


Securing The Devil

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ass-Kicking, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Mirandy, F/F, Girl Saves Girl - Or Does She, Non-Graphic Violence, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 146,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: A few years after Andy leaves New York she finds herself pulled back into Miranda's world. Can Andy keep herself and the Priestly's safe from the forces working against the family?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This story idea came from celesse201; there were several ideas given which I will include this request while placing my spin on this.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** As always I am simply fooling with these characters. I do not own or make any money from them. Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox own the main characters of this story..

Andy sat in her study in a pair of basketball shorts and muscle top having taken part in a strenuous workout with her employer and mentor P.J.

She was attempting to complete the report P.J needed on her last assignment but discovered she could not concentrate. She was thinking of the email she had received the day before, on her return to L.A.

Andy opened her emails and re-read the cause of her ruminations.

**Sender: casspriestly**   
**Recipient: asachs**   
**Date: Tues May** **04, 2010,**   
**Subject: We need you**

**Hi Andy**

**We haven't heard from you lately. We need you in New York; mom needs you more than ever. Please come home to us.**

**Love  
Cass and Caro**

Her mind was over-run with memories of the past.

Andy relived the day she had come across the Priestly women in Central Park. It was a week after her return from Paris. She had got a job as Cub Reporter at the Mirror. The Queen of Fashion had provided a dubious reference where she labelled Andy as her greatest disappointment.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_"Andy!" She made out the childish squeal before finding herself bowled over by twin arms and a huge St Bernard._

_"Good afternoon Cass, Caro." She gave the girls a bear hug. "Hello, Patricia." She said patting the dog. Patricia greeted her affection with a loud woof and a slobbery kiss. Laughing she looked up she saw the steel blue eyes of the editor contemplating her. "Hi, Miranda." She whispered as she attempted to untangle herself from the twins._

_"Andréa." Miranda uttered. She scanned Andy from feet to head and pursed her lips._

_Andy looked down and grinned as Miranda showed her obvious displeasure at the scuffed Doc Martin's, Levi jeans and Northwestern hoody. The editor was not impressed._

_She shrugged unapologetically. "Well as lovely as it was having you run into me. I must go; I need to be in Soho for an appointment. Miranda, thanks for the reference. Girls here's my email, should you need anything I will always be here, okay?" She handed Cassidy a business card before spinning around and walking away with her head bowed down to hide the tears flowed._

_Seeing Miranda again had brought back every ounce of pain she had experienced from walking away from the only woman she could imagine herself loving._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy shook herself out of her thoughts and responded to the email in the hope it would allow her to get on with her report and enjoy a well-earned holiday.

**Sender: asachs**   
**Recipient: casspriestly**   
**Date: Wed May 05, 2010,**   
**Subject: RE: We need you**

**Hi Girls**

**I've just returned from an overseas assignment. The last time you told me your mom needed me ended in disaster. The only people your mom needs is the two of you.**

**Please care of each other.**

**My love always.  
Andy.**

Andy sighed and attempted to focus on her report. She examined the information she was typing at least three times paying specific attention to the detail with the time frames outlined. Andy did not make mistakes. In her line of work that could get her or her client killed. Making a few edits; she fired off the report by email. Hearing her mail client chime she saw two words; **'Dinner tonight?'**

She grinned knowing dinner with P.J would be a welcome distraction from her thoughts; from the memories that were plaguing her since her return to the U.S.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Andy had been at the Mirror five months when the axe fell, subscriptions had fallen, and the lay-off was inevitable, as the last in she was first out._

_She decided it was time to pack up and leave New York to travel and then return and settle into law as her parents had always wanted. Andy held the hope that going into law could be the one thing that could breach the distance that had come between her and her parents since Nate had left with Doug Lily following him out of her life. The unwavering support she once had from her family and friends had disappeared after she had told them she was gay._

_Andy had decided that she would tell the people she knew in New York of her imminent departure in one heartfelt email, thanking them for their love, support and friendship. She also emailed the twins, but as yet she had not yet received a response from them. She had received emails from the twins throughout her time at the Mirror but had only caught brief glimpses of their beautiful mother._

_Andy sighed, she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to them._

_She wandered over to the front door on hearing pounding on it and wrenching it open found a twin set of ice blue eyes glaring at her. "Hi girls. How did you get here?" Andy asked. "Come on in." She stepped back and let the twins enter the almost empty apartment._

_Cassidy looked around while Caroline glared at her. The brunette could recognise the fury blazing in the young girl's blue eyes. "You're leaving us?" Caroline hissed ignoring Andy's question._

_"No...Wait...No Caro! I'm leaving New York, not the people I love." Andy attempted to explain. "I will always carry you with me, in my heart. You and Cass."_

_"And mommy?" Cassidy asked._

_"Yes. I will always care for the three of you." Andy stated._

_"Mom needs you," Caroline stated. "Tell her Cass."_

_Cassidy looked down. "I was passing her study when mommy saw your email last night. She sat there for a few minutes in shock, and then she cried, My mommy doesn't cry over people she doesn't care for. She cares about you, Andy."_

_Andy scoffed. "As if. She's not said three words since I left Paris. I fact she's said just one, my name, and then pursed her lips at me over how the way I dress. She told my new ex-boss I was her biggest disappointment."_

_"She also told him he'd be an idiot not to hire you. This morning she hissed down the phone to him he was an idiot for letting you go." Caro told her._

_"Why don't you get another reference from her and stay in New York?" Cassidy asked._

_"It's not that easy honey. When I came to New York, I had my boyfriend and other friends here too. Now I'm alone." Andy told her. "I've already had more than I ever expected from your mom when she didn't blacklist me after I left her in Paris..." she trailed off when she heard the door buzzer, stepping over she pressed the intercom. "This is Andy."_

_"Andréa, my assistant has advised me that my twins are with you," Miranda stated._

_"I'll buzz you in Miranda," Andy mumbled. She pressed the button to allow access to the building and glared at the twins. "What did you do?" She asked._

_"We text the new Emily and told her to tell mom we would be here with you for dinner," Cassidy said._

_Andy rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her dark hair as there was a soft knock on the door. Andy opened it to find Miranda looking furious. "How dare you..." Miranda said, her anger clear as she brushed past the brunette and into the apartment._

_"What?" Andy stuttered. "Do you think I dragged your precious girls here having just thrown an impromptu dinner party in my empty apartment? You've got to be fucking kidding me right?" Andy was furious. "I leave New York the day after tomorrow. I don't need this...this...whatever the fuck this is." She exploded as tears formed in her eyes._

_Miranda looked shocked, opening and closing her mouth in disbelief that Andy would speak to her in such a way. Her eyes softened as she noticed the tears. "I didn't mean...I don't know why..." she sighed and turned to the twins. "Bobbsey's how did you get here?"_

_"We took a cab," Cassidy admitted looking at her feet._

_"Cass and I knew you'd come for us Mom, and we wanted you to see what we do, that you care for each other. We want you to stop Andy from leaving us again." Caroline explained._

_Miranda closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her girl's words had affected her more than she expected. Andy looked down at Miranda to see the mask fall back into place. "I what would give you that idea Caroline. Andréa was a capable assistant, nothing more." She said, "Come now girls; we should let Andréa finish packing."_

_"No!" Caroline stated. "We need you, Andy. Mom needs you. She's had over ten new Emily's, but she hasn't replaced her Andréa. She doesn't smile anymore when she hears the front door open when the book gets dropped off, she's sad, and it is not because of Stephen." The little redhead stomped her foot. "We can see you care about each other. Why are you dancing around this thing between you? Adults! You are all so stupid sometimes; it's infuriating."_

_Andy knelt down in front of the fiery redhead and pulled her into a hug. "What can I say to make this better Caro? You know I can't stay in New York for your mom, living in the hope that she may one day provide something she's not willing or able to give me. You heard her; I am a capable assistant, nothing more. You can't force people into loving you." She looked up at the editor. "But your mom will always be one of the very few people who has left an indelible mark on my soul."_

_Miranda tore her eyes away from Andy. "Come on now girls." Her tone was firm, realising this Caroline held onto Andy tightly before letting her go and running from the apartment._

_Cassidy looked at Andy and her mom and shook her head. Launching herself into Andy's arms, she sobbed as Andy drew soothing circles on her back. "Cass, let me show you something," Andy asked. Pulling back the young redhead nodded, and Andy lifted her sweater sleeve up._

_Cassidy looked down at her forearm. Tattooed there was two entwined floral C's, each with a tiny dragon lying on the inner curve of each letter. One in purple and one in green. "Do you think I could ever forget the baby dragons that captured my heart?" She asked tenderly._

_Cassidy shook her head. "May I take a photo, to show Caro?" She asked. When Andy nodded, she pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket as Andy held out her arm and snapped a few photos before running out of the apartment to find her sister._

_Looking up at Miranda she saw the mask had fallen and she could see the sadness etched in the blue eyes. "Good luck on your travels Andréa. I hope you find what you are looking for in the world." Miranda whispered before turning and marching away, leaving the brunette knelt on the floor of her empty life._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner with P.J and his wife Kate was a lively affair, pulling out the big guns he'd had his housekeeper prepare all Andy's favourite dishes. "Andy, there's a reason for dinner tonight." He told her as their meal was ending and he led them to the living room.

Andy raised her eyebrow in a query as her curiosity flared. "Care to expand?" She asked as she watched him pouring them a drink.

"In Thailand, when we met, I had concerns. A beautiful young woman travelling alone is not unusual, but it always troubles me. What triggered my interest in you was that you had a fire in your eyes that had me mesmerised. I have only seen that fire in one other woman, my Kate." P.J grinned across at his wife who had seated herself next to Andy on the wide sofa. "You amazed me when you faced those street thugs in Bangkok. You were brave and so very foolish."

Andy grinned at the remembrance. "So you both jumped in and kicked ass."

"Exactly, and then we took you for a beer. You told us about yourself, how your parents had reacted to you being gay, that your friends had disappeared and how you'd left your life in New York behind." Andy frowned wondering where this was going. "You're distracted today; you don't let me kick your ass in training normally, and today I whipped your butt. What's going on Andy?" He asked.

"The twins emailed me. They're claiming Miranda needs me in New York. There was no real information provided, and I told them, no, but I can't seem to shake the gut feeling something's wrong." Andy explained.

"Then go with your gut. Check things out; speak to your friend Nigel. Your gut instincts haven't been wrong as long as you worked with us; it's one of the greatest things about you; your instincts are spot on, it's why you've generated a name for yourself in the industry, even if it is a fake name." He grinned.

Andy grinned back. "Well at least you guys have stopped calling me Rookie, that last job was harder than I expected, I got that guy good though. It's a shame the footage ended up online. That's why I need to take time away."

"I warned you when I offered you the job you would have no time for yourself, family, and other commitments; you spend most of your in the company of your client." P.J grinned. "Kate and I are lucky; we found each other within the business. You've yet to find your soul mate."

"Don't assume that," Kate told him. "I think we have only scratched the surface with the young one here." Kate offered Andy a small knowing smile.

Andy snorted. "I'll check into things in New York further, but I'll make no promises to the twins. Now, will you guys be okay without me? Remember, I'm okay to step in if needed."

"Don't be absurd; you haven't had a break in the last 18 months. Go relax, eat lots of good food and sleep with a beautiful woman or three." P.J told her with a loud laugh as Andy, and his wife glared at him.

"On that note, I'll be off. Thanks for dinner guys." Andy told them. She pulled Kate into a fierce hug as she stood and then stepping towards P.J followed suit with him. "You're an asshole P.J," she told him as she pulled back and offered him one of her trademark megawatt smiles. "Never change."

"You wanna know something kiddo?" He asked. Noticing Andy's patient look he continued. "If Kate and I are lucky enough to have a daughter, I hope she turns out just like you." He smiled. "Now get outta here and ride safely."

Andy gave him a shy smile. "I'll check in with you both in the next few days old man." She muttered, affected by his words. She spun and rushed to the front door. Shrugging on her leather jacket, she picked up her bike helmet and made her way out of the house.

Straddling her Harley, she kicked up dust as she made her way home, her thoughts on the moment she had met P.J and Kate on her travels through Thailand.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_"Pị h̄ı̂ pĥ." Andy didn't want to show the three thugs that had cornered her in an alley off the Kao San Road any of the fear she felt. "I said go away!" Andy growled in English through gritted teeth. At that moment she decided she hated Bangkok with a vengeance. "C̄hạn mị̀mī_ ngein _." She tried to tell them she had no money._

 _One thug laughed. "Reā mị̀ t̂xngkār_ ngei _." She understood she was in the grave danger; the words filtered through her brain; they didn't want money. Fear coursed through her, raising the hair on the back of her neck as she saw the flash of a blade in one of her attacker's hands._

_Out of nowhere, two people came to her rescue. She watched in awe as a pale hand grabbed the wrist that held the knife and snapped it back forcibly, disarming the would-be attacker and causing him to cry in pain. She caught the growl coming from her other rescuer. "S̄ām bn h̄nụ̀ng thī̀ ǹā xạbxāy." She attempted to translate and came up with the words 'three on one, disgraceful'. She watched as the man took on the two others and left them in a heap on the floor of the alley._

_"Come with us." She looked up taking in the wide smile and bright blue eyes and a shock of red hair on one of her rescuers. "My name is Kate, that bruiser with me is my husband P.J. We will keep you safe, I promise." Her voice was quiet and melodious and reminded her somewhat of the beautiful silver-haired editor._

_P.J came over and stood by Kate. "You're a fierce little one aren't ya?" He clapped her on the shoulder. "You look like you need a beer, come on, kiddo. No harm will come to you while you're with us." He grinned and pulled his wife closer. "I thought you said this honeymoon would be relaxing." He chuckled again._

_Kate stepped towards Andy and offered her arm. Taking it, Andy smiled. "Can you teach me that move?" She asked Kate. "That was awesome."_

_"We'll see," Kate told her. "Come on, we found a great little bar up the road from this tourist trap."_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy had learned a lot throughout the last two years since meeting P.J and Kate.

She spent that first night telling them about her past, her lack of family and friends in the world, describing to them to them her time at Runway, which seemed to fascinate Kate, having heard about the mercurial editor.

They returned the favour the next day explaining that P.J ran his own Executive Protection Agency which outsourced personal security officers to clients all over the U. S. The business offered protection from such threats as assault, kidnapping and stalking.

Kate had explained that Executive Protection Agents needed to exhibit skills for the role, including effective communication and excellent human relation skills and the usual specialised training in areas that include defensive techniques, disarming, weapon use, driving, CPR and first aid.

P.J explained that he rarely needed the defensive skills. His focus was to communicate with clients verbally and with a gesture. He thought his staff should have solid writing skills and leadership, communication, decision making, negotiation, counselling, and conceptual skills. He explained that his team were the people you first meet before gaining access to the client and how they responded to guests could make or mar the client's reputation.

She looked back on the day before she left Bangkok at P.J and Kate's side and changed the course of her life.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_They had spent two days together. On the third day, Kate left P.J with Andy to run errands. Andy was walking next to him through King Rama IX Park when he made the offer. "You know I believe you would be a good fit for my company kiddo." He told her softly._

_Andy laughed loudly. "Don't tease me P.J. I have none of the skills required to do the job. Look at me?"_

_"I am looking at you, Andy. Kate and I see a beautiful, fierce and independent young woman that could, if taught, provide excellent service for our clients. We need more women in the industry. There are certain things you can do for our female clients I, as a man, cannot."_

_The offer stunned Andy, but she was curious about the suggestion. "What would it entail?" She asked._

_"We'd start with the training, firearm's, specifically pistols, this will get you the certification required to allow the use of more military-type firearms. There are people out in the world, working within this industry, that carry a firearm and they've never been through training on how to conceal or carry a weapon properly. We do this so when you're wearing a sports coat or a jacket; it's not noticeable. I will show you how to use low-profile holsters."_

_Andy sat on a bench as P.J continued to explain._

_"We will teach you how to conduct advance to threat management. We teach the traditional formations, but we also do a lot of training that's specific to a one or two man detail, focussing on teaching you how to cover the multiple aspects of detail work. Our training will put you through scenarios in such venues you may come across in the field. We work so the first thing you attempt is to use your verbal skills to de-escalate a situation. If the perp doesn't comply with the request, you will use techniques learned in the combative course. You would learn defensive driving skills. Kate would teach you mixed martial arts. You'd learn that move you saw the other day, and also the Crash Technique, how to check and down an arm drawing a weapon and tackle them using a full body attack." P.J laughed at Andy's look of wonder._

_"Is there anything else I'd have to learn?" Andy asked._

_"My executive protection team offers someone who's well-rounded and cultured. So we provide courses on etiquette and professionalism. I don't think it would be an issue for you; you've already flown in the high-brow circles of the New York Publishing world. We would train you in private investigation work; you would learn how to complete corporate background checks, and we would show you how to install and maintain home security systems." P.J sighed. "Just consider it Andy. Kate and I leave for the south of France tomorrow. You're welcome to join us."_

_"Why me?" Andy questioned._

_She heard Kate's voice coming from behind. "Why not you Andy? If you say yes, I would advise you carry a utility knife. It is not just a weapon but has other applications as a tool. If there's a bad car accident, we can use the knife to cut the seat belt to extract the client out of the vehicle, or something of that nature. They come in handy all the time." She sat beside Andy and offered her a small smile. "I had an inkling P.J would corner you today. Please say yes Andy."_

_She looked at the redhead seated beside her she saw the puppy dog look and laughed. "Yes," Andy stated giving the women a mega-watt smile. She looked at P.J. "What have I got to lose?"_

_"Just wait 'til we're in France. I will fit you out with the most beautiful suits." Kate giggled. "You will look smoking hot when I've finished with you kiddo!"_

_Andy rolled her eyes and grinned at P.J. "Oh Goody, it looks like I have another job where people want to dress me."_

_"Welcome to the team, Andy..." he looked at her and smiled. "Now about that name..."_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was known by her peers and clients as Alexis Sackville. The only person who knew her pseudonym, was Nigel Kipling, Creative Director of Runway U.S.

She decided she would contact Nigel when she got home; due to the three hour time difference she left him an email.

**Sender: asachs**   
**Recipient: runwaynigel**   
**Date: Wed May 05, 2010,**   
**Subject: Twin Terror's**

**Hey Nige,**

**I returned to L.A. last night to a twin terror alert. The two little imps have demanded I come home. Miranda supposedly needs me. I've been out of the loop awhile, as I've been in Australia. Are you able to tell me what's going on?**

**Call me.**

**Love Ya  
Andy**

Her cell buzzed immediately. Checking the caller ID flashing Nigel's name she grinned and picked up. "Road-kill grill: You kill 'em we grill 'em..."

"One of these days Six you will answer your cell like a normal human being." Nigel chuckled. "Though it is a better greeting than Valley banana factory, you send 'em; we bend 'em."

Andy laughed. "I thought you'd be asleep with your latest spunky monkey; it's almost 1 am."

"Ah, my latest spunky monkey swung off into the distance last month. We've just finished a shoot, so I'm sat in my office enjoying a Scotch," Nigel sighed.

"I'm sorry about Jared Nige," Andy told him. "Do you want me to find him and break his legs?"

Nigel chuckled. "No! He's not worth the effort. I've realised I may never find someone who doesn't mind the hours I put in at Runway."

"I understand that. I've had orders of P.J to take time off, eat good food and find a woman or three to sleep with." She grinned as Nigel cackled and clapped his hands.

"I like your boss. His wife reminds me of a young Miranda; she's much nicer than La Priestly though." Nigel knew not to be too harsh about Miranda when talking to Six. "So you have time off? Do you fancy paying Uncle Nigel a visit in the Big Apple? I have things to discuss, regarding the twin terror alert."

Andy looked at her calendar. "I can be there Friday afternoon if that's okay for you. My tattooist has made me an appointment for tomorrow, plus it'll allow me to catch up on some sleep and to organise flights and a hotel."

"You're having your sleeve finished? Fantastic. You will not be staying in a hotel. You can have my guest room." Nigel told her

"If you insist." Andy sighed. "I'll text you to let you know what time I'll be landing. Can you at least tell me some of what's going on?"

"Stephen. He's even more irrational; the alcohol has destroyed what little common decency he had. His CEO fired him for inappropriate behaviour just before Christmas and thought it would be a smart move to change the divorce settlement to include third-party custody of the twins and alimony. Well, the press got a hold of the story...and...Well, you know how Miranda gets when her girls get dragged through the press." Nigel sighed. "She's been receiving threats at home Andy, she's scared, but she's refusing to let a security team in."

"Why am I sensing you've just had a lightbulb moment?" Andy felt exasperated. "What makes you think she'd hire me? I don't come cheap, and we have the whole past thing going on..."

"You're not a stranger," Nigel told her triumphantly. "That is the biggest argument she has about it, having a stranger in her home."

"Let me think about it, Nigel. I don't know how I feel about being dragged back into Miranda's world after all this time. I'm not the same person I was two years ago."

"Even better. La Priestly won't be able to push you around anymore." She could feel Nigel radiating happiness at what he believed solved the Miranda problem.

Andy sighed. "I'm gonna go Nige. I'll see you Friday." She disconnected the call and ran her hands through the short strands of her hair in frustration.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel stalked into the outer office of the editor. He glanced around quickly, seeing Emily he nodded toward Miranda's office. Emily shook her head and grimaced, a sign that the Dragon was breathing fire. Straightening his vest, he stepped towards the open door and knocked quietly.

"What do you want Nigel." Miranda seethed. Her anger was palpable.

"May I talk to you?" He requested. "It's regarding a personal matter." Miranda looked up to find him shuffling from foot to foot. Nodding once he stepped into the office and closed the door. "It's about those threats." He told her softly. "I want you to reconsider about getting personal security in place."

Miranda slapped her hand on the desk in front of her and leaned forward. "How many times do I have to tell you? I will not have a stranger in my home disrupting mine and my daughter's lives." She hissed.

"How about someone who's not a stranger? You've overheard me on the phone to my friend Alexis. I've never spoken much about her with you, with good reason, but she's highly sought after in her role within a reputable Executive Protection Agency," He stated. "Her last job was covering a certain Secretary of State's recent visit to Australia for the AUSMIN consultations in Melbourne."

"I have never met your friend Alexis, which means she is a stranger." Miranda ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Alexis Sackville is an alias. You have in fact met her." Nigel told her softly.

Miranda looked at him curiously as he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief, his nervousness clear. "I'm waiting, Nigel. You are aware how that thrills me." She stated icily. "So tell me how have I encountered this Alexis Sackville?"

Nigel shook his head. "Think about it, Miranda." He sighed as she frowned. "Alexis Sackville, the initials A.S." Seeing her continued frown, he continued. "Alexis Sackville is Andy Sachs." Nigel uttered Andy's name hesitantly. At Runway Andy was a legend. Known as she who must not be named, a female Voldemort. Tales of the brunette were almost fantastic; she was the one that walked away from La Priestly and lived to tell the tale. Her disappearance from the New York publishing world after five months at the Mirror sent shock waves throughout the industry.

Miranda sat back shocked. "You are telling me that Andréa, _my_ Andréa, is a security guard?" Miranda spat the word as if it was dirty.

Nigel couldn't help but grin. " _Your_ Andréa?" Seeing Miranda clench her jaw against her slip he laughed loudly. As her eyes shot icy daggers at him, he sobered. "Jesus Miranda it's not as if she's a bouncer or mall cop. She's a highly trained professional bodyguard, an executive protection specialist to be exact. She found her calling. You should speak to Hillary if you would like more information."

"What makes you think she'll work for me again?" Miranda asked hesitantly. "The last time we saw each other didn't exactly go well..." Miranda trailed off remembering how she left the brunette kneeling on the floor of her apartment.

"I spoke to her last night, that's when the idea came. Six admitted that she was unsure of how she would feel about being dragged back into this world, but I imagine she would do it because she cares Miranda, even after all this time. Do you realise Andy won't listen to a bad word said against you, the twins or this magazine? When I met her for dinner last year in L.A, her boss P.J told me about a moment she knocked one of her colleagues out cold for referring to you like the Dragon Lady." Nigel grinned at Miranda's look of shock.

"She knocked someone unconscious because she believed he insulted me?" Miranda queried breathlessly.

"Apparently it was in one of her first hand to hand combat training sessions outside of the initial training she needed to complete. Someone had done some investigating, professional jealousy and all that nonsense. Word got out regarding her time working here. Well this man, and I use the term loosely, taunted Andy in the hope she'd lose control, he referred to you by a few of your many epitaphs and mentioned something about Andy being unable to tame the dragon. She scissor-kicked him, wrapping her legs around his neck and bringing him to the ground in a choke hold and squeezed his throat between her thighs until he lost consciousness. P.J showed me the video his wife Kate took. It was amazing. She was merciless." Nigel laughed at Miranda's look of disbelief. "She isn't the same person who left New York two years ago Miranda. She's still my Six, she's still kind, generous and loyal but she's strong, independent and, well I can't explain it, Andy exudes power; she's ferocious." Nigel tried to explain the multifaceted person who was Andy Sachs.

"I want to meet with her," Miranda stated.

"She is coming in from L.A tomorrow," Nigel explained. "I wanted her to understand everything, to let her make an informed choice. You can't go in guns blazing, being disparaging about her career though. She's innately proud of what she does and with reason. You watched the news about that fellow from New Zealand going after Hillary; it was Six that stopped it."

"I will speak with Hillary about...Alexis." She stumbled over the name. "I need to understand more before I decide Nigel. But I would like it if you both come to dinner at the Townhouse tomorrow evening." Miranda asked. "I understand the twins would love to see Andréa again. They miss her."

"Do you?" Nigel queried softly.

"Every single day," Miranda admitted. "It seems I found that she was, after-all, quite irreplaceable."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda reflected on what Nigel had told her; she felt a small amount of apprehension about seeing Andréa again after so long. She had always wondered why the young woman hadn't returned to New York; Miranda had ignored the rumours that stated she had killed the young woman's career and continued to hope that one day, once Andréa had found herself, she would return to the city.

She was frankly stunned by the change in direction Andréa had taken with her career. She had researched Alexis Sackville thoroughly and now knew even after a short span of time Alexis was the person to have if personal security was needed. She was one of the industry's best. She decided she required one more confirmation before deciding.

She picked up her desk phone and called Emily's line. "Emily hold my calls until further notice. That's all." She disconnected from Emily quickly.

She picked up her cell and scrolled through her contacts before connecting. "Hillary, hello."

"Good afternoon Miranda, what can I do for you today?"

"May I say you looked fabulous in the coverage of AUSMIN, I'm glad you took my advice and wore that Diane von Fürstenberg suit," Miranda told her.

Hillary laughed. "Now I realise you didn't just call me to discuss my fashion choices."

"I have something to ask. I would like to learn more about Alexis Sackville."

"Alexis is fantastic; I will certainly use her again should the need arise. She was such a professional, and she has a wonderful sense of humour." Hillary sighed. "I'm sure you are aware she's not actually called Alexis? When my assistant assigned her to my security detail, I realised I'd seen her face before. As you are aware, I never forget a face. We shared a bottle of wine one night, and she admitted that she started out her professional life as an assistant to a prominent fashion editor. I understood it wasn't Anna. I believe she is proud of her time at Runway; she spoke about that time in her career with a fondness I never expected."

"You got to know her well then?" Miranda asked.

"Well enough, it happens when you spend over 16 hours each day with someone. She is a delightful young woman. Alexis is intelligent, polite, courteous and sometimes chivalrous. She threatened to punch Bill one night when he patted her ass after a few too many glasses of bourbon, but I had to let her off. His face was a picture of shock, and it made me laugh more than it should have."

Miranda guffawed. "That sounds like her. She was always intensely fierce below that smiling facade."

Hillary attempted to explain Andy's role. "When you hire an agent from this company, you are getting someone who knows how to behave within any social circle, they are well versed in politics and popular culture and can hold an intelligent conversation. They have amazing people skills and can communicate exceptionally. They are true professionals. Alexis's employers advised me she did not have to go through the usual etiquette training, she was well prepared for certain social exchanges before her career change, thanks to her time with you. Some people prefer to use these professionals in a role of personal assistants or as a driver to ensure they close at all times; other people want them known as their security personnel. Personally, I ran with the former option, you taught her well, she's a wonderful assistant."

Miranda snorted. "I didn't teach her a damn thing Hillary, in fact when I compared us, telling her how similar I believed us to be, she was so horrified she ran in the opposite direction." Miranda turned serious. "What I want to know is if I hired her would she protect my girls and me."

"I've seen the news, how difficult Stephen's being but why do you need security, Miranda?" Hillary asked.

"There have been certain threats made; someone attempted to break into the house. Numerous things have happened that are concerning." Miranda admitted.

"Alexis would be suitable. She was there for me when some man wielded a knife hoping to hurt me, she spotted him and attempted to talk him down and when that didn't work she disarmed him then pinned him down on the ground until the Australian Federal Police arrived. Alexis minimised the press as much as possible, and then upon our return to the U.S earlier this week, she bid me her goodbyes knowing she had done her job thoroughly. Do you want the reassurance she'll keep you and your girls safe Miranda? I believe she would protect you, Cassidy and Caroline with her life. If you want the best, she is assuredly that."

"Thank you, Hillary," Miranda muttered.

"Can I be honest with you Miranda?" Hillary asked.

"Always." Miranda closed her eyes knowing the next words would be brutally honest.

"If you scratch below the surface Alexis Sackville is still very much Andy Sachs." Hillary sighed softly. "I am sensible enough to recognise which version of her persona I would want fighting for and protecting me if I had the choice, and it is not the detached and controlled professional that is Alexis. Her counterpart Andy, the warm, passionate and ridiculously loving young woman who wears her heart on her sleeve, she is the one I would want fighting my corner any day."

Hillary disconnected the call shortly after leaving Miranda deep in thought.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda told Emily to cancel the rest of her day and made her way home. As she entered the Townhouse, she heard the twins bickering in the kitchen and tiptoed to her study. Placing a text to Nigel, she asked him to meet her at the Townhouse at 5 pm. Kicking off her shoes she made her way to the kitchen where Cassidy and Caroline stood in the middle of an argument.

"You can't tell mom; she will panic and become overbearing," Caroline stated.

"Mommy deserves to be told. These keep arriving, we can't keep hiding them, and Andy's proven to be no help." Cassidy said sadly.

"What is it you cannot keep hiding?" Miranda whispered. Caroline jumped at hearing her mom and Cassidy's shoulders dropped.

"Nothing," Caroline blurted as she looked away guiltily.

"Do not even think of lying Caroline," Miranda told her. "Cassidy, what are you hiding and why would you be attempting to involve Andréa?" She spun around to face her youngest daughter and saw her swallow nervously.

Cassidy moved quickly towards the pantry as Caroline shook her head. "Don't do this Cass," Caroline asked.

"I have to. Mommy deserves to know the truth; someone wants to hurt her, maybe us too." Cassidy said. She pulled a folder of items out from under a shelf and handed it to Miranda. "I'm sorry mommy, we didn't want to scare you," Cassidy spoke quietly.

Miranda flicked through the folder quickly and closed her eyes swallowing hard. "Are these all of them?" She asked both Cassidy and Caroline nod she breathed a sigh of relief. "Why did you imagine Andréa could help?" She asked.

"Well we saw a photo of her with Hillary Clinton, and we know she's not her P.A. There was a video uploaded to YouTube showing her kicking a man's ass," Caroline explained.

Miranda rolled her eyes as she hissed. "Language Caroline."

Caroline huffed at Miranda's warning before continuing. "She's a bodyguard or something, she looks different, but she's still obviously Andy. She's known as Alexis."

"In what way is she different?" Miranda asked.

"Come see; I'll pull the video up on YouTube for you. She's extraordinary." Cassidy said, awe colouring her tone. She pulled Miranda towards the study.

Miranda spent a few minutes waiting for Cassidy to pull up the video. As Cassidy stepped back from the Mac, she sat at her desk and putting her glasses on she hit play. She was amazed to see Andréa, hair styled in a messy pixie cut, dressed in a Charcoal Armani Trouser and Vest combo with a black Michael Kors shirt, she smiled seeing the 4" Christian Lou's. Miranda intently watched as Andy was filmed attempting to appease the man with the knife. As he charged, waving the weapon in Hillary's direction she saw Andy move perpendicular to the attacker, getting his attention away from Hillary by shouting 'Oi' at him. He lunged at the brunette, and she grabbed his arm deflecting the blow and yanked him down to the floor with a flick of her wrist. She stood on the arm that held the knife with her 4" stiletto heel causing the man to cry out in pain. She kept continued pressure until he released the grip on the knife and she could kick it away. Andy pulled a cable tie out of her trouser pocket and rolling him onto his front and forcing his wrists together tied them tightly enough to secure him without cutting off the blood flow. She placed a knee on the attacker's lower back to stop him struggling until the Australian Police finally arrived to take him away. She was laughing towards the end of the video when she heard the commentary by an Australian man as he declared. "Bloody oath, that Sheila's a corker. Reckon she's single?"

"Wow." Miranda laughed. The power Andréa flourished with so much ease left her stunned, and if she had to be honest with herself she found this Andréa alluring; Miranda was a little turned on by what she'd seen of the brunette in action. After shaking the inappropriate thoughts away, she looked at Cassidy who grinned widely. "Well, that's surely something Bobbsey," Miranda told her daughter softly.

"There's also a video montage of her on her work website," Cassidy said. "Here I'll show you." She pulled up another site and advanced to the about us section.

Setting the video to play she watched the montage which started with images of Andréa sparring against much bigger men, she was wearing basketball shorts and a muscle t-shirt. Miranda was shocked to see the full sleeve tattoo and found herself annoyed she couldn't work out what it depicted as Andy moved sensuously in combat. As the video rolled, it showed Andy in a sports bra and shorts head-butting someone as she was grabbed from behind as the man stumbled backwards releasing his grip she launched herself into a cartwheel and wrapped her long legs around his throat bringing him to the ground. She smiled widely as it provided a close up of the man closing his eyes as Andréa shut off the oxygen to his lungs. The video panned back out to Andy looking down at him mouthing _goodnight sweetheart_ to his unconscious form.

Miranda clapped her hands together in glee. "Well, tomorrow will be interesting." She muttered happily.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"You'll see Bobbsey. Have patience, and you will be rewarded." Miranda grinned at the look of confusion on her daughter's face.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy took an early morning flight from LAX and landed at Newark Liberty by mid-afternoon. She had told Nigel her flight times, and he promised he'd have someone waiting for her when she landed. She was to meet him at Runway. Scanning the crowd she saw her name on a card and walked towards the driver, she stumbled to a standstill when she met the twinkling green eyes of Miranda's driver Roy, who after spotting her grinned widely. Dropping her bags, she rushed at him and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Hey Andy, anyone would think you missed me." He laughed as he pulled away.

She punched his shoulder and grinned at him. "Nah, never. So how have you been?" She asked gently as they walked to where she'd dropped her bags. "I was sorry to hear about Laura." Laura was Roy's sister who had passed away the year before of cancer leaving two young children behind.

"She put up a good fight," Roy told her sadly. "It's the boys I feel for, their dad's a waste of space."

"They have you and your mom though, that counts for something," Andy told him.

"Yeah, we have visitation. Miranda gives me Sunday's off so I can take them out. This week's activity is Brooklyn zoo." Roy smiled.

"So what's been happening here?" Andy asked as they slid into the car and moved into traffic.

"Well, Miranda's been breathing fire. You know how she gets when she's feeling vulnerable. Someone tampered with the car brakes the other week and it was a close call." Roy told her. "It's lucky I take those defensive driving courses. I check everything now before I let her or the twins get in. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them on my watch. Miranda's thinking of getting a new car."

"I can teach you some stuff if you want? What to look for to show tampering has occurred," Andy told him.

"Nige told me you'd gone into the security business. I saw the photos online of you with Hillary Clinton. You looked dapper in your suit." He grinned at the brunette.

Andy rolled her eyes. "My boss's wife would be thrilled to hear it." Andy looked at him levelly. "Can I ask something?" Seeing Roy nod she continued. "I would have thought Miranda might have sent the twins off with their father."

Roy went red. "You don't keep up with the press much do you, Andy?" He asked. Andy shook her head and heard Roy sigh. "The twin's father no longer has contact. It's not my place to discuss it but let's say the last year has been hard on Miranda and the twins."

"Say no more Roy," Andy reassured. "Do you mind if I close my eyes? I think I have a severe onset of jet-lag coming? I only got back from Australia a few days ago." Andy asked.

"Go ahead honey, I'll wake you when you get to Runway," Roy told her softly.

Andy closed her eyes and remembered those first days in the south of France with P.J and Kate.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Her training started in earnest upon their arrival in France. P.J refused to waste any time, regardless of it taking time from his honeymoon with Kate. Andy attempted to apologise to Kate, but she wasn't having any of it. "Look, Andy, I'm the only female on our team, it's hard and sometimes lonely. The guys are great, but there's nothing like having another woman around sometimes, you know? Plus I think we will get on okay. You're smart, you have a flair for words, you can be extraordinarily funny, plus you don't take P.J's bullshit, and you're kind of fearless." Kate grinned. "I can see why Miranda Priestly hired you. You have a certain something that's bewitching. You're also beautiful."_

_"Sorry, Kate as flattering as your words are I don't do married women." Andy grinned at the redhead as she rolled her_ eyes.

_P.J walked over and pulled Andy away. "Time for your first shooting lesson, I know I mentioned pistols, but I want to start off with the revolver."_

_"What's the difference?" Andy asked curiously._

_"Well, both are handguns. A revolver contains a revolving cylinder in which you load bullets; it usually holds six shots. A pistol is any handgun that does not contain its ammunition in a revolving cylinder. I want to start you off with a Smith Wesson Model 60 Magnum. These are the easiest to conceal in a holster or purse." He grinned at Andy. "If you do well with this I'll upgrade you to my Colt Python."_

_Kate laughed. "From one of the smallest revolvers to one of the biggest."_

_She shrugged and stood; Andy gestured for P.J to lead the way._ P.J spoke as _they walked side by side. "Kate likes you." He told her. "We both do."_

_Andy laughed. "What's not to like?"_

_"Nothing. Kate's concerned about you though. She doesn't understand your family or old friends; she has a large family that has always been very supportive. I get it though." He looked at her closely and saw her sadness. "I know how much it hurts to lose everything you care about. That's why I created this business. I lost my family in a bungled burglary. I was at a sleepover. I went off the rails in my teens and ended up in the military. I lost friends, men, who were like brothers. I swore once I left I would try to make the world safer for those that needed it." He sighed. "I know it probably seems like what we do only protects those that can afford it. However I give a percentage of my profits to charities, some that help ex-military resume their life back out in the real world, women's shelters and LGBT shelters too, I want to make a difference."_

_"I'm sure you make a difference P.J. You're a good man," Andy told him softly._

_P.J glanced at the brunette as they arrived at the range. "Are you ready for this?" He asked gently sensing her nervousness._

_"Yea, I think so. I've never handled a firearm before; it's kinda scary." Andy admitted._

_"Fear is healthy Andy, trust me." P.J told her._

_"It's funny, but I trust you, and Kate too. It's really unusual. I'm not a guarded person by any means, but I don't trust easily, not anymore." Andy explained as P.J handed her some ear plugs and safety goggles._

_"First thing's first safety. The earplugs will protect against the noise of the gunshots. Safety goggles will protect the eyes from flying shells, hot gasses and lead particles. Now for the rules. Always keep the gun pointed in a safe direction, always keep your finger off the trigger until ready to shoot. And always keep the gun unloaded until ready to use. Any time you pick up a gun you need to check to see if it is loaded. Even when it's new, or if you just unloaded it, I cannot emphasise enough the importance of checking to see if it is loaded. And always check any gun that is given to you by anybody. Failure to do this can cause serious damage to property, injury to people and death."_

_P.J grinned at the shock filtering on Andy's face. "Regarding keeping your gun in a safe direction, this_ _can change. What you may need to think about is the safest direction, right now. Up is not a reliable direction. If for any reason the firearm has a negligent discharge the bullet would ascend heavenwards. The chances of it hitting a light plane may be minimal, but who knows where it would go._

_"You're kidding me right?" Andy stated._

_"I know it sounds crazy Andy, but anytime you point a gun upwards, you risk shooting yourself in the head. Oh sure, out on the range, standing still, you're good. But what if you're reloading while running? Your gun muzzle will bounce up and down and side to side, a few degrees of angle from your noggin'. I would be far from ideal."_

_Andy grinned. "Up is not good, got it."_

_"Now because we're on the range downrange is the best position, even if the gun accidentally goes off the bullet would eventually be stopped by the big man-made bullet trap." He waved in the general direction of the target where she saw a 20ft dirt mound." He handed her a small revolver.,"Now release the cylinder and rotate it to the side. All the chambers should be empty."_

_Andy completed the task and nodded. "Empty." She clarified._

" _Now we learn how to hold the gun. You initial gripping and aiming of the revolver does not require you to have your finger on the trigger. Your finger should be kept outside the trigger guard, extended straight and flat on the side of the guard until you are ready to shoot. Whenever you handle it, make sure the barrel is pointed downrange, which should be clear Never point a gun at anyone, even if it is unloaded, and even as a joke." P.J stood behind Andy and altered her stance slightly._

_"You need to stand with your feet shoulder-width apart. You will feel most of the recoil from the revolver in your hands and arms. The recoil will not take you off balance, but you will have an easier time aiming with your feet firmly planted at a relatively wide base, about shoulder-width apart. Now hold your weapon in the firing-ready position. Wrap your dominant hand around the handle, keep your hand relatively high on the handle so that your thumb can wrap around to the opposite side."_

_"Is there a reason to hold it high?" Andy asked. "I learn better when I know the ins and outs." She grinned._

_P.J grinned back. "I'll try to remember that. To be honest, the lower your hand is around the grip of the revolver, the more the recoil will push the gun up instead of back, which then makes you take longer to aim again should you need to take a second shot. Do not yet place your finger on the trigger. Use your non-dominant hand as a support around your dominant hand, not the bottom of the grip that won't help with recoil."_

_Andy followed his instructions frowning in concentration. "Straighten your elbows, Andy. You're ready to bring the gun up, so make sure you bring it up to face the target and nowhere else. Don't lock your elbows, but straighten and extend them to bring the revolver out in front of you. The ideal location is to bring the revolver to eye level and with a straight line to your dominant eye. This will allows you to aim comfortably without having to turn your head or neck."_

_"Like this." Andy queried._

_"Perfect. Now cock the revolver. Pull the hammer back using your thumb while your hands are still on the grip. Listen for the second click. The first click is only the half-cocked stage used for loading the revolver. There are normally two sights on a firearm. A front sight and a rear sight. The front sight is a small, fixed blade and the rear sight looks like a valley or a notch, place the front blade on the target, and then place the front blade in between the back sights. You may be tempted to shift your focus back to the target and away from the sights, but even smaller movements will affect your aim. Keep your focus on the front sight even if it means the target beyond it is unfocused. Place your finger gently on the trigger. With your grip right and the revolver pointed downrange toward the target, you can now place your dominant index finger inside the trigger guard. Touch the trigger but do not place pressure on it. You want to use the pad of your index finger and not the crease of the first knuckle."_

_P.J watched Andy keenly as she breathed and followed his instructions. He spoke quietly. "Aiming any gun can be a slow, precise process, especially for people new to marksmanship Andy. One of the biggest mistakes made is to hold your breath as you aim and shoot. Keep breathing and stay aware of your breathing. You ideally want to squeeze the trigger at the natural pause between the end of your exhalation and the start of your next inhalation. Now when you're ready to, squeeze the trigger gently. You do not want to jerk your finger back on the trigger because this will surely mess up your aim. Don't panic about the recoil of the revolver as you squeeze. Your solid, sturdy grip on the gun and your arm strength will cushion most it. Tensing up is a sure way to mess up your aim as the revolver shoots..." He trailed off as Andy took her shot. He grinned widely at the look of joy brightening her face. "I think you've got this Andy. Now how about we try it with ammo?"_

_"Sounds good boss." Andy said as P.J handed her the ammo and she loaded three bullets into the cylinder she altered her stance once again and took aim, she fired at the target completing a perfect headshot."_

_P.J looked at her in disbelief. "Do that again, and I'll buy you that Harley you want."_

_Cutting her eyes at her new boss, she grinned. "You're on P.J, and trust me I'll hold you to your word." Altering her stance again she took the time to aim and got another headshot; the third shot went between the two holes she'd already made in the target. She grinned widely as she lowered the gun. "I think someone owes me a Hog."_

_She laughed loudly at P.J's reaction. "Goddamn it, you will be one dangerous woman." He sputtered._

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was woken gently by Roy as he pulled up to Elias Clarke. "Hey Andy, we're here."

Andy stirred, waking up fully slid her sunglasses onto her head and scrubbed her hands over her face. "I should have given myself a few additional days to myself." She yawned loudly. "Sorry Roy, I wasn't much company."

"That's OK Andy. Jet-lag usually knocks me off-kilter for a few days." Roy grinned at her. "I'll be dropping your bags off at Nigel's; the doorman will keep your things safe. I'll hopefully see you around."

Andy offered him a broad smile and leaning forward kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy the zoo at the weekend." She told him.

Stepping from the car she put her sunglasses back into position and looked up at the building. She had to admit to herself she was nervous, Runway was the last place she ever expected to revisit.

Andy squared her shoulders as she walked to the security desk. She looked up to find herself greeted with a generous smile by the head of security Eduardo. "Hi, Andy. It's been a long time since we've seen your beautiful face." He told her.

She grinned back as she placed her sunglasses on the neck of her shirt. "Hey, Ed. I'm here to meet with Nigel." She told him. "Am I good to go on up?"

Eduardo looked down at his list and frowned. "You were on the list but your name has been crossed out. Gimme a sec."

he turned away from the brunette to make inquiries before returning to her. "I'm sorry Andy, but I can't let you up. Apparently, it was Miranda's assistant who removed your name, and that trumps any request from Nigel."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Andy shook her head. She looked down at her cell and realised it was dead and groaned. "Well can you phone up to him and get him down here?"

Eduardo shook his head. "You're aware that's against policy Andy."

Andy frowned. "Goddamn it." She growled. Spotting a familiar redhead swiping to enter the turnstiles to access the elevator banks she called her name. "Emily!"

Spinning around Emily glowered at the brunette. "Andréa..." She acknowledged. "...You shouldn't be here."

"Look Em; I'm supposed to meet Nige here. Can you call him and get his ass down here so I can grab his keys, go to his place, take a shower and maybe sleep some?" Andy attempted to cajole.

"No! Shan't!" Emily declared. "He had no right putting you on that list." Her words confirmed who had removed it.

In her frustration, Andy lost the control she usually held. Clenching her fists, she hissed. "Emily it's been a long fucking week, and I need to meet Nigel. Now, are you going to help me out or not?"

She watched in disbelief as Emily spun on her heels and with a quick dismissive flick of her head she entered the elevator ignoring the brunette entirely. Before that doors closed, she heard the distinct. "Not!"

"For fuck's sake." She sputtered running her fingers through her short messy hair. She spun around and glared at the clackers who had stopped to watch her conversation with Emily, many whose faces she remembered. Seeing her expression, they scattered leaving her glaring at the piercing blue eyes that haunted her dreams. Miranda was amazed at the blaze of fire lighting the dark chocolate eyes.

Andy took her time in her examination of the editor. Starting at her feet, she noted the 5" red-soled Prada heels. She allowed her gaze to lift taking in the expanse of shapely legs, which ended at the hem of a black knee-length Bill Blass pencil skirt. Andy saw the white silk blouse and black military style blazer as she lifted her gaze further. She smiled as she spotted the white Hermès scarf tied around Miranda's delicate wrist. Letting her eyes roam they softened as they finally reached the editor's face. She licked her lips and smirked.

Their eyes locked. "Andréa. That language is not very becoming." Miranda smirked as Andy rolled her eyes.

Miranda tilted her head slightly as she offered Andy the same perusal she had been subject to. She took in the brunette's outfit; True Religion jeans paired with an over-sized purple plaid Rag and Bone shirt, a leather jacket and black biker boots. Nodding her approval, she gestured for Andy to follow her through the gate security was holding open for her. Turning to Eduardo as she passed him she stated. "Andréa is to have access to Runway as she requires while in the city. See to it. That's all."

"Yes, Miranda." He offered Andy a large smile as she passed him. "It's great to see you again Andy. We all loved the online footage of the action in Australia." She turned and grinned at his words and with a raised eyebrow gestured a zipping motion across her lips. She saw the nod of understanding before she turned to follow Miranda. As she reached the elevators, he called out. "I'll have a pass ready for you when you come down. Just hand it in before you leave New York."

"Thanks, Ed," Andy called over her shoulder.

She saw Miranda smiling softly to herself as she stepped beside the older woman. The doors opened, and Andy allowed the editor to step into the elevator while she hung back out of habit. Seeing the smile turn into a frown she saw Miranda give an imperceptible nod, showing she should join her before pressing the button for Runway on level 17.

The elevator doors closed smoothly, and as the elevator began its ascent, Miranda spoke softly. "I'm glad to see what you learned in your time here hasn't gone to waste, that shirt suits you. You seem well Andréa."

"I am well, thank you, Miranda. May I say you look lovely today?" Andy returned the compliment.

"You may. Thank you." Andy grinned upon seeing Miranda blush.

They stood side by side in awkward silence as the elevator continued to ascend. "I would like to express my apologies about Emily," Miranda muttered.

"There's no need for apologies Miranda, not from you. I did not exactly leave Runway on the best terms." Andy stated lightly.

"True, but I..." Miranda faltered. "...Well, it's all in the past now, but I need you to understand that I never said you weren't welcome back at Runway. I would never have blocked your career despite the rumours that say otherwise."

Their eyes met and locked, and Andy saw an array of emotions battling in the sea of stormy blue. "I don't pay attention to rumours and the only people I kept in touch with have realised how much I dislike any blatant pandering to gossip." She smiled tenderly at the older woman and saw the relief flash in her eyes as the doors opened.

Emily was waiting; she gasped as she spotted both Andy and Miranda. Miranda broke off the gaze letting her usual mask drop into place as she stepped out of the elevator pursing her lips in displeasure at the redhead. Turning she offered Andy a small smile, mischief alight in her eyes as she stated. "Andréa dinner will be at 6:30 pm this evening, please do not be late. Have a good afternoon." She stalked down the corridor with Emily following hesitantly in her wake as Miranda rapidly fired off her usual list of impossible tasks.

Andy shook her head and stepped down the halls of Runway towards Nigel's office next to the closet. As she reached the door, she heard Nigel's panicked tone. "What do you mean Emily took Andy's name off the list?"

"Emily took it upon herself to do what she believed Miranda's would want. You have been here Nige, you have to acknowledge how difficult it has been since Andy left, how Miranda won't hear her name. The last person who had the gall to mention her in Miranda's presence now works for TV Guide." Serena told him. "There's got to be a reason Andy did not return to New York; most people agree that she must have been blacklisted and is unable to get work."

"That's ridiculous. Miranda gave Six a reference for the Mirror." Nigel sputtered. "If she was going to blacklist her, she would have done it before her return from Paris. And Paul moved to TV Guide because any other job would have been too difficult for his minuscule brain."

"You always defend Miranda. Why?" Serena asked. "She isn't loyal to you, Paris showed us that."

Before Nigel was able to explain, Andy stepped into the room. "Miranda understood Holt International wasn't the place for Nige. It was doomed to fail, and she didn't want him on that sinking ship." Andy explained. Nigel and Serena spun around as Andy continued. "Miranda will always generate loyalty because although she is hard, she is also fair."

"Six," Nigel said happily moving forward to pull her into his arms for a brief hug. "You look wonderful."

Andy grinned as she stepped away from the flamboyant man. "As do you, Nige. I'm sorry I am late, there seemed to be a mix-up with the visitor's list. Miranda fixed it right away and brought me up."

Nigel looked down at her. "She did? How did she react to your outfit?" He asked grinning.

"Not bad. I even received a nod of approval." Andy's smile widened. She looked at Serena. "Hi Serena, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks; you look good Andy," Serena said breathlessly. She wondered just how much Andy had heard. She feared for her Emily as the brunette's eyes sparked with a fire that had not been present during her time at Runway.

Andy saw the concern in Serena's green eyes and decided it was time to have some fun with the blonde. She grinned evilly, mischief alight in her eyes. Nigel recognised the expression on the brunette's face and stepped hastily back. He sat himself down at his desk he pretended to concentrate on his work. Hardening her voice, Andy turned to Serena and stated. "Please tell Emily that although I do not appreciate her lack of help down in the foyer, this once I shall let it slide. If it happens again though, well let's say not one of you is fully prepared for the shit-storm that I will rain down."

Serena looked at Andy in disbelief, stunned into silence. She swallowed audibly, unable to formulate words. Squeaking she found she still could not speak. She moved out of the room as fast as her long legs could carry her.

Andy and Nigel looked at each other across his desk. Unable to help himself Nigel laughed loudly. "You are one scary woman Andy Sachs. That look you gave her, well it makes Miranda's death glares pale in comparison. And that tone of voice; hard as nails. She'll no doubt have run off to Em to hover over her protectively, growling at anyone that comes within an inch of her beloved."

Andy let her guard down and laughed. "P.J once told me a little fear is healthy. Talking of fear, is that why you didn't decline Miranda's dinner invite?"

"Oh, she mentioned that? I think you have forgotten how hard it is to refuse Miranda. She demanded, I complied." Nigel grinned as Andy rolled her eyes. "My dear, you may have overcome your fear of La Priestly, but she still generates it within us mere mortals at Runway. Plus I've been led to understand the twins will be delighted to see you."

"Is Miranda?" Andy asked softly.

"I would love to say yes, but honestly I don't know. I spoke to Miranda about you yesterday morning, and she was...well she was Miranda. Emily has spent the day telling all and sundry that Miranda was acting stranger than usual all afternoon. Emily was told to hold her calls; she closed herself off in her office, then she cancelled the rest of her day and left early." Nigel sighed. "She handed me this morning to give to you." He handed over a manila folder. "I think I know what's in there but at the same time I don't want to." He admitted.

She placed the folder in her Gucci messenger bag. "I'll look later. Am I OK to grab your spare keys and go back to your loft?" She asked. "I need a nap." She grinned as Nigel huffed. "Please don't get stroppy with me Nigel, I've not stopped since getting back from Australia, and I can't face being stuck here until you finish for the day unless you are happy for me to curl up on that tiny thing you call a sofa and sleep the afternoon away."

He sighed and handed her his keys. His eyes roamed over her shoulder nervously and offered a weak smile. "Miranda, what can I do for you?"

"You can explain why I have a certain Brazilian hovering protectively over my first assistant," Miranda smirked.

"That would be my fault," Andy admitted as she turned to look at the older woman. "I let myself forget how most people here lack a sense of humour. I may have unintentionally placed the fear of God into her."

Miranda's smile widened until she chuckled. Getting her amusement under control, she looked at the brunette affectionately. "Well if you would refrain from doing so with anyone else I would be exceptionally grateful Andréa. I need my staff capable of doing their jobs."

"Of course, Miranda. I shall apologise if you believe it necessary." She said lightly.

"There's no need to go that far," Miranda told her. Turning to Nigel, she let her professional mask replace her earlier amusement. "Nigel as your employer it is my job to tell you something."

"Yes, Miranda?" He asked hesitantly.

"Go home. I'm sure Andréa will appreciate the company while she settles in." She grinned as his look of shock. "Spinning around she left Nigel's office throwing over her shoulder. "I'll see you both this evening."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nigel was thrilled to have the Friday afternoon free from Runway. Having whisked Andy into a cab, they made their way to his loft, and he started preparations for a late light lunch as Andy checked in with Kate.

He heard part of their conversation as Andy paced his living room. "No, I haven't gone over the contents...Part of me doesn't want to know Kate...You keep asking why. Surely you both remember how hard I've worked to put this world behind me...Well, that's hard to define...No Kate, it's not because I am in love with her...Yes, I'm sure...Kate stop! That's not it. How can I explain this? What worries me the most about this is if I disappoint her? What if I can't protect her and the twins? What will I do then?" He stood still as Andy stopped pacing and intently listened, noticing when she blushed furiously. "She's straight Kate...No; I have no interest in hooking up with some random woman...Well because it's not her, no-one even comes close, I've tried Kate...What do you mean I need to get laid? God, you sound just like P.J...I know you worry...Celibacy isn't that bad; it allows me to stay focused...I'll give it some consideration. Kate, I love you both. I'll be in touch okay? See ya." Blowing a breath of frustration out as she disconnected the call Andy sat on Nigel's big, comfortable couch and placed her head in her hands.

Nigel entered the room warily, stunned by what he had heard the brunette reveal to her friend. "Six?" He asked cautiously. She raised her head, and he saw the tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh, my little one." He sat down next to her. "Now don't be mad at me, I overheard some of your conversation." He watched Andy as she closed her eyes. "Is that why you left in Paris?"

Andy nodded. "I couldn't stay working for her only for her to do, to me, what she had done to you. It would have broken me." Andy admitted fighting against her tears. "She thinks I left because I was disgusted with her, but it was because I loved her, and knowing how impossible my feelings were I ran before she ripped my heart out and stomped on it with her 5" Prada's."

He pulled her into his arms letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Do you know we spoke the evening you walked away? She apologised and explained why she'd manoeuvred Jacqueline into the position I believed should have been mine. She knew Holt International wouldn't see out two years. That evening she also spoke of you, of her words to you about seeing beyond what people want and need and choosing for yourself. She knew you had made the right choice for you at that moment when you walked away, and it showed her you had a strength of character she didn't realise you possessed." Nigel told her. "What you overheard Serena saying earlier was true; Miranda has let no one mention your name within Runway but, the reasons aren't what people believe them to be." Andy lifted her head and looked up at him curiously. "It was because she missed you, Andy. No-one has ever taken your place. Even after an additional two years Emily still can't pull off the impossible you achieved daily, but she's not incompetent either, so when Miranda offered to move her on, and she asked to remain as her assistant, she allowed it."

"Why are you telling me this Nige?" Andy asked.

"Do you think Miranda's ever let herself miss an assistant once they left their position? You ran out on us on the busiest week of her career, and she gave you a reference. Do you think she'd let just anyone remains in contact with her daughter's?" He shook his head gently. "She wanted to know you were flourishing in this world; she wrote you a recommendation so you could follow your dreams and still be in her sphere, so she could watch you closely without seeming to. She did that because deep within her she cares, she may not want to face it or admit it, but that's just her way." Nigel sighed. "Then within six months of leaving us, you disappeared off the face of the Earth. I think deep down she harboured the hope you would return from your travels and pick up where you left off, working at some newspaper. Instead, after two years away, you pop up on her radar but in a different way. A different person in so many ways but also very much the same."

"I saw her the day I left," Andy admitted to him. "The twin's had got Miranda and me in the same room so she could stop me from leaving, trying to get us to admit we cared for each other. She told the twin's I was capable in my role as her assistant, nothing more. Before she left, she wished me luck and told me she hoped I'd find what I was looking for in the world and left. What could I do? Everything I was looking for had just spun on her heel and walked away."

"So that's why you left two days early?" Nigel asked. "I always wondered."

"Yeah. After that, well there wasn't much to stick around for." Andy said. "I had finished packing, an additional two days in the city would not make a difference. I think it was meant to be; it was thanks to leaving two days early that I met Kate and P.J."

Nigel stood quickly and held his hand to Andy. "Come on into the kitchen. I'll feed you, draw you a bath and then I'll let you nap for an hour. We will talk more this weekend though Six. You've been holding out on me."

Andy grinned up at him. "With good cause, you're the biggest gossip I know, and I don't want to be water cooler fodder."

"Six, you should have a little more faith in me." He pulled her up onto her feet. "I know what those long legs of yours are capable of, trust me when I say whatever is said between us stays between us." Nigel grinned. "You know I've missed you right?

"I've missed you too Nige."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Nigel's bathroom was a haven of luxury she hadn't expected, and she'd spent 45 minutes soaking contentedly in the tub. She'd changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt before lying down on the bed in the hope she could settle in for a nap, but found she couldn't settle into sleep. She pulled up her cell and flicked through the photos that kept her going throughout her travels. The one she focused her attention on was of Miranda and Nigel, taken in the first days of Paris fashion week the previous year. Miranda was smiling widely, not her fake social smile but one filled with genuine warmth.

Nigel had sent her the photo after a particularly gruelling six months providing security for a well known European Royal, Princess Amelia Renaldi of Genovia, as she travelled the world hoping to build relationships with other Heads of State. After an initial rocky start, partly due to Mia believing a woman could not protect her as thoroughly as her usual security chief Joe, who was off celebrating his Honeymoon with Queen Clarisse, they'd gotten on famously well. Being around the same age helped, but it was Mia's previously held dreams of being a writer which matched Andy's initial ambitions, that forged common ground between them. Andy found Mia to be quirky and somewhat awkward but also warm and loving. Her sarcasm was legendary and often had them both in fits of inappropriate giggles.

They were in Paris when Fashion Week was taking place, but as Mia had little interest in the industry, regardless of her Grandmother's wishes, they stayed away from the hustle and bustle and general chaos that surrounded the event. Andy met Nigel for a cup of coffee, with Mia's permission, early one morning before the shows started. Somehow there had been a tip-off about Mia being left unattended, and upon her return from meeting Nigel, she found Mia had been captured. Two men, sent by Viscount Mabrey of Genovia were holding the Princess against her will. He wanted his nephew to take the crown as a distant heir to the Genovian throne and all previous attempts to persuade the Princess to renounce the throne had failed.

Andy had taken out the two thugs hired by Viscount Mabrey and had spirited Mia back to Genovia as quickly as possible, to the security of the royal palace. Upon their return to the peaceful country, the Viscount made a move once again against the Royal, and he met with the full force of Andy's wrath. She walked away with a dislocated shoulder while the Viscount had come off much worse with an even bigger ass-kicking. His act of treason lost him his title and lands, and banishment from the country. There had been a shakeup within the Palace security as the perpetrator of the tip-off was found to be one of the Queen's longest-serving guards. He was banished from the Palace and shunned by the people of Genovia. Queen Clarisse and Joe were exceedingly grateful to the brunette for protecting the young Princess, she had no blame assigned to her for the Paris encounter, and she had an open offer to become personal security for Mia should she wish to accept. There were times she had thought about it but ultimately she found she could not commit to a long-term plan.

She lay back and remembered the start of the training that brought her to this point.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_P.J had spent two weeks training Andy in all things firearms. As she mastered the revolver he moved her to the pistol and then to the shotgun, he impressed at her aptitude with guns._

_He had roped Kate into starting her close combat training and mixed martial arts while they were still in France. Kate explained that everybody had the same vulnerable spots, chinks in the suit of armour that was the body._

_They took Andy to a large a clearing near P.J's shooting range. Kate stood her in front of a punchbag attached to a large branch of a tree, and she showed her the best way to throw a punch. "Andy, when you're punching, the fundamental thing you should know is that your thumb needs to be on the outside of your fist, between your first and second knuckles on your index and middle finger. If the thumb is on the inside upon hitting a hard target, you will break it Always make sure your thumb is tucked under your curled fingers, out of the way of the impact. You also want to keep your fists tight, but not so tight you cut off circulation. Watch this."_

_Andy grinned widely as Kate yelled and swung a jab-cross at P.J to show her point connecting with his stomach and ribs, so he stumbled back._

_"I don't want you thinking the best punch is the most forceful or one that has to be to the face. You'll break your hand more often than not if you attempt to smack someone in the jaw. It should be the basic one-two that gets thrown. First, these are harder for your opponent to detect." Kate grinned. "For a beginner, it will make your defence tighter. A punch should be thrown from the correct stance." She moved Andy correct position. "Sorry for manhandling you." She said as Andy blushed. "You should throw any punches so that your arms stay level with your shoulders. If you have your chin down and the punch comes out straight, the shoulder will rise automatically and further protect your chin. Throw out the jab but don't throw it too hard, the jab a range-finder, then detonate your cross. You need to roll your hips as you punch to maximise the power. Wherever you punch, aim for two inches beyond so you're punching through it."_

_Kate handed Andy some half mitts, and she practised hard on the punching bag until her hands ached. Kate caught her shaking her hands as they worked through the evening. "The way you're doing it is wrong honey," Kate explained. "The reason it hurts is that you're punching and connecting with the flats of your fingers instead of your knuckles."_

_Andy grew frustrated and growled. "Maybe I could bypass this and just shoot everyone." P.J laughed, and Kate offered a smirk._

_"C'mon Andy you're just over-thinking this now," Kate said. "Watch me. as I explain." Kate took up a position at the punchbag as she described the process. "You want to start your punches from right by your face, jab your target keeping your motions tight. You maximise power by engaging your full body and twisting your back foot and hips into the punch. With a power punch, the cross, you'll pivot your right foot up to the ball of your foot as you extend the punch outwards and twist your hips, this allows you to push up from the floor and to use that towards the power of your punch. Now you try it."_

_Andy mimicked the action outlined by Kate and grinned at the force produced. "Yes!" Andy hissed pleased with herself._

_"Now the jab can be given more power with a lighter twist with your front leg. When punching you want to punch from there and snap the hands straight back after the punch." Kate explained._

_Andy kept practising until she learned that slightly tilting her wrist down and aligning her wrist with forearm she could connect with the first two knuckles, which was less painful. "You're doing remarkably well Andy, that move will strengthen your punch, and you are less likely to bend your wrist back or down and break it," Kate said happily. "Now for the knockout shot Andy. These are usually lucky shots, never throw a punch intending to knock anybody out, you do it planning to cause your opponent to stumble, shake his head or blind them. You are causing them some pain to get them to back down. I would always suggest a mix of shots to the body; ribs, stomach, kidneys or sternum and to the sides of the neck, these shots will severely disrupt the assailants breathing."_

_"And if I do wanna knock someone out cold?" Andy queried._

_"Then aim for the throat. When someone sees a punch coming, they'll automatically drop their head, bringing their chin in line with your fist. If you genuinely want to piss them off, hit them in the nose. You want to come in at a slight angle where you are hitting the cheekbones first, move in towards the nose or similarly from just above the jawbone moving inwards." Kate turned serious. "Knocking people out cold is a terrifying experience for the person throwing the punch Andy, you'll learn that when you're in that situation. Always throw a left or right-hook to the body if you know how to and can. With the left-hook, you're trying to hit the liver. With the right, you want to get it under the heart. Hitting somebody in the body is a lot more effective, and safer than hitting them in the head. Plus, heads are solid and made of bone. Now for the fun part. I want you to punch P.J."_

_Andy concentrated as P.J stood across at her and grinned cheekily. "Give it your best shot, little girl." He taunted. "You couldn't knock down a feather." Andy graced him with a powerful punch to the kidneys and ribs that sent him stumbling backwards into Kate. "Goddamnit Andy, I think you cracked my rib." He gasped._

_Kate chuckled and hugged her husband from behind. "You'll live." She turned back to Andy. "Now I'll show you what to do if, for some reason, you're on the ground." Kate lay down and motioned for P.J to stand over her. "The best point to hit would be the middle of the inner or outer thigh. While it may not be as vulnerable to punch as the others, the pressure points here are susceptible, and if you hit them hard enough, it can be a shock to an opponent." She moved forward quickly and took out P.J's thigh with a punch causing him to fall to his knees. "The typical move in these instances is a kick." She gestured once again for P.J to stand over her and took his thigh out with a swift kick._

_"Couldn't I just punch someone in the crotch?"_

_Kate laughed. "That works well for a man; nothing pisses them off more. A woman...well although it would be unpleasant it's not really so debilitating."_

_Andy rolled her eyes and grinned before turning back to the punchbag and continuing to practice as Kate and P.J sat watching her make a concerted improvement with every attempt._

_After 30 minutes Andy stopped and brushed her hair out of her eyes in an attempt to wipe the sweat away. Kate spoke lightly. "We're leaving for L.A in a few days Andy," Kate breathed. "The Honeymoon's over."_

_Andy looked at the couple. "I should organise myself then." She told them._

_"There's a ticket with your name on it if you still wanna do this." P.J told her with a small smile. "However if you wanna travel more, we would understand."_

_Andy nodded and turned away as tears sprang to her eyes. "If you're still sure I would be a suitable fit, then I'll travel Stateside with you. If you have changed your mind though..." Andy faltered._

_"Andy we've been here two weeks, you've mastered firearms like a professional and going off that punch to my ribs you've got more oomph than I expected. You could be one of the best, and you're mature enough to understand that this is not something entered into lightly." P.J attempted to explain. "I made the right choice asking you to join us, you fit in with us, and frankly we like having you around. We'll always take care of our own, and you're one of us whether or not you join the company. Plus I owe you that Harley."_

_Andy grinned shyly as she pulled the mitts off her hands and threw them at him. Turning to his wife, she said. "Can I ask something, Kate?"_

_"Sure." Kate grinned._

_"Why did you yell as you punched P.J?" Andy shook her head as P.J chuckled._

_"You've gotta yell, Andy. It is ferocious, it gets the adrenaline pumping and awakens that animalistic nature in us that will drive us to overcome our fears of the fight. So yell and punch and don't stop punching until they're on the ground. But don't follow them there, leave it at that and get out." Kate told her with a broad smile._

_Andy nodded her understanding. "I can do that." She breathed. "Now tell me about L.A."_

_They sat in the clearing as Kate and P.J told her about their house in the Hollywood Hills from where they ran their business._

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Andy woke up with a start unable to recognise her surroundings. Jumping up from the bed she stalked to the window and looking outside she realised she was in the middle of Soho. Andy squinted as she remembered her return to New York and the reasons behind it. Looking around the room, she grinned at the subtle touches Nigel had made to the room. A bright red comforter encased the bed, her favourite colour, and a vase of Stargazer lilies sat on the bedside table.

Licking her lips she realised she was thirsty, she pulled a sweater over her head and moved out of the room that was to be her home for the weekend. Entering the living space, she saw Nigel sat in his armchair. He grinned at her as she walked towards him. "Good nap?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I need to take that bed home with me, it's so much better than my futon." She husked, her voice gravelly from sleep.

Seeing Nigel roll his eyes she grinned. "There's coffee, would you like a cup?" He asked her gently as he rose from his chair and led her to the sofa.

"I can get it." She stated.

"Don't be absurd, you're a guest, and it looks like you need someone to take care of you for a change. Are you always this disorientated upon waking up?" He smiled at her as he sauntered to the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. "Cream and sugar?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I think the jet-lag has finally hit, for a minute I couldn't remember where I was. And no to the cream or sugar, I drink my coffee black these days." Andy said as Nigel turned and walked towards her.

"Here you go Six." He handed her the cup before sitting down, as she took a large drink she sighed happily and folded her legs beneath her. "So there's an hour before we are due to leave for Miranda's. I want to know more about your work."

"There are things I can't discuss; I've multiple confidentiality and non-disclosure clauses in my contracts. But what would you like to know?"

"The job you completed in Australia for Hillary, is that standard procedure?" Nigel asked.

"To take someone down and cable tie them? No. That's an Alexis Sackville speciality." She grinned. "Australia has strict rules in place, anyone entering the country as someone who offers close protection services has to be approved, that's specifically true for those protecting random celebrities. Regarding carrying a firearm the State of Victoria usually only allows it if you're hunting or competing in a shooting event. As a high ranking dignitary, the Australian government granted Hillary certain allowances. Negotiations took place before our arrival. They provided permissions for me to bear weapons and act as her private security." Andy sighed.

"So you were carrying a gun?" Nigel was amazed.

"Yes. I was. However, it remained concealed. It wasn't the time nor place to wave a pistol around. In those situations, you need to be focussed and controlled. Could you imagine the furore if I'd shot the attacker or in the chaos accidentally shot someone else? I knew I could disarm the attacker and accomplished it effectively as I was able, with minimal fuss. The cable ties come in useful when they're struggling, and they're easy to carry."

"Do you ever get scared?" He asked eagerly.

"Every time, as I told you earlier fear is healthy. What I do can be highly dangerous, I sustained an injury on the job on one occasion, nothing life-threatening but..."She trailed off at the look of shock filtering across Nigel's face. "...what?" She asked.

"How badly were you hurt?" He asked.

"When I met you in Paris last year I was on the job for a European Royal." She saw the curiosity blaze in his eyes. "Unfortunately I cannot mention any names Nige." She grinned as he huffed. "Anyway when I returned from coffee that morning, I found them in the process of being taken by two armed men acting on behalf of a distant member of their family. I disarmed them both, and we retreated to the Royal residence. Upon our return, the family member completed the job himself. I walked away with a dislocated shoulder and a severe concussion."

"Wow," Nigel muttered.

"He came off much worse than I." Andy finished the coffee and stood. Pacing to the kitchen, she rinsed the mug and placed it in the dishwasher. As she turned around, she saw Nigel hovering in the doorway. "What's up Nige?" She asked gently.

"You aren't the same person are you?" He asked hesitantly. "I told Miranda you weren't, but I don't think I realised how much you had changed."

"I will always be Andy Sachs, but I am not the naïve young woman I was when I initially graced Runway with my presence." She smirked. "That Andy Sachs disappeared when you completed your make-over. She's a little more polished these days, and she has an alter ego called Alexis who thrives on kicking ass. Also, I'm nowhere as nice as I used to be."

"And your beautiful hair, why did you cut it off?" He asked.

"It wasn't suitable," Andy said patiently. "No matter how tightly I tied it back it fell out of its binding. It was high maintenance, heavy and ridiculously sweaty when training. It was a hard decision to make, but upon reflection, it was the right one. Someone could use my long hair against me."

"How so?" Nigel queried.

"Imagine this Nige, I'm attempting to fight, and someone has a weapon, let's say for dramatic effect they're holding a knife, they could grab and wrap my long hair around their wrist, using it to pull me closer to get leverage to slit my throat."

Nigel gasped in horror. "Seriously?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah seriously."

"But your training was thorough?" He asked. "That is unlikely to happen."

"Yes, it was thorough. What I've learned wasn't the work of a few weeks Nige. P.J and Kate started my training three days after I met them in Thailand. Did I ever explain how I met them?" Andy asked.

Nigel shook his head. "No, you told me of the career change but not how it came about."

Andy smiled. "They stopped me from being attacked by three men, one of whom had a knife, in a little alley just off the Kao San Road two days into my travels. Let's say they weren't interested in what little money I was carrying." Andy frowned at the remembrance. "Anyway, we spent time together and then P.J caught me off guard with his job offer. The rest is history, I accepted and travelled with them to the south of France. P.J started the firearm training immediately. Just before we left France for L.A Kate began to teach me close combat and mixed martial arts."

"So that scissor kick move, is that one of Kate's?" Nigel asked.

She smiled widely. "Nope. Kate eventually taught me how to knock someone unconscious with a sleeper hold. That's when you hold someone from behind you use your arms and gently press the carotid arteries on either side of the neck, 5 seconds of pressure should knock someone unconscious if done correctly. I decided it could be done through a choke hold using the thighs after watching some late night wrestling. That video you saw was my first attempt, I have since perfected it." She grinned even wider as he chuckled.

"We should get ready for dinner; you know how it thrills Miranda to be kept waiting," Nigel said smiling as Andy laughed.

"She's not that scary Nige." Andy shook her head and continued to chuckle. "But you're right. I should find something acceptable wear."

"Check the bag in front of your closet." Nigel grinned. "I was excited when I heard you were coming to see us and mentioned it in passing to Amy at Hermès. Well, Gaultier found out and remembering you fondly sent me some items for you from their fall/winter collection." He shook his head and grinned at Andy's look of shock. "Now as much as I love the soft butch look on you I think you should go with a skirt tonight. Those legs are worth showing off."

"I'll consider it but make no promises," Andy smirked and stalked past him to the bedroom knowing she would take his advice.

Andy walked out of the guest room 30 minutes later in a red Ted Baker t-shirt which she had partly tucked into an Hermès leather skirt that ended mid-thigh and black Prada peep-toe suede ankle boots. Nigel sat with a glass of wine, and his eyes widened as Andy came into view, he saw she had her hair in a side-parting and had swept it up and back, giving herself a bit of a quiff. Nigel stood quickly taking three steps towards her. As he reached her, he spun her around smiling widely. "Wow, you look beautiful." He said as he pulled her down next to him on the sofa. Pouring her a glass of wine he grinned mischievously. "Miranda won't know what hit her."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She blushed. "I'm surprised she hasn't lined up husband number three."

"She's not interested in another husband. Stephen and Greg have been enough to put her off men for good. I keep teasing her and telling her to get a wife instead." Nigel told her. "That whole business with Greg was a disgrace."

"Roy mentioned the twin's don't see Greg." She said sipping her wine. "I must have been living under a rock when it all went off. I have no idea what's gone on."

"You don't know?" Andy shook her head. "Well I can tell you what was in the papers, you know how closed off Miranda is when it comes to her personal life." He sighed. "Something happened while we in Paris last year, the penultimate day had Miranda rushing off on the first flight home. The twins played a prank on Greg's girlfriend which caused her to walk out on him after telling him his children were monsters like their mother, a comment they overheard. Greg reacted furiously and drank heavily. I don't know what happened from there, but Caroline somehow tumbled down a flight of stairs. She ended up in the hospital with a concussion, and her wrist broken in multiple places, she had bruises consistent with being grabbed hard and smacked. She had surgery to pin her wrist to allow it to heal. The hospital got the police, and the Office of Children and Family Services involved due to the severity of the injuries. Somehow the injuries were leaked to the press. I have never seen Miranda so agitated, and as you know, I have been in her circle for over 20 years. When the rest of us returned from Paris, the Devil was out in full force. She had started legal proceedings to revoke Greg's parental rights, which she won. He has no access to the girls until they are 18, at which time they may, if they choose, form a relationship with him. Right now he's not allowed within 500 meters of them. Going off the little information I possess, I believe it is doubtful the twins will want contact."

"If Greg caused that beautiful little girl harm..." Andy was furious, she looked down at her arm and exhaled to calm herself.

Nigel scoffed. "The justice system failed, treating him with leniency due to his family connections being what they are. It was close; he barely escaped prison time." Following Andy's gaze, Nigel took in the lower part of Andy's sleeve tattoo. Nigel knew of the entwined floral C's on her inner forearm, which she'd had completed before leaving New York, but was amazed to see the whole half sleeve dedicated to the twins. Between the bright watercolour flowers and butterflies depicted within the tattoo sleeve, he spotted two red-headed fairies, one of them sprinkling hearts over a butterfly and the other musical notes over a large tiger lily. "I know you said you planned to finish your sleeve, is it done?"

"Yeah. It ends at my shoulder." Andy admitted. "It was finished yesterday."

Lifting her arm, he studied the intricate design of the tattoo. "Your tattooist captured the mischief in the twins face." He told her lightly. "The likeness is uncanny; it's a beautiful piece of art."

Andy blushed. "I came to care about them very much; they're wonderful little girls behind that puckish behaviour. They're mischievous but not cruel. They're certainly not monsters." Looking down at her watch she sighed. "C'mon Nige, we best be going before Miranda breathes fire."

Nigel stood up and smiled widely. Cocking his arm for the brunette, he whispered. "Do you want to go dancing later?"

Grinning Andy nodded and linking arms stated. "Yeah, why not?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda greeted them at the door and took their coats. Looking at Andy in her leather skirt, as she handed her blazer over, she took in the 4" heeled ankle boots and the expanse of tanned leg. She felt her heart rate quicken, and her mouth to go dry. She nodded once her approval and gestured for them to follow her.

Leading them up the stairs to the first-floor living area they entered the room. Andy caught Miranda's brief smile as she looked at the twins. They were in front of the TV on beanbags, Xbox controllers in hand as they raced each other on Forza 3. Andy smiled widely as Cassidy slammed her car into Caroline, spinning her into a wall and taking the victory.

"Told you I'd win." Cassidy laughed, her joy clear.

"Cheat." Caroline hissed.

"Bobbsey's," Miranda said tenderly. "We have guests and dinner will be ready shortly, please turn off the game."

"Aw, Mom. Just one more race." Caroline requested with a frown. "I nearly won that time, if Cass played fair I would have beaten her."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You can play more after dinner Caroline," Miranda told her gently.

They all watched as Cassidy leaned forward to switch everything off. Catching a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye Cassidy stopped and turned her head quickly. "Andy!" She squealed, jumping up she raced to the brunette and launched herself into Andy's arms.

Untangling the arms that had captured her waist Andy offered one of her brightest smiles. Kneeling down in front of Cassidy she pulled her in for a one-armed hug. "I've missed you, Cass," Andy whispered. Caroline walked over slowly reaching out to touch Andy's hair. "Hiya Caro," Andy said hesitantly as she held out the other arm and offered a hug. Caroline smiled and let herself become entangled in Andy's free arm. She held them both tightly before standing quickly with the twins still in her arms. They erupted in shrieks which turned to laughter as they wrapped themselves even tighter around her. "My word, you two are getting big," Andy exclaimed.

"Mom says we seem to grow taller every time she sees us." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

Andy grinned at the eye roll. "Well if your mom's noticed it must be true," Andy told them. She grinned at the editor who had sat down in a comfortable looking armchair. Nigel had claimed the other chair leaving the wide leather couch free. She walked over and sat heavily on it as Cassidy and Caroline settled in against her. "So what's new with you two imps?" She asked the twins.

"I have a cool scar where my wrist pinned after breaking it," Caroline stated.

"And I've started judo, much to mom's disgust," Cassidy said.

"Lemme see that scar, Caro," Andy asked. Caroline showed it off, and Andy trailed her fingers softly down the jagged edge of it. "That must have hurt honey."

"Yeah, it did. But I got to eat ice-cream and Jell-O and watch as mom breathed fire upon everyone." Caroline grinned.

"And judo, what prompted that choice, Cass?" She asked.

Cassidy shrugged. "I've only had one lesson."

She looked at Miranda who explained. "Cassidy watched a video online of a certain someone as she launched a fully grown man to the ground by his wrist and also a montage that showed her putting someone to sleep with the strength of her thighs. She decided she wanted to learn to defend herself. I extracted promises that what she learns is not to be used outside of the dojo." Miranda offered a small smile. "Emily found a reputable school, and she had her first session this afternoon."

Andy grinned down at the young girl. "You will gain a lot of skills from martial arts Cass." She looked at Miranda who was gazing at her once again with a multitude of emotions that Andy struggled to read, shining through her eyes. Swallowing Andy looked away.

"What other skills will Cassidy gain from martial arts?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Martial arts is not just a way to improve health or to learn self-defence, Miranda. There are many mental benefits, the ability to develop and maintain self-discipline in life itself for one. Cassidy will learn to control her emotions, desires and reactions. These can be a huge asset in both her personal and professional life as she grows into the woman she is meant to be." Andy sighed and looked down at the redhead curled up by her side.

As she looked up, she saw Miranda was listening intently to her words. "Martial arts do not teach you to focus on overpowering or gaining control of a weaker opponent. What it imparts is the ability to use one's skills, strengths and perseverance in a fully controlled manner so that the battle within a self-defence scenario can be won as much with strategy as with strength, through controlled movements that will need thinking through before being acted upon. She will learn to hone her responses to situational awareness. She will gain muscle memory and reactive skills through repetition. Her Xiansheng will provide specific goals unique to her, and the journey she wants to take. It is a step-by-step process to one goal after another allowing her to achieve perfection at each step. It provides the ability to discipline yourself to focus on realistic goals that help you succeed in every aspect of life."

"You had zero experience with all this before you left New York, how did you prepare?" Nigel asked.

"With a lot of hard work. I trained between three and six hours a day, seven days a week for almost a year. The hours depended on what else I was learning. Even now, when I'm in L.A and not on assignment, I train at the compound with P.J or whoever else is available for an hour or two each day. When I'm away from home, I run and do yoga. I don't drink to excess, and I eat healthily."

"Talking about eating, dinner should be ready." Miranda stood and gestured for the twins to get up. "Bobbsey's please go wash your hands."

"Yes, mom." They said simultaneously, and they jumped up and raced from the room. Miranda rolled her eyes at the heavily clattering of feet on the stairs.

"Shall we?" She gestured for Andy and Nigel to lead the way downstairs struggling not to focus on the provocative sway of Andy's hips as she moved from the room ahead of her.

The dinner table was set formally much to Andy's amazement. As Miranda sat at the head of the table, she gestured for Andy and Nigel sit either side of her. As the twins arrived, Cassidy sat at Andy's side while Caroline made her way next to Nigel. Looking down at her empty placemat she was astounded as Miranda's housekeeper Maria ladled soup into bowls and set them down in front of everyone.

"Well tuck in. And please help yourself to the wine or water," Miranda told them lightly.

Andy sat stunned at the formality. Turning to Cass, she whispered. "Do you eat like this every night?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "No, mom usually only goes to this effort when she's trying to impress." She smirked. "We usually sit at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and help ourselves."

"Oh," Andy whispered as she poured herself a glass of water.

"What are you two whispering about?" Miranda asked.

"Andy was just asking if we eat this formally every day. I told her you only do it when you are out to impress guests."

Cassidy and Caroline grinned at their mom as she blushed and Nigel sniggered. "Yes...Well...I didn't think sitting at the breakfast bar was suitable."

"Thank you for inviting me, Miranda," Andy said. "Your table has been set beautifully." She scooped soup onto her spoon and tasted it. "Oh my God! This soup is delicious. Do you think Maria will marry me if I asked nicely?"

Miranda smiled. "You'd have to fight me for her. She's going nowhere."

Andy looked up and grinned. "Are you sure you'd win Miranda?"

Miranda looked shocked at the brunette's words as Nigel, and the twins laughed loudly. Schooling her face, she stated. "Of course I would, Andréa. I always win when I set out to do so."

Andy's smile widened to its full mega-wattage. "I'll take your word for it; I believe you'd fight dirty, anyway."

Miranda laughed loudly. "In that belief, you are correct Andréa. Now tell me about your work."

"Well, there are different Executive Protection, from high-threat protection, those are the guys often working overseas as part of well-armed teams, to corporate EP offering a medium size team, to celebrity security where only one EP specialist is enlisted to protect a client," Andy explained.

"And which do you do?" Miranda asked curiously between spoonfuls of soup.

"I don't work the high treat protection; I leave that to the ex-military and law enforcement. In my two years in the job I've conducted security for clients at concerts, sporting events and speaking engagements, I've travelled throughout the U.S, and I've had overseas travel. I've got a few more stamps in my passport." She grinned before eating more. "I usually double up with Kate, that's my bosses wife, or I work solo."

"Have you protected anyone famous, well apart from Hillary Clinton?" Caroline asked.

Andy turned her head slightly as she replied. "Yes. I did protection for some Royalty in Europe; I have a strong confidentiality agreement, which means I cannot discuss certain things. I also travelled across the states with Adele on the North American legs of her ' _An Evening with Adele'_ tour between January and July last year."

"Wow," Cassidy muttered. "What's Adele like? Is she a diva?"

"No, Cass. She's down to Earth, and funny, she can cuss up a storm, but she's not offensive with it. I remember when I first worked with her she apologised for her voice and the language," Andy laughed. "You can hear her laughter ring out from the silence before you see her, we apparently have that in common. She has this extraordinary ability to connect with people, she's deep, she feels things immensely, and it shows in her music."

"You sound like you're a little in love with her," Caroline grumbled.

Andy grinned. "I probably am, she's larger than life, loud and extraordinarily beautiful. Her heart and soul are wondrous. I have one thing going against me though..." Nigel chucked knowing what was coming. "...she's straight."

"So are you dating?" Cassidy asked. "There are a lot of pretty girls in L.A."

"No, I don't date Cass. I'm far too busy for that." Andy told her.

Cassidy looked at her. "You're beautiful though Andy, and strong. Any woman would be lucky to say you're hers."

Andy blushed. "That's sweet of you to say, honey. My life doesn't allow for that kind of relationship though. Few people would understand what I do why I need to work or travel so much."

"Well, people are stupid. I will ask you on a date when I'm older. I would take you bowling, or to the movies, we would do something fun." Cassidy smiled up at her, and she grinned back.

Miranda looked at them, surprise highlighted in her eyes. "Bobbsey are you telling us you are perhaps gay?"

"No. I don't think so, anyway. I mean...well I honestly like this boy at school, William...But...Well, I can see Andy's pretty...And I know love's not just black and white, there's a whole rainbow of colour between." Cassidy blushed and looked down at her empty bowl. "Everyone deserves to have someone love them, a person they can come home to."

Andy finished her soup quickly. She was concerned that she might have opened a can of worms for the young girl. Raising her hand she brushed her fingers through her hair, her concern obvious.

Miranda was staring at Andy's arm in amazement taking in the bright colours depicted. At that moment she once again wished she had her glasses on to take in the detail. Andy looked up and caught her gaze and smiled softly. She schooled her features. "Tell me how you started as an Executive Protection Specialist?" Miranda asked. "It would never have crossed my mind that this would be the career choice you made after leaving the Mirror."

"Upon being offered the job in Thailand, I travelled to the south of France and learned marksmanship and was taught self-defence. Upon returning to L.A, I completed a basic EMT Certification course, while I completed that and training in other areas I worked in the Operations Centre supporting the guys out in the field, it's a 24/7 job, and I put in the hours." Andy smiled as Maria whisked her bowl away and placed Beef Wellington in front of her. "Thank you, Maria." She whispered as memories of the early days of her new career filtered through her mind.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_They flew back to the States two days after Kate taught her close combat techniques and her training started in earnest. P.J put her through the process to gain her private security license and concealed carry permits. He paid for her to complete the basic EMT Certification and he taught her the processes behind assisting in the Operations Centre and how to complete online investigations, which she learned were a significant part of the job._

_She had sparred against both of her new friends, and as she made improvements with her technique, Kate taught her more. She was shown how to toss anyone right on his head, breaking their arm on the way down if she chose. They practised a 2-hit combination that was guaranteed to shatter someone's jaw every time. She was taught how to snatch a loaded gun right out of hand so fast it could tear the trigger finger off. Andy was shown how to make someone, who tried to choke her, literally drown in their own spit. She could snap someone's wrist or elbow. They instructed her on how to spin an attacker around if they grabbed or pushed her — taking their back—and knocking them unconscious. She could cripple someone twice her size and weight using nothing the tips of her fingers, control a bigger and stronger attacker's entire body with one knuckle, both these moves causing an enemy to drop like a lead balloon. The final close combat move she practised with Kate was vicious, and frankly stomach-churning, it was a move that allowed her to lead someone by their chin all the way to the ground, hard._

_She found due to this training she could think faster, more precisely and more decisively than ever before. It left her feeling entirely at ease in all different situations, giving her more confidence._

_She had found it took a lot of physical and emotional labour to support a protective team out of the Operations Centre. The work included travel intelligence, threat assessment, managing threat cases and coordinating logistics for the clients. It was an area she found she excelled. After working in the Operations Centre for about nine months, she was given the opportunity to work in the field, and eventually act as detail leader for some events._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy continued to explain. "By the time I had put in a year I had my Californian guard card and an exposed firearm permit, CCW Permits and Firearms licenses for the states that don't allow for concealed carry. I had a CPR and AED certification and the EMT certification. The EMT isn't required but having this training helps you assess people and provide emergency medical care."

"You said you don't have time to date, what are your average work hours?" Miranda asked concerned about the lack of support Andy would have in her personal life.

Andy looked down at her half-eaten Wellington. "I work around 50 hours per week. I am off for two non-consecutive days when not on assignment, but I get asked to come in on my day off or to come in early. My hours are a combination of day shifts or night shifts. There is an occasional 70-80 hour week, but these are rare." Andy pushed her plate away, catching Miranda's eye she said. "That was excellent."

"Have you eaten sufficient?" Miranda queried noting Andy's discomfort.

"Yes thank you, Miranda," Andy stated. She looked around the table she saw all four pairs of eyes on her and blushed. "I feel like I've taken up the evening with my blathering." She grinned shyly. "My bosses always tell me the best way to avoid questions about my work is to play dumb; the easiest route is to act ignorant. If someone thinks I'm an idiot it will not hurt, what will hurt is playing the role of the cool bodyguard and giving out potentially sensitive information."

Miranda nodded. "You have not provided what I would call sensitive information and what you told us of your training shows you have worked very hard. I will admit I did my research after Nigel spoke of you again. You are said to be one of the best in your field, yet you are very new to the industry. What do you do differently from your coworkers and peers?"

"I always remember that my clients are just normal people, they may have money and connections, but they are human. Too many of my peers and colleagues believe our clients will find the slightest thing upsetting. They think our presence will alarm them. They pay us, often extraordinarily well, to do a job. I believe it's OK to do it without a guilty conscience or fear of offending the client with my presence." Andy sighed. "I learned a lot at Runway and put it into place within this role. I've collected increasingly more responsibility, like a snowball rolling down a mountain, and I've become indispensable. And I've found that being valuable to the team gives me a lot of power when bargaining over higher pay, training courses and so on. Whatever challenge gets thrown at me I complete. The last challenge P.J gave me included an offer to buy me a Harley. I won and held him to it."

Miranda chuckled. "You always pulled off the impossible. Now desert? I have made a pecan pie. I hope you will join us for a slice? If I am correct, it is a favourite of yours."

Andy looked up to see the disbelief highlighted in Nigel's eyes. She was frankly shocked Miranda remembered a random passing comment she had made all those years ago regarding dessert choices. Shaking her head, she answered with a small smile. "A slice of pie would be lovely."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner ended, and the twins had run back into the den to continue their gaming, but not before Cassidy secured a pinky promise from Andy that they would meet before she left again. Miranda led Nigel and Andy down to her study. Offering drinks, she mixed Andy a vodka and tonic and poured herself and Nigel a scotch.

Looking round Andy took in the bookshelves lining the walls and saw many were off the New York Bestsellers lists. Walking around the sofa, she saw that Miranda had two books on the go. Kathryn Stockett's The Help and Elizabeth Gilbert's Committed: A Skeptic Makes Peace with Marriage. Nigel saw the delight and mischief shining in Andy's eyes and rolled his own.

Miranda walked over with the drinks and placed them on the coffee table. As she sat down, she spotted the amusement shining in Andy's eyes. "Is something funny Andréa?" Andy glanced down at the books and following her gaze Miranda blushed.

"So Miranda..." Andy drawled. Seeing Miranda's head raise due to the teasing tone of voice Andy' smile widened and she picked up the book choices. "...The Help I understand, it was an amazing read. Committed though?"

Miranda snorted. "There's a reason it is only half read."

"I read Eat, Pray, Love. It told the straightforward account of a woman acknowledging her many faults and travelling on a soul-searching quest around the world to improve herself. It is something that resonated with me deeply a few years ago. This book though. Ugh!" Andy ran her fingers through her hair.

"What was your issue with it Andréa?" Miranda asked curiously. "Going off your reaction, you possess strong feelings."

"She stated categorically, multiple times within it that marriage favours men over women. That's life. Life favours men, get the fuck over it or work to make the changes required so women can thrive."

"Wow," Nigel muttered. "I think our Six is a secret feminist." He grinned at the brunette as she chuckled and took a small sip of the vodka and tonic.

"I wish she'd spared the world her whiny pseudo-feminist bullshit," Andy stated. "I wonder if she realised just how low her self-worth is because she apologised for it enough. She came across as a needy, insecure and neurotic. I'd happily marry her so I could hit her with the divorce she's so scared of."

Miranda clapped her hand over her mouth to stop the bubble of laughter about to erupt from her at hearing the end of Andy's words. Unable to contain it she let it out, and peals of musical laughter burst from deep within her. She could barely breathe for laughing. Folding her arms over her stomach, she attempted to catch her breath. Miranda couldn't remember the time she had laughed so freely. It seemed like the laughter created a blessed relief from all the distress and fear she had been attempting to hide. She once again held hope, the belief things would turn out OK, that somehow, with Andréa re-entering her life, she had someone who had her back. Getting herself under control, she saw Andy's shoulders shaking with her silent laughter too while Nigel looked at them both in disbelief.

Miranda looked across at the brunette and grinned. "I think that has to be the best review of this book I've heard. I should get you to write it for the lifestyle section." Miranda noticed the shock filtering on Andy's face. "Do you still write?"

"No, not really," Andy muttered.

"Well, that is a shame. You showed a lot promise while you worked at the New York Mirror."

"Thank you for saying that. At the time I didn't believe it. I spent my time writing the fluffy filler pieces. I always understood I would need to work my way up to more serious articles but..." Andy shrugged. "...I didn't find the work challenging, and it ended up being a constant battle with the editor not to push me into writing about fashion and celebrity news." Andy sighed. "I became jaded in that five months."

"You would have done well writing about fashion. Tonight for example, casual yet sophisticated. Earlier today casual but stylish. You wear your clothes with confidence, and that is frankly quite sexy..." Miranda faltered and closed her eyes. She wished at that moment she could take back the words she'd spoken without thinking.

Andy blushed at the words but could see Miranda's discomfort. She attempted to change the topic. "So Nigel's offered to take me dancing later, I honestly think he's forgotten the last time."

"What happened?" Miranda offered a small smile recognising her effort to change the subject.

"Ah, he bitched at me for at least a week after, telling me I'd bruised his toes. I must be one of the worst dancers." Andy grinned. "I enjoy it though."

"You don't move that badly but when you first joined Runway, you were a klutz in heels." Nigel grinned.

Miranda smiled gently "So do you plan on staying in the city long Andréa?"

"I don't know. My boss has given me some time off, I've worked back to back for the last two years with no real vacation time, so..." Andy trailed off. "...You are aware why I came Miranda. I promise I will take time to study the stuff Nigel gave me, but right now I'll be honest with you, I can't see how it would work between us."

Miranda rolled her eyes at the word 'stuff'. She looked at the brunette and asked. "In what way?"

"Look, Miranda, when I go to work my clients either allow people to recognise that I'm their security or if they don't, for whatever reason, want people to become aware they require security they put me in their lives another way; as a driver, a personal assistant, a lover..." She trailed off at Miranda's expression of shock.

"A lover?" Miranda queried.

Nigel stood. "I should leave you to discuss this privately. Six, I'll be at Lexington Bar And Books."

Andy looked up at him. "I'll come with you Nige, just give us a few minutes." She looked across at Miranda as Nigel left the room. "By lover, there is nothing physical; I do not prostitute myself to do my job. I am introduced as my clients new significant other to the world but...Well usually within a few weeks, once I neutralise the threat the relationship ends and no one's any wiser." She closed her eyes briefly. Opening them, she met the piercing blue eyes with a searching gaze. "Can you, in all honesty, imagine me as your assistant again Miranda? It would mean removing Emily or Jessica from their position." Andy asked. Miranda shook her head. "As I've said I don't understand how this would work. You've had the same driver in your employment for 15 years so getting rid of Roy, albeit temporary, is not something I want either. In my job I need to be close by to do it thoroughly, to keep you safe. And I want you to be safe Miranda, but I believe it may be best to get someone in that is impartial."

"No!" Miranda declared. "I want the best, and that is you."

"Miranda, there are people within the business who are just as proficient as I am, if not more so. I could make an introduction to Kate; she's the one that organises at least three-quarters of my wardrobe. It seems no matter what job I get there's always someone who wants to dress me." She smiled softly. "I could stay in New York but not work for you. There are so many alternatives I can put into place." She grasped Miranda's hand and squeezed it gently. "All I ask is that you think about this. Please, Miranda."

"I will not have a stranger invading my life and my home," Miranda stated.

She shook her head. "Even if that means you die?" Andy was shocked. "What about your girls?" Andy was getting angry. "Jesus Miranda, someone cut the fucking brakes on your car. What is happening to you isn't some minuscule inconvenience, it is someone trying to hurt you." Letting go of Miranda's hand she stood and ran her fingers through her hair, her frustration palpable. She looked down and could see tears forming in Miranda's eyes. Experiencing a pang of regret at her words to the older woman she knelt in front of her as she spoke softly. "I'm sorry Miranda, I didn't mean to be so brutal to you. I care, probably more than I should. I can't be impartial about this."

Miranda reached and stroked a finger up Andy's forearm where the fairy twin Caroline was weaving her magic. She was amazed by the detail in the artwork. Looking into the expressive dark eyes, she allowed herself to become lost in their depths. "I need you because you care Andréa. I trust no one else to keep me and my girl's safe." Miranda whispered.

Andy nodded once seeing the truth in Miranda's eyes and leaned back slightly. She pulled out her cell and tapping out a quick text she hit send, and Miranda's cell phone beeped. "I sent you my cell number. Call or text me anytime day or night Miranda, I will answer. Now I will say goodnight, thank you for a lovely dinner. It's been wonderful seeing you and the girls." Andy stood gracefully.

She smiled as Miranda looked up at her. "Goodnight Andréa." She spoke quietly. "I will give what you said due consideration."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The previous night after leaving the townhouse was great fun, and Andy had danced way into the early hours gaining much, often unwanted, attention from both men and women.

The morning after found Nigel handling the effects of the alcohol and paying the price for it. When he finally emerged from his room towards lunchtime, his hangover was in full swing. Andy had been for a jog and had spent an hour meditating. She had eaten breakfast and had looked through Miranda's file, which prompted a lengthy phone conversation with P.J and Kate.

"Coffee..." She heard Nigel mutter as he traipsed through the living room.

"Nige, please sit the hell down before you fall," Andy told him. He sat heavily in his armchair and glared at her. "Trust me; I'll take care of you." She offered him a broad smile which he couldn't help but return.

Standing Andy made her way to the kitchen and poured a glass of cold water. Switching the kettle on she let it part boil and poured a mug of warm water. She added fresh lemon juice and ginger and stirred.

"Walking back into the living room she saw Nigel had his eyes closed, she noticed a thin sheen of sweat covering his face, and he looked a bit green. "Hey Nige, these will help. Start with the water, sip it slowly."

Opening one eye he looked at her balefully. "I can't believe how much you did not drink last night." He grumbled half-heartedly.

Andy grinned. "I told you all last night I don't drink excessively. I am a real lightweight and found that alcohol always dehydrates me. Now the best way to feel better is to re-hydrate it. So drink up."

Nigel sipped at the water until he had swallowed half the glass of water. He tasted the warm water concoction Andy had provided and grimaced. "What's with the lemon and ginger water?" He asked distastefully. "Coffee and Tylenol would be much more welcome."

"Caffeine will only dehydrate you more, and it would make your headache worse Nige. The lemon and ginger will ease any nausea. For your long-term health, it is a good idea to forgo any painkiller. Tylenol can cause even more damage to your liver." Andy laughed loudly at the flash of disbelief highlighted in Nigel's eyes. "If you're feeling up to it later, we'll grab food or I could throw together some Chicken Noodle soup, you need something rich in protein and nutrients. I would suggest exercise, but I believe with the way you look it may just kill you off."

Nigel chuckled. "You are a wise one. So what did you do with your morning as I lounged in bed?"

"I went for a jog and spent time in the park meditating. I went to the grocery store and then looked over the files you gave me." Andy explained.

"Anything of interest?" He asked.

"The threats are my biggest concern; they are becoming more frequent and much more descriptive. There are mentions of things personal to Miranda that few would know, which shows it is someone who has an intimate knowledge of her." Andy blushed. "I need to speak with her further about them; I want to send them off for investigation. We can check for prints or DNA but I need her agreement to do so, and I'll need anyone else who has handled the items to provide their prints so we can rule them out."

"You can do that?" Nigel asked amazed.

"Yes. We possess contacts in Boston, Washington, New York and L.A. I have my suspicions who is behind this." She sighed heavily. "I need concrete proof, and if it is who I believe going off the contents here, well we may deal with someone mentally unsound."

"Stephen?" Nigel asked.

Andy nodded. "Yeah maybe, or Greg. I will start privately investigating. The more I learn, the better I can assist Miranda."

"So you're staying?" Nigel asked.

"It seems so, in what capacity I have no idea. I messaged Miranda earlier but have received no response. P.J and Kate are riding in. Kate's bringing my Harley, my leathers and some extra clothes." Andy grinned.

"They must care about you if they're willing to drive nearly 3000 miles to bring you your motorcycle," Nigel said.

"P.J will love the ride, he doesn't get out as much as he'd like and Kate is the only one I trust with my bike. They should be here in three days."

"You understand if I had the room I'd put them up," Nigel stated.

Andy grinned. "I know, there's no need though. They own an apartment on the Upper East Side, on East 74th to be exact. They offered to let me stay there even if Miranda and I decide we can't work together."

"If they have an apartment here why are you staying with me?" Nigel queried.

"I didn't realise they had an apartment here until this morning. When I come into the city, I usually stay in the Park Lane Hotel." Andy admitted. Seeing Nigel's frown, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look I have to spend at least two days in New York every year. I have to complete eight hours of in-service training as part of my armed security registration for the New York State and eight hours of firearms training. Both allow me to work here should the need arise."

"You've never told me when you're here," Nigel said. "Why?"

"After my parents, Nate and my so-called childhood friends cut ties with me I felt I had no one; you were busy with Runway, Em and Serena never really seemed to warm to me, and Miranda made it clear that although I was an acceptable assistant, nothing more could come from it. I had colleagues but no real friends. I was lonely, and I had nothing keeping me here except for an unattainable hope." She sighed. "I wanted no one to know where I was so I used Alexis Sackville as a way to hide from the previous life of Andy Sachs. When we ran into each other early last year on Rodeo I was shocked, I wanted to remain anonymous, and there you were, calling my old name and looking so happy to see me."

"I was thrilled to see you Six. And if you had let me tell Miranda that I had seen you I have a feeling she would have been pleased too. Did I ever tell you how amazing you looked in that Versace three-piece suit? It looked like Donatella had made it fit you specifically."

"She had." Andy looked down. "Kate worked with her for a short time after Gianni died."

"You're kidding?" Nigel exclaimed. "So Donatella knew?"

"No, she knew they were for Alexis, we met once or twice, the first time there was a slight flicker of recognition, but it disappeared when Kate introduced me to her as Alexis." Andy grinned. "She's more perceptive than I realised. She told me I had a doppelgänger in New York."

Nigel chuckled. "You became well known in your time at Runway." Nigel looked down as Andy's cell chimed.

Andy picked it up and grinned at the words. **'Dinner tonight, wear something suitable. Pick me up at 7 pm. Don't be late. M.'**

Andy caught Nigel's eye. "I've been summoned for dinner."

Nigel grinned. "She's must be planning to take you to the executive dinner dance. What will you wear?"

"Oh fuck! I have no idea Nige."Andy growled. "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea. I'm sure you will find out." Nigel stood up and gestured for Andy to follow him. Making his way to the guest room he pulled Andy's suitcase onto the end of the bed. Opening it, he saw Andy had packed two suits. "Didn't you want to unpack this, everything will be creased."

"Don't be ridiculous Nige. Pull it out." Andy laughed at his shock when he pulled them out and noticed how they were folded. "I would have thought you'd learn how to pack a suit in your carry-on?"

"I use garment sleeves," Nigel stated.

Andy grinned. "I prefer travelling light, this helps." She watched as Nigel stood and walked towards the closet.

He pulled out multiple hangers and stepped back towards Andy's luggage and unfolded the items. He was amazed how wrinkle free they were. "Teach me this trick. It will make travelling to London, Milan and Paris so much easier." He grinned. "None of this is suitable." He pointed to her suits and the casual clothes she had packed. Clapping his hands together he wore a gleeful expression. "You realise what this means? A trip to my closet is needed."

"I will not be wearing a dress." Andy hissed furiously. "I don't care how much it pisses Miranda off."

"No no! I have the perfect thing in mind. A little nip and tuck here and there and it will be glorious on you. Come on Six, trust me."

He pulled his cell out and dialled. "Serena I need you at Runway in thirty minutes. We have a project."

He pulled Andy from the apartment grinning widely and bundled her into a cab heading to Runway.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Serena met them at the closet and looked at Nigel and Andy. "Another makeover on Andy. How fabulous." She deadpanned.

"Six is needed tonight for the executive dinner dance. I thought the Saint Laurent three-piece."

"How about something from Bottega Veneta." Andy spun around to find Emily leaning against the door of Nigel's office.

"Mm maybe." Nigel agreed.

"Why a suit or tux? Why not a dress, with Andy's figure..." Serena trailed off as Andy interrupted her.

"No, no dresses." Andy was adamant. "Can't I wear my leather pants? The fall/winter collection had so much leather it made me drool."

Emily scoffed. "It is not that type of event Ahn-dréy-ah."

"Can it with the sarcasm Emily. I'm not in the mood for one of your snits." Andy growled. "I still have no bloody idea why she wants me there. Surely she has an eligible bachelor within her contacts that take her to these things?"

"Harrison Clarke. Total closet case." Nigel smirked. "He's in Seattle this weekend."

Andy grinned. "Okay. Non-threatening gay or soft-butch lesbian. I know what I'd choose."

Nigel rolled his eyes as Serena spoke. "Is there a reason you're against a dress?

"I have a tattoo sleeve. Evening wear wouldn't be suitable; many dresses are sleeveless after-all. Plus it's not who I am anymore." Andy explained.

"A sleeve?" Serena whispered gleefully. "Does Miranda know?"

Andy shrugged. "She knows it goes to my elbow. I don't know if she's aware it goes to my shoulder."

"Have you seen it, Nigel?" Serena asked.

"I've seen parts of it. It is personal to Six and the journey her life has taken." Nigel explained.

"Now we have little time, into the closet we go. Em, would you call food in?" Nigel asked. "I'm hungry, and I'm sure Andy is too."

"No cheese cubes though Em," Andy stated cheekily as the redhead flounced off. Nigel and Serena grinned. "So are we starting with the Saint Laurant or Bottega Veneta?" She asked.

"Let's see what we have," Nigel said.

Thirty minutes later Andy had tried on over half a dozen different suits, and none had been right. Andy was getting frustrated. "Why can't I wear one I brought with me?" Andy hissed as another suit became relegated to the not suitable pile. She had tried on the Saint Laurent blue pinstripe three-piece, multiple Bottega Veneta suits, suits from Zac Posen, Burberry and Roberto Cavalli.

"They are distinctly working wear. Too practical." Nigel ran his hand over his head as Andy grinned.

"I will have to tell Kate her choices are lacking," Andy told him.

Nigel grinned. "As long as she doesn't shoot me for saying it, I don't care."

"What about the new Giorgio Armani? You know the one from the upcoming Resort collection." Emily was back with salad and sandwiches for the four of them. "Why would you say she'd shoot you? I'm sure no one Andréa knows runs around with a gun."

Andy snorted back a laugh as Nigel clicked his fingers. "I knew there was a reason we kept you around Em; it certainly isn't for you dazzling personality." He grinned at her as she huffed. "Kate is Andy's boss in L.A. She's a firecracker." Nigel grinned. "A true fiery redhead, she reminds me of Miranda. As for the gun, it wouldn't surprise me." Nigel's smile broadened as he saw Andy attempting to suppress a fit of giggles.

As Nigel turned to grab the Giorgio Armani Tux Andy's eyes widened in disbelief and she sobered. "You want me to wear that? What about a shirt?"

"No shirt. The white vest will cover what it needs to." Nigel declared.

"The sleeves on the tux jacket are a bit short," Andy claimed. "The tattoo?" She queried.

"You have that chunky Nemesis teardrop watch with the wide leather cuff. Wear that." Nigel told her.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Right, give me one of those sandwiches, I'll eat then try this tux on it. I'm dubious about the fit though Nige."

"As I've proved before, a little Crisco and some fishing wire and we'll be in business." Nigel and Andy grinned as he quoted the words he'd told her when he was preparing her for the Met Gala three years previously. "Look this Tux is perfect for you Six. With the combination of masculine and feminine, the haute couture elements, and the influence of 1930's-style movie star glam you will be stunning. Serena will do your hair; I'm thinking a deep side parting, smooth and sleek or tousled with a blunt fringe. Now the makeup..." Nigel trailed off and bit his lips as he glanced at Serena.

"How about smokey eyes and flawless red lipstick," Serena said.

"Yes, perfect. You will look glorious. Armani's version of _Le Smoking_ will have you looking smokin' hot!" Nigel chimed happily.

Emily looked at them all and huffed. "I still don't understand why Miranda has invited Andy as her plus one? Think of the press." She stomped her foot in annoyance. "It makes little sense."

Nigel raised his eyebrow. "Who are we to question our illustrious leader Em? Tonight is happening. Miranda has her reasons, and she will have a beautiful date for the evening."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They all made their way back to Nigel's loft, and he pulled out wine and cooked. He took his time telling Emily and Serena about their night dancing and Andy's hangover cure, telling them. "I was doubtful, but it honestly worked. Within an hour I was feeling fresh as a daisy."

Serena laughed. "My Avó swears by the hair of the dog."

Nigel grinned. "Well, there's wine. Will you have a glass Six?"

Andy shook her head. "No thanks, I'll wait for dinner." She said. "I'm nervous enough without adding alcohol to the mix."

"Why are you nervous?" Emily asked. "You always handled Miranda well."

"It's a dinner dance. I can't dance for shit. As a child, my parents insisted on ballroom lessons, but dance just defeats me."

"You do yoga Six; you're just over thinking it," Nigel told her softly.

Emily stood up from where she was sat at Nigel's kitchen table, she looked at Serena and smiled. "Do you still have those songs on your cell phone love?"

"Of Course, Querida," Serena breathed. Taking her cell out she turned to her music app and soft music played.

Emily looked at Andy. "I will not have you embarrass Miranda." She stated haughtily. "Come here."

Andy stepped towards her with a shy grin as Nigel chuckled and continued to chop vegetables. Serena leaned back against the kitchen counter and watched Emily and Andy curiously.

"You will be the lead in the dance Andy. Stand up straight to start with." Andy straightened to her full height. "Now place your right hand behind my left shoulder blade. Make sure your right elbow is up, and your elbow bone should be pointed out to your right side." Emily told her.

They circled each other warily as Andy considered her next move. Emily shook her head and sighed. Stepping into Andy's personal space, she placed the brunette's right hand on her shoulder, and wrapped her left arm around Andy's and placed her hand just above Andy's bicep. She clasped their free hands together and aligned so that their right sides lined up. "Keep your feet a little less than shoulder-width apart," Emily said.

"You need to relax Andy, relax your arm and point your elbow down slightly," Serena breathed.

Andy looked down and frowned. "Now it's just a matter of having my feet co-operate."

"When you take a step forward, I will take a step backwards on the opposite foot. If we keep our arms steady and unmovable, I will move whenever you step. We'll start by just moving around like this." Emily grinned at Andy's look of dismay.

They drifted to the beat of the music and Andy allowed a small smile to form on her lips as she mastered leading Emily around the kitchen.

Emily giggled as Andy tripped over her own feet in her attempts to move them backwards and growled. "I will ask Serena to teach you the basics of a waltz Andy. Try not to drag her to the floor." Email grinned as she stopped and stepped back from Andy's arms.

Serena stepped up. "The waltz is a 3/4 beat, meaning there are three beats per measure of music," Serena explained as manoeuvred Andy into the dance frame. "You start by stepping forward with your left foot, then you move your right foot to the side and ring your left foot next to your right foot, each of the three steps will be one beat of a measure. The next part has you, as the lead, going backwards with your right foot. Then step sideways with your left; and bring your right foot back into position. Voila! You've completed a box step." Serena grinned widely as Andy completed the move gracefully.

"You can do a full waltz dance just by repeating these moves, although it would be boring for you and your partner," Emily claimed.

"Now we can mix it up. To move forward, start off with the first half of the box. Now, instead of going backwards with your right foot, go forwards. Then do that funny diagonal step forwards with your left foot, swinging it in like a forward step and then left like a sideways step before putting it down; then complete the move by bringing your right foot in."

"Show me." Andy requested. Serena smiled and pulled Emily into her arms and completed the move with a flourish. She watched intently as Serena continued to explain.

"You will need to turn eventually, or you'll hit a wall. You will start with the same step you've started with each time, stepping forward with your left foot. Now, though, it changes, pause for a beat then put your weight back on your right foot. Take a step backwards, but since you never moved your right foot, you're simply stepping back onto it, and bringing your left foot back into position. It lets your partner know you're about to turn." Serena told her as she showed Andy. "On the first beat of the next measure, take a sideways step with your left foot - and turn your body into it, so you're facing your left. You will find it's easier if you rotate your right foot towards your left at the end of the forward-and-back step. Put your right foot on the side of your left. Then move your left foot to the right, so it's next to your foot. Now you can go back to doing forward steps. This particular transition will keep you on the right beat."

"Now we practice." Emily declared pulling away from Serena. Andy stepped as the music started she led Emily around Nigel's kitchen, their feet moving in sync. She led Emily lightly, stating her intentions in subtle moves, inviting Emily to follow. Her eyes scanned the floor ahead for obstructions. As the music ended, she twirled the redhead under her arm and pulled her in, as Emily completed the turn Andy stepped to the side and lunged with one hand wrapped firmly around Emily's slim waist and the other at the base of her neck. She gently lowered Emily towards her knee in a dip as Emily kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

Emily chuckled as Andy pulled her upright and raised her eyebrow at the brunette. "With moves like that Sachs, you could sweep any woman off her feet." Andy offered a broad smile at the words. "I think you may just be ready for tonight after all."

"I always wanted to do that," Andy whispered as she offered Emily a bright smile.

Serena and Nigel looked on amazed as Andy and Emily giggled together.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Andy arrived at the townhouse 15 minutes early as per Miranda's usual requirements. She knocked on the door and Cara answered, grinning widely upon seeing her.

"Hey, Andy." The young woman said. "It's good to see you again. Come on in, Miranda's still getting ready."

"Really?" Andy grinned.

"She's learned to give a little, she's still on time or early for events though. Caroline said she'd discarded half of her wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit." Cara stated with a smile as she led Andy down to the kitchen. "Maria has the night off, and the girls are upstairs, they have a few of their friends staying over. Do you want coffee?"

"Water or soda would be great," Andy said. Cara made her way to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle of Pellegrino, pouring it into a glass she placed it on the breakfast bar as Andy shrugged herself out of her overcoat.

"So Cassidy has been talking about you non stop since you hit their radar again last week. She seems to think you're part of the Secret Service." Cara's smile widened as Andy snorted out a laugh.

"Nah, the Secret Service won't hire me, they don't accept people once they possess obvious tattoos." Andy giggled at Cara's look of shock.

"Tattoos?" Cara queried.

"Yeah, I have a full sleeve which isn't a problem, but I want one behind my ear, and they wouldn't allow that." Andy laughed at Cara's facial expression. "Don't look so shocked Cara, They are coverable, and it's not like I had a pin-up girl with nipple tassels inked into my skin," Andy smirked as Cara let out a squeak of surprise. "Though now I think about it, that's an idea for my other arm."

Andy spun around when she caught a small snort of laughter coming from behind her. She found her jaw dropping as she took in the sight of Miranda wearing a midnight blue Elie Saab goddess gown. "Wow," Andy whispered breathlessly. She took a step towards the older woman. "You look stunning Miranda." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on either cheek, making sure she didn't spoil the older woman's makeup.

Miranda offered a genuine smile as Andy stepped back. "Thank you Andréa. Would you mind helping me with my bracelet? I can't get the clasp fastened." She held a delicate looking Tiffany tennis bracelet out to the brunette.

"Of course, Miranda." Andy took the bracelet from Miranda's outstretched hand, stepping closer again she fastened it efficiently. She experienced a jolt of desire erupt in the pit of her stomach as Miranda's unique scent surrounded her. She stepped back she swallowed, offering Miranda a weak smile.

Miranda looked at the brunette and smirked at the visible response from her presence. "Would you like a glass of wine before we leave? We still have a little time." Miranda asked as Cara left the room quietly and made her way upstairs.

"No thank you, I'm okay with water. I prefer to keep a clear head, but please don't let that stop you." Andy stated. Miranda walked to the fridge and pulled out an open bottle of wine to pour herself a glass. Andy grinned sheepishly. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," Miranda stated.

"Why did you invite me tonight, other than your usual date being in Seattle? I gathered there was a 'hot boys' and toys' convention on." Miranda sniggered as Andy continued. "I mean, won't it set tongues wagging bringing a female date to this event?" Andy asked.

"You told me you couldn't be my assistant; and you were right when you said you couldn't take Roy's place, so that leaves the other option." Miranda clarified. She took the time to examine Andy's outfit as Andy reflected on her words. "I notice Nigel raided the closet for you. The Giorgio Armani is a wonderful choice; It highlights who you are now, your femininity and your raw sexuality. You look beautiful Andréa; no-one will question why I am with you for this evening or any other evening."

"Wow," Andy whispered. She was astounded by Miranda's words and blushed. "So I am to pretend to be your lover?"

Miranda smirked. "Yes, exactly." She turned and gestured for Andy to follow. Andy picked up her water and accompanied Miranda into the den.

She looked around curiously and smiled at the home comforts displayed. There were photos of Miranda and the twins at different stages on every available surface and the September '87 Runway cover and editor's letter framed on the wall as a reminder of Miranda's first issue.

She sat at the opposite end of the couch to Miranda and grinned shyly as Miranda looked at her appraisingly. "What are you thinking?" Miranda asked quietly.

The question shocked Andy, and she blurted. "How beautiful you are." She blushed furiously and stood up quickly wishing the ground would open and swallow her whole.

She smoothed out her jacket to find something to do with her hands and walked towards the window. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she took a deep breath. "I was also thinking how surreal this is, being with you here and being treated, sorry to be blunt, like your equal."

Miranda snorted but let Andy continue. "Once upon a time you were my boss, at times you treated me quite disdainfully, I was the smart, fat girl and your greatest disappointment, but I cared about you, about your wellbeing and that of your children. I..." She closed her eyes and attempted to get her emotions under control. "...I once said you were the one to leave a permanent mark on my soul, that hasn't changed, but I have, and I can recognise you also have, you seem less guarded."

Andy opened her eyes and watched as Miranda swallowed some wine and took a deep breath. "I see you, the way you have changed. You still hold a ready smile, but beneath it, you are far more serious, harder in some ways."

"That happens in life. I have experienced loss and pain." Andy took a deep breath. "To succeed and become the best I can be I have pushed myself beyond anything I could ever imagine, Miranda. I am not the same person; I am not the naïve young woman you interviewed all those years ago." Andy watched as Miranda processed what she said. "For this to work Miranda, for me to be able to keep you safe, I will sometimes need to keep you at arm's length, if not for any other reason than for my peace of mind."

Miranda nodded. "I understand. Just so you are aware I have requested the paperwork from your employer. He has advised that I will receive them sometime Monday or Tuesday."

Andy nodded. "P.J and Kate are coming in from L.A. They have things I require, they are also providing me with access to their apartment on East 74th..."

Miranda interrupted. "You will stay here of course."

"You told Nigel you didn't want a stranger in your home," Andy stated.

"You are not a stranger Andréa." Miranda sputtered. "That is why you are here."

"But I am, don't you see? You knew me as Andréa Sachs, the gullible 25-year-old women, someone who was unable to differentiate between two ridiculously similar belts. The Andréa who believed fashion was about making women believe that, regardless of what they could offer the world, if they weren't a size zero to four they were lacking. The Andréa you knew disappeared a long time ago Miranda. Please believe me when I say I am a stranger to you and your girls." Andy explained.

"No, I don't believe that. I believe the beautiful young women I knew still exists inside the woman stood before me. The kindness and generosity are there; they are shining brightly in your eyes. You have experienced things I couldn't even fathom, but they are not the sum of your life experiences." Miranda tried to explain.

Andy tried to counteract the argument she could sense she would lose. "Miranda, I know how private you are, the last thing you want is me invading your life. I am a terrible house guest, I play music loudly, ride a Harley Davidson and wear a lot of leather and sportswear. I practice martial arts and yoga in my living room, there's a punching bag in my bedroom and carry a pistol 75% of the time." Andy offered a small smile.

"I have a pool and gym in the basement? There is space to install a punching bag should you require. There is soundproofing in all the rooms of the house which incidentally is why you are unable to hear the squeals of pre-teen hellions throughout the house." Miranda counteracted all Andy's arguments with ease.

Miranda smirked causing Andy to return the smile. "Those pre-teen hellions of yours have turned into two beautiful young women Miranda."

"They are my reason to live Andréa; I want them safe from any harm. You can keep us safe, in that I have no doubt." Miranda looked down into her lap, twirling the empty wine glass between her palms. She looked up, catching Andy's eye she admitted. "All those years ago, when you worked for me, I felt safe with you; I knew no harm would come to me while you were by my side. You were obviously overwhelmed, and I am not always an easy person to be around, but you were always fiercely loyal. That night at the Gala, with Stephen drunk, you protected me even then, it was not your job to do that."

"Yes well, his behaviour was reprehensible, as was mine when I left Paris. I regret it, the way I left Runway, it was unprofessional and..." Andy trailed off and shrugged as Miranda's cell chimed with an incoming text.

Miranda looked down and scanned the contents. "We should go, Roy is here."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived at the venue within 15 minutes, their journey filled with comfortable silence. Roy exited the car quickly and opened the door for Miranda and Andy stepped out from the opposite side. Stepping beside Miranda, she held her arm out for Miranda to take.

"You ready to play?" Andy whispered with a grin.

"Mm yes," Miranda stated as she linked her arm through Andy's pulling her close.

They walked into the room, and all eyes turned to them as Miranda and Andy made their way to the bar that had been set up. Andy looked at Miranda and smiled. "It seems everyone in the room is as stunned by your beauty as I was earlier."

Miranda snorted and quirked her eyebrow at Andy, her disbelief evident. Catching the attention of the bartender she spoke quietly. "Dirty Martini and Vodka and Tonic."

"Miranda I am happy with iced water," Andy stated. "I'm not a big drinker."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "You are tense Andréa; you need to learn to relax around me if we are going to pull this off," Miranda whispered as she stepped into Andy's personal space. "Have this drink with me; I promise to ensure the next one is water."

Andy took a deep breath and focussed on relaxing. She saw Miranda's forelock had fallen into her face, brushing it back into the usual position she smiled widely at Miranda's look of shock. "Relax Miranda, if we are going to pull this off it would be expected that I am comfortable enough to offer casual touches."

"Touché," Miranda whispered as she smiled.

Taking a step back Andy's smile widened as she spotted Irv making his way towards them. "Slimy toad at 12 o'clock," Andy told her quietly. Miranda let out a gentle laugh as Andy whispered. "I'll keep my eyes peeled for his rusty dagger."

"Miranda, how lovely," Irv stated as he stepped up to the editor. Andy looked at him and saw the fakeness behind the greeting.

Miranda turned elegantly on her heels as Andy stepped beside her and placed her arm around Miranda's waist. "Good evening Irving." Miranda gave one of her crocodile smiles, and Andy could feel the tension coming from the older woman in waves.

Irv looked Andy over and ogled her chest blatantly where her vest parted and showed her cleavage. Miranda scowled at him as she realised where his focus was. Coughing slightly, she bit back a laugh as she observed his head as it snapped to Andy's face. "I don't think we've met, Irv Ravitz." He held a limp hand out to Andy and offered a smarmy smile.

Andy took his hand and failed to hide her disgust when she found it was sweaty; she squeezed it hard causing him to wince and his smile to falter. "Good evening Mr Ravitz, we have in fact met before, Andy Sach." She offered him a tight smile as he let go of her hand and his jaw dropped in recognition. He glanced at the two women and noticed Andy's hand on Miranda's waist.

"The board may not be impressed with your choice of paramour Miranda, your ex-assistant?" He smirked.

Miranda grinned evilly. "There is nothing in my contract that states I cannot form a personal relationship with an ex-employee. There are however numerous laws in this State protecting me from discrimination if any issue arises from my relationship being with a woman. Remember that before you attempt to start a war with me, you will not win Irving. On a side note, I have enough money to set up a rival magazine; and you are aware, I have a list of photographers, designers and models who will follow should I ever be forced to leave Runway. I will leave you with an empty, non-profitable mess. And since Runway is the highest grossing publication, Elias Clarke will suffer, and the board will only have one person to blame, you. I may let you stomp your feet and cut my budget as you please but I advise you not to cross me regarding my personal life."

"Excuse us," Andy said politely but firmly. She guided the editor gently back towards the bar and took their drinks. She escorted the editor to the end of the bar. Handing Miranda her Martini and leaned against the bar, taking a large swallow of her vodka and tonic and muttered. "Insufferable little shit. I should kick his ass for speaking to you like that."

"You would kick his backside for that but not for staring at your breasts like a lecherous old fool?" Miranda smirked. "You are a strange woman sometimes Andréa."

Andy grinned. "I can deal with it when someone checks me out, disrespect, however..." She trailed off as she spotted Irv, with his wife, gesturing in their direction. She shook her head as Miranda looked at her, curiosity in her eyes. "What? Is my lipstick or mascara smudged?" Andy asked nervously.

Miranda shook her head. "No, you look lovely. You confuse me though; you are a rare mixture of confidence and shyness as well as softness and badassery."

Andy chuckled and looked at the editor affectionately. "That is one word I never expected to hear out of your mouth, Miranda. Do you know you can be pretty badass yourself? I think Irv nearly peed himself in terror when you threatened him with a lawsuit and rival magazine."

The editor smiled happily. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now dinner will start momentarily, will you escort me to the table?"

"Of course." Andy offered her arm once more, and they made their way across the room to the long table. The brunette pulled out Miranda's chair and smiled serenely down at the woman as she sat before taking her place at her side. "So one big table?" Andy queried.

"Mm yes. The board believes it is a way for us to bond with one another. I usually attend these events with Harrison Clarke." Miranda said.

"What's he like?" Andy asked.

"He is respectful and witty. He can dance exceptionally well. He is a very genuine person. I hope he can find the strength to be true to himself one day."

Andy nodded. "I can understand his reluctance to embrace who he is; there is still so much ignorance in the world; it can be terrifying."

Miranda looked at Andy and saw the sadness in her eyes. "There is no weakness in being saddened by our losses Andréa; our pain makes us human."

She saw the flicker of a smile on Andy's face at her words and caught the quiet words. "It was their loss, not mine."

"Exactly darling, and for those who know and care about you, well, to have you in our lives is our gain. You have a lot to be proud of Andréa." Miranda told her softly as everyone seated themselves.

The conversation around the table over dinner was enjoyable, everyone that started a conversation with Andy was polite and pleasant. Miranda proved to be an attentive dinner companion and ensured she was included in her discussions when she found herself sat in quiet moments. Many people expressed surprise once they found out she had worked for Runway as Miranda's assistant before moving into journalism and then into the corporate sector. All queries regarding what she now did for a living were successfully brushed away. And she and Miranda had a few people laughing at her old Runway antics.

And yet she was feeling distinctly uncomfortable. She could sense Irv's eyes on her from across the table, his leering at her and Miranda was annoying her, and she was becoming tense under his scrutiny. Excusing herself, she rose gracefully and made her way to the bathroom; she needed to gain control of her swirling emotions.

After five minutes she saw the door open and looked up to see Miranda eyeing her. "Hey." She whispered.

"Are you OK Andréa," Miranda asked gently.

"I had to escape from Irv's eyeballing before I am tempted to gouge them from their sockets." Andy grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I must say, I don't blame him for not being able to take his eyes off you, that tux is a beautiful fit." Andy's smile widened at the compliment.

"Thank you. However I feel uneasy about Irv, he's plotting something." Andy stated.

Miranda shrugged. "He's always trying something. He is rarely successful. I would advise to ignore him; he is such a sad little man." Miranda smiled softly at her.

Andy giggled. "Are you sure I can't just shoot him?"

"As much as I would like him to disappear I would prefer it if you stayed out of a correctional facility. The world is a distinctly better place when you are out in it." Miranda offered her another genuine smile, and Andy found herself stunned by Miranda's beauty when she allowed herself to drop the ice queen facade. Looking away from Miranda's bright gaze she closed her eyes she took a deep breath. "You have impressed a few people this evening; they seem amazed that we are...well..." Miranda trailed off and looked at her contemplatively. As she looked up again, Andy noticed Miranda biting her lip.

"Just say whatever it is Miranda," Andy told her gently.

"I know you said you're a poor dancer, but I can't believe someone as graceful could be that bad," Miranda stated hesitantly. "Would you dance with me?"

"You want to dance with me?" Andy asked breathlessly. Miranda nodded and looked down nervously, evidently expecting to have her request denied. Stepping towards the editor, she reached out and tilted her face so she could make eye contact. "Okay," Andy whispered. "We'll dance, but don't blame me if I break your toes, all right?"

She released Miranda's face and stepped back. Seeing Miranda's bright smile, she returned it. The bathroom door opened and Irv's wife entered the room.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt ladies." Diana Ravitz simpered.

"And what is it you believe you are interrupting?" Andy asked blandly.

"An obviously tender moment." Diana declared.

Andy rolled her eyes at the woman. "Okay." She drawled, her eyes showing incredulity. Miranda bit back a grin at Andy's tone and the expression in her eyes. "So let me get this straight Mrs Ravitz, holding a private conversation with my dinner companion in a rare moment of quiet is classified as a tender moment? Right, I must have missed that lesson growing up, it's true you learn something new every day..." Andy frowned. "...Now if you'll excuse me, I will share other tender moments, also known as conversations, with those strangers outside." She shook her head and cutting her eyes at Miranda could see the older woman fighting her laughter.

She stalked out of the bathroom as Miranda chuckled and Diana sputtered. "Did I say something wrong? Diana asked.

Miranda smiled widely. "Oh no, not at all. However, you may want to stop Irv from attempting any conversations with Andrea's breasts. She may get the wrong idea, and I cannot be held accountable for her reactions to such tenderness." Miranda stepped to the side and moved around the flustered woman.

Miranda returned to the room her eyes scanned around for the brunette. She found her at the bar nursing a drink. Walking over and taking the glass from Andy's hands took a sip, grimacing when she tasted the lukewarm water. "Is there no ice in this place?" She muttered darkly.

Andy smiled. "Apparently not. I hope I did not offend Irv's wife too much." Miranda gestured for the bartender and ordered another dirty martini, looking at Andy she raised her eyebrow. "Beer, whatever's cold," Andy told the bartender with a broad smile.

"So people have started to dance if you'll be so kind to have the next one with me, that would be incredible," Miranda stated softly. Andy nodded her agreement having already requested a song with the band.

As the bartender placed their drinks in front of them, Andy took a large gulp and sighed. "I miss drinking sometimes."

"Why did you stop?" Miranda asked.

"I found it made me lose control," Andy admitted. "The night before I left Paris I got drunk on a very nice, but robust red wine and made a huge mistake with someone I would not have contemplated being with when sober. I found out that the person was attempting to hurt a person I'd recently realised I cared for." Andy looked down. "And so I made the conscious decision to stop drinking, I didn't want to be in that situation again."

Miranda found herself amazed by the confession. "Yet you still left me," Miranda said.

Andy shook her head. "No Miranda, I left Runway. Hasn't my presence this weekend shown you that if I am needed, I will be here? I will always be here for you." The song ended, and Andy finished her beer. She offered Miranda her hand and said. "Shall we dance Ms Priestly?" Miranda smiled and entwined her hand with Andy's as she led them onto the dance floor.

The opening strains of Sarah McLachlan's Angel began as Andy stepped in and pulled Miranda into her arms. Leading Miranda around the floor she twirled them around gracefully.

As the second verse started Andy sang softly; **_"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back. And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lie, that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference, escaping one last time, it's easier to believe. In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness, that brings me to my knees..."_**

Miranda's heart soared as Andy led her around the floor with so much ease. As the song ended, there was a commotion at the door, and Andy looked up as two men ran in and towards the dance floor.

Releasing her hold of Miranda she moved quickly and took out the one closest to her with a well-timed kick with the ball of her foot to the groin. As he doubled over, she wrapped her arms around his neck in her signature move, and within seconds he was unconscious. She looked around to find a few people gaping at her "Restrain his wrists and ankles. Use your belts." She hissed. "And call 911."

She pivoted and saw Irv cowering behind Miranda. The second man was waving a gun in their direction. Kicking off her shoes she stalked quietly towards them. She overheard his words. "You will die old woman. If I fail, I don't get paid."

"Who's paying you," Miranda asked. "I'll double it." Andy could tell Miranda was fearful from the slight quiver in her voice.

Andy was furious. She stepped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey buddy, do you get a thrill from threatening a defenceless woman?" The man lost focus and turned slightly towards Andy. She looked into the bloodshot eyes and knew the man was desperate.

She heard Miranda in a whispered plea. "Please Andréa..." Her hand gripped the wrist holding the gun. She snapped it in a clean break causing him to cry out in agony as he dropped the gun she heard the shot followed by a groan of pain.

The man didn't know what had hit him as Andy's training kicked in. She jabbed at him and followed through with a hard right hook, and he sank to the floor. "Belt." She growled. She looked up to see the editor of Auto Universe unfastening his belt. "Quickly. And no one touch that fucking gun." She was handed the belt while the editor for OutinNY gave her a beer. She placed the beer on the floor and fastened the belt around the unconscious man's ankles.

She turned her head she saw Miranda stood looking down at a bleeding Irv. She picked up the beer and rose gracefully, shrugging off her jacket she placed it over Miranda's shoulders and led her to a chair.

Walking back towards Irv Andy took a drink of her beer. She knelt down next to the CEO and surveyed the damage. "Has anyone got a scarf?" She asked. Multiple were handed over. "Can you all back off and let me deal with this?" She asked. As people walked away, she tied one scarf tightly in a tourniquet around Irv's thigh causing him to groan. "Oh shut up Irv." She said. "It's just a fucking scratch. You should be grateful. If you hadn't been so busy cowering behind Miranda like the fucking pussy you are, you'd have had your dick shot off."

Irv flushed angrily. "Miranda should have been the one that copped the bullet." He seethed quietly. "You..you...fucking cunt!" He stammered.

Andy pushed her thumb into Irv's wound causing him to cry out loudly. "What the fuck do you mean Irv? Tell me before I push the bullet upwards just so and leave you to bleed out very slowly once it nicks the femoral artery."

Irv looked into her eyes and saw she was serious. He watched as Andy pulled her cell out and clicked a few buttons as she placed continued pressure on his wound. He cried out again and spoke. "Stop Andy, please, just stop. I hired them okay. I wanted to scare Miranda, to make her think about retiring. But you, you protected her, even after she blacklisted you. Why? What is it about Miranda that generates so much loyalty? She's a cold bitch."

"She didn't blacklist me Irv. I left Runway of my own free will, and she gave me a recommendation so I could write. That didn't pan out. As you would be aware, the Mirror had mass layoffs. I left New York and travelled the world. I never once forgot that amazing woman. Do you want to know why people are loyal to Miranda? She is not a sneaky, backstabbing snake Irv, you are. People trust Miranda to tell them the truth regardless of how much it hurts. You cannot be trusted because you are a shit of a person." Andy shook her head. "Are you behind the threats sent to Miranda, her car brakes? The attempted break-in?"

Irv looked at Andy blankly before shaking his head. "No." She could see he did not understand her questions.

"Fine." She took her thumb out of his wound and made to stand. As she did, he lunged for the gun and waved it in her direction. She laughed bleakly. "So you've got the gun." She taunted. "Come on then big boy, shoot me. I have your confession on voice recording so you'll be going away for a long time, what's a few more years, life if you manage to do a proper job. I have nothing to live for Irv; I have no children, I love someone who I know can never actually love me back. So fucking shoot me. Come on Irv do me a favour and put me out of my fucking misery."

Andy caught a motion in the corner of her eye as Miranda stepped towards them. She noticed as Irv moved his focus and the gun towards the older woman, basically telling Andy his next plans. Andy moved quickly as the gun went off again. She turned and swept Miranda into her arms as she covered the older woman's body with her own. A burning pain erupted within her, and she cried out briefly before she heard the 911 announcement and Miranda's panicked tone as she called her name.

Darkness descended.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Andy could detect the cacophony of voices in the distance, but there was one voice close by, calling to her, telling her she was loved and needed. She was attempting to focus on the voice. It was the voice that had haunted her dreams for years, but she found herself distracted as she could feel her face becoming wet. She attempted to lift her right arm and found she couldn't; she groaned in pain. She raised her left arm brushed the wetness away.

"Andréa...Andréa...please open your eyes for me my darling. Please, Andréa. Don't leave me again." Miranda sounded desperate.

"Mir..." Andy groaned, opening her eyes she found she was lying on her back, her shoulders were resting against Miranda's knees. She raised her eyes and saw the tears falling from Miranda's blue ones, splashing onto her face. "...Don't cry, Miranda." Andy pleaded. "Please, you'll ruin your beautiful face." She attempted to raise her arm again to brush away Miranda's tears and groaned at the shooting pain.

"Don't you ever do something so brave and senseless again you beautifully foolish woman." Miranda hissed. "And don't you dare move that arm Andréa, I only just stemmed the bleeding."

Andy winced as she looked down at her busted arm. "That sonofabitch got me. Goddamn it. I will throttle him or shoot him...Ouch!" Andy hissed as she attempted to stand up.

A female EMT came over and assisted Andy to her feet. "Are you sure that's wise?" Miranda demanded icily.

The EMT grinned. "I need to check your friend's wound. Good job keeping the pressure on and her shoulder elevated, it helps, though it's a shame about your dress." She led Andy to a chair as Miranda followed. "Now I'm Claire. If you could just straddle the chair, it will let me see your shoulder. And a nice job with the tourniquet on that old dude. Once we remove the bullet, he'll be released to Police custody. His wife mentioned you had put pressure on the wound which helped and probably hurt." She grinned.

Andy's answering grin turned into a grimace as Claire prodded her shoulder. "Sorry, I know that has to be painful?"

"Ah, it's just a scratch," Andy tried to laugh as Claire giggled and Miranda snorted her disbelief at the brunette's words.

"I'm sorry to say this, but that bullet went through your trapezius, a good through and through, I'll notify the police, they need to find the bullet for evidence. Your wound may need surgery; it most certainly needs a flushing out, you'll need a course of antibiotics before either procedure." Claire told her as she placed gauze on either side of her shoulder covering the wounds. "You were out cold for a while, but that would be the shock. Your friend was worried, but your heart rate and blood pressure remained steady, so we weren't too concerned."

Andy raised her eyes and looked at Miranda who was wiping under her eyes to remove the mascara smudges. Miranda caught her eye. "Do not even contemplate saying I told you so," Miranda stated.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miranda," Andy hissed as Claire stabilised her shoulder with a sling. Turning her head, she ground her teeth and spoke. "Is the shoulder sling necessary?"

"Yes. No arguments. Your shoulder needs to be immobilised to ensure no further damage occurs. Be grateful the bullet did not lodge itself in the centre of your shoulder there are all kinds of nerves and arteries and the potential for bone fractures." Claire said. "Don't tell me you will be one of those uncooperative patients?"

"I promise I'll be good." Andy offered a weak smile. "So what's the entrance wound like?" Andy asked.

"There's stippling," Claire told her honestly. "You know from the unburned gunpowder residue."

"Cool." Andy breathed. "I'm glad it was my right shoulder that copped it and not my left, I just had my sleeve finished. When I return to L.A, I may have to incorporate the stippling into a new tattoo on my right shoulder."

Miranda looked at the young brunette. "Really Andréa, more tattoo's?"

Once Claire had finished Andy stood gingerly and swayed. Miranda's arm encircled her waist. "Yeah, it'll be a way to tell my story. This is my first real war wound." She looked at Miranda. "I'm sorry for bleeding all over that gorgeous dress."

"Nevermind, I'll ensure Elie sends me a new one," Miranda smirked. "Now I would like to learn the story behind your sleeve."

"Later," Andy promised as she attempted to stifle a yawn.

"Which hospital will you be taking Andréa to? It will not be the same one as those criminals." Miranda let her ice queen persona flare.

"Wow, it just got cold in here." Andy giggled as she fought against the waves of tiredness. She yawned loudly. "Sorry..." She closed her eyes. "...I think...I need to lie down."

Claire shouted for a stretcher as Andy's knees buckled. Miranda attempted to keep her upright but was struggling against Andy's dead weight. "Andréa I need you to wake up. Now is not the time to sleep. You will stay awake."

Andy straightened slightly and groaned. "I'm 'wake M'randa. I'll go get the Starbucks now if you let me go."

Miranda shook her head and fought against the smile forming. "Ridiculous woman." She whispered affectionately as two other EMT's made their way to them with a gurney. Claire looked at Miranda in confusion. "It's a long story, Andréa started her professional life as my assistant," Miranda told the young woman as one of the new EMT's took Andy from Miranda and laid her gently on the gurney.

Miranda watched briefly as they pushed Andy away. As she followed she felt a hand on her arm and stopped walking, she turned to the young EMT.

"She must care about you if she took a bullet for you." Claire blushed. "I overheard the statements given to the Police. I found out about her kicking the hell out of the two men who charged the room. Then the old guy waving the gun at her as she told him calmly to shoot her because she had nothing to live for. And I know she swept you into her arms and covered you with her own body when she saw him aim the gun at you instead. The people here, your colleagues, they think she's your new girlfriend, but she's not. She wouldn't have said the things she did to that man if she knew you loved her."

Miranda couldn't argue with the young woman's words. "She probably cares more than I deserve. She's an extraordinary woman." Miranda admitted.

"Then tell her that. Give her something to hope for." The young woman advised. "Because one day, with that recklessness, from thinking she has nothing to live for, no chance at love, well, she may not survive. Tonight she was lucky, and the doctors at the Presbyterian will take good care of her. The others are going to Bellview."

The EMT released her hold on Miranda and walked with her to the ambulance, Miranda stopping to pick up Andy's shoes, jacket and her own purse. She saw Andy stretched out and muttering incoherently as she stepped into the back of the ambulance followed by Claire.

Miranda reached out and placed her hand on Andy's forehead, brushing the silky hair out of her face she watched as the frown lines on the brunette's forehead smoothed out. She bent to rest her head next to Andy's as the doors closed.

She could hear the static of the radios as the EMT's called ahead warning they were carrying a gunshot victim.

"We'll need a cross-matching of six units of blood." Claire looked down at her chart and closed her eyes. "Patient's blood type is AB neg...What do you mean? There's got to be someone in this Godforsaken city who has a negative blood type that's suitable?"

Miranda raised her head. "I am B negative. Will that do?

The EMT nodded. "Perfect." She radioed ahead. "We possess a blood match for the patient. Prepare for arrival. ETA four minutes."

Miranda looked down at the brunette as she stroked her fingers through her hair. "I can never express how thankful I am Andréa. You saved my life, and I hope you will let me show you how much I care." She whispered hoarsely.

She caught the quiet whisper of the brunette. "Some things are worth fighting and dying for."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up to shouting. Opening her eyes, she took in the sight of Miranda in jeans and a cashmere jumper pacing the room as her parents stood shouting.

"My daughter could have died, and it would be your fault. What was she doing with you? As far as we knew she'd left New York behind." Richard Sachs hollered.

"She had, but she recently returned, maybe if you had not cut your daughter out of your lives you would be aware of what's happening in hers." Nigel's voice came from the corner of the room where he sat, knees crossed in a comfortable chair.

"How dare you..." Ginny Sachs sputtered. "...My daughter was just a normal young woman, with normal proclivities before she came to this city and worked for her." She pointed accusingly at Miranda. "Now, look at her. She's cut off her beautiful hair; she's got tattoos, and she now identifies as a...as a lesbian."

Nigel laughed until he gasped. "Oh, God! Are you for real. It's 2010, not 1950. Andy's gender or sexual orientation isn't all she is. She is not defined by the way she looks, a specific haircut or a tattoo. That beautiful woman is who she is; she is defined by what she does, the promises she keeps and how she treats those around her. She's a glorious human being."

Andy groaned as she attempted to sit up. Miranda rushed over to help her. The room whirled as Miranda raised the bed. Closing her eyes, she waited for everything to stop spinning before looking at her parents with a grimace of pain. "Mom...Dad..." Noticing she had their full attention she continued to speak. "Get the fuck out," She whispered, her voice gravelly. "I didn't ask for you to be here, I don't want you here. I found my own family, the family I chose for myself when you abandoned me because I no longer fit into the tiny little box of your creation. My family is in L.A, Europe, and New York. Miranda, the twins and Nigel are part of that family. Just go."

"No!" Richard declared furiously.

Andy pressed the buzzer, and a nurse came running. "I want those two..." She pointed at her parents. "...to leave, they are not welcome," Andy stated firmly. "I will need to update my emergency contact details. They are longer my next-of-kin. Get them out. Now!"

The nurse spun and looked at the elder Sachs. "I must ask you to leave. Your daughter has been through a traumatic experience, and my patient's wellbeing is my primary concern. You are obviously causing her undue stress." She turned towards Andy. "I'm sorry, the files we had hadn't been updated since 2007."

"Just get them out please." Andy closed her eyes as a single tear trickled down her face.

Miranda leaned over her slightly and swept it away with her thumb. "Shh darling, it will be okay. I promise."

The doctor came in and looked at the inhabitants of the room. "I need everyone out." She stated.

"No," Andy muttered. "Miranda and Nigel can stay." She looked at Miranda. "Don't leave me, please Miranda."

"I won't Andréa, but the doctor may want to examine you, and I don't want to get in the way."

The doctor smiled softly. "Ms Priestly...um, Miranda, if it makes Andy more comfortable to have you and Nigel in the room who am I to argue. If you'll just step off to her good side?" She turned to the Sachs as Miranda moved to the other side of Andy's bed and sat in a hard-backed plastic chair and placed her hand on Andy's wrist soothingly. "Now Andy has made her wishes known; it is time for you to leave, or should I call security?" Her tone broke no arguments, and Andy's parents quickly left the room.

The doctor turned back to the brunette and smiled widely at her. "Hi Andy, I'm Dr Harrison. I must say you're extraordinarily lucky. We completed some surgical exploration overnight via arthroscopy and found no damage to the vessels or bone; we also completed debridement of the damaged tissue in your shoulder." Andy frowned. "That's the removal of dead, damaged, or potentially infected tissue from the wound site. We have packed the wound which will need to looking after. You should be back to full activity within a week to ten days, by that, I mean running and using the other arm, your damaged shoulder will take time to heal, and it will also be painful for quite a while. Usual healing timeframe is anything from one to three months."

"How long will I be in here, not that you aren't all wonderful, blah-blah-blah, but I have a feeling my parents may return, and you may end up with other casualties on your hands." Andy grinned ruefully.

"I would prefer to keep you in for at least one more night; we want to ensure no further complications develop. I will, however, be happy to put a specific visitor's list in place, we don't need any extra bloodshed." Dr Harrison smiled kindly. "Now, upon arrival at the hospital, we gave you a tetanus shot and a blood transfusion to counteract what you had lost."

Andy looked stunned. "It's usually so hard to find matching blood." She stated softly. Seeing Dr Harrison smile widely at Miranda she whispered. "You?"

Miranda nodded once as Dr Harrison continued to speak. "We currently have you on intravenous antibiotics, but now you're awake we can put you on oral. I'm in no doubt you're hungry and thirsty, I will arrange sustenance, if you want anything, in particular, the cafeteria isn't too bad. You will need to keep that shoulder immobile for at least the next five days and then start a passive range of motion exercises, which the physiotherapist will show before we discharge you. You can take the sling off when dressing and showering. If you have a caregiver, our nurses will show them how to change your dressing and what symptoms of infection to look for. If not we can arrange for a visiting nurse to assist."

"Andréa will stay with me," Miranda stated.

"No Miranda, I should go to Kate and PJ's, they'll be here tomorrow or the next day. You don't need the additional stress."

"Unacceptable." Miranda declared. "I will not be defied Andréa. You must let me do this."

Dr Harrison looked at Andy. "Take Miranda up on her offer Andy. You saved her life last night, and then she bravely returned the favour." She smiled at the two women.

Miranda looked at the doctor as Andy closed her eyes. "Okay." She whispered.

"Now are you in any pain?" Dr Harrison asked.

"It's manageable until I move, I'm lightheaded and thirsty more than anything," Andy admitted.

"That's good." Dr Harrison stated. "I'll leave you for now, but I'll check in with you later today. If you experience any pain, let the nurse know, and we'll administer medication. Don't suffer unnecessarily. Now I'll get the nurse to create the visitor's list and to bring you some food."

The doctor left the room as Nigel got up out of the chair. "I'll get you some ice chips or water." He stepped cautiously from the room following the doctor.

"He looks hungover again," Andy whispered to Miranda.

"He over-indulged," Miranda smirked. "Apparently after you left last night, Serena and Emily went to the liquor store after finishing multiple bottles of wine, and they started on the Tequila. He was drinking coffee and swallowing Tylenol like anyone's business until the nurse told him off and took his Tylenol away, she said water and exercise would be more beneficial. He glared at you after she told him that."

Andy grinned as Nigel re-entered the room. "Hey, Nige, warm water with fresh lemon juice and ginger."

Nigel gagged. "I tried, it didn't taste as good as yours, and even that was vile. Here's your ice." He handed her the cup, and she winced. "Miranda told us what happened last night. I spoke to P.J earlier, and they'll be here tomorrow. Kate told me to tell you she will thrash your Hog."

Andy groaned. "That poor beast, I'm going to send her the bill for its service. Is my cell here? I can't remember what I did with it."

"It was in your trouser pockets," Miranda said. "I now have it in my purse. The police requested it, but I told them no, it wasn't my place to give it to them, and there may be information on the phone you do not wish them to access, plus its password protected." She smirked. "Irving is not cooperating with them although multiple eyewitness accounts mean he doesn't have a leg to stand on, but the recording will make his conviction easier. They will be in to take your statement tomorrow."

"I'll copy the recording to my laptop and save to a USB," Andy said.

Nigel grinned and walking to the corner pulled a holdall out. "I have comfortable clothes and your laptop bag. That hospital gown is even more hideous than your basketball shorts and muscle tops. Now I will leave, Emily and Serena send their best wishes for your speedy recovery. I'm now just hoping for my own. I'll pack your things and send them to Miranda's." Nigel walked over to the bed and leaning over Andy kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're still with us Six, you had us worried." He straightened up and offered the two women a small smile before flouncing from the room.

Andy turned her head and winced at the shooting pain. "You look tired Miranda; you should go home, get some rest, spend time with the twins."

"No, I think we need to talk," Miranda whispered causing Andy to frown. "Last night you mumbled that some things are worth fighting and dying for, I am not, nor will I ever be worth your life."

"Miranda, I was in pain. All I remember are voices, I could hear yours calling me, and I remember my face was wet. I have a vague recollection of the EMT dressing my wounds but then darkness until my parents woke me up, the assholes." Andy grimaced. "It's all such a blur," Andy told her.

"Why is it I do not believe you? I know you heard more than you are letting on." Miranda stated.

"Mm maybe," Andy admitted. She had hoped her vagueness would have been enough to stop Miranda. She decided to tell the truth and continued to speak. "I will not hold you to anything you may have said in your momentary concern," Andy said gently. "It was an emotionally charged situation and..."Andy trailed off as Miranda looked at her furiously. She watched as Miranda stood and paced. She tried to plan what to say to make the situation better but couldn't. "...I'm sorry Miranda."

"You're sorry? You could have fucking died Andréa." Miranda spat. "And you dare to call what I felt at the thought of losing you again, possibly for good, momentary concern..." She blew out a frustrated breath. "Forget it! You're right, of course. I don't have a heart; I am the Snow Queen, I'm obviously incapable of caring." She shook her head.

"Miranda, I didn't say that." Andy pleaded. "But it's hard to believe when I've spent so long telling myself that my feelings for you were hopeless. It is perfectly plausible for me to believe it was a slip of the tongue, a momentary lapse. Although I have said you are not as guarded, you have given no major indication you hold me in anything but gentle affection, amusement and some exasperation."

Miranda turned away and walked to the window. She looked out into the rainy afternoon and watched as raindrops trickled down the windowpane. Keeping her eyes averted Miranda spoke. "I should have said nothing today. What I have said does not impact my request to have you stay with the twins and I while you recuperate."

"Request? More like a demand." Andy mumbled with a grin.

Miranda heard the utterance but ignored it. "There is a self-contained apartment on the lower ground floor; you will have a private entrance and your own space."

Andy watched Miranda closely as a nurse came into the room with a large vase of flowers and a jug of water and glass with some paperwork under her arm. "These were just brought in by a courier." She placed the flowers on Andy's bedside table. She placed the accompanying envelope in Andy's lap and smiled. Placing the papers from under her arm on the bedside table she continued. "This is the paperwork is for the change of information. Doc Harrison says we can remove the IV and that you can get out of bed should you wish, you're to take it easy though, no charging in front of bullets." Miranda snorted as the nurse continued obliviously. "We have a sandwich and some fruit and yoghurt if you're hungry."

"No, I'm not hungry right now," Andy breathed.

The nurse assembled gauze pads, tape, and alcohol pads. Putting on a pair of gloves she stabilised the catheter adapter with one hand, she used her other hand and gently lifted the tape from the skin of Andy's hand. Gently withdrawing the catheter, she applied direct pressure to the hand as Andy hissed. "Sorry Andy, you have slight bruising." She applied a clean dressing to the site and cleared everything away. "I was also advised there will be visitor restrictions put in place?"

"Yeah," Andy said. "Approved visitors are Miranda, Caroline and Cassidy Priestly, Nigel Kipling, Phillip Emerson and Kathryn Emerson." She heard Miranda gasp. "Also should any of these people have others tagging along they're also welcome."

The nurse jotted the names down quickly and smiled. "Just buzz if you need anything. Okay?" She turned and walked from the room leaving Miranda and Andy alone once more.

Turning towards Miranda, Andy whispered. "I need you to understand something Miranda. This was supposed to be another job, possibly harder than any others I've taken because I have all these underlying feelings for you. I told you last night I would sometimes need to keep you at arm's length for my own sanity and you told me you understood. How was I supposed to get from that moment, or any of the others we've shared, that you feel all warm and fuzzy about me? Before this weekend the last thing you said that I was nothing more than a somewhat acceptable assistant." Andy frowned.

"Warm and fuzzy?" Miranda turned to face Andy and let herself grin.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Well, you've been quite complimentary this weekend. I mean...Well, you told me my confidence was sexy but then looked as if you wanted to swallow your tongue, but it was still an unexpected endorsement. You told me I'm beautiful, and that no-one would question us being together but then confirmed it was just a pretence. But then there was this heartbreaking voice calling out to me to open my eyes, not to leave again..."

Miranda flushed with embarrassment. "I am sorry if I put you in an awkward position. Before your parent's arrival earlier Nigel pointed out I may have been flirting with you over dinner on Friday, apparently when I challenged you about fighting me for Maria, and you met my challenge head-on. I don't flirt Andréa, I have never been able to, not naturally. It's just not something I am experienced with or can recognise. But there's something about you that spins my world off its axis, and I find myself being playful and teasing, the total opposite of who I am."

Andy moved off the bed with a groan she placed the envelope from the flowers on top of the hospital paperwork. She slowly walked across the room until she stepped beside Miranda. "I'm sorry if my presence this weekend has thrown your world off balance. I never intended to cause you any unease."

Miranda turned and looked at her, "You should be in bed." Miranda stated.

"I need the bathroom," Andy admitted. "Can I ask something?" Miranda nodded once. "How long have you cared for me?" Seeing Miranda's look of dismay, Andy backtracked. "You know, forget I asked. It's not important." Andy made her way across the room. Noticing Nigel had left the holdall on the chair he'd vacated she grabbed a vest, clean underwear and a pair of shorts and locked herself in the bathroom.

She sat gently on the toilet and groaned. Allowing herself the time to do what she needed she contemplated Miranda's words and actions over the last two days. Sure, Miranda had been friendlier, and maybe a little challenging and flirty over dinner. But the woman continued to be the mystery that Andy had never been able to solve.

She looked down at the hospital gown and growled as she realised she wouldn't be able to remove it with the sling in place.

She raised her head as a knock came on the door and standing she flushed and placed the seat down. Moving to the sink, she washed her hand. Hearing another double tap she and headed towards the door and unlocking it she opened it slightly and stepped back and set herself back down on the toilet seat.

Miranda entered the room cautiously and looked at Andy. "I saw you grab clothes but realised you might struggle with your arm. The nurse said the sling could be removed temporarily to assist in dressing. Will you let me help?" Miranda asked hesitantly. "I could go get the nurse if you would prefer."

Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay," Andy said. "Your help would be great. Can you give me a few minutes to sort the bottom half?" Miranda nodded and exited the bathroom leaving the door partially open.

Andy struggled with her panties and smacked her hip against the sink as she pulled them up one handed. "Goddamn fuck!" She hissed.

Miranda rushed back into the room to see Andy leaning heavily against the sink, eyes closed, breathing hard and with a sheen of perspiration on her forehead. Her shorts were on the floor where they had fallen in her clumsiness. "You foolish, stubborn woman." Miranda hissed. "Why didn't you accept my help? Oh no! The strong and mighty Andy _fucking_ Sachs can do it by herself."

Andy opened her eye and gazed at Miranda. She could see the fury, worry and hurt expressed in her blue eyes. She stood straight and ran her left hand through her hair and tried to compose herself. "Miranda! That language is not becoming." She couldn't help but offer the older woman a grin as she saw the amusement lighting up her eyes.

Miranda shook her head and whispered. "Impossible woman." Moving towards the brunette, she led her to the toilet seat and grabbed her shorts. "Sit." She requested. Andy sat down quickly and groaned. "What's the matter? Did you hurt your shoulder?" Miranda knelt in front of her to catch her eye.

"No, my panties are riding up my ass. I hate it when they do that." Andy grinned widely at Miranda's snort of disbelief which was followed quickly by a burst of laughter. Miranda sat back on her haunches and getting her laughter under control grinned widely at Andy. "Now are you going to kneel there all day Miranda or will you help me get the shorts on the...what did you call me? Oh yes, the strong and mighty Andy fucking Sachs." Andy said.

"You are infuriating," Miranda told her with a smile.

"Ah, but you love me anyway." Andy grinned before realising what she had said. "I didn't mean...well you know..." She stuttered nervously.

Miranda raised her eyes, and Andy could see the affection shining deep within. "Stop babbling Andréa; you know how it thrills me." She smirked at Andy's look of shock. She leaned forward and put Andy's feet into the shorts and pulled them up to her knees. "Now I need your help. Stand up and pull your good side and I will pull up from your bad one. We'll keep your modesty intact, and it will give you a chance to lever your panties out from your self-induced wedgie."

Andy grinned and stood. "Wow, you're full of good ideas."

"Mm, so I have been told. I have another idea. How about dinner with the twins? They demanded I let them come; now you've woken up there's no reason for them not to."

"They want to visit?" Andy asked as she carefully stood and they worked together to pull her shorts up.

"Yes. The twins want to see you are okay; they want to reassure themselves." Miranda told her.

"Then yes, of course." Andy was amazed. "I don't want them worrying unnecessarily."

Miranda smiled. "Good, because they're on their way and will be here in ten minutes." Miranda smiled. "They're bringing pizza."

"Miranda," Andy gazed at the editor shyly. "Thank you."

Miranda looked at Andy and pulling her close whispered. "Some people believe when you save someone's life, you are responsible for that person. From that moment on you are obligated to look after them and provide comfort and aid if they are ever in need again. It seems last night we became responsible for each other." Miranda saw Andy's bright smile. "And it is an obligation I will not take lightly. I will not fail you Andréa."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Cassidy and Caroline ran into the room like twin tornadoes and threw themselves at their mom, who had pulled the comfortable leather recliner chair up next to Andy's bed to replace the hard-backed one. Cara followed the twins into the room more sedately with two large pizza boxes and Starbucks in hand. Placing the pizza and coffee on the wheeled table next to Andy's bed, she grinned down at the brunette. "Hey, Andy, It's good to see you awake and ready to kick more ass," Cara spoke lightly while patting Andy's leg gently.

Andy grinned up at Cara. "I dunno about kicking ass soon, but there are things I can still do one-handed."

"To be honest, you look like crap," Cara told her, laughter twinkling in her eyes.

"Gee, thanks, Cara. I thought I looked good considering I got shot." Andy giggled.

"You look beautiful." Caroline piped up shyly. "Just a little tousled, and in need of your hair brushed." She looked at Miranda. "Mom, why didn't you brush Andy's hair?"

"Well, I didn't think it would matter..." Miranda trailed off as Andy giggled.

Cassidy looked at Andy from the other side of Miranda. "I can't believe you stopped mom from being shot. Thank you." The expression of awe was clear in the little girl's eyes.

"Well you need your mom and so does Runway. The place would fall apart if she weren't around breathing fire and ice at her unsuspecting minions." Andy grinned at Miranda, who scoffed.

Cara looked at the Priestley's. "I'll be down in the cafeteria with Roy when you're ready for me to take the girl's home." She looked at Andy. "I'll see you soon Andy." Taking the top Pizza box, she grinned at Andy's expression of confusion. "It's for the nurses." She told her. "I don't think, even with the bottom-less twin terrors, that the four of you would eat two family-sized pizza's."

"I'll see you soon Cara. Thanks." Andy smiled up at the woman and received another quick pat on her leg before she left with a wave over her shoulder.

Andy turned her head slightly with a wince to find Cassidy had stepped up to the bed; there were tears in her eyes. "Come on up here Cass, talk to me," Andy told the youngest Priestly.

"Gently," Miranda reminded her daughter.

Cassidy climbed up on the bed and curled tightly into Andy's left side. Placing her head on Andy's chest above her sling she started to cry softly. Andy, unsure of what to do, rubbed soothing circles in the middle of the young girl's back. "Tell me what's wrong Cass." Andy requested.

"I heard Nigel tell Cara you nearly died. That your blood pressure dropped and...and..."Cassidy trailed off as another bout of sobs erupted causing her chest to heave.

"Honey, I'm okay, I promise. I'll be up and running in no time, and it seems we will see a bit of each other while I recuperate. Your mom has asked me to stay with you guys, and I agreed." Andy stated gently as she ran her hand through the beautiful red hair.

"Really?" Cassidy sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah really," Andy told her giving her a soft smile.

"So you're not going back to L.A?" Cassidy asked hesitantly as she sniffed back the tears.

"No, not anytime soon anyway. The doc told me it might take up to three months to be back in full swing and New York is as good a place as any to recover and go through physical therapy." Andy explained.

"Will you still be helping mom?" Caroline asked.

"I dunno how much protection I can offer in this state Caro, it's something your mom and I will need to discuss once I'm out of the hospital." She sighed knowing the discussion with Miranda would no doubt be difficult. "It may be best to get someone else in, maybe my friend Kate."

Miranda looked up. "I don't think that will work Andréa." Seeing Andy's look of confusion, she continued. "Can we discuss this later?" She nodded at the twins.

"Of course, Miranda." Andy agreed. "Now who's hungry?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was over, and Miranda had cleared away the almost empty Pizza box and was drinking her coffee happily. Cassidy and Caroline had told Andy and Miranda about their day at Brooklyn Zoo with Roy, his two nephews and Cara. They were happy to have both of the older women's full attention.

Cassidy was still curled up against Andy and happily stroking her finger up Andy's arm. "I like the fairies," Cassidy whispered.

Andy laughed softly. "Look closer. Do you recognise them?"

Cassidy looked closer and exhaled deeply. Looking up into Andy's eyes she grinned. "You had two identical red-haired fairies tattooed on you; now it's not just the C's. That's cool."

"I couldn't stop myself from having two pesky pixies inked when I did my sleeve. The flowers were done to match up with the floral C's."

She looked at Caroline as she also scooted closer, from where she was sat at the end of the bed, to study the detail. "Do you have a meaning for the flowers?" Caroline asked.

"The entwined C's are buttercups and crocuses. I chose them for the meaning behind the flowers, for the youthful joy and charm, that the two children that inspired them, have in abundance." Andy grinned. "The baby dragon's, well that's self-explanatory." Caroline chuckled as Cassidy turned her arm to look in more detail. "The tiger lily depicts my rising confidence, pride, and even wealth." Andy grinned. "Some people believe the orange symbolises energy, balance, and enthusiasm, Buddhism and other religions see it as a flower of mercy, compassion and aggressive traits associated with feminine nature. But my favourite beliefs come from the superstition is that it signifies protection against harm and that it means I dare you to love me. The tiger lily is an extraordinarily loud, vibrant flower." Andy smiled softly. "I also added a stargazer lily. It is a new hybrid. When I say new, it was created about 30 years ago, just before I was born. It is a symbol of liberation from obstacles and worries, the optimism and reaching your goals, even when they're among the stars and the limitless opportunities life offers. It is a sign of commitment, determination, success, passion and fulfilment of dreams. It is a message to myself to keep my eyes on the heavens instead of always staring at the ground. To stay positive and watch as the world changes, hopefully for the better."

"What about the butterflies? They're gorgeous." Cassidy asked sleepily.

"My butterflies symbolise freedom, beauty and change. They represent the period of transformation into the woman I am today. Like butterflies undergo their metamorphosis, I believe I did too. The metamorphosis process allows a creature that was once slow-moving and clumsy to become graceful and beautiful, endowed with the gift of flight. They are a symbolisation of my ability to embrace the changes and celebrate the results of that change."

Miranda smiled gently at the brunette. "The symbolisation behind your tattoo is all very fitting. Like my girls, I was also curious. I'm glad the way you have encompassed your self-expression with something that has a deep meaning for you. Now about your upper arm?" Miranda smirked.

"Um, well, that's for you," Andy admitted. "And me."

"A white tiger?" Miranda queried. "With freesias?"

"The tiger symbolises multiple things." Andy smiled softly as she watched Caroline clamber from the end of the bed and onto Miranda's knee. "The white tiger is the ruler of autumn and governor of the element metal. You are known as the dragon lady; it is an epitaph I have never quite agreed with." Miranda scoffed as Andy continued to speak quietly.

"The tiger and the dragon are mortal enemies. Both are totems of Mother Nature and represent power, strength, wisdom, knowledge, passion, and desire. It is how they interact with the world around them that makes these two different. The dragon is a rational creature, a being of knowledge and is in tune with the fundamental elements of the world whereas the tiger is a creature of brute strength and sheer power. One of the tiger's strengths is his ability to hunt and ambush his prey without detection, which incidentally is a trait you share with the tiger, as any of your minions can attest to." Andy's words were met with a chuckle from the older woman.

"As part of the solar totem, the tiger symbolises energy, primal instincts, unpredictability, and ability to trust yourself. It belongs to brave souls with a fierce strength of will. It also symbolises beauty, pride, ferocity, independence, determination, sensuality, focus, patience, protection and guardianship."

"You say the tiger is also for you. In what way?" Miranda asked curiously.

"The tiger is my spirit animal. I have the utmost respect for it. The tiger will teach patience–when to move; when to remain still and will allow you to experience a successful hunt. The tiger will not let you plan things haphazardly, nor will he let you procrastinate when the path is already clear for that next great leap. Regarding spiritual growth, the tiger offers incredible personal strength, willpower and courage." Andy spoke softly and looked down at where Cassidy was resting against her chest, her hand holding Andy's tightly. She noticed the deep breaths of the now sleeping pre-teen and grinned up at Miranda. "Well, it looks like I bored Cass to sleep."

Miranda grinned. "Caroline also, although I doubt it was from boredom Andréa. Cara told me they had a late night filled with worry which meant they struggled to settle. Miranda was contemplative. "My youngest daughter looks content in your arms. They have both taken to you in a way I had never seen before. After you left in Paris, they asked me if I had finally fired you, they were furious with me. They told me how it was their fault you had come upstairs that first night with the book; they wanted the argument I was having with Stephen to stop." Miranda sighed. "The twins are guarded, as am I, yet you can get past the walls we erect around us. How is that?"

"I can't say why, Miranda," Andy stated softly. "I have just always been able to see past those barriers."

Miranda smiled sadly before allowing herself to gaze at the flowers surrounding the bottom of the tiger tattoo. "Now about these freesias." She kept her voice low before pursing her lips.

Andy chuckled again. "The morning I left Paris you told me that if you saw any freesias, you would lose what was left of your mind." She looked at her with a gentle smile. "Are you aware that freesia's symbolise innocence, friendship, thoughtfulness and trust?"

"Mm yes, I am aware," Miranda said. "They were my mother's favourites."

"Um, okay," Andy stated confused.

"My mother died when I was nine, and my grandmother moved in to take care of my older siblings and me. When I was 14, my grandmother passed away, and my father remarried a younger woman quickly. Shortly after they married, they had a child, a little girl. Three years later I left London and moved to Paris."

"You don't have to explain Miranda," Andy breathed.

"Yes I do, I need to. I will just text Cara to come get the twins and then we can talk more freely." Miranda explained as she searched her purse for her cell phone while she was looking for her cell phone she placed Andy's cell on the bedside table at the side of her. She looked at the paperwork that had been placed there and noticed the envelope that had arrived with the flowers earlier that day. She looked up and saw Andy wince as she attempted to make herself comfortable. "If you need pain relief, you should advise the nurse." She stated.

"No, I'm fine really. Whatever the nurses will give me will be strong and will make me sleepy." Andy took a deep breath. "I'm not ready to close my eyes yet."

"Well then, you should read your card. Cara will be here for the twins in a few minutes." Miranda smirked as she handed Andy the envelope. "She's bringing Roy up to help. Are you aware they are dating?"

Andy released her arm from Cassidy's hold and taking the envelope carefully grinned at the editor. "No, Roy didn't mention that on Friday." Her smile brightened. "I must say it's not surprising. There was always a little spark of something between them." Looking down, she opened the envelope one-handed and let out a loud burst of laughter as she read the words.

**Only you could get shot while on a date with the Queen of Fashion.**   
**Take care of yourself! Remember we are always here if you need us.**   
**Grandmère and J send their best wishes.**   
**Oceans of love, Thermo Queen xx**

Andy clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the noise of her laughter, so she didn't disturb the twins, Miranda looked at the brunette and smiled as she recognised her struggle to control her laughter.

Miranda looked over and read the words. "I hope that is a nickname?" She stated.

"Yes. The flowers are from one of my previous clients. it was my code name for her with the guys in the operations centre." Andy smiled. "She laughed when she found out, luckily she doesn't take herself too seriously."

"Is the elusive _'she'_ in a position where she should perhaps take herself more seriously?" Miranda queried.

"Oh yes, very much so. I doubt it will happen anytime soon though." Andy exhaled.

Miranda smiled. "Amelia was always a unique individual." She laughed gently at Andy's look of shock.

"How did...Miranda, I didn't give a name...Oh, fuck!" Andy stammered. '...My N.D.A is binding..."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh do stop blathering Andréa. I met your Thermo Queen years ago, and again in February as she attended a few fashion shows with her Grandmother. Were you aware that I assisted in the dress choices for Amelia for her first state dinner and her first Genovian Independence Day Ball?"

"No." Andy went to shake her head and groaned.

"She was less than thrilled to be in Paris in February. Queen Clarisse explained that certain events took place in the city, the memories of which were keeping Amelia on edge. She kept looking around as if she was searching for someone. I heard she was hoping to see someone who meant a lot to her as a friend." Miranda caught her eye and watched as Andy blushed.

Cara and Roy tapped on the door and poked their head in the doorway. Beckoning them in Miranda watched as they tiptoed their way into the room. Roy gave Andy a pat on the head and a small smile before stepping around the bed to pick up Cassidy who cuddled into his chest. Miranda stood and laid Caroline in Cara's arms. Looking at Cara, she whispered. "Let them sleep together. They will take comfort from one another." Cara nodded once and made her way from the room with a small smile at Miranda and Andy as Miranda spoke. "Roy, I can't say how late I'll be so..."

"Just call me when you are ready Miranda. No matter what the time." Roy stated.

"I was going to say maybe you should stay with Cara at the house," Miranda smirked. "Get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Call me when you are ready to come home. I can be here within 15 minutes." Roy stated.

"Thank you, Roy," Miranda whispered. Roy smiled at Miranda.

"Goodnight Andy." Roy nodded at her. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Me too Roy," Andy stated lightly. "I'll see you when I'm looking at you."

"Tomorrow." Roy grinned before he swept from the room with the young redhead in his arms leaving the two women in silence.

Miranda sat down and crossing her legs looked at Andy hesitantly. "You said to Caroline before that you did not know how much protection you can offer due to what's happened. You once again mentioned your friend, Kate."

"You said it wouldn't work," Andy stated softly. "I'll still be here so I cannot see why not, there are certain things I can still do but..."

"You mentioned Phillip and Kathryn Emerson on your approved visitor's list...I...well, I recognise their names." Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Kathryn Emerson, born Kathryn Princhek, St Mary's Hospital, London, July 1974. Married to Phillip Emerson in Hollywood Hills West, Los Angeles 29 February 2008."

"What...how...Miranda, how do you know that?" Andy stammered.

"My Bobbsey's get their red hair from their maternal grandfather, as I did from my father before..." She waved at her signature silver locks. "Kathryn, or Zakiah as her father called her, had the same fiery red hair the Princhek's are known for." Miranda opened her eyes, and Andy caught sight of the glistening tears threatening to fall. "Kate is my half-sister Andréa, and I doubt very much she even knows I exist."

Andy was dumbfounded, her eyes glistening as she fought against the onslaught of her tears at the admission. "Kate has two older brothers and an older sister. She sees them every year."

"Her older sister Carmel and twin brothers, Seth and Eli," Miranda stated. Seeing Andy nod she continued. "Then there's me, Miriam." Miranda swallowed audibly. "My father disowned me after my new stepmother found me in a delicate situation with my best friend, Isobel. I was 17 and Kathryn was only two years old. They banished me from my home, and my father made it abundantly clear I would never be welcome in their lives, or the lives of my siblings." Miranda exhaled deeply. "I ran off to Paris and got a job working for a small fashion magazine. I found I had an eye for detail and was able to spot a new trend. Well, after a time I changed my name and was offered a position at French Runway. The rest is history."

"Did you ever attempt to get in touch with your family?" Andy asked.

"Yes. My father continued to deny my existence, even after I married Gregory. I fought so hard to hide who I am. I continued to let the moment I was found with Isobel define my life Andréa. I shied away from the disgust I believed everyone would harbour once they found out I was...I am..." Miranda trailed off as she sobbed.

"Gay," Andy whispered finishing the sentence for the older woman.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy watched as Miranda curled herself in the chair and let herself cry. After a short time she scooted off the bed and pulling a few tissues free from the box on her bedside table, she knelt carefully in front of the older woman and wiped her face gently while murmuring words of comfort as the tears flowed.

Miranda got herself under control and sniffing back more tears she let Andy finish drying her eyes before taking a tissue and blowing her nose.

"I'm sorry Andréa," Miranda whispered hoarsely.

"I've told you before Miranda; there's no need for apologies," Andy stated softly as she eased herself back to her feet with a small groan. Pouring a fresh glass of water from a jug, she handed it to Miranda as she sat at the edge of the bed and watched her sip it. "33 years is a long time to hide who you are Miranda," Andy spoke softly.

"Yes, it is." Miranda husked. She looked up into gentle dark eyes. "I thought...well I don't know...by taking you to the dinner dance last night, that it may be a chance for me to be honest about who I am, under the pretence of us dating without actually...but...I was fearful about people's reactions...but you made me feel safe."

Miranda looked away and stood up. She placed the glass of water on the over-bed table and as she made to walk past Andy a warm grasp on her wrist stopped her. She looked down at Andy's warm hand on her wrist. She welcomed the heat and gentleness of the touch and sighed.

Andy let go of her wrist and scooted back against the pillows and patted the side of the bed next to her. "Sit with me, please," Andy asked softly.

Miranda closed her eyes and sat gently on the bed. Easing her shoes off she spun her legs up onto the bed and rested beside the brunette, keeping a slight distance between them by balancing on the edge of the mattress. She noticed as Andy shifted slightly towards her and she certainly felt it when Andy entwined their fingers and squeezed her her hand lightly.

"You realise you don't have to pretend to date me. You are beautiful and could have any woman in the world. I'm sure there's someone out there that would truly make your soul sing," Andy mumbled.

"I went about things the wrong way," Miranda muttered.

"You had your reasons for going about this the way you did. I may have been able to read you once upon a time, but I never quite understood the inner workings of your mind." Andy ran her thumb along Miranda's hand and spoke softly. "I assume that you understand I wouldn't hurt you, not intentionally. You probably knew as an employee I wouldn't do anything to embarrass you and at the end of the night, we'd go our separate ways until the next occasion you needed arm candy." Andy offered a broad smile. "In between, I would do what I could to stop the threats. My presence would offer a non-threatening way for you to navigate your way through, what I know from experience, is an emotionally confusing time," Andy spoke softly.

"You are not my employee Andréa; we have signed no contracts, in fact, they should arrive with Phillip and Kathryn tomorrow, I have amendments to ensure the full cover your healthcare costs. You will not be out of pocket for this fiasco." Miranda looked at her. "May I be honest with you?" Miranda queried softly.

"Of course. I prefer that to deception." Andy insisted.

"I wanted you with me last night; I wanted your company, to know you better as the woman you are now. I wanted to dance with you, to be in your arms, if only for that moment." Miranda sighed. "Could you imagine the press after coming out with you as my girlfriend, having you supposedly living with me only for you to leave again after a short time? The headlines would be all about the dragon lady frightening yet another lover away?" Miranda shook her head.

"And yet when we spoke...you said...you told me...it was..." Andy trailed off unable to form a response.

"I needed to know if you felt the same as you once did and if there was someone special keeping you in L.A," Miranda said nervously.

"You could have just asked me," Andy claimed.

"I believed you might think I perhaps intended to be deliberately cruel. I couldn't risk that. If I had perceived anything that showed things had changed, or if you were in a relationship, I was ready to move Emily to the Art Department and place you in the position of my first assistant. I could easily have passed last night off as something other than a date. Irv was the first person to corner us, but I could have told people they were mistaken, that your actions, although tactile, weren't anything other than friendly, from a sense of familiarity due to our past professional relationship."

"What are you saying, Miranda? I need you to hit me with that Priestly bluntness you're so famous for." Andy asked.

"I wanted to take you on a date," Miranda admitted.

Andy growled in frustration as the nurse on duty entered the room. Stepping up to Andy's side she pulled the over-bed table over both of their legs placed a cup of pills down onto the surface. She poured another glass of water and folded her arms. "Now I know you have not had your antibiotics or any pain medication since waking up." She glowered. "If you want to be discharged tomorrow, we need to know we have the correct pain management in place."

Andy placed the three pills provided into a mouth and took a sip of water. She took a deep breath as the nurse left the room with a quick goodnight. Miranda snorted as Andy removed the pills and placed them on a tissue.

"You should take them," Miranda stated.

"I will do when I'm ready." Andy grinned shyly at the older woman.

"You said before you didn't want to close your eyes just yet. Why? You must be extraordinarily uncomfortable." Miranda caught the expressive brown eyes and held the gaze. She could see the pain and discomfort clear in the tightening of the eyes.

"I'm scared," Andy admitted hesitantly. "I'm afraid that when I close my eyes, I will relive the moment Irv turned that gun on you. I thought I'd be too late and I know I couldn't have lived with myself if you had been hurt." Andy closed her eyes to get away from the searching blue eyes that pierced her soul. "If something had happened to you Miranda what would happen to those beautiful little girls, who would lavish them with the love that only you so freely give them?"

"They would go to Nigel as their Godfather, and I hope you would also take an interest in their upbringing," Miranda spoke softly.

"Me?" Andy was surprised. "But we've had no contact for two years, and before that time you seemed less than delighted with me as a person," Andy declared.

"The girls adore you, and I have been aware for a long time you are an exceptional human being, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel less than the spectacular person you are. My Bobbsey's could do much worse than have you as a permanent part of their lives." Miranda stated. She looked at the brunette and offered a small smile. "I need you to take your medication now Andréa."

Andy was feeling the pain and heat radiating through her shoulder but was loath to agree. "I don't want to Miranda."

"Please, I promise to stay until you are asleep and I will be here in the morning when you wake up," Miranda told her.

"What about Runway?" Andy was shocked. "You have appointments, the book and..." Andy trailed off as Miranda's smile widened.

"It is nothing Emily, Jessica and Nigel can't handle. There's press camped out front of the hospital, the townhouse and Elias Clarke. One more day of not facing them will be welcome. Plus I have things to arrange with Phillip and Kathryn and the police will take your statement. I advised them I would notify them when you were at the townhouse." Miranda sighed.

"You promise you'll stay a little longer?" Andy queried as she picked up the pills.

"You have my word," Miranda stated. "I am going nowhere; I'll sit here until I know you are settled."

Andy took the pills with a drink of water and settled into the pillow. Closing her eyes, she sighed as she let herself drift and whispered. "Next time you wan' take me on a date, just ask, 'kay."

"Acceptable. Alternatively, you could always ask me," Miranda whispered as she placed a light kiss on Andy's forehead.

"Nuh-uh, you could say no." Andy sighed as she fought to open her eyes. Looking at Miranda settled by her side she let her eyes close and within minutes was breathing deeply in sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a bit of fluffy filling for the Holidays. The next few chapters will focus again on Andy and Miranda and the threats.
> 
> To all of you that read a Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year xx

Andy woke up with a start, surrounded by the heat of a warm body pressed along her left side. Looking down, she was amazed to see Miranda's silver hair splayed out across her chest. Moving gently, she inched her way out of the embrace until Miranda muttered incoherently in sleep and settled on to the pillow.

Andy continued to extract herself slowly until she could swing her legs off the bed and stand. Turning, she looked down at the editor as she continued to sleep and let herself smile. Her deep breaths were a sign she was hopefully not going to wake up soon.

Andy grabbed her toothbrush and moved towards the bathroom. While she brushed her teeth she looked in the mirror. She noticed she looked flushed, and she felt sweaty. Finishing with her teeth, she ran cold water over her face and neck to cool off. Sleep had transported her back to the dinner dance, and her subconscious had played the night in a loop ending with different scenarios. The most frightening for her had her being too late to protect Miranda and having the older woman falling into her arms and dying from a sucking gunshot wound to the chest.

Moving back out of the bathroom, she exited the room and catching the nurse's attention asked for more painkillers. She understood that without help she'd get no further rest.

The nurse, Ellie, handed her some Vicodin and a glass of water and led her back to the door. "You may be more comfortable in the reclining chair Andy. A lot of patients with shoulder injuries settle better when sat semi-upright."

"Thanks," Andy mumbled. "Turning to the nurse, she looked at her curiously. " Can I ask how you all learned to call me, Andy?"

The nurse smiled gently. "Your friend Miranda told us it was what you would most likely respond to." The nurse explained. "Do you understand what happened to you?"

"Other than getting shot you mean?" Andy grinned, and the nurse chuckled.

"Yeah." Andy shook her head and grimaced. "You suffered extreme hypotension Andy, your blood pressure dropped to an excessively low level, and you became entirely unresponsive for a time. Due to the blood loss, we gave you a red blood cell transfusion, Miranda was kind enough to donate. After that, we hooked you up to a saline drip to replenish your fluids, and once we had you stabilised we got you on the antibiotics, and the surgeon got involved. You were sedated after your surgery to allow complete rest. You must eat well and drink plenty over the next few days to build up your strength. The pain when you move your head will ease in time, however, there is no quick fix, the trapezius will need time to heal."

"How long has Miranda been here?" Andy asked.

"She hasn't left, Andy. She had your friend Nigel bring her a change of clothes." Ellie patted her arm and offered a small smile. "And her assistants brought the occasional Starbucks for everyone and left it at the nurse's station. She refused to leave your side except to dress. Now I think you should rest."

Andy was amazed at the nurse's words and quietly re-entered the room to find Miranda still asleep where she had left her. She placed the water on the over-bed table and grabbing her cell she set it beside the drink. She walked cautiously to where her laptop bag had been left and picked it up before moving back to the chair and sitting down. Placing the bag on the table, she rolled it closer towards her but decided against emptying the contents and switching it on.

Unable to get comfortable she took the Vicodin and pulled the lever to recline the chair. Closing her eyes, she attempted to settle her mind by focusing on her breathing. After a few minutes, her eyes blazed open when she overheard Miranda whimper. Looking across at the older woman she could spot the frown lines forming as the woman dreamt.

She watched as Miranda sat up with a start and looked around, confusion visible in her eyes. Seeing Andy sat reclined in the chair, she sighed but looked embarrassed. "I seem to have taken over your bed." Miranda husked, her voice rough from sleep.

Andy smiled. "Mm, I'm not upset about that. There are worse ways to wake up than surrounded by a beautiful woman." Seeing Miranda roll her eyes she turned serious. "I'm just glad you got some rest. I woke up about ten minutes ago and asked the nurse for some pain meds." She caught the editor's eyes. "The nurse told me you hadn't been home Miranda; she also provided the medical advice for me to settle in the chair, being upright is apparently more comfortable for someone with a shoulder injury. Otherwise, I would have been right back in that bed with you. Please consider settling down for more sleep should you need it."

Miranda shook her head. "I intended to go home." She spoke softly.

Andy offered a smile. "Well you said you'd be here when I woke up, I never expected that to encompass an unexpected 3 am wake up. I was just contemplating switching on a movie; I have a few on my laptop. Would you like me to call Roy for you or would you like to join me?"

Miranda darted from the bed and stepped towards Andy. "I should go home and shower. I'll call a cab rather than disturb Roy and..." She trailed off at the sadness in Andy's eyes.

"Of course, you should go home. I have taken up enough of your time. It is time you could spend with Cass and Caro. I'm sorry, I didn't think..." Andy whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous. It is only, well; I probably look frightful. I didn't take my makeup off and fell asleep in my clothes." Miranda attempted to reassure the brunette. "I wanted to be here Andréa. I needed to make sure you are okay. True, I did not expect to fall asleep, but I slept rather well, and I have woken up to find you looking remarkably better, and that has eased my mind greatly."

Andy smiled shyly and looked down at the laptop bag. To ease her awkwardness, she pulled the laptop out of the pocket along with her earbuds, a USB drive and USB cable. Miranda looked perplexed. "I feel much better. Would you like me to walk you down to the foyer?"

"What movie are you going to watch?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"I have St Trinian's, Whip It, The Blindside and Coco Before Chanel." Andy grinned. "I also have classics, Gone with the Wind, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and A Streetcar Named Desire."

"Mm, an eclectic choice." Miranda smiled. "Did Nigel bring you anything other than Basketball shorts and muscle shirts?"

"You're welcome to help yourself to whatever he packed." Andy smiled softly as she booted up her laptop and Miranda searched her holdall. She grinned as Miranda found a pair of yoga pants and an oversized Versace t-shirt and moved to the bathroom.

Andy hooked her cell up to her laptop and copied the voice recording of Irv across. As she waited for the transfer complete, she put her earbuds in and listened.

She listened to the whiney tone of Irv's voice. _"Stop Andy, please, just stop. I hired them okay. I wanted to scare Miranda, to make her think about retiring. But you, you protected her, even after she blacklisted you. Why? What is it about Miranda that generates so much loyalty? She's a cold bitch."_

 _"She didn't blacklist me Irv. I left Runway of my own free will, and she gave me a recommendation so I could write. That didn't pan out. As you would be aware, the Mirror had mass layoffs. I left New York and travelled the world. I never once forgot that amazing woman. Do you want to understand why people are loyal to Miranda? She is not a sneaky, backstabbing snake Irv, you are. People trust Miranda to tell them the truth regardless of how much it hurts. You cannot be trusted because you are a shit of a person."_ She could hear the love in her voice as she explained her view of Miranda before it turned firm. _"Are you behind the threats sent to Miranda, her car brakes? The attempted break-in?"_

 _"No."_ Irv sounded confused about the question, highlighting to Andy that he spoke the truth.

 _"Fine."_ She sounded tired. There was rustling until she spoke again. _"So you've got the gun."_ She could hear the taunting tone in her voice. _"Come on then big boy, shoot me. I have your confession on voice recording so you'll be going away for a long time, what's a few more years, life if you manage to do a proper job. I have nothing to live for Irv; I have no children, I love someone who I acknowledge can never actually love me back. So fucking shoot me. Come on Irv do me a favour and put me out of my fucking misery."_ Her voice had gone from taunting to matter-of-fact before the gun went off.

 _"Police! Everyone, please remain calm."_ The voice was authoritative.

 _"Andréa no!"_ Miranda sounded aghast. _"Andréa, please my darling. Open your eyes for me. She's bleeding. Somebody help! Oh God!"_ Miranda sounded panicked.

 _"She's bleeding out. Put pressure on both sides of that wound. The EMT's are on the way."_ The same voice that announced the police presence was calming.

 _"Don't you dare leave me again Andy Sachs, I need you. The twins were right, I have always needed you. Please stay with me. I love you."_ Miranda was breathless, and her tone caressed Andy's ears. _"Don't_ _leave me, I need you. Please, my darling..."_

Miranda exited the bathroom wearing Andy's clothes and her face free of makeup. She spotted the unshed tears in Andy's expressive eyes as she watched the brunette remove the earbuds from the laptop and rub her eyes.

As Andy looked up, her breath caught. She had never seen Miranda looking as magnificent. Miranda caught her eye and blushed. "I will have to text Emily or Nigel to have them bring some clothes and makeup."

"You are gorgeous." Andy exhaled deeply as Miranda looked at her. Seeing the truth in the dark eyes, she smiled shyly. "So how will this work?" Andy asked. "There's the chair there, or we can share this one."

Miranda looked at the young woman in the reclining chair. "Move over slightly." She pulled the table away and moved beside Andy gently. Even though the recliner was wide, it was still a tight squeeze, and she saw Andy wince slightly. "I'm sorry. I'll bring the other chair over."

Making to move away she found her wrist clasped. "No Miranda, just settle down, put your legs across my lap and choose a movie." Seeing the editor looking uncertain she caught her eyes. "Please Miranda, if you are staying, stay close to me," Andy whispered.

Miranda nodded once and sat back as Andy's left arm made its way around her back. Turning slightly, she did as Andy suggested and popped her legs over her lap as she pulled the table closer. She could see that Andy had started her media player and that a file had been playing. Double-clicking on Gone with the Wind she settled back.

Catching the brunette's eyes, she whispered. "We have quite a few hours to kill darling, what better way than with Scarlett and Rhett."

"This is my favourite," Andy admitted. "Though I very rarely make it past the intermission after Rhett leaves Scarlett at the road to Tara."

Miranda smiled happily. "It has been many years since I last sat and watched a biopic like this."

Andy turned her head slightly and yawned. "Sorry, it looks like the Vicodin is working."

"Please don't apologise. Just relax and try to get comfortable." Miranda spoke softly as she rested her head against Andy's chest and they settled in to watch as Scarlett flirted with the Tarleton twins.

Within fifteen minutes Andy was sleeping peacefully. Miranda was content in hearing Andy's heart beating steady against her ear and knowing that Andy realised how deep her feelings were, she continued to watch Scarlett prance, flirt and bewitch her way through the film.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was after 6 am, and the film was ending. Andy was still sleeping when a disturbance in the corridor caught Miranda's attention. The door flew open, and Miranda was amazed when a feminine body, encased in leather and carrying a helmet, stormed into the room. Miranda attempted to ease herself from Andy's side but found the hold on her waist tightening.

Miranda looked across at the redhead and offered a smile as she once again attempted to move causing Andy to stir. Looking down at the brunette she whispered. "Andréa, darling, you need to let me go, Kate's here."

Andy groaned and muttered. "No, you're safe as long as I have you."

Kate moved closer to Andy and placed the helmet on Andy's bed before offering her hand to Miranda and having it clasped warmly. "You should stay there. She seems content." Kate murmured. "It's nice to meet you, Miranda. I left P.J settling at the apartment and organising the service on the Harley's, but he'll be in later with Starbucks and a bagel for Ms Thang there."

Miranda was amazed at the ease Kate had started a conversation and found her eyes stinging. She could see similarities between herself and her siblings in the young woman's features.

"Kate, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ms Thang?" Andy growled sleepily.

"Ah, I see your attitude is still in place, little one." Kate grinned at the brunette as she opened her sleepy eyes.

"Did you ride all night or something? I didn't expect you to later this afternoon." Andy husked as she loosened her grip on Miranda. "Sorry Miranda, I had quite the hold on you there."

"That's quite alright Andréa," Miranda whispered. "You were trying to keep me safe from the leather-clad redheaded Goddess who stormed the room." Miranda grinned as Andy rolled her eyes and eased herself from the position at Andy's side. "If you'll excuse me a moment I will freshen up and..." She turned and cupped Andy's cheek. "Do you need anything?" She asked tenderly.

Andy shook her head and grimaced. "No, I wish I could remember not to do that though."

"It will take time," Miranda advised before picking up her cell and stalking to the bathroom. After a few minutes, Kate and Andy could hear her muttering into her cell.

"So that's the Ice Queen? Not very icy..." Kate trailed off as Andy interrupted.

"Don't call her that Kate, not to me." She hissed. "You don't know her or..."

"Should I? When I clasped her hand, it was as if I had met her before. She looks familiar and not the kind of familiar I get from meeting someone who's photos I've seen in the press or in magazines I read religiously, and her voice..." Kate looked at the young brunette and saw her swallow nervously.

"No, you wouldn't know Miranda," Andy whispered.

"What are you hiding Andy?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Andy whispered as Miranda walked from the bathroom.

"Nigel had already raided the closet on our behalf Andréa. He is queueing in a Starbucks and stated, and I quote; ' _My Six needs a Peppermint Mocha in her life, and it is my job today to save the world from those gorgeous thighs of destruction should she not taste this amazing elixir_ '." Miranda saw a small smile grace Andy's lips as she dragged the hardback chair closer to Andy and placed it down. Looking at where Kate leaned on the edge of the bed she saw the defensive stance. "Now I am aware that my presence may cause frostiness occasionally, but everything seemed fine before I moved to the bathroom. Will one of you advise me what has happened?"

"There's something about you I can't quite put my finger on Miranda and Andy is hiding something from me. That is something I have not experienced from her before, and I cannot say it pleases me." Kate was blunt.

Miranda closed her eyes and sighed. "I have not asked Andréa to hide anything on my behalf Kate. Now if my presence is an issue, I can always meet Nigel outside...

"No, Miranda..." Andy interjected. "I do not want you to leave." She looked at Kate. "Kate there are things I can't discuss, it is not my place."

"You are like family Andy," Kate whispered. "You are the little sister I always wanted. My sisters were so much older than I am..." Kate trailed off and bit her lip.

Andy looked at Kate and Miranda. "Kate, look at me." Kate's blue eyes were wild. "You mentioned sisters, plural, and yet you only talk of Carmen."

"My other sister died," Kate said. "My Dad wouldn't talk about it; I wouldn't have known if I hadn't caught Seth taking to Carmen about Miriam."

"Give me your cell Kate." Andy requested. Kate did so without thinking about it, and Miranda and Kate watched as Andy scrolled through the contacts and hit dial. She placed the call on speakerphone, and they all sat and listened to the ring before it was picked up.

"Kate, what's wrong, it has to be ridiculously early in L.A, are you okay?" Miranda gasped at the panicked voice on the line. "Carmen told me about Andy; please tell me nothing's happened..."

"Seth, it's Andy, calm down, we're in New York, so it's like 6:30 am. I have you on speaker, Kate and Miranda Priestly are here with me..." Andy stalled at the gasp on the line.

"They're in the same room?" Seth whispered.

"Yeah," Andy stated. "I know."

Seth seemed to get the hidden meaning of Andy's words and choked back a sob. "Can you take me off speaker Andy, please?"

Andy grabbed the cell and flicked the speaker off. Pulling Kate's Blackberry to her ear, she listened intently before speaking softly. "I appreciate it wasn't your choice, Seth. Trust me, I understand. Okay, I'll pass you over. Be gentle though; I don't want to have to kick your ass the next time I see you." She stood and looked at Miranda, her eyes conveying reassurance as she handed her the cell. Kate looked at her confused. "Trust me, Kate," Andy whispered.

Miranda stood and paced as she listened to the voice she hadn't heard for over 30 years. "I understand Seth, thank you for explaining. You and George would be very welcome. Please send my love to Eli and Carmen." She handed the cell to Andy and disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door softly behind her.

Andy placed the phone against her ear. "Hey, Seth. Do you want to speak with Kate? I can do that...okay. I'll tell her. My love to you and George. Bye." She disconnected the call and handed the cell to Kate. She caught the blazing blue eyes, which she could now see were similar to Miranda's. Now she knew the truth she saw much of Miranda in her best friend. "I appreciate you are confused, Kate. Seth has asked me to speak with you. We shall wait for Nigel to leave and then we will speak freely without interruption." She pulled her cell off the over-bed table and continued to speak. "I am going to text P.J and tell him to get his butt over here. Forget the bagels. I can live without them for one more day." Andy smiled softly.

"What you are going to tell me will upend my world, won't it?" Kate whispered.

Andy looked up from where she was texting P.J on her cell. "Only if you let it, what I will tell you could also enrich your life in ways you never expected. Now if you give me a minute, I'll check on Miranda." Andy placed the chair in an upright position and stood gently. As she stepped past, she stopped and kneeled in front of the redhead, she caught her eye. "I never want to lie or hurt you, Kate. You and P.J are my best friends, my family, and I trust you with my life." She cupped Kate's cheek as Nigel entered the room. Brushing a stray tear away, she rose and smiled at Nigel.

"I have clothes and coffee for the beautiful ones. Where's Miranda?" He asked breathlessly, oblivious to the tension.

"Bathroom. I'll take the clothes in." Andy smiled as Nigel gave her the bags and moved towards the bathroom, knocking quietly, she entered cautiously.

Nigel set their coffee's down and gave Kate the one he had bought for himself. "It's only a latte, but hopefully it'll do, you look like you need a caffeine fix more than I do Kate. Now I have things to do. I'll hopefully catch you all later." He charged from the room as quickly as he arrived. Kate took her boots off and resting on the pillows closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of peppermint, chocolate and coffee.

In the bathroom, Andy was arguing with Miranda. "Seth asked me to tell her. You can stay or not, as you want, but I won't knowingly hide anything from her. You heard her, she sees me like family, and I regard her and P.J the same way. They were there for me at a time I had no-one, Miranda."

"I understand darling. I just don't see the need to drag up the past." Miranda whispered fighting against the urge to run.

"Please just try, for me. Nigel has brought clothes for you to show the world you are Miranda _fucking_ Priestly, and I know nothing can bring that woman down. Not Irv, not a gun-wielding junkie, not Stephen, Greg or any other fucker that wants to mess with you." Andy looked at her and grinned. "And there's coffee waiting. The longer you are holed up in here, the colder it will be and the more tempted I'll be to drink it."

"Mm, you know that would displease me greatly Andréa," Miranda stated with a small smile.

Andy smiled sadly at the older woman. "I will be there for you throughout this Miranda. You are my family too. As you said, we are responsible for one another, to provide comfort and aid when it is needed." Andy reassured her.

Miranda cupped Andy's cheek watching as the expressive eyes closed at her touch. "Andréa as soon as you are capable of wrapping me up in your arms, you will dance with me again," Miranda whispered. She watched as Andy's eyes blazed open and were amazed by the feeling behind them.

"You're on, beautiful lady. I promise a night of dancing once I can twirl you around in a way befitting a queen." Andy smiled and stepped back. "Now get dressed Miranda, we have a busy day to start." Andy leaned in and brushed a light kiss against Miranda's cheek before spinning around and moving out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda stalked from the room ten minutes later to find Kate and P.J sprawled across Andy's bed. Andy was back in the recliner but she had moved it to face the bed and had placed the hardbacked visitor's chair next to it. Spotting the coffees on the over-bed table she gestured to Andy who nodded.

Grasping the two coffees she tasted both before handing one to Andy and sitting down. "Your Mocha tastes divine Andréa. I may have to change my usual order, although I believe it would cause panic through the halls of Runway." Andy snorted out a laugh, knowing Miranda was attempting to ease the tension.

As P.J and Kate sat up Miranda took in P.J's Armani trousers and vest and the Tom Ford shirt and nodded. "I take it you approve?" P.J asked with a large grin.

"It's a beautiful cut. An acceptable choice which is worn extraordinarily well." Miranda breathed.

"My wife has an eye, she dresses us all as she wishes. So Kate told me Seth has requested for Andy to tell us something that may be painful."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, I never intended to cause any pain. Please know that."

Kate scoffed and looked at Andy, her eyebrow raised in query. "I'm waiting, Andy." She looked at the brunette coldly.

Andy sighed and treated the matter as if it were a band-aid. The news should be given quick and fast. "Miranda Priestly is...well, she was Miriam Princhek until around 30 years ago. Your older sister isn't dead Kate, she's sat right here beside me." She entwined her fingers with Miranda's and gave them a small squeeze. Kate gaped at her, disbelief and anger in her eyes.

"My mum told me she died when I was two," Kate muttered. "Dad never mentioned her at all."

"Look at her Kate. Tell me you don't see a resemblance? Not only in the colour of your eyes but the shape of them, the shape of your chin. I saw Miranda's first letter from the editor photo every day for nine months. Other than her nose, it is you, Kate. I never realised before now."

"My nose was broken the night I left home," Miranda whispered hoarsely. "The night our father threw me out of his home and told me I was dead to him."

"I don't believe you." Kate hissed jumping from the bed.

"Our father, Jakub Princhek was an Orthodox Jew. He moved from Poland to London during the war and fought on the front lines. Upon his return from France, he met my mother, Eliana, and they settled into married life in Poplar. He worked as a labourer in the shipyards when he could find the work. After a time they were blessed with Carmen, two years later with twin boys Eli and Seth, four years later with me, Miriam. Mum died when I was nine and my grandmother raised the four children until she died when I was fourteen. Dad then remarried, a young woman called Sarah, they had a daughter, Kathryn in the summer of 1974. Dad nicknamed the child Zakiah, meaning pure." Miranda stated the facts lightly. "I am your sister Kathryn."

Miranda's grip tightened on Andy's hand as Kate paced like a caged lion. P.J looked at their entwined hands and winked at Andy offering her a small grin. Standing he stretched and led Kate back to the bed as Andy took a fortifying sip of coffee. She looked at Miranda and growled. "You're drinking my Mint Mocha?"

"Mm yes, it's delicious." Miranda took the final sip and placed the empty cup back on the table with a satisfied smile.

"We'll talk about you taking such liberties later, Priestly." Andy offered a smile of her own, unable to help herself.

Kate looked at them and allowed herself to smile softly. "Why did you leave Miranda?" She asked.

"Sarah caught me with my friend Isobel. We were kissing and...well, it was a long time ago." She blushed. "Dad wasn't interested in the fact I loved her. He threw me out and told me I wouldn't be welcome in any of your lives. With the small amount of money I had saved, I moved to Paris and then after a time I was transferred to New York. I wrote to Dad when I got married and then again when I had my twins but he wasn't interested, and then it was too late, he passed away."

"Seth wanted me to explain, he believed you would take it better from me," Andy said. "You know he only came out fully in the last ten years, yet he and George have been together for almost 20 years. While you, Eli and Carmen have accepted it he felt he couldn't be openly honest while your father was alive, he was scared of losing you all." Andy explained gently. "He saw what happened with Miranda and couldn't face that for himself. He feels so much guilt over not trying to bring her back into your lives."

P.J took his wife's hand and caught her eyes. "You now have the chance to bring your family together, the way it should have been for the last 30 years." He saw her shake her head. "Listen please, honey. Back in the days we first knew Andy, when we were in the South of France, I told her how you didn't understand her friends or family as you had always had your loud, supportive family, the people who had your back, regardless. I told her I understood though, how I'd lost my family and was trying to make the world safer for those that needed it."

Kate looked at him with love shining in her eyes. "You said that?"

P.J nodded. "As you know I know I don't take much seriously, but I realised during our time in Thailand and France we became that supportive family for Andy, she was still navigating her sexuality and she believed she had lost everything she held dear to her. Now, you need to look at Miranda and realise that she lost everything at a time she needed it the most. It has made her the woman she is though, and if rumours are true, that is a force to be reckoned with." He offered Kate a smile. "You get your passion for fashion from somewhere, and you always wondered where. Look no further than the beautiful woman opposite holding our best friends hand, your sister, who has made fashion her world." He turned to Miranda and his smile widened. "Now Miranda, I have just one thing to ask, and trust me I'm aware of how much that _thrills_ you." Seeing Miranda smirk and Andy's blush, he gestured to the brunette. "Just what are your intentions towards my beautiful friend."

"Um...well..." Miranda blushed furiously causing P.J and Kate to erupt into laughter.

"Will you guys shut up?" Andy released Miranda's hand and brushed it through her hair. "God, you're such assholes." She stated.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

The hospital discharged Andy by mid-morning. The nurse had shown how to change her dressing and the on-duty physiotherapist gave her a few exercises to start once she had removed the sling

Miranda had arranged for Roy to pick them up at a side entrance, away from the waiting paparazzi. As she walked Andy slowly down to the ground level, P.J carried Andy's bags and assisted Miranda in getting Andy into the town car.

"God, I feel like such a hindrance," Andy muttered breathlessly as she lowered herself into Miranda's usual spot with a sigh while Roy placed her bags in the trunk.

Miranda moved around the car and slid into the passenger side. She couldn't stop herself from glaring at the brunette at her words, she stated. "Don't be ridiculous Andréa. You would never be a hindrance."

Andy grinned across at her as P.J poked his head into the door. "A pain in the ass, maybe." His smile wavered. "I'll be in touch soon Andy. Kate will need time to process all the changes; she's spoken to Carmen and Seth, and they have reassured her that what you said is the truth." P.J looked sad.

"I am sorry about today's revelations P.J," Andy told him. "I can understand Kate's reluctance to believe me, but she seemed fine and then…"

"It's not your fault Andy, or Miranda's. I'm just sorry about her abrupt departure. Her mom's phone call threw her, especially when she refused to answer her questions. Sarah has always been stubborn, but as far as Kate was aware she was always honest." He sighed. "My Kate is like her mom." He looked across at Miranda and witnessed her nod of agreement.

"Please come to dinner, it will be at 6:30 pm." Miranda offered. "Once Maria found out that Andréa was being discharged she started, with the help of the twins, cooking up a storm." She swallowed. "It will be a chance for you to meet your nieces."

P.J stood back and knocked his head against the door frame. "Goddamn." He hissed rubbing his head. Embarrassed, he offered the women a wide smile, "I can't believe I'm an uncle to two pre-teens. Carmen and Eli's kids are only a few years younger than Kate, and well…" P.J trailed off "… they're a dull bunch."

Andy sniggered. "Just wait until you meet the twin terrors, dull is not a word that can describe them." She looked up at Miranda's answering chuckle.

"I'll let Andy know about dinner Miranda. Thank you for the offer. I look forward to us becoming better acquainted." P.J stood and walked away.

"How is he getting home?" Miranda asked as she noticed it drizzling.

"I guess he got a cab over here," Andy said.

"Roy, can you catch up with him and offer him a ride? He will ruin his clothes walking in this weather." Andy chuckled causing Miranda to glare at her.

Roy nodded once and ran towards the retreating man. As Roy reached him, he gestured towards the car and P.J shook his head. They watched as Roy continued to gesticulate wildly and P.J's shoulders slumped. Roy placed a hand on P.J's shoulder and spoke. Whatever Roy said caused P.J to throw his head back and laugh. They ran towards the car and P.J settled himself into the front passenger seat as Roy switched on the engine, and they moved through the New York traffic.

"Thank you, Miranda, the lift is unnecessary, but I wouldn't want to get Roy into trouble by refusing you." P.J turned his head to look at the older woman as Roy and Andy snorted back their laughter.

Miranda glared at her driver. "What on Earth did you tell the man?" She asked.

Andy giggled before Roy responded. "Let me guess Roy, was it that if he refused Miranda would ensure that this was the last time you drove her? How a refusal would offend the Queen of Fashion as she is rarely; if ever, defied?"

Roy grinned at the brunette in the rearview mirror and nodded. "Something like that. I overheard you often enough when you worked at Runway to learn when and how to apply a guilt trip to get what we want. You have one up on me though Andy, I'm not as beautiful."

Andy burst into laughter. She got herself under control she whispered. "Whatever Roy, you can just remember Harry Potter." P.J and Miranda looked at her in disbelief as Roy nodded. She caught Miranda's eye and smiled. "I thought I would get fired that day you requested the unpublished Harry Potter manuscript. You sent me for your lunch, which you didn't eat. Roy must have listened to me trying to work my charm with every publishing contact you had while we made our way through the lunchtime traffic, it didn't work for me that day."

"And yet within a few hours you had placed the manuscript on my desk?" Miranda queried.

Andy's smile faltered. "Yeah, I was ready to quit and then the Heaven's shone down on me and gave me a gift. I'll tell you about it one day."

Miranda spotted the flash of pain in Andy's expressive eyes and left it there as P.J struck up a conversation with Roy about the Knicks.

The women travelled in silence to P.J's apartment and as he removed himself from the car, he offered both women a brief smile. "I'll see you both when I am looking at you. Take it easy for now Andy. We still have things to sort, but we'll give it a day or two." He waved and entered the building as Roy pulled back into traffic and navigated the block to the townhouse.

As they came upon the house Miranda noticed the waiting paparazzi and sighed. "Will you take us to the back of the house?" She requested of Roy. "I don't want Andréa being jostled by those vultures."

"It'll be fine Miranda," Andy mumbled as she caught the older woman's eye. "I will just do what I did as your assistant and smile and ignore them."

"It will not hurt to go around the back," Miranda said as Roy navigated them past the townhouse.

"You shouldn't need to hide from them. You should be free to come and go from your own house as you require." Andy told her.

Roy watched for Miranda's response and smiled when she nodded her agreement. "Navigate the block and pull up at the front of the house, Roy. Andréa is right. I will not allow them to bar access to the front of my house." Miranda stated.

"When I see the press like that makes me glad I didn't go back into journalism. I couldn't imagine…" she trailed off as Roy pulled up outside the townhouse. She looked at Miranda. "… Well, I can't imagine being that hungry to report on someone else's misfortune." Roy exited the car and opened the door for Andy. Seizing her elbow he assisted her from the car as camera flashes went off. Andy looked at the paparazzi and her glare kept them silent.

Miranda put her Gucci sunglasses on and slid across the seat and followed Andy from the car gracefully. She glanced at the Press and scowled as they fired questions at her. They kept a respectable distance as Miranda led Andy up the front steps of the townhouse.

As they reached the door, it opened swiftly and water balloons soared over the two women's heads. Miranda heard the groans, as the balloons hit their targets, and smirked. Andy giggled as Cassidy gripped her left hand and dragged her inside. As she turned before, the door closed she observed a few reporters wiping off a sticky red substance from their faces and clothes, and her giggles became enthusiastic laughter.

"Bobbsey's, what was in those balloons?" Miranda asked attempting to hold back her own laughter.

"Jell-O." Cassidy grinned as Miranda let herself laugh.

"We set it and then warmed it in hot water and you saw the end results." Caroline offered a small smirk and both women recognised the mischief sparkling in her blue eyes. "We wanted Andy's homecoming to be memorable."

"That won't be something I'll forget in a hurry," Andy told them. As she stepped towards Caroline, she smiled down at the young girl and ruffled her hair. "That was marvellous." Andy grinned at Cassidy who had wrapped herself around Miranda.

As Andy looked up, she spotted Miranda's housekeeper, Maria, walking towards them wiping her hands on a tea towel and offering a large smile of welcome. "There's coffee in the kitchen Miranda." She looked at Andy, and her eyes held a flicker of concern as she took in Andy's pale features and the circles under her eyes. "If you are hungry Andy, I have a platter of fruit made up or there's a pot of soup and crusty bread ready, and we have raspberry Jell-O left over too."

"Mm, that all sounds delicious Maria, thank you," Andy said cheerfully as Maria stepped closer and patted her arm.

"We'll take good care of you, Corazoncita," Maria's voice was light.

"Are you sure you don't want to come work for me, Maria? I couldn't pay much, but at least L.A is sunny." Andy grinned and her tone was teasing.

"No no, New York is where my family is." Maria smiled back at the brunette. "Although I appreciated the offer of marriage on Friday night, maybe next time ask me." She winked at the older women as she gestured at the twins. "Come, mi cielitos. Enough mischief, now it's time to let Andy relax and regain her strength." She led the twins back towards the kitchen.

Miranda stepped towards Andy and unzipped her leather jacket. She removed Andy's sling, and Andy eased it off her left arm before Miranda pulled it gently from her shoulder. "Total nuisance," Andy muttered.

"Andréa, behave," Miranda warned with a small smile. "If I believed you are an inconvenience, I would have sent you off with Kathryn and Phillip, although upon reflection I believe Kathryn may have preferred that," Miranda fussed as she helped Andy put her sling back on. "Now come into the kitchen, I will feed you and then we'll get you settled in downstairs."

Andy smiled. "Thank you, Miranda, for everything."

Miranda shook her head. "I've said it a few times now, but you are a strange woman Andréa, only you would think to thank me when I am the primary cause of your harm," Miranda stated.

Andy noticed the sadness held in Miranda's eyes and stepped towards her as she lowered her head. Andy used her good arm to tilt Miranda's face to meet her eyes. "I do not regret this Miranda. I would rather this a thousand times over than allow any hurt to come to you or the twins. I am not so obtuse as to believe I will ever gain full strength in this arm, as the physio and doc said, it would be unlikely. But I will do what I need to so I can cartwheel scissor kick Stephen, Greg, or whoever is behind these threats, and bring them down with my thighs of destruction."

Andy offered a megawatt smile as Miranda snorted, a noise so inelegant that it made Andy's smile brighten even further. The snort was followed by a peal of laughter. "And will you cable-tie their wrists or feet?" Miranda asked as she led Andy towards the kitchen with a hand at the base of her spine. "That was an ingenious move in Australia. You impressed Hillary, and it made for compulsive viewing."

"You saw that?" Andy asked.

"Mm yes, after speaking to Hillary about you I came home and Cassidy showed me the YouTube footage in Australia and the montage off the PJE Elite Security website." Miranda glanced sidewards at the brunette and unconsciously licked her lips. "It was a surprise seeing you like that. Nigel attempted to tell me about the person you had become, but he failed to provide sufficient superlatives to describe the pure magnetism that surrounds you."

Andy's ducked her head and blushed as her smile widened. They entered the kitchen, and she looked up to find the twin's gazing at them, curiosity obvious in their eyes. Maria moved out of the room and towards the back of the house. "What's up with you two?" She asked.

"Nothing," Caroline muttered.

Andy cocked an eyebrow at Cassidy who looked down and blushed. "Cass?" Andy queried as Miranda busied herself with pouring coffee for them both.

"Page Six is claiming you and Mom are dating," Cassidy was hesitant as she pushed the Post towards Andy. "When you leave, Mom will be all over the headlines again, and the press will assume she chased you away, and they'd be wrong."

Andy sat down at the breakfast bar, ignoring the newspaper, and looked at Miranda. Miranda shook her head, a sign she did not know what to say. Andy told them the truth. "On Friday night your mom and I talked briefly about the role I would have that would allow me to remain near and to protect you all. I believed I couldn't take the position as her assistant, and your Mom has had Roy driving her around for longer than you two have been in this world, so relieving him of his job to be her driver would not happen." Andy swallowed. "I discussed other ways my clients have me in their lives without me being recognised as security personnel, ways which would not cause raised eyebrows with staying here. Your mom decided that I would attend events as her girlfriend, for lack of a better word. We did it without thinking of the consequences for all involved once I stop the threats and it's time for me to leave."

Cassidy looked concerned as Caroline glared at her. "But...but you still care for Mom, don't you?" Caroline demanded answers; she was angry. "Why would you allow that to happen, for her to become fodder for the press?"

Andy swallowed and looked at Miranda's headstrong daughter. "As I explained we didn't think about it, it seemed like the most straightforward solution." She sighed. "Caro, you and Cass are aware I think the absolute world of your mom; I wouldn't ever want to put her in a position that would affect any of your lives negatively." She looked at Miranda as she sat down opposite and handed her a coffee, her dark eyes pleading for help. She took a gulp of her coffee as Miranda spoke.

"Bobbsey's, you are aware I cared for your father a great deal when we married, but there is something you need to realise about me..." Miranda trailed off as Caroline interrupted.

"If this is about you being a lesbian, we are aware." Caroline was blunt and Miranda looked at her in disbelief. "Why do you think we tried to get you to stop Andy from leaving?"

Andy stood and made to move from the room. "I should leave you to talk in private," Andy blurted, suddenly uncomfortable.

Caroline looked at Andy and frowned. "You can stay, Andy. You should hear this too."

"Yes please stay, Andréa. I'll fix you something to eat in a moment." Miranda said.

Andy was cautious as she sat back at the breakfast bar and looked down as she spoke. "Girls, I will admit the only good thing I can see happening from all this is your mom can stop living a lie; she can find love and happiness and be true to her heart. Attempting to identify yourself as gay or lesbian is hard, and it isn't always something you can accept about yourself, it takes so much courage. Your mom raised you two girls to accept alternative lifestyles; she has imparted the true importance of living your life with an open mind and heart. But not everyone is as accepting. There will always be ignorance and intolerance in the world, and although hate doesn't always breed hate, children learn from their parents and peers about what is an acceptable way to live and when you live outside of that they judge you for it." Andy had become tense as she had laid her own feelings on the table about her family and old friends.

Cassidy's eyes softened as she looked at Andy and noticed her discomfort. She tried to explain. "What Caro is trying to say, mommy is that we've known for a long time. When Stephen used to come home, your eyes would harden, and you had little patience for him. He wasn't right for us or for our family, but you wanted us to have a father figure. He didn't make you happy though. Stephen wanted to change you and he didn't understand how important me, Caro and Runway were to you." Cassidy looked at Andy with concern before continuing. "When Andy first worked for you and delivered the book, we noticed how your eyes followed her when she was in a room with you; it was like she was the most magical person you'd ever encountered, you seemed enchanted by her. You used to smile when you heard her coming into the house with the book, no matter how loud or clumsy she was. It was obvious you liked her more than anyone else, but you thought for whatever reason you couldn't admit it."

"Well...um...I don't quite know what to say." Miranda admitted.

"You don't have to say anything Mom," Caroline told her. "All we ever want is your happiness. And we know that once Andy leaves you'll turn sad again."

Miranda looked at Andy and noticed her head down; she was looking paler than she had been and her eyes glittered with the tears she was trying to hide. "Are you okay Andréa?"

Andy shook her head and pain radiated down her neck, back and shoulder causing her to heave. She placed her hand swiftly over her mouth she closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. She waited a few moments before opening them and removing her hand; she looked across at the older woman. "If it's okay with you, I will lie down; I am feeling a little ill." She whispered her voice hoarse.

Andy stood; she was unsteady and noticing Miranda moved towards her and placed her arm around her waist. She swallowed hard and muttered her thanks as Miranda guided her towards the back stairs that would take her down to the lower ground level.

"The bed's made up, and there's a La-Z-Boy too," Miranda told her. "When you're ready to come back, we'll get you something to eat." Andy allowed her head to nod once in understanding as Miranda stepped back. "Andréa, please text me or come to find me if you need anything at all. I'll be in the study or den, and I'll have my cell phone. I need to speak with Caroline and Cassidy further."

"They're right with what they said. I will have to go back to L.A eventually. It is where I made my home and where I work. I didn't think of how this would affect you or the twins." Andy caught her eyes before looking away.

"Neither did I," Miranda breathed. "I should have considered the twins before I made this decision. This is on me Andréa, and I will fix it."

"I don't want to hurt you or to make you sad Miranda. I want your happiness more than anything else in the world." Andy admitted before she turned away and made her way cautiously down the stairs.

Miranda stood, amazed by Andy words to her.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy walked through the lower apartment and found a sitting room, self-contained kitchen, full bathroom, and a large bedroom. She settled into the La-Z-Boy and pulled a throw over herself, closing her eyes she attempted to relax surrounded by Miranda's unique scent.

Andy remembered every moment with Miranda from their first interview until that final night in her apartment. She recognised now that Miranda's guard had slipped on the night she left, and she cursed herself for not recognising sooner what it meant. She realised the sadness she had seen in the older woman's eyes that night was due to her abandonment of Miranda in Paris, and from imagining that Andy's words were an attempt to placate Caroline's temper and nothing further. What she couldn't quite fathom what could have prompted Miranda's change of heart.

She sat up and grabbed her cell to call the one person who she thought she could always speak to. Her call to Kate rolled to voicemail after a few rings, which meant that Kate was unwilling to answer. She tried P.J's cell phone which went straight to voicemail. "Hey, P.J. I totally messed up. I tried to call Kate and...and...well, I need..." she sobbed, unable to restrain herself. "...never mind. Give Kate a hug from me, 'kay? I love you both very much."

She disconnected the call and sniffing back her tears spotted movement from the corner of her eye. Cassidy stood in the doorway with a coffee and a paper bag of medication in her hands. "Roy and Cara brought your medication. Mom says you are due to take your pain medication so..." Cassidy trailed off as Andy gestured for her to come in. "I'm sorry if we upset you," Cassidy whispered as she stepped to Andy's side.

"I'm not upset with you or Caro, I am annoyed with myself. I should have spoken to your mom more about what it would mean for you guys before I agreed to anything. I should have discussed it with P.J and Kate too. Your mom and I touched on the subject last night but..." Andy shrugged and grimaced. "Well, by that time it was already too late to change anything." Andy swiped at her eyes. "Can you do me a favour Cass? Can you please open that bottle of painkillers for me? I can't do it, whoever thought to place a child-resistant lid on an item that needs to be opened one-handed was a shit of epic proportions." Andy stated. Cassidy giggled at Andy's words but stopped as Andy hiccuped and her tears flowed freely. "I can't even get myself dressed without help and...God, I'm sorry Cass. I'm a total mess."

Cassidy placed the coffee on the table by the side of the La-Z-Boy and opened the bottle of tablets and handed Andy two tablets. Cassidy raised her hand and brushed the tears from Andy's cheeks. "Mom explained to us the physio said you'll never regain full strength in your shoulder and arm. I'm sorry Andy."

Andy relaxed in the chair and took the Vicodin with a sip of coffee, taking a deep calming breath, she looked at the young redhead and stated. "I'm not sorry I protected your mom; I'll never regret that Cass." She sighed as she saw Cassidy moving from foot to foot. "You can sit down," Andy told her.

"Mom said we weren't to bother you excessively," Cassidy admitted. "I wanted to tell you we realise you didn't set out to hurt us. Mom told us she...well, she told us the reason she took you to the dinner dance, that she wanted to know you better. Like a real date, but not a real date." Cassidy looked at her and her confusion was clear in her eyes. "I don't quite understand yet, but mom says I will when I'm older. Did you know she hadn't dated since Stephen left?"

"Yeah, I know kiddo. Nigel told me." Andy admitted. "I have done a little dating. I tried for about six months after I came back to the U.S, but I could never settle with anyone. There was always something missing." Andy caught Cassidy's eyes. "Do you want a little free advice, Cass?" Andy asked. She saw Cassidy nod and continued. "Never settle for less than spectacular. If someone doesn't make your heart soar and your soul sing, then they are not worth your time."

"Andy?" Cassidy asked. "Can I sit with you for a while?"

Andy lifted her head and offered a small smile. "Sure thing, my beautiful girl. Come on up here and we'll cuddle." Andy sighed as Cassidy eased herself gently up onto her lap and wrapped her arm around her stomach they settled in together as the Vicodin took effect and Andy fell into a light sleep.

The last words she heard were a whispered, "We wish you could stay forever."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda went searching for Cassidy and once again found her daughter sleeping in Andy's arms. She experienced an amazing amount of joy at how peaceful they looked and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Kicking off her shoes she tiptoed into the room to clear away the cold coffee. She moved to the self-contained kitchen and saw Maria had stocked it with necessities. She smirked as she located the coffee and tea and moved quietly to put the kettle on. She pulled her cell out she sent a text to Maria as she made her way back to the sitting room. Maria arrived with Caroline in tow a few minutes later. Miranda tapped a finger against her mouth in a gesture of silence and nodded to the kitchen; they followed her immediately. Maria held a large Tupperware container filled with chicken noodle soup and Caroline a basket of crusty bread. "Thank you, Maria," Miranda whispered as she watched the woman place the soup on the counter.

"You are welcome, Miranda. I will leave for the day but if you need me I am only a call away. Cara and Roy are also on hand." Maria's tone grew soft when she spoke of Cara and Roy. It was Cara's recommendation that provided Maria with the job at the Priestly's after her husband passed away. She had raised Cara as her own child from four years old after she had married Cara's father six weeks after meeting him.

Over the last ten years, she had grown to care about the Priestly women but had held no fondness for the men who had entered Miranda's life and had left her feeling lacking. She had always seen the woman behind the editor and knew there was a sensitivity and vulnerability to her that few could see. Maria looked down at Caroline. "Mi Corazon, please remember what I told you upstairs and behave. This has been a tough few days for you all. Okay?"

Caroline looked up at Maria and saw the love shining from her eyes. "Okay, Maria," Caroline said.

Maria stroked the red hair from Caroline's face and offered her opinion, knowing Miranda would listen intently. "I know you love Andy but you are very much like your Mamacita, and the fact you care does not always show as you may want it to. You love with a fierceness, but you also hesitate." She smiled at the young girl. "Now, I need you to be gentle with Andy, she is hurting more than she is able to show you; it's never easy to show someone your deepest pain. That beautiful woman feels the need to be strong for everyone, but who will be strong for her when she feels like she will break?" Maria tapped Caroline on her nose and offered her a sweet smile before sweeping from the kitchen without a backward glance.

Caroline looked up at Miranda and saw her looking contemplative as she placed the bread down next to the soup. She spoke quietly. "Maria's right. I'm sorry Mom. Cass and I love Andy, but I admit I find that scary sometimes."

Miranda pulled Caroline close and held her tight against her stomach. "There is much to love about Andréa," Miranda admitted. "I have been unwilling to let myself see it because of my foolish pride and my fear."

Caroline looked up and saw the tears glistening in her mom's eyes. "I was furious with her when she left and I was angry with you too because you let her go," Caroline said.

"I'm aware, Bobbsey," Miranda whispered as she ran her fingers through her eldest daughter's fine red hair. "You know I would give you and Cassidy the world if I could. I would do anything to keep you safe and for you to know you how much I love you." Miranda smiled down at Caroline.

Caroline pulled back and caught Miranda's eye. "We appreciate that Mom. Come on, we will reheat the soup and wake Andy and Cass and have lunch. Andy will need her strength back so you can take her on a proper date." Caroline smiled as Miranda chuckled.

"When did you get so grown up?" Miranda asked, amazed.

Miranda saw Caroline's fingers trailing along the scar on her wrist before she looked up to meet her gaze. "Andy once told me that maturity is built on experience and not by age." Caroline smiled wistfully as Miranda continued to look at her.

"She is right Caroline." Miranda let her smile widen at the shock filtering through her daughter's eyes at the admission. "Though if you tell her I said anything of the sort, I will have to make sure you regret it."

Caroline grinned up at her mom. "I wish Andy could stay forever Mom."

"So do I, Caroline," Miranda whispered as she turned to find a pot to warm the soup.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Miranda attempted to wake Cassidy first, which was harder than she expected. Her daughter seemed comfortable wrapped around the young woman.

As Cassidy stirred Andy's eyes snapped open, and she grinned tiredly up at the editor. "Hey," Andy whispered hoarsely.

"Hi yourself. Did you have a good nap." Miranda asked as Cassidy snuggled in further with a little snuffle. Miranda caught Andy's slight wince and lifted Cassidy off her.

"No, no," Cassidy mumbled. "Andy, don't go..."

"Give her back, Miranda," Andy whispered.

Cassidy wrapped herself around Miranda's hip and nuzzled into Miranda's neck as she rubbed Cassidy's back gently to soothe her. "You were uncomfortable."

Andy leaned forward and reaching for Miranda laced their fingers and pulled Miranda towards her. Miranda landed softly on Andy's lap, with Cassidy still in her arms, and gasped. She sensed Andy chuckling quietly. "If you won't give me Cass, then you give me no choice. I'll just have to make both of you sit with me."

"Andréa," Miranda sighed as she settled with her legs across one of Andy's thighs in the same position she had been in earlier in the day. "We are surely too heavy for you."

"You've got to be kidding right?" Andy whispered as she pulled Miranda closer. "Now where's Caro?"

"Right here?" Caroline smiled as she entered the room. "Is there room for me? You seem cosy."

Andy shifted slightly and nodded to the space between her legs in the recliner. "If you climb up between Cass and my sling there's plenty of room. Sorry, I can't give you a hug honey, My free arm's stopping your mom from escaping and Cass wrapped herself around your mom."

Caroline giggled and eased herself between her mom and Andy's legs and cuddled into Cassidy as she rested her head against Miranda's chest.

Andy witnessed as Caroline reached out and twirled Cassidy's hair around her fingers. Cassidy hummed and her eyes fluttered open and the twin's just stared at each other. Andy felt as if they somehow communicated this way and raised her eyes to Miranda's to catch her smiling gently as she looked at her girl's.

Miranda caught Andy's eye and smirked. "If I had known all I needed to wake Cassidy was Caroline I would have sent her in here in my place."

"And then I would have missed out." Andy laid her head back against the recliner and inhaled. "Something smells good."

"That would be Maria's spicy chicken and rice soup," Miranda muttered. "If you let me go, I will dish it up."

"Mm okay, if you insist." Andy let go of the older woman and she slipped gracefully off her lap with Cassidy in her arms. She allowed Caroline to shift to a more comfortable position before depositing Cassidy back down next to her twin. "Be gentle with Andréa." She warned the twins gently.

"Yes, mom." Caroline rolled her eyes as Andy chuckled.

"So what were you two discussing with all that eye blazing?" Andy whispered.

Cassidy looked up into Andy's eyes. "How do you know we were discussing anything?"

"C'mon Cass, do you think I'm an idiot? You guys possess your twin speak, you can finish each other's sentences and you understand what each other is thinking 99% of the time."

Caroline smirked. "I was telling Cass about my plans for world dominance." Andy chuckled as her cell rang. She attempted to lean around the twins to grab it and huffed as it rolled to voicemail. It started it's shrill ringing again and Caroline grabbed it and looked at the screen before she passed it to Andy. "Who's Belisha Beacon?"

"I'll tell you in a minute." Andy beamed. "Cincinnati mortuary, you snuff 'em, we stuff 'em." Andy trailed off as she listened and then let out a roar of laughter. "...You're kidding me?" She exclaimed. "You better be coming for dinner, I can't wait to discover how you explain this...Oh no, not a chance am I getting involved...no!" Andy laughed harder. "I am so leaving you to tell your...well to tell Miranda."

Miranda walked into the room. "Lunch will be in five minutes."

"Kathryn Leah Emerson, you listen. As Miranda explained to P.J dinner is at 6:30 pm. Be prompt, that means to be here at least 15 minutes beforehand...yes...tell P.J I'm sorry for worrying him...I had a little wobble, you remember how I get when I'm overwhelmed...Yeah...Kate? I love you..."

"So why do you call Kate 'Belisha Beacon'?" Cassidy asked as Andy disconnected the call.

Miranda snorted out a laugh as she looked at Andy, her eyes were bright as she attempted to contain her laughter.

"Well Cass, the Belisha Beacon is an orange light beside a pedestrian crossing in the UK. It warns people of danger. She was listed in my contacts as Trusty Rusty, before that as El Gingero, and the first nickname I gave her was Agent Orange." Andy grinned. "I gave her these nicknames on account of her red hair and her fiery temper."

Caroline glanced at Andy and frowned. "Do you have a nickname for us?"

"There's a few, all which you have heard. "Imp, munchkin, pesky pixie, and my favourite, the twin terrors." Andy smiled softly down at the young girls. "And there's the usual kiddo or honey."

"Oh, so nothing to do with our hair?" Cassidy queried.

"No, Cass, my nicknames are more based on your personalities rather than physical appearance," Andy reassured. "If you want I can call you Lil' Red?"

"Don't you dare..." Miranda sputtered. The twin's laughed loudly.

"Stephen tried that one, mom ripped him a new butt," Caroline advised between giggles.

"How about Firefly?" Andy grinned at Miranda as she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you insist on shortening perfectly good names or giving out nickname's?" Miranda asked.

"Why do you have such a problem with either, Mira?" Andy counteracted with a wide smile

Miranda groaned but her eyes reflected amusement. "Come on Bobbsey's, I'll serve lunch now and then we can leave Andréa to rest further, or she can join us for a movie." Miranda gestured for the twins to move and waited as they eased themselves off Andy's lap and ran to the kitchen.

Andy moved the La-Z-Boy back into the upright position and stood. As Andy stepped beside Miranda, she caught the whispered words. "I never had a nickname as a child," Miranda admitted. "Although my mum and Seth used to shorten Miriam to Miri." Miranda sighed, causing Andy to stop walking and studied the older woman. "And now I have amassed a variety of sobriquets. La Priestly, the snow or ice queen, the dragon lady, The Devil In Prada, the bitch in heels..."

"Those names are supplied by people who don't really know you, Miranda," Andy told her gently. "If they only saw what I do, what your twins know, they'd know how wrong they are. They would know how glorious you really are."

Miranda smiled at the young woman. "Such flattery."

"I say it how I view it, Miranda." Andy met Miranda's gaze and let the truth of her feelings flow as she offered the older woman a bright smile.

Cassidy came back into the room and spotting the two women gazing into each other's eyes rolled her own before coughing to get their attention. Miranda jumped slightly and tore her eyes away from the brunette causing the young girl to giggle. "Hey mom, are we having lunch or not?"

Miranda swallowed. "Yes Bobbsey, coming right up," Miranda threw a smirk at Andy as she made her way to the kitchen.

Just stopping herself from shaking her head, Andy followed the older woman into the kitchen.

Miranda and Caroline had set the small round table in the corner of the kitchen with napkins, cutlery and the bread. Andy leaned against the door as Miranda ladled soup into bowls as the twins carried them carefully and set them before the four chairs. Glancing up at the brunette Miranda smiled and gestured for her to take a seat. Andy sat carefully on a hair between Cassidy and Caroline as Miranda sat opposite.

"It's a tight squeeze, but I thought it would be a better option than eating off your lap," Miranda explained gently.

"That's fine." She grinned at the older woman opposite as she reached for some bread. Caroline and Cassidy followed her lead, and they ate.

Andy picked up her spoon awkwardly and made to scoop soup from the bowl. As she went to move it, the soup trailed back into the bowl as Andy's hand shook. Shutting her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried again, only to have the same thing happen. Andy growled and began to mutter darkly. Caroline and Cassidy's eyes locked before they looked at Miranda as she caught the words. "...couldn't be ambidextrous...hand-eye coordination of a three-year-old...fucking Irv..."

Miranda bit her lip as Andy continued to mutter darkly as her attempts with the spoon failed. She jumped as Andy let the spoon drop and just dipped her bread bringing it to her mouth and biting down hard.

"Has the bread somehow incurred your wrath, Andréa?" Miranda asked teasingly. She looked across at the brunette and noticed the frown and tears in her eyes. Andy got up quickly and moved from the table and Miranda winced as the bathroom door slammed.

"Mo-om!" Cassidy exclaimed. "That was a little mean."

Miranda closed her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, sighed. "I was trying to lighten her mood, not upset her further." Miranda tried to explain.

Caroline stood. "I have an idea." She looked at Cassidy and grinned as she was given a nod. Running from the room she charged upstairs to the main kitchen and pulled out four soup mugs as she muttered. "I don't know why mom didn't think of this rather than pulling out her best china." She shook her head and made her way back to the lower level kitchen. Grabbing Andy's bowl she poured the soup into the mug and then did the same with hers and Cassidy's. "Mom?" She asked.

Miranda looked at her daughter and sighed. "Acceptable."

Caroline grinned and placed the last mug in front of Miranda. Once Miranda had followed her daughters lead Cassidy whipped the bowls away and placed them in the sink. As she sat down Andy returned and they could all see she had been crying.

"Please sit down, Andréa," Miranda asked. "As you can see we swapped the bowls for mugs. and it should make things easier..." She trailed off as Andy caught her eye. "...I didn't mean to make fun of you, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted..." Andy met her gaze. "...I'm sorry too, I was acting like a petulant child." She sat down and picked up the mug. Leaning back she continued to gaze at the editor. "I am grateful for the effort you and Caro put into lunch. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I assume from the call that Phillip and Kathryn will join us for dinner?"

Andy smirked. "Yes, Kate was happy to agree. She said she'll bring dessert as she's been baking."

"She bakes?" Miranda asked.

Andy nodded. "Carmen taught her, she finds it soothing in moments she's overly stressed."

"Mom does the same," Cassidy muttered. "That pecan pie on Friday was Irv's doing."

"Well, that is not at all surprising." Andy murmured. As she sipped her soup and hummed as the flavour exploded on her tongue. "I am so buying Maria a ring, I will not let her refuse my proposal." Andy grinned as Miranda snorted into her soup mug. She looked at Andy and her laughter burst forth, causing tears to spring from her eyes.

"How many times do I have to say she is going nowhere?" Miranda challenged as she wiped at her eyes gently.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe I'll just have to stay then," Andy muttered as she closed her eyes in enjoyment.

She missed the shocked look on Miranda's face but the twins noticed and catching each other's eyes they grinned.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was dozing in the living room as the twin's played XBox. Miranda had moved to her study an hour previously, at Andy and the twins insistence, after Nigel called her in a panic over the book. She had assisted in getting the book back under control over Skype and had barely finished when Emily called her to advise the board had called an emergency meeting the next day and had requested her presence.

She sighed heavily and ended the call to Emily and quit her Skype call to Nigel. Looking around she noticed Maria had set her mail on the corner of her desk. As she sorted it her eyes fell on a nondescript brown envelope. She shuddered and gripping her cell fired off a quick text.

From the living room, Cassidy heard the chime of Andy's cell between her games. She stepped towards the brunette. "Andy, wake up."

"Mm, what?" Andy husked.

"Your cell, Andy," Cassidy explained. "It's chimed three times."

"S'okay honey, it can't be important," Andy reassured her. "I'll just put it on silent." She fumbled in her pocket for her cell and glanced at the screen. Seeing Miranda's name she frowned. Opening the messages she read the three consecutive messages quickly. Rolling herself off the sofa she yelped when she caught on her shoulder as she landed on the floor. Rising to her knees, she closed her eyes she took a few deep breaths before standing.

"You okay, Andy?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah sure, your mom just asked for my help and here I am ignoring her messages and snoozing." Andy forced a smile and Cassidy noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "I'll be right back kiddo's." Andy ruffled Cassidy's hair as she passed causing the young girl to giggle. Moving quickly down the stairs she entered Miranda's study and found the older woman with her head in her hands. "Miranda..." Andy whispered as she knelt in front of the woman. "What is it? Please, tell me what I can do?"

Miranda looked up and caught the young woman's eye. Andy could see the tears and unguarded despair highlighted in the depth of Miranda's blue eyes. "Another letter..." Miranda told her before her tears started to flow.

Andy looked around and spotted the mail on the floor. Standing she took three steps and scooped the mail up. Flicking through she found the envelope in question. She looked at Miranda and saw her shoulders shaking as the tears continued. Placing the rest of the mail on her desk she grabbed the tissues from the desk and walked back to the older woman and sat beside her. "Do you mind if I open it?" She asked gently as she handed Miranda the tissues.

"Go ahead." Miranda husked. Standing quickly Andy placed the envelope on the sofa. "I'll be right back, Miranda." Andy rushed from the room and down to the kitchen. Pulling draws and cabinet doors open she found what she was looking for. and grinned. Pulling what she needed from a box she shoved them into her pocket and moved back to the study. Standing in front of Miranda she offered her a latex glove. "Will you help me with this?" Andy questioned hesitantly. Miranda nodded and taking the glove pulled it onto Andy's good hand letting the latex snap around her wrist. "Ouch," Andy whispered teasingly as she picked up the discarded envelope and tore the top of the envelope one-handed. She shook out the folded paper. Looking down she saw the same modus operandi as the other threats she had been provided to investigate.

She looked down at the thick expensive paper with words and letters cut out from a newspaper and magazines. She read the words quickly;

**_I will burn the house down while you all sleep, Miranda. You took EVERYTHING and left me NOTHING! Your day of judgement is upon you and you will burn in the fires of Hell where you belong!_ **

Andy gasped as she noticed one thing that could help her. "They fucked up this time," Andy muttered. "Of all the stupid, fucking idiotic...this is incompetence of epic proportions..."

Miranda wiped underneath her eyes and glared at Andy. "What on earth are you babbling about, Andréa?"

Andy looked up. "See these marks?" Miranda grimaced. "Whoever it is has left bodily fluids behind, semen to be exact.' She watched as Miranda pursed her lips in disgust and grinned. "See this here, it's a near perfect thumbprint. I will find who is doing this Miranda, and I will stop them. The envelopes are no good for testing as are handled multiple times before delivery but the letters themselves..." Andy trailed off. "...I need anyone who may have touched the other letters to be fingerprinted, including you and the twins."

"Just myself, the twins, you and maybe Nigel," Miranda whispered.

Andy shook her head. "Nigel touched the folder as little as possible. He advised me he didn't look at the contents. He will agree to the printing though." Andy muttered formulating a plan. "I used gloves when handling the contents of that folder. She sat deep in thought for a few minutes as Miranda calmed herself. "I want to discuss what happens from here. I know you probably feel like the home security you have is enough, but the attempted break-in shows there are vulnerabilities. Whoever is doing this knows this. Was Greg around when you had it all installed?"

"You think Gregory may be involved?" Miranda whispered.

"Some threats include intimate details..." Andy trailed off. "...I cannot, in good faith, rule out Greg." Andy dropped the letter on the coffee table in front of them and pulled the glove off. She wrapped her arm around Miranda and pulled her close. "Is there anyone else that knows about your birthmark?"

Miranda closed her eyes and thought back. "No, it sits just under my backside on the top of my thigh, it is not something many would notice," Miranda whispered. "It's so small, a blemish. Neither of my husbands mentioned it."

Andy swallowed. "Oh." She whispered. "So Greg?"

"He recommended the security installation," Miranda admitted.

"Would you object to a new system?" Andy asked. "I can connect it myself and..."

Miranda smirked. "How do I know you won't take advantage of any vulnerability? She teased.

Andy pulled back and looked at the older woman. "There would be no weakness in the system I implement." She growled.

Miranda swallowed. "I should stop teasing, obviously..." She bit her lip and trailed off. "...well that's twice now and you've been oblivious."

Andy closed her eyes and exhaled. Opening her eyes she searched Miranda's. "Once again, I'm sorry. I'm just...Well, I'm a little tense, and...Oh, Christ! I feel like I'm on an emotional rollercoaster, but it doesn't seem to want to stop." She took a deep breath. "I'm not usually like this...this distracted."

"You have been through a traumatic experience. It is understandable." Miranda spoke softly as she placed her head back on Andy's shoulder.

"Promise you'll think about the security, all I need to proceed is the plans for the townhouse," Andy said.

"I have the current security blueprints, will that be enough?" Miranda asked. Andy nodded. "May I make a request?"

"You can ask anything of me, whatever I can give you, Miranda, it's yours," Andy spoke into the older woman's hair.

"I have a full day at Runway tomorrow and the twins will be back at school, I gave them today off due to the chaos of the weekend, but..." Miranda hesitated. "...Willyouhavedinnerwithme?"

"Can you say it again in English?" Andy grinned.

"Will you join me for dinner tomorrow evening?" Miranda asked hesitantly as she pulled back to meet Andy's eyes.

"Like a proper date?" Andy asked. Miranda nodded and let out a quiet hum of agreement. "Then yes, Miranda. I would love to." Andy whispered.

"I'll have Roy pick you up and..." Miranda trailed off as Andy tilted her chin and caught her eyes.

"Please stop babbling, Miranda," Andy whispered with a grin. "Send me the details tomorrow, or have Emily do it. I'll arrange a shopping trip with Kate, she will no doubt drag me to Saks and Bloomingdale's. She will enjoy spending my money."

Miranda sniggered. "I was about to suggest you stop by and take advantage of the closet, however, I believe I would like to see what my little sister comes up with for you, darling."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After much deliberation, Miranda decided not to hold the dinner in the formal dining room, but it was really Andy's words that made the final decision for her

She thought back to the brunette's words. _"This is a family dinner Miranda, not a business dinner. You and the twins should be relaxed. Heck, I'm sure Kate and P.J want to be comfortable too."_

She looked around and was happy with the setting. She had wine breathing and lasagne and garlic bread were cooking in the oven. The kitchen was warm and homey.

Andy had made herself scarce 30 minutes earlier. Walking out of the kitchen she heard the door. Looking down at her watch she saw it was 6 pm. The twins rushed down the stairs and Cassidy opened the door widely. She pulled Kate and P.J into the house by led them past Miranda into the kitchen.

As she followed her youngest daughter as she led Kate and P.J down the hall talking a mile a minute she caught Kate's eye and was greeted with a warm smile.

Looking at Caroline she spoke softly. "Bobbsey would you tell Andréa that our guests have arrived. I will serve dinner soon.

Caroline nodded happily and rushed through the kitchen and down to the lower level.

Caroline looked around and not spotting Andy in the living area made her way to the kitchen. Seeing Andy hovering by the counter she knocked on the doorframe of the kitchen to get her attention. "Hey, Andy, what you doing?" She asked.

"Making a sandwich," Andy muttered as she looked across at the fillings she had pulled one at a time from the fridge.

Caroline sighed and stepped into the room. Pulling the items from the counter she placed them back in the fridge.

"What you doing Caro? I was attempting to make dinner." Andy groaned as she turned her head to look at the young girl.

"Kate and P.J are here. Mom says dinner is to be served shortly." Caroline explained with an eye roll.

"Caro, it's supposed to be a family dinner," Andy stated softly.

"And you are family." A voice came from the door and Andy spun around to see Kate leaning against the door.

"Kathryn, it is a good job I do not have my gun, scaring me like that is never a good idea." Andy hissed.

Kate snorted elegantly and raised her eyebrow at the brunette. "Get your butt up those stairs Ahn-drey-ah."

"Oh God, don't you fucking start with that nonsense. There's only one person who gets away with calling me that and last time I saw her she was stressing about setting a formal dinner table." Andy muttered.

"Andy, language!" Caroline gasped pretending to be offended.

Andy and Kate giggled. "Caro, I am well aware that you and your sister are the most precocious 12-years-old's in New York, however, I will attempt to curb my language," Andy assured the young redhead.

"Good, 'cause Mom doesn't like swearing either." Caroline reminded her as she finished placing the items away.

Andy chuckled again, causing the young girl to look at her. "Just as an F.Y.I Caro, your mom can cuss with the best of them. I heard her utter the same word I used twice in the last 24 hours."

"Well, that would be due to the extenuating circumstances of the weekend," Caroline mumbled.

"Tell your mom I'll be up shortly Caro. I'm just going to change." Andy stated.

Caroline smirked. "I'd brush your hair too."

Andy looked at the young girl and grinned. "Of course, Caro, now scram." Caroline hugged Andy before running from the room. Catching Kate's eye she saw the woman's grin and asked. "Will you help me?"

"Sure thing. What do you need me to do?" Kate said hesitantly.

"Well I never thought I'd say this but I need a bra. The only one I have that's strapless has the clasp on the back and..." She trailed off.

"Couldn't you have asked Miranda?" Kate asked.

"Yea but...well..." Andy blushed. "She helped me last night and also this morning and I was...well, it was awkward. She kept her gaze averted and..." Andy blushed. "... let's just say my body reacted to her touch and..."

Kate laughed. "Oh God Andy, say no more. C'mon I'll have you looking presentable in no time."

Andy watched as Kate held her hand out to her. Clasping it firmly she stepped up to the redhead. "We'll be okay, won't we Kate?" She asked nervously.

"Andy, we will be just fine. I can't quite grasp all that's happened but I have a good feeling about the future. Now you once mentioned how much Miranda hates to be kept waiting, lead the way and I'll make you look like a million bucks."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy and Kate made their way into the kitchen fifteen minutes later laughing, Kate had her arm linked with Andy's and was leaning into her when she saw Miranda eyeing them. She let go and moved towards P.J. "Hey husband of mine, me and Andy are going shopping tomorrow." Kate grinned at Miranda, who gave her a small smile in return as Andy rested against the breakfast bar. "I hear she's got herself a hot date."

P.J smiled up at his wife. "Really? That's awesome." He looked at Andy and winked before turning to his wife. "Cassidy and Caroline were just explaining some of their pranks. The most recent was to set Jell-O in water balloons and then warm it slightly before launching it at the paparazzi." He laughed happily. "I wish I'd seen it. Cassidy was also telling me she's started judo, I told her you might help her with her kata."

"If Miranda agrees, that would be awesome." Kate grinned across at where Cassidy had placed herself next to Andy's left side and was snuggling into her side.

"Please, mommy," Cassidy begged. "Can Kate show me some judo?"

"Of course, Bobbsey. I'm sure your aunt and uncle have many lessons to impart to you both." Miranda stated.

Andy heard Cassidy's gasp and observed Caroline's head snapping up to look at her mom. She looked at Miranda who was biting her lip with her eyes closed. She exhaled and led Cassidy to the breakfast bar. Sitting opposite Caroline and P.J she patted the seat to her left for Cassidy as Miranda busied herself at the oven.

"Mom?" Caroline asked. "I thought you said we had no other family."

Miranda sighed. "I thought that was the truth." She gestured to Kate. "Kathryn is my half-sister, we share the same father. My father and step-mother asked me to leave home when I was 17."

"What did you do mommy?" Cassidy asked.

"I fell in love with someone your Grandfather did not approve of," Miranda explained honestly.

"A girl?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, Bobbsey." Miranda placed the lasagne on the bench and keeping her back to everyone started to cut it into squares and placing it onto plates. Everyone watched as Kate stepped up and placed the plates in front of them. Andy stood and grabbed the garlic bread and put it on the breakfast bar between the place settings and wine before moving to the fridge to get the water. "I should also mention you have another aunt, Carmen, and two uncles, Seth and Eli. They are married and Carmen and Eli have adult children."

"What about Uncle Seth?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"Your uncle Seth recently entered a civil partnership with a lovely man called George." P.J explained.

"But if he is gay why didn't our grandfather have a problem with him?" Caroline demanded.

"Seth hid who he was until after our father died, but he and George have been together for over twenty years," Kate explained.

"Did you know our Mom was your sister?" Cassidy asked. "Is that why you hired Andy?"

"Cassidy, I always knew I had another sister, but I was made to believe she had passed away when I was a young child. It was only brought to my attention this morning." Kate looked at Andy who rolled her eyes and grinned. "I knew Andy had worked for Runway and really admired your mom. I admit I have loved the magazine for years, every edition is a thing of beauty, I even have friends in the fashion industry. But I did not know that your mom was in any way related to me."

"Wow, most people would have a heart attack finding out that Miranda Priestly is their sister," Caroline muttered.

Andy laughed at that and Miranda snorted and sat opposite Kate and next to Andy. "Well, if that's all the questions out of the way I suggest we eat," Miranda said.

"I have just one further question," Kate said looking at Miranda. "Where are you taking Andy for your date?"

Miranda looked at Kate and smiled. "I thought The Breslin," Miranda admitted.

"Wow. That's wonderfully unexpected." Kate said happily. Catching Andy's eye she grinned. "You're in for a treat, you'll love it. P.J took me the last time we were in the city. I recommend the Sticky Toffee Pudding for dessert."

Andy grinned. "I'll take it into consideration, Kate." She looked at P.J and grinned widely. "Any menu recommendation?"

P.J looked deep in thought. "The lamb burger." He grinned. "Or the Pigs foot." He watched as Andy grimaced and laughed loudly before grabbing some garlic bread and digging into his lasagne. Andy watched him as he closed his eyes at the first bite of his lasagne. "Oh man, I think I married the wrong sister." He muttered. Cassidy and Caroline laughed as Kate snaked her arm behind Caroline and slapped his head. She offered a glare worthy of the editor's little sister.

"Holy shit. How did I not see you two are related?" Andy whispered. As Kate and Miranda glowered at her she smirked. "You know it takes more than the Priestly or Emerson glare to intimidate me these days." Andy shook her head and grimaced.

Miranda was concerned about the flash of pain. "Andréa did you take any more painkillers?"

Andy blushed and looked down. "Nope." She admitted. At Miranda's sigh, she looked up and met Miranda's concerned gaze. "Miranda, unless you want me to fall asleep in this plate of lasagne I will not be taking any medication until I am ready." As Miranda went to argue Andy lifted her finger and placed it against the editor's lips. "No arguments." Miranda rolled her eyes as Andy removed her finger and picked up her fork, Cutting into her lasagne she was more successful at spearing a small portion on to the utensil. As she tasted the lasagne she hummed in pleasure. "Oh my word, that's better than anything Maria's dished up. I may have to revoke my proposal." She looked at Miranda and offered her a cheeky smile. "Hey, Miranda..." She trailed off at the rising panic in Miranda's eyes and realised this would not be something she could tease the older woman about. "Will you teach me how to make this?"

Miranda felt sharp relief followed by the sting of disappointment. "Yes, Andréa."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of their dinner passed quickly and Miranda, Kate, Andy and P.J moved to the den as the twins moved to their bedroom's to do whatever it was pre-teens did.

Andy was astounded when Kate sat beside Miranda, who'd taken her usual spot in the corner of the wide sofa, and grasped her hand. As she turned to her older sister, she noticed the shock reflected in the blue eyes and smiled gently. "Is this okay?" Kate asked hesitantly. Seeing Miranda nod, her smile widened. "I have something to tell you, and I'll admit I'm nervous." She looked at Andy who had seated herself in a chair. "I asked Andy to tell you but she laughed at me and told me she believes she shouldn't get involved any more than she already has." Kate rolled her eyes as Andy's eyes brightened in amusement.

"Just tell me," Miranda whispered. She experienced a sense of unease creeping over her.

"I spoke to Seth, Eli and Carmen this morning after I left the hospital." Kate gulped. "They're thinking of flying in on Friday afternoon and have asked if you would allow them to come and see you." Kate sighed. "I wasn't sure how well you may take the news so I made no promises. I am happy to book a table somewhere for us to have dinner, and I've suggested if they come they stay at The Surrey."

Miranda sat back shocked. "They want to meet me? They realise I'm not the 17-year-old they knew..."

"None of us are the same people we once were, Miranda. People continually grow and change." P.J said as Andy stifled a yawn. He turned and looked at Andy and noticed her fighting to stay awake. "You should go to bed, kiddo, it's been a long day," P.J advised. "And knowing my wife she'll keep you on your feet tomorrow as she pulls you from store to store."

Andy grinned. "I think I will have to get myself high on Vicodin to get me through the day." P.J and Kate snorted as Miranda raised her brow. "If only it didn't have the damn child-resistant cap." Andy sighed heavily as Miranda untangled her hand from Kate's and rose.

She moved to the side table where she kept her purse. Looking through the contents Miranda found an empty aspirin bottle with an easy-off cap. She walked up to Andy and held it out in her hand. "I have an easy off cap, it should fit your Vicodin bottle." She smirked as Andy leaned forward to take it and curled her hand around the bottle. "Promise me one thing though."

"Anything!" Andy exclaimed softly. The exclamation caused P.J and Kate to look at each other, they had never heard Andy speak so tenderly, they thought they understood every aspect of the young woman but were finding she was a different person when surrounded by Miranda.

"I will take you downstairs and I will change your dressing you will take your medication and then you will sleep," Miranda stated softly.

"But..." Andy tried to interject.

"No no, I do not wish to hear a single argument Andréa," Miranda told her. "You will have a busy morning tomorrow when my sister takes you shopping."

"I can assist Andy tonight if you like," Kate stated.

"Do you know how to pack a gunshot wound?" Miranda asked.

Kate looked down. "No, they don't cover that in the E.M.T course we take. P.J knows though, don't you honey?"

"Yeah, I can. It's been a while since I had to do so though. I was still in the Military." P.J admitted.

"I will see to it. Your website said you set up the business in 1995," Miranda said. "You wouldn't have been that much older than Andréa when she worked for me."

"I was 17 when I joined the Marine Corps, 25 when I left. My last active duty was completed in Mogadishu, Somalia as part of I MEF. I moved back to L.A and set up the business. Kate was one of my first employees when I started the business, her first major job was for Versace." He grinned as Miranda gasped.

"Gianni or Donatella?" Miranda asked hesitantly.

"Donatella, it would have been early 1998, about 7 months after Gianni was shot," Kate explained. Looking at Miranda she spoke softly. "I am happy for you to know me, Miranda. You can ask me anything you like."

Miranda looked at Kate and Andy. "Is Donatella aware Alexis is Andréa?"

Andy giggled. "She looked at me funny when I was introduced to her as Alexis."

Kate laughed. "She told us that Alexis had an unfashionable doppelgänger in New York."

Miranda clapped her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. "That woman..." She got herself under control. "...I'm glad she wasn't hiding that knowledge from me." She looked at Andy. "Come on darling. I shall escort you downstairs and get you into bed."

Andy grinned. "Well, there's an offer I can't refuse, so chivalrous."

"Mm, if you say so. I thought, if you like, I could meet you both for lunch tomorrow and then show Kathryn my Runway." Miranda mumbled.

"Have one of your Emily's text me the details." Andy stood and walked over to P.J and Kate. Leaning down she kissed them both on the cheek. "I love you guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, rookie." P.J told her with a wide grin. Andy rolled her eyes and offered him a smile.

"Night Andy, we love you," Kate stated softly as she pulled Andy in for a hug. "Tomorrow's shopping trip is on me. I owe you more than you will ever realise." Kate whispered.

Andy pulled back and looked at her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow Katie." Andy husked. "As for owing me anything, no. You once saved me from a fate worse than death." Andy told her.

Miranda looked at the two women in confusion. She saw so much love between them and although she recognised their relationship was platonic, she hadn't expected the stirrings of pain. Their shared experiences shone between them brighter than anything she'd ever seen and she accepted that she wanted the same easy relationship. Kate nodded once and let Andy go.

As Andy stepped away from her friends, she smiled widely. "G'night." She took a step back and swiped her eyes where tears had formed at Kate's words. Turning her back she stepped towards the door as it was pushed open and the twin's barrelled in. "Hey, little imps," Andy said. "I'm heading to bed now." She told them.

Caroline was the first to step towards her and pull her into a hug quickly followed by Cassidy. She stroked the hair from their faces and bent to kiss their heads before moving from the room and making her way to the lower level.

Miranda looked at her guests. "I'll be right back." She told them quietly.

"Take your time, Miranda. I'm sure Caroline and Cassidy can keep us amused with tales of the torture they inflict on the unsuspecting masses." P.J smiled at the older woman as Kate laughed and the twins jostled their way between their new aunt and uncle and told them stories of the torment they had inflicted on numerous personal assistants.

Miranda smiled as she walked out of the room and made her way down the stairs to Andy's quarters.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up early and as she lay in bed, she reflected on the events of the night before.

_After she had left the den and moved down to the lower level she had waited for Miranda. She wasn't surprised when the older woman joined her shortly after she had sat down on the La-Z-Boy._

_Andy was deep in thought as Miranda made her way into the room but she couldn't help but provide the older woman one of her brightest smiles when she noticed her in the room._

_"What are you thinking about Andréa?" Miranda asked._

_"Um, well, just how much I have missed New York. I like L.A but it doesn't compare." Andy admitted. "It doesn't feel like home the way New York does."_

_"Why didn't you return?" Miranda asked._

_"P.J offered me a job, it was based in L.A and so I followed and settled the best way I was able," Andy explained. "It was that or returning to Stanford or Columbia to study law." Andy looked up at the older woman. "I had it in my head before I left, I would travel for a while and once I returned would study law. I hoped it would make my parents accept me. That it might ease their disappointment."_

_Miranda sighed sadly. "As I stated on Saturday evening, it was their loss, darling." She gestured for Andy to stand and clasping her hand manoeuvred her into the bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed. She removed the sling as she spoke; "Tell me more about your life in L.A?" Miranda asked. "I know you work hard and you don't date but I'm still struggling to picture your world. Tell me about your home?"_

_"Home for me is the compound. That's Kate and P.J's home in the Hollywood Hills. They have multiple outbuildings they use for the command centre and gym and then their home. I am there more than anywhere else when I'm in L.A. I have my own house in Van Nuys. It's a 3 bed 3 bath Mediterranean style townhouse in a gated community sitting on around 1900 sq ft."_

_"Do you own this property or rent it?" Miranda asked._

_"I own it," Andy confirmed shyly. "I always wanted to own a home. And doing what I do provides a certain amount of monetary freedom that journalism wouldn't, not for a long time, anyway."_

_Miranda was stunned. "You are almost 28 and own your own home?"_

_Andy yawned. "Yeah, it was cheaper than renting. My work with Amelia and Adele paid for it." Andy explained as she fought her tiredness. "I got a bargain though. I've found I'm good at bartering, I knocked nearly a hundred grand off the asking price by paying cash."_

_Andy grimaced as Miranda pulled her t-shirt over her head. "I'm sorry, Andréa," Miranda whispered. "I don't want to hurt you." She looked down at the brunette and noticed the soft globes framed perfectly by the strapless bra._   _Her breath caught._

_"S'okay Miranda," Andy whispered as Miranda turned away quickly. Looking into the drawers she located a tank and a pair of cotton sleep pants._

_"I will clean your wound," Miranda said. "I'll be right back with the supplies." She moved away from the brunette and into the living room. Giving herself time to calm down she glanced around and spotted the items on a side table by the door. Walking over she grabbed the bag and made her way back into the bedroom she pulled out the gauze, gauze pads, saline, medical tape and sterile gloves. Moving to the bathroom she found the scissors and tweezers Maria had sterilised, a washcloth, soap, Q-Tips and clean towels._

_Andy followed Miranda's movements as she placed the items beside the medical items. She stalked quickly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where she filled then switched on the kettle before finding two clean bowls and a plastic bag._

_She took the items back into the bedroom and put in a pair of sterile gloves. Laying the clean towel down beside Andy she laid one bowl on top of it and filled it from the kettle and placed the tweezers and scissors into the boiling water. Andy watched as Miranda knelt closely in front of her and gently pulled at the tape holding the gauze on either side of the wound while holding the skin around the wound steady. Her touch was extremely gentle. She placed all the dressing's in the bag. Pulling the tweezers from the water she pinched the corner of the packing and pulled it free of the wound. She moved slowly and cautiously. Grabbing a Q-Tip she worked the gauze loose where it had stuck. She was pleased that there was no bleeding like there had been that morning._

_"Are you okay?" Miranda asked quietly. She observed that Andy had her jaw clenched and had a sheen of perspiration on her forehead._

_"Yea...yes." Andy stammered taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes to see Miranda's look of concern as she viewed the wound._

_"There doesn't seem to be any signs of infection," Miranda muttered. "The antibiotics will be helping."_   _She raised her hand to Andy's forehead. and pressed gently "And you're not feverish, although you are perspiring."_   _Her hand had moved to cup Andy's cheek._

_Andy leaned into the touch unconsciously. Miranda looked at Andy and saw her pupils were dilated and her breathing had turned ragged. "Can we hurry this along?"_ _Andy breathed. "Please, Miranda."_

_Miranda smirked, finally realising Andy was affected by her touch and closeness. She inched back a little and removed her hand. Taking the scissors from the hot water she wet the washcloth and applied soap. She wiped the area around the wound in small circles, taking care to get soap from the wound itself. Rinsing the washcloth she ran it over the area again before patting it down with a towel._

_Taking the second bowl she placed it on the other side of Andy and poured_  the  _saline solution into the clean bowl_.  _Opening the gauze she used the scissors to cut off a length to be used as packing material and eight strips of tape. She carefully wet the gauze with the saline. "I need you to tell me if the packing feels too tight, darling."_

_Andy closed her eyes. "Okay."_

_Miranda squeezed the packing material to wring out the excess saline solution and gently worked the material into the wound quickly, using another Q-tips to guide it in. She was left with the ends of the gauze peeking from the wound and neatly placed them on top of the wound before applying the gauze pads to the area and securing it with the tape, making sure that the wound was fully protected._

_Standing gracefully Miranda moved quickly and knelt behind Andy and removed the gauze pads at the entrance wounds. Following her previous motions, she washed around the wound with the washcloth before patting it down with the towel and securing some new gauze. She observed that Andy was tense and her breathing harsh. "All done." She whispered into Andy's ear. Her warm breath against Andy's ear was met with a shudder and she couldn't help but smile. The knowledge of the effect she had on the brunette was intoxicating._

_Andy stood quickly and groaned. "I should be able to manage from here," Andy told her._

_"You are being ridiculous Andréa," Miranda stated. Andy whimpered as Miranda stood close and unhooked her bra. "Now you should be able to manage," Miranda whispered. "I'll be back in a few minutes to assist with your sling. Call me if you need anything."_

_Andy watched as Miranda picked up the items off the bed and sashayed from the room._ _Turning around she pulled the bra from her arms and tossed it on the chair by her bed. Picking up the vest she inched the shoulder strap over her incapacitated arm before stretching it over her head and shoving her good arm through the sleeve. She huffed as she pulled it over her torso. "That woman should come with a health warning." She unclasped her jeans and wriggled out of them inelegantly. Kicking them off her feet she did the same with her panties. "I can imagine what she'd say if I told her I usually sleep naked."_

_Andy bent at the waist and picked up_   _the sleep pants, sitting at the end of the bed she stuck her feet into the legs and leaning back inched them up her legs to her mid-thigh. Standing_ _cautiously she pulled them until they sat comfortably on her hips._   _Andy sighed and closed her eyes taking calming breaths._

 _As Miranda came back into the room, a bottle of water and the Vicodin in her hands, she saw the young women stood with her eyes closed as she took deep breaths_. S _he allowed her eyes to roam over the young woman. "I can feel you staring, Miranda," Andy said as she opened her eyes. Seeing the blush forming up Miranda's neck and face she grinned widely._

_"Well, I was just observing you ensure you are okay." Miranda stuttered as she stepped towards the head of the bed and dropped the items on the bedside table._

_"Yeah, yeah. If you say so, Priestly." Andy chimed happily as Miranda once again stepped towards her and invaded her personal space and secured her arm._

_"Oh, be quiet, Andréa," Miranda said. Andy grinned even wider when she heard no malice in the tone. Stepping back once Miranda was done Andy saw the amusement in the older woman's eyes. Miranda nodded towards the bedside table. "I took the opportunity while you were dressing to swap the lids over, you should now be able to flip the lid with your thumb and take the medication as required."_

_"Thank you, Miranda," Andy whispered. "I'm sorry for all this." She gestured towards her injury. "You know I'd be happy to hire a nurse to do the dressing changes and whatever."_

_"No, no. This is a suitable solution, I will assist you as you need and when I am not needed, I know you will advise me." Miranda stated as she pulled the comforter down. "Now if you're ready to settle, I will leave you to rest."_

_As Andy sat on the side of the bed, she grabbed her meds and shook two from the bottle, Swallowing them with a sip of the water Miranda provided, she sighed and spun her legs onto the bed as she set the water back on the bedside table. She_ _turned slightly to pull another pillow under her neck as Miranda leaned over her to place a brief kiss on Andy's cheek._

_Not realising that Andy was laying back down their lips connected and Miranda pulled away shocked and her eyes closed. "I...I...Oh God, I'm sorry." Miranda was hesitant, unsure of how the young woman would react. Miranda opened her eyes to find the young woman smiling up at her._

_"Goodnight, Miranda," Andy whispered. Miranda nodded twice and attempted to clear her throat. Unable to find the words she walked from the room on shaky legs and made her way back to the den._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy got up and moved toward the kitchen in search of coffee. When she walked into the kitchen, she found Maria already there with a coffee in hand. The older woman jumped when Andy appeared. "Ah Corazoncita, you frightened old Maria. I did not expect you out of bed this early. I was just going to bring you coffee as Miranda has left for Runway. She told me you may need help with dressing."

"Um yeah. I can wait for Kate though." Andy stuttered as Maria passed her the mug. "If you could do me a favour and help me cover my neck and shoulder, I would like a shower."

"We can tape cling wrap to each side of your shoulder and neck." Maria grinned. "Did you know I was a nurse before I married Cara's father? I worked at a hospital in Barcelona, which is where I met him. They had been in a car accident while travelling through the area, Cara was fine but her papa was left with a broken leg. The bone had broken through the skin leaving a very large open wound."

Andy smiled gently as she sat at the table. Maria poured herself a coffee and sat beside her. "Cara once said it was a whirlwind romance between you and her father."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She watched Andy as she nodded then grimaced.

"Yes, I do," Andy admitted. "There are certain people you meet that turn your entire world upside down with just one look."

"I asked Miranda once, and she said no." Maria sighed. "Many years later she came to me after a busy day at Runway and told me she had been wrong," Maria said. "She had left it up to Emily to find her a new second assistant and many suitable girls had entered and subsequently left Runway in quick succession. Then one-day H.R sent someone that was totally unsuitable." Maria grinned as Andy gasped. "Miranda told me how she dismissed you that day and how you turned around to fire back at her before thanking her for her time and consideration. She had never had someone answer back the way you did, she had never experienced someone thanking her for her lack of consideration, and yet she knew the thanks had been genuine and heartfelt. She saw a fire in your eyes that contradicted the naïve and gentle woman you seemed to be and she wanted to know you. From that moment she was charmed, and so she sent Emily after you."

"Why are you telling me this, Maria?" Andy queried softly.

"Miranda will not always do or say the right thing, Andy. She has a fragile heart which she will hide before anyone sees her vulnerability. I don't want her heart to break more than it already has done," Maria explained. "The events in Paris left Miranda feeling exposed, thanks to that pendejo, although she was never in love with him. And because you were there to see it she pushed you away. She did so the only way she knew how, with words meant to hurt. She assumed that it had worked, that you were disgusted with her and hated her, and so she let you go."

Andy sat back and sipped her coffee, humming with pleasure. "I didn't leave because I hated her. Just before Paris, it was made abundantly clear I felt more for her than I had been willing to admit to myself. Since the day I met her, she has been rude, infuriating, impossible, mesmerising and so very beautiful. She is exquisite. She made my heart ache and sing in equal measures." Andy spoke quietly. "And now, I'm so confused Maria, she is challenging and flirty, she is interested in my life and what I think about things. It is not something I ever expected from her."

"I will tell you something now, and she may fire me for it if she finds out." Maria caught Andy's eyes and saw the curiosity there. Maria sighed before continuing. "Miranda went to your apartment the morning you were due to leave, only to find you had gone already, one of your neighbours came out and told her after she spent ten minutes pounding on your door demanding entrance. She did not go to Runway that day, she came home and shut herself away in her study. When I went to check on her she was sat staring into space. I asked her what was going on all she would say was;  _'She's gone_ '. She tried to find you afterwards, but it was like you had disappeared off the face of the Earth, the last thing she found regarding Andréa Sachs was her departure from a hostel in Bangkok."

"I disappeared. It was only last year Nigel found me in L.A, by accident. I made him promise not to say anything to anyone. The twins knew I was alive but not where I was or what I was doing. If I had known..." Andy trailed off. "...I don't know if it would have changed anything."

"And now?" Maria asked. "I know she has asked you out to dinner. Cara is staying with the twins."

"My life is in L.A and wherever my clients take me." Andy looked down into her half-empty mug. "I don't want to hurt her, Maria. I really care about her and I absolutely adore the twins. Part of me believes I would give it all up if she asked me to. I have enough money and the skills to start my own business here in New York, but..."

"Don't rush into a decision you may come to regret Andy," Maria advised. "Just see how you go and take it one day at a time." Maria stood up and rinsed her cup and moved to the cabinet and pulled the cling wrap onto the bench. "Now if you are ready, I will fix your shoulder and neck so you can shower, frankly Corazoncita, you look like Hell." She turned and gave Andy a wide smile as Andy laughed.

"Hey, I got shot three days ago. Give a gal a break. Sheesh." Andy teased.

"Your friend Kate will be here soon. She told Miranda she would be here at 8:30 am." Maria said. "I am looking forward to meeting Miranda's little sister. Now, come here." Andy finished the coffee and standing stepped towards the older woman. Shaking her head, she looked the brunette. "No, no. This is a mistake. Standing will not work, you are too tall for me." Andy grinned down at the woman as she took her empty mug.

"Shall I sit back down sweetheart?" Andy teased.

"Mm, I think you should maybe save that term of endearment for your future wife." Maria deadpanned as she grabbed the cling wrap and led Andy back to the table. "And Miranda happily advised me this morning you had revoked your initial proposal after tasting her Lasagna." Maria pursed her lips but she held amusement in her eyes.

Andy laughed loudly. "That woman is a menace. "It was delicious though. P.J stated he'd married the wrong sister."

Maria got to work removing Andy's sling and covering her neck and shoulder. Stepping away she found the medical tape and secured the wrap. "Miranda is good at many dishes, but she struggles to find the time to do what she needs. Now go shower. I will prepare breakfast for us all.

"Thanks, Maria," Andy said lightly as she stood and stepped from the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

By the time Andy was done with the shower Kate had arrived and settled herself against the headboard on Andy's bed. As Andy stepped from the bathroom she jumped at the sight of the redhead. Kate had grinned at her smugly and had helped her get dressed before dragging her to the kitchen where she, Andy, Maria and Cara had shared a hearty breakfast of eggs done sunny side up, turkey bacon and toast.

Andy ate with gusto much to Maria's delight and Kate and Cara's amusement and the four women conversed happily and with much laughter. Kate showed the two women some video footage she had of Andy as she sparred against her colleagues and Cara and Maria were amazed. Maria stated she should email it to Miranda which she did with a smirk as she tapped a quick message out to her older sister. They all laughed as she got an instant response declaring the video  _'Acceptable'_.

Maria shooed Andy and Kate out of the kitchen as she and Cara cleared the dishes away. Andy's argument she could clean up was met with a frown as Maria advised her that Miranda paid her well to look after the full house. It was her responsibility and one she took seriously. Andy gave Maria a quick one-armed hug before Kate pulled her out of the room.

They left the house shortly after breakfast and Kate pulled Andy past the milling paparazzi to the car as they asked Andy who her friend was. She handed Andy into the car and laughed as she ran around the car and slid into the driver's seat. She saw Andy close her eyes and her smile widened as she gunned the engine and roared down East 73rd towards Lexington Avenue.

Kate was like a whirlwind pulling Andy through Bloomingdale's. Looking through the Armani collection Kate threw multiple items at the personal shopper Emily had organised at the store, handing the young woman a little black dress she gave Andy a grin. "I am not wearing a fucking dress, Kate." Andy hissed. Kate smirked, and the assistant put the dress back as Kate swapped it for a black sleeveless draped Asymmetric-Neck Top made from Mulberry silk. She then pulled the young women into the Burberry section. The first thing that caught her eye was a cotton check print shirt and some black skinny-legged jeans, the items piled up and Andy groaned. "Katie, why?"

"Why not? You are dating my sister, you need to look the part." Kate whispered so the assistant couldn't hear them. Speaking louder she said. "You cannot be seen out and about in a fugly lumpy blue sweater and hideous skirt." Kate giggled as Andy blushed.

"I can't believe M told you about that," Andy whispered.

"Oh shoot!" Kate teased. She had heard from Miranda and the twins of Andy's delightful and annoying use of golly, gee and shoot while she worked at Runway. Miranda has been laughing hard as she told Kate and P.J about the Andy she had first encountered.

"Ah, seriously I will throttle you, or her." Andy grinned as Kate pulled her through to Calvin Klein. She picked out a variety of bralette's and boy shorts and a long sleeve lounge top & jogger pants combo and some lounge shorts. "Katie why the Calvin underwear?"

"They'll be comfy, I have chosen bralette's with no clasps which will make life easier, and they're still cute. Plus I've heard how much you hate it when your panties ride up your ass." Kate grinned as the assistant following them gasped. "The lounge-wear will be useful when you start P.T." She looked through a rack of blouses. "Oh, I love this blouse." She handed the assistant a soft-white V-Neck Sleeveless Blouse as she continued to search finding nothing further she moved to the next section, handing items to the personal shopper but not giving her the chance to suggest anything.

Andy's eyes lit up at a dress by Halston, it was a white satin dress. It was a v-neck, sleeveless knee-length design, with a crisscross bodice and a flowing asymmetrical skirt. It was the first time in years she'd allowed a dress to capture her attention. The personal shopper, noticing Andy's interest, spoke about the dress in glowing terms as Kate listened. She watched as Andy shook her head and walked away. She looked at the personal shopper who seemed flustered about Andy's behaviour. Taking the young woman to one side she asked her to add the dress to the growing pile of clothes and followed Andy. "What was that about Andy?" She asked gently. "I saw the way your eyes lit up when you saw that dress, so why not?"

"I'm not ashamed of my ink Kate, but it sends a certain message out there. People judge." Andy explained.

"People also judge when they find out you are gay, or when they find out you are Jewish. People suck, Andy, but that doesn't mean you should hide any part of you, including that beautiful tattoo that tells the story of the pride you have in yourself and the love you hold for a certain blue-eyed white-haired tiger and her beautiful red-haired imps. I realised a long time ago that your feelings ran much further than you let on, I said nothing because I didn't want to cause you any further pain." Kate entwined her fingers with Andy. "I am amazed at your capacity to love, Andy."

"I'll take the dress for tonight." Andy grinned.

"Good because I got that surly young woman to add it to the pile we've accumulated," Kate admitted. "Now we need shoe's and maybe a jacket. You look hot in leather but it will not do that beautiful dress justice." Kate smirked as Andy blushed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Miranda had come home just after 5 pm only to meet Kate, who had arrived at the same time the town car had pulled up outside the house, at the townhouse stoop. She greeted her family with a kiss on the head for each of her daughters and one on the cheek for Kate as Maria greeted her warmly.

Maria had taken her to one side and told her Andy had spent the afternoon, after leaving her and Kate at lunch, giving her statement to the police before arriving at the house tired and stressed and being forced, by Cara and Maria, into the La-Z-Boy for a nap.

Kate had arrived to help Andy get ready for her dinner with her sister and moved quietly down to the lower levels with Cassidy at her heels.

Walking into the living room she found Andy still asleep in the recliner. Holding a finger to her lips she gestured for Cassidy to remain quiet and made her way to the kitchen. Filling the kettle she switched it on as Cassidy raided the fridge for a snack.

Kate grinned. "Are you sure you should be snacking so close to dinner?" She asked curiously.

"Probably not, but Andy's fridge is better stocked than ours. Maria brought her chocolate mousse pots." Cassidy grinned cheekily.

"Yeah squirt, and they are mine to scoff." Andy leaned against the door jamb as she watched Kate and Cassidy. "And if you have one, then Caro will have to have one too and that would leave none for me."

Cassidy groaned. "Aw, jeez, Andy. You're no fun." The older woman chuckled together as Cassidy's face turned doleful and she pouted and she gave her Aunt and Andy her best puppy eyes. She looked at the brunette and was greeted with a warm smile

"C'mere my little imp." Andy gestured for her to come closer. Pulling the young redhead into her side with one arm she bent to place a kiss on the crown of her hair. "Would you like to see what I'm wearing tonight?"

"Before mom?" Andy's smile widened, and she nodded once. "That would be awesome." Cassidy's grip tightened around her waist.

Kate placed two mugs of decaffeinated coffee on the table and some cookies. Pouring a glass of milk she gestured for Cassidy and Andy to sit and watched as Cassidy led Andy to the table and sat down. "Come on, Andy. The quicker we have our drinks, the quicker you can get ready and I can see your outfit." Cassidy grinned up at the two older women as Caroline barrelled in the room.

"Ooh, cookies." Caroline snatched a cookie into her hand and took a large bite. "Mm, double chocolate chip, they are mom's favourites." She grasped Cassidy's milk and took a large drink. Looking at Andy she offered a smile. "Hi, Andy."

Andy bit her lip in an attempt not to laugh. "Um, Caro?" She pointed to her own lips but and Caroline swiped at one side of her mouth but didn't remove the milk moustache. Andy gestured for her to come closer and raising her hand gently ran her fingers across Caroline's top lip. "That's better beautiful girl."

Caroline blushed. "Thanks, Andy." She whispered.

"You are most welcome honey," Andy reassured. "Now if you ever see me with a choc milk moustache, I expect the same courtesy." Andy smiled softly and sipped her coffee with a sigh.

"Mom's sequestered herself in her bedroom muttering about needing to relax after being surrounded by incompetence all afternoon," Caroline said as she helped herself to another cookie. She looked at Kate. "Do you have the same problem running your business?"

"No Caro. In fact, there has been a distinct lack of incompetence for the last two years." She grinned at Andy as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad Andy found you and uncle P.J," Cassidy muttered. "She's been part of the family all this time without realising it."

Kate smiled. "Can I tell you something?" The twins nodded happily. "Andy is like a sister to me, and to P.J too. And when our baby comes, we hope he or she is just like Andy."

"Wha...you...you're pregnant?" Andy exclaimed.

"We had it confirmed this afternoon." Kate looked at the twins. "In around seven months you will have a little cousin." She turned to Andy. "And you will have a little Godson or Goddaughter."

Andy grinned, genuinely happy for her friends. "That's absolutely fantastic news, Kate. Does Miranda know?"

Kate shook her head. "No, it took a good long time to get P.J to stop crying so I could come here." Andy and the twins giggled as Kate beamed. "He's thrilled."

"You should go tell Miranda. I'm sure she will be happy for you." Andy breathed. "I need to see Maria anyway to have her wrap my shoulder so I can shower. I feel rank after being at the precinct."

Kate laughed and shook her head. "I shouldn't bother Miranda while she's attempting to relax and get ready for her date."

"If you don't tell her now can we?" Cassidy grinned. "Mom loves babies. She would have had more if she'd had a chance, but with our dad and then Stephen...well, the less said about them the better."

Andy was smiling at the thought of Miranda surrounded by children. She could imagine her displaying the infinite patience she had with the twins on other children and her heart ached for her missed chance. The men she had married must have been fools.

Finishing her coffee she stood and moved carefully to the sink and rinsed her cup. Pivoting she leaned against the sink and spoke. "Come on. I need to find Maria and you..." She nodded at Kate and the twins. "...You need to go tell that beautiful woman upstairs she will be an aunt." Andy giggled as Cassidy and Caroline pulled a sputtering Kate from the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was showered and wrapped in a towel in front of the vanity with Kate knelt before her. Her hair had been tamed into a sleekness that looked effortlessly chic.

Kate's progress with the brunette had been sporadic in between the twins and Maria running in and out of the room offering advice and drinks, and not much progress had been made.

Andy had started worrying her thumbnail between her teeth at the thought of being late and Kate could feel her becoming tense. Giving Maria and the twins a glare worthy of the Queen of Fashion's little sister she told them to 'bugger off' and they laughed as they left the two women alone.

Kate told Andy about her trip upstairs as she started lightly applying her makeup. Miranda had been shocked when the twins charged into her bedroom dragging a shy Kate behind them. Miranda had been preparing for a bath and was wrapped in her favourite grey cashmere robe and her face was free of makeup. But she had been happy with the news and had pulled Kate into a fierce hug.

"She's beautiful even without her usual war paint," Andy said, thinking of Paris all those years ago. "The first time I saw her like that she looked..." Andy trailed off trying to find the words. "...it was like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and in a way she was, her world was falling apart. She had never looked so beautiful to me though. I didn't see the icon, Miranda Priestly, I saw the woman, Miranda. I wish I had been brave enough to tell her just how gorgeous I found her, instead I let her push me away."

"God, you are something else kiddo," Kate whispered. "When did you realise you loved her?"

"The night before I left for Paris Fashion Week my ex-boyfriend made his feelings clear, voicing his belief that my relationship was with Miranda, as the person whose phone calls I always took." Andy sighed. "It was on that night when she pushed me away, that's when I realised I wanted more, that Nate had been right. I walked away the next day and left her stranded without an assistant."

Kate caught Andy's eyes. "Do you think if you had stayed in New York things would be what they are now?"

"God no, we would have no doubt been skirting around at events and studiously ignoring each other." Andy looked away. "I abandoned her, Kate. I was just another in a long line who made her feel she wasn't good enough. How could she place her trust in me after that?"

"Don't you see, Andy? She has. She trusts you even after all that. She believes you will keep her safe, her children too. Not me, as her sister or P.J as her new brother. You, Andy." Kate grinned. "I offered to take your place after lunch, to allow you to go back to L.A and the compound. She glared at me for a good five minutes before declaring that it just wouldn't do."

Andy chuckled. "The detectives at the precinct recommended their P.T and one of them gave me a name for the therapist they use after this kind of thing to, well, you know, chat to. They were concerned about Post Traumatic Stress. I may have a few sessions. They also offered for me to use their gym." Andy grinned for a moment before frowning. "I gave them Irv's confession. They had one of their people edit it slightly to remove the end of the recording."

"Why did they do that?" Kate wasn't aware of what the recording held other than Irv's confession.

"When the gunshot rang out, and I fell Miranda could be heard calling to me, telling me not to leave her, that she needed me, that she lo...loves me." Andy's eyes pricked with tears as she stuttered over the words. "I don't know how to be loved by Miranda, Kate. It's like she has three highly complex people wrapped in one gorgeous body. Will I get Miranda the editor, Miranda the mother or Miranda the woman?"

"My advice, concentrate on Miranda the woman and mother and ignore it when the editor comes out to play." Kate grinned. "I have to say I have seen the editor, and she's just as scary as you said she was. I thought Emily was going to have a heart attack when she introduced me as her sister and demanded I be treated with the same level of respect that she is." Andy looked at the redhead affectionately. "Then Nigel entered the office and we could hear Emily explaining that Miranda was having a visit with her sister. When he spotted me he clapped happily and swung me off my feet and demanded to know how you were. That's when Emily must have put two and two together and realised I am Kate, your boss. She went bright red and stuttered about loving her job before running to complete some unnecessary errand."

Andy laughed loudly as Kate put the finishing touches on her makeup and spun the chair to face the mirror. "All done, you look beautiful, or at least you will do when we get you into your dress." Kate took the dress from the back of the door and laid it carefully on the bed. Moving to the bags she found underwear and the shoes. She helped Andy slide her panties up under the towel before pulling it away. She pulled the brunette to her feet and pulled the strapless bra around her and fastening it quickly as the young woman readjusted it with one hand.

"God this is getting old very quickly," Andy muttered.

"You just keep that arm secure, honey. We don't want you out of action any longer than necessary." She turned Andy to face her and smiled. "P.J likes it in New York, he said knowing we have family here makes things better, it feels more like home."

"I'm just sorry that you have been pulled away from the business..." Andy bit her lip.

"Troy is running everything in his usual military fashion, as he did when we had our honeymoon. The business is in safe hands, Andy. He told us to send his best for a speedy recovery. His sister was apparently distraught when she heard the news." Kate grinned. "I don't know what shocked her more, the claims you are dating the devil or you getting shot."

"Ah God, that woman." Andy rolled her eyes. "I couldn't even get through one date with her, she was so full on. And afterwards, she continued to pursue me."

"She's one of those that wants what she cannot have. She'd have chewed you up and spat you out just as quickly." Kate giggled. "When you text me that night with the S.O.S I couldn't help but laugh."

"You saved me though," Andy whispered.

"I always will." Kate turned away to hide her face as her emotions took over. She adored the brunette and hearing about her being shot had left her scared and angry. If she could get her hands on Irv Ravitz, he would be a dead man.

She scooped Andy's dress up and turned towards the young woman. Kneeling at her feet she grinned as Andy huffed and stepped into the dress. "Katie, what happens if I make an ass if myself tonight? I mean I can't handle cutlery as I normally would, and if I spill..."

"You will take your time, and if you spill, you will glare ferociously at whoever dares look at you. You will shame them for their poor behaviour, and that includes my sister, if necessary." Kate had gently pulled the dress over Andy's torso before turning her around and zipping it up and fastening the double-button closure that provided settled in a modified racerback. She looked at how the dress settled on the young woman's shoulders. The gauze just peeked out from under the straps at the front of the dress but the back showed the full square pad. She sighed as she walked around Andy taking in the full effect. "Beautiful."

"I know my bandages will be showing. I didn't think..." Andy muttered. "...Maybe I should choose something else?"

"No. The dress is perfect and we do not have the time to change your hair and makeup to suit a different outfit." Kate was adamant. "And that little cutout detail at the front shows just enough tanned skin to tantalise." Kate grinned. "If only P.J could see you now." Kate thought a moment before pulling her cell out and stepping back until Andy was in the full frame. Snapping a few photos as Andy grinned and then poked her tongue out, she sent them to her husband.

As her cell vibrated, she looked down and smiled before handing her cell to Andy. Looking down she saw P.J's response.

**_"WOW! Beautiful! Our usual urchin has been turned into a Princess for the night! Miranda won't know what's hit her! Bravo Wifey! I.L.Y. x."_ **

Andy grinned widely at P.J's words. "I take it he approves?" She laughed as Kate snorted.

"We have always known how beautiful you are, jeez every one of those men we have working for us was gutted to find you were off limits. You are gorgeous, Andy and one day we hope you see yourself as we do." Kate pulled Andy into a hug. "Now before I secure your arm with that ghastly shoulder brace I will grab the twins, Cara and Maria." She winked as Andy blushed and made her way upstairs.

Within a few minutes, Kate entered the bedroom to find it empty. Stalking to the bathroom she opened the door to find Andy leaning over the sink, clutching the marble counter with one hand, and trying to get her breathing under control. "Andy? Honey, talk to me." Kate moved closer to the brunette and rested a warm hand in the centre of her back.

"There's a reason I don't date, Kate. This is a mistake." Andy husked between deep breaths.

"This isn't L.A and some random woman, Andy. This is New York and Miranda. It is dinner with the woman you have loved for years. It is a chance to build towards the future you deserve. Not a life filled with loneliness and celibacy, but one filled with noise, love, and I hope, for your sake and hers, lots of glorious sex." Kate smirked as Andy blushed furiously.

"Kathryn, stop!" Andy hissed as she panicked further. "Oh fuck! What if she wants to do it?"

Kate cackled heartily. "Oh God, your face..." She trailed off as she struggled to gain control. "...Honey, listen to me. You are an adult and you have a right to say no, and to only do what you feel comfortable with. Miranda will understand and respect that. I already made sure of it."

Kate grinned as Andy took a deep breath and gave her a glare. "Oh God! Did you tell her I've been celibate for two years?"

"No, that is not my secret to share, although I doubt she'd mind hearing no one could compare to her. Now, if you are done panicking, there are four people waiting to see you in all your glory and a beautiful woman pacing a hole in the Persian rug in her study."

"She's nervous?" Andy whispered.

"You bet she is. So channel that cool and collected, totally unflappable, Alexis Sackville and go get your woman." Kate watched as Andy straightened and held her head high.

Taking two more deep breaths Andy moved quickly back to the bedroom and stepped into the 4-inch powder Kate Spade high heel pointed toe Pumps and grinned at the woman.

Kate grabbed Andy's new white Elie Tahari blazer and followed the brunette from the room. She leaned against the door jamb watching as Maria smiled happily and Cara let out a loud wolf whistle. Cassidy was squealing and dancing around Andy claiming she looked beautiful as Caroline stood watching with a small smile. Andy was blushing at their reactions and Kate knew she had never seen her friend look as glorious. She couldn't wait to see Miranda's reaction to the brunette.

She stepped towards Andy and handed her the blazer. "Do you want to put this on before we attach your brace?"

Andy frowned. "Yeah, I suppose." She looked down. "This will be awkward." She pulled her injured arm through the sleeve before sliding her other arm into the other sleeve.

She stood still as Maria stepped into her personal space and straightened the neck of the blazer but left it unfastened. "Tan hermosa. Miranda es una mujer afortunada." She took the brace from Kate and secured Andy's shoulder gently.

"I am the lucky one, Maria," Andy whispered.

"Sí, sí, también tienes suerte." Maria grinned at her. She was thrilled that the young woman realised how fortunate she was being with Miranda. She knew given the chance a relationship could bring the two women an immeasurable amount of joy, she only hoped neither of these stubborn women let insecurity overcome them. "Now Corazoncita, your date awaits." The older woman stepped back and led Cara from the room.

Andy grinned and looked down at Caroline. "So will I do?"

Caroline pursed her lips before nodding once. "Acceptable." She breathed causing Andy and Kate to chuckle and Cassidy to dig her elbow into her waist.

"God, there was no need to go all Mom on her." Cassidy grinned at her twin as Caroline huffed. Turning to Andy she wrapped her arms around her and looked up into her eyes. "You look lovely, Andy." Untangling herself Cassidy grabbed Caroline and Kate's hands and dragged them from the room. "Come on, dinner's ready."

Andy grinned and followed carefully. As she stepped into the kitchen, she saw the women and the young girls sat at the breakfast bar starting on their dinner.

Moving with more confidence she stepped down the corridor as Miranda walked out of her study. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other.

Miranda tore her eyes away and looked down. she drew her eyes up from Andy's Kate Spade clad feet, over tanned, toned bare legs and took in the flowing asymmetrical design of the knee length skirt before moving them up and over the deep plunging v-neck of the dress that was fully conspicuous between the blazer lapels.

Andy's breath caught as Miranda's eyes focussed on her lips and she licked her own unconsciously before pulling her eyes upwards with some difficulty and taking in Andy's sleek hair.

The older woman offered a large genuine smile and stepped towards the brunette. She did not notice Maria, Kate, and the twins stood in the doorway watching her every move as she glided towards the brunette, her full attention on the beautiful face.

"Darling, you look positively stunning. I shall be the envy of every person at the Breslin." Miranda claimed.

Andy was amazed by the fire lighting Miranda's blue eyes. Looking down she saw the editor was wearing a Donna Karan deep plum v-neck wraparound knee-length jersey dress and her black suede 5-inch Prada pumps. The deep plum suited the editor. "Um, you look great...um, gorgeous." Andy stuttered. Taking a deep breath she whispered. "You are breathtaking, Miranda." She bit her lip and grinned at the widening of Miranda's smile.

"Thank you, Andréa. Shall we?" Miranda gestured to the front door and Andy nodded once. Miranda placed her hand on Andy's lower back and led her towards the front door. She stopped briefly at the closet and pulled out a Michael Kors leather moto jacket. She winked at the brunette as she shrugged it on.

"Aw, and there was I thinking leather wouldn't be suitable." Andy grinned as she heard Kate's chuckle coming from the kitchen doorway and Miranda's twinkling laugh.

"I am looking forward to the day I see you head to toe in leather." Miranda husked in her ear.

Andy growled softly and closed her eyes at the words as a jolt of desire erupted in the pit of her stomach. The small sound caused Miranda's eyes to burn with a fiercer light as she observed the brunette biting her lip. She whimpered and Andy's eyes snapped open at the noise, her eyes black with desire. Their eyes clashed, and neither wanted to break the contact.

The sound of Miranda's cell chiming pulled their focus off each other. Searching her purse she looked down and grinned. Looking over Andy's shoulder she caught Kate's eye and smirked. "Come along, Andréa, Roy is waiting. Oh and I'd check your cell too."

Andy looked stunned from the moment they had shared. Gulping audibly she pulled her cell out of her pocket and saw the text notification. Opening it she scanned it quickly snorting at Kate's words.

 **_"You_ ** **_guys need to get a room. All that eye blazing, wowsers!"_ **

Andy quickly fired off a reply as Miranda opened the door.

**_"Is wowsers the best you can do? So lame!"_ **

Andy heard Kate's loud laughter as Miranda gently clasped her elbow and closed the door behind them. Her cell vibrated in her palm and she shoved it in her pocket, grinning up at the older woman as she was led gently past the milling paparazzi as they took their photo and shouted their questions.

She was thrilled when Miranda opened the door of the car for her with a small smile before handing her in. It was unusual behaviour for the fashion maven and Andy appreciated the gesture immensely. Sliding across the seat she waited as Miranda gracefully folded herself into the seat and smiled as Roy slid the privacy window up.

"Will you tell me how you responded to Kathryn?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I asked her if wowsers was the best she could come up with, and then told her it was lame," Andy said. "Personally I would use the words intense or all-consuming." Andy grinned.

"Mm, quite." Miranda murmured with a chuckle.

"I hope it hasn't made you uncomfortable," Andy whispered nervously.

Miranda turned and grasping Andy's left hand entwined their fingers. "No, darling. Not uncomfortable at all, it was...well...it left me feeling warm."

Andy grinned. "Warm is good."

Miranda nodded once and smiled. "Yes, warm is very good, indeed."

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, fingers entwined.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda walked into the Breslin with her arm wrapped around Andy's waist. As the Maitre D' caught sight of her, she stuttered about an hour wait. Miranda raised her eyebrow and turning away from her pulled her cell out and made a quick call. Within moments April Bloomfield, the chef and owner, was making her way from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishcloth. She shook Miranda's hands warmly and gave Andy a wide smile and led them to a cosy corner table with the Maitre D' following behind uttering her apologies. April wished them a pleasant evening and walked away as Miranda smirked.

The Maitre D' took Miranda's coat and moved towards Andy, Miranda waved her back and unhooked Andy's shoulder brace before taking the blazer from the brunette. As she moved around the young woman, she took in the plunging v-neck, the diamond-shaped cutout and modified racerback, She was amazed that the young woman had chosen a sleeveless dress. It was true the young woman had worn a skirt on Friday at dinner but she believed Nigel had more to do with that choice than Andy herself.

She set Andy's blazer on the back of her chair before securing Andy's arm again and pulling the chair out for her. She waited for Andy to seat herself comfortably before moving around the table. The Maitre D placed her coat on the back of her chair as she sat and smiled at the two women. "Your server will be along shortly. Please let me know if there's anything you require, Ms Priestly."

Miranda nodded and pursed her lips as the woman sprinted away. Andy chuckled. "Doesn't it concern you that those still waiting are firing daggers at you?" Miranda smirked at the brunette before turning icy eyes at the waiting diners causing them to all look away. Andy chuckled again. "I'll take that as a no."

"Darling, why should we wait if we do not need to?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Well in the spirit of fairness, obviously," Andy spoke softly which due to the noise in the restaurant had Mirada leaning towards her.

"Well, in the spirit of fairness I did not tear the Maitre D' a new backside. I let my dragon sleep." Miranda smiled serenely causing Andy lean back and chuckle.

Miranda's breath caught and her eyes devoured the young woman. Her attention was broken by their server.

"Hi, I'm Amy. Here's your menu's. Can I start by getting you ladies a cocktail?"

Miranda scanned the list quickly. "I'll have a Northern Bastard." She grinned at Andy's slight gasp of shock.

"And you?" She looked at Andy and smiled flirtatiously causing the brunette to blush.

"Um, I'll just stick with Pellegrino," Andy muttered looking down.

"I can recommend..." The server was interrupted by Miranda.

"My date has advised what her wishes are. That's all." She waved her hand imperiously.

"Oh, of course. I'll be back in a few moments with your drinks and to take your order." The server said nervously.

Andy caught Miranda's gaze and bit back a grin at the glare she was giving to their rapidly retreating server. "Wow, the ice queen cometh," Andy muttered trying to hide her smile.

Miranda looked at Andy and smirked. "I did not appreciate her attempts to push her choice on you. That, and the fact she was eyeing you like you are the most delicious steak dinner, was displeasing." Miranda told her. "Plus it is not at all professional."

"True, it is, however, something I have had to learn to deal with." Andy shrugged and blushed. "Women seem to, I don't know, like me, and I really don't understand it. It's quite off-putting when they're full on. Some women don't know how to take no for an answer."

"Is that why you don't date?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Kinda. There are other reason's too." Andy spoke quietly.

"Will you tell me?" Miranda asked.

"There has only been one person that has captured my attention fully. I don't date because it wouldn't be fair to start a relationship when I couldn't commit 100%." Andy admitted.

Miranda smiled at the words, understanding the meaning behind them, but she was still curious. "So if you don't date, well do you...well, how do you...what do you do to eliminate tension?"

"You want to know if I sleep around?" Andy chuckled as Miranda gaped at her. "No, Miranda. To eliminate tension I do my martial arts, yoga and I meditate. I kick ass, I stay focused through exercise. I keep control, I do not allow myself to be distracted."

"So you see sex as a distraction?" Miranda asked. "How is it you identify as a lesbian if you do not sleep with women?"

"It would be a distraction if it was a meaningless fling. I believe with the right person it would be so much more. If love was involved." Andy smiled gently at the older woman. "Just so you know I have never really identified myself as a lesbian, I don't believe we, as humans, should be defined by a label. But a few years ago I explained to my parents I had fallen in love with a woman, they assumed I was gay and it seemed like the easiest way to describe myself at the time."

"And now?" Miranda was fascinated.

"If I had to label myself as anything it would be omnisexual. Gender identity is not a consideration if there's an attachment there, whether it is sexual, emotional or romantic. And just so you are aware I have slept with women. Until Nate came along I primarily dated the fairer sex. It was just not something I wrote home about. As you saw the other day, my parent's aren't exactly open-minded."

"It sounds like you have given the matter a lot of consideration." Miranda declared.

"Yes, I have. Kate and P.J spent the first six months of our friendship trying to set me up with women they thought would be suitable, and honestly, I never explained that my preference was anything else, because I know if I was to form a relationship it would be with a woman."

"Any woman in particular?" Miranda offered her a knowing smile.

"Maybe." Andy grinned shyly. "If only I knew she was interested." She teased.

"She'd be a fool not to be interested," Miranda stated quietly.

"Well, I'm aware the woman is no fool," Andy spoke softly.

"She has been known to make foolish choices," Miranda admitted. "There's been a lot of time wasted, Andréa." She reached across and placed her hand on top of Andy's. "I refuse to waste anymore, however, we will take this one day at a time."

Their server reappeared and ignoring Miranda she set her full focus on Andy, offering a bright smile. "Are you ready to order?" She purred.

Andy smirked at Miranda and entwining her fingers with Miranda's squeezed her hand. "Would you like to order for us both Sweetheart?" Andy asked the older woman innocently.

Miranda smirked and looked down. Tapping the menu she caught the attention of the server and offered a smug smile. "We shall have the 42-day dry aged Ribeye for two, medium rare. A side serving of broccoli rabe and one of the glazed beets will be required. For dessert, apple pie and sticky toffee pudding." Miranda focussed on the server. "I also want a half bottle of Syrah, preferably French, Californian at a push. Definitely not Australian." She met Andy's gaze. "My darling, will you have a glass of wine or would you prefer more Pellegrino?"

"A glass of wine would be good." Andy husked. Miranda's voice had turned soft and caressing as she focused her attention on the brunette. The pure honeyed tone had caused the tiny hairs at the back of Andy's neck to rise."

Miranda looked up at the server. "Two glasses will be required. I trust your judgement regarding the wine since your taste in women is impeccable." She gestured towards Andy and grinned as the server blushed.

"Um, yeah, I'll be back with your wine." The server stuttered before trotting away.

"Some people insist on learning the hard way," Miranda stated with an evil grin.

Andy exhaled deeply. "God woman, if only you knew what effect you had on me."

"Oh really? Do tell, Ahn-drey-ah." Miranda purred.

Andy bit her lip and grinned. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," Andy kidded.

Miranda leaned closer. "I will find out, my darling. That is a promise." She sat back and grinned widely as Andy blushed.

"God, I hope so." Was the whispered response.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Miranda had decided over the course of the evening that her Andréa was the most beautiful woman she had ever encountered. She was innately kind and generous and fierce. As she lay in bed, she focused on the night, her date. She smiled happily into the darkness at the image of her Andréa that entered her mind, the brunette blushing gloriously as she teased her. "Mine." She whispered into the night. She let her thoughts roam to the evening spent with the brunette.

_"Tell me what you are thinking." She asked breathlessly as their server retreated quickly._

_"I mentioned on Saturday night how_   _surreal this felt. I must say how unequivocably happy I am that you invited me out tonight. Part of me thinks I should pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming." Andy smiled tenderly at the older woman._

_"A dream or nightmare?" Miranda asked teasingly._

_"Definitely the best of dreams," Andy whispered. She gave the editor a teasing smile. "Which should be obvious since I haven't run off screaming in the opposite direction."_

_Miranda let herself laugh at the brunette's words, she was stunned by the strength of the feelings coursing through her at the words. "You were never really afraid of the Devil."_

_"Oh, I most certainly was, for the first six months at least. Then one day I realised you were just pushing me to be the best I could be, I learned to think outside the box. It was a lesson I carried those lessons with me every day in order to succeed. Failure was never an option." Andy spoke quietly as the server made an appearance with the wine. "And I've come through my life fairly unscathed." She grinned at the older woman._

_"Only you would say you've come through life unscathed when you possess a bullet hole in your trapezius." Miranda sniggered. "You continue to be the optimist I remember."_

_"And as I said on Saturday night, it's just a scratch." Andy's smile widened as Miranda rolled her eyes and grinned._

_Tearing her eyes from the brunette she saw the server standing beside their table, wine in hand, eyeing Andy appreciatively. Letting out a quick cough her sike widened as the server's eyes snapped from Andy towards her. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Miranda queried icily. "I'm sure my date wouldn't mind." She noticed Andy's frown. "Although on further reflection I may be wrong."_

_Andy turned towards the server. "I must say your behaviour this evening has been quite appalling. I appreciate the fact that you may find me somewhat attractive but to flirt_ _blatantly_ _with me, to ignore my date entirely and stare at me in such a way that has caused me to become increasingly uncomfortable, well, it is just rude."_

_Miranda sat amazed at the fire within Andy's eyes. She found it mesmerising. Placing an elbow on the table she rested her cheek against her palm and watched the young woman as she spoke passionately._

_"And to be frank, Amy, why would I want anyone else's focus on me but the beautiful woman sat opposite me? No one has compared to her since I met her over three years ago, and no one ever could." Andy stood gracefully, towering above the young woman. "Now if you'll excuse me, please pour the wine and go away." She looked at Miranda. "I'll be right back, Miranda."_

_Miranda watched as Andy picked up her purse and retreated. She saw as Andy got the Maitre D's attention from her cell phone and spoke gently to her. She saw as the_ _Maitre D' shrugged and Andy scowled. She observed as Andy explained further, gesturing in the direction of the table before shaking her head and grimacing. Miranda noted Andy's jaw clenching as she opened her purse and threw her Platinum Card at the Maitre D' and spoke furiously through gritted teeth at the woman as she covered the bill. The card was handed back as Andy spun on her heel, walking towards the table, clearly frustrated._

_Turning towards the server Miranda saw her face flushed and her mouth agape, her eyes highlighting panic as Andy strode ferociously towards them. "I see you haven't poured the wine?" Andy asked. "Good, because I refused to pay for it or for the meal we haven't eaten." She turned towards Miranda and held out her hand. "Come, Miranda, we'll eat elsewhere. The service here leaves much to be desired."_

_"Yes darling, I must agree." Miranda grasped the offered hand and stood. Pulling her jacket from the back of the chair she shrugged it on as the owner flew across the room towards them._

_"Miranda, what seems to be the problem?" April asked breathlessly as Miranda assisted Andy with her blazer._

_"My date is not happy, April. I was looking forward to dinner, however, I cannot in good faith stay to have my date left uncomfortable due to the actions of your server. And it appears taking the matter up with your Maitre D' was a colossal waste of time, maybe if she wasn't so focused on talking to her friends or on her cell she may be aware of the inappropriate behaviour of the staff under her guidance." Miranda explained. "Andréa has paid for the drinks we consumed,_ however."

_"Please Miranda, stay, have the meal on us, it is nearly ready and..." April trailed off as Miranda finished securing Andy's arm._

_"No, no." Miranda waved off the chef and looked at Andy. "_ _Andréa,_ _I know a great Greek place that's to die for. They do the best octopus. It is within walking distance." Miranda looked up at the brunette and smiled gently and was left stunned and the answering bright smile._

_"Miranda, I would be happy with a hot dog from a street vendor as long as I'm with you," Andy stated and blushed._

_"A hot dog?" Miranda queried._

_Andy grinned. "Yeah, or a slice."_

_"Well, either of those sound perfect, my darling. Shall we?" She held her hand out for the brunette and was amazed as she entwined their fingers. "Now I will leave the choice to you."_

_"I...I...well, actually that Greek sounds good." Andy bit her lip as Miranda rolled her eyes._

_"Come on then, darling." The server and restaurant owner looked on amazed as Miranda swept from the restaurant without a backward glance._

_After their abrupt departure from the Breslin, they walked a couple of blocks hand in hand and had ended up at Periyali. Miranda watched as Andy looked around, amazed at the restaurant._

_The decor was simple and elegant, which Andy seemed to_ enjoy _and she was mesmerised by the school of steel fish swimming on the wall opposite the gorgeous marble bar._

 _"What do you think?" Miranda asked_ hesitantly _._

 _"The decor is soothing with its draped ceilings and dim_ lighting, _" Andy spoke softly. It was an intimate setting, cosy and somewhat romantic. She smiled at the older woman and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You have good taste."_

_Miranda smirked. "I am aware." She whispered, secretly pleased with the young woman's reaction._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Upon their return to the townhouse, Miranda had followed her downstairs and had started to help her get ready for the night by unloosening the buttons and zip on her dress. Andy turned in the older woman's arms and rested her forehead against Miranda's. "I can manage from here, Miranda." Her tone was insistent, and she knew her cheeks were burning.

Miranda had nodded and cupped her face in the palms of her hands. "If you insist, darling." She smiled up at the brunette. "Thank you for a wonderful evening." She leaned in and brushed a kiss on Andy's lips causing her to blush even more. "Goodnight." She whispered.

Andy stepped back from Miranda's touch and smiled. "Sweet dreams, Miranda." She turned and made to enter the bedroom but Miranda's words stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm certain they've never been sweeter." Miranda breathed.

Andy spun on the balls of her feet and stalked towards the older woman, offering her a megawatt smile, she pulled Miranda into a loose one-armed hug and captured her lips in a gentle kiss before turning again and entering her bedroom.

She took her time to make herself comfortable, changing from her dress into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and securing her shoulder with some difficulty. She settled in the La-Z-Boy and switched on the TV, flicking through the channels until she found a movie. She stared at the flickering TV, not taking in the movie that was playing. her thoughts with the woman she had left a short time before.

_They sat at the bar taking softly about Andy's life in Los Angeles and some work she had done since her return to the States as they waited to be seated._ _Miranda enjoyed a cucumber Martini while Andy stuck to Pellegrino. After a short time, they were led to a table by the open window where they benefitted from a beautiful breeze._

_When it came to ordering, they decided to share a few entrees and have a main meal each, a different lamb dish. To start, they ordered the Oktapodi_ Sharas _, charcoal grilled, red wine marinated octopus,_ Psita _Manitaria, charcoal grilled oyster mushrooms and Gigandes Skordalia, giant beans with garlic sauce. Miranda ordered a bottle of Santorini Assyrtiko._

 _When their server brought their wine, she didn't linger and Miranda grinned across at the young woman. "It seems someone is impervious to the many charms of Andréa Sachs." Miranda poured them each a glass of the fruity white_ wine as _Andy snorted._

_"She was cutting her eyes at one Miranda Priestly instead, that's why." Andy teased._

_Miranda rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, darling."_

_Andy sputtered. "You obviously didn't see her face when The Miranda Priestly walked in, I thought she was going to bow in supplication at your feet." She looked at the older woman disbelievingly. "You honestly don't see it, do you? The effect you have on people and on a room when you enter it?"_

_Miranda shook her head, her eyes holding her incredulity. "No, I do not see it,_ _Andréa. Please explain?"_

_Andy looked down, trying to formulate an explanation. "All those years ago I knew when you had entered the room, it was like the room crackled with a new energy, it was distinctly you. Unmissable, unmistakable and electrifying. I first noticed it at the Met Gala as you descended the stairs in that gorgeous Valentino creation. It had everyone turning just to stare at you." She looked up as their server placed their entrees on the table and attempted to change the subject. "Oh wow, this looks amazing."_

_Miranda's lips quirked as she noted Andy's attempt. "Dig in, darling."_

_As they ate Miranda spoke quietly to her about the emergency board meeting, where she had been made aware that Irv had been once again gunning for her job, he had provided them with figures indicating that Runway had been running at a loss._

_"So what did you do?" Andy asked._

_Miranda smirked. "Well darling I, of course, handed them the correct fiscal information, a copy of my list and the proof of the financial implications should I leave and start my own magazine."_

_"And?" Andy queried._

_"And, after careful deliberation, I was offered the position as C.E.O." Miranda let out a tinkling laugh at Andy's expression of disbelief. "Oh, I declined the role and made an alternate suggestion. Harrison Clarke will be stepping_   _into the position and Irving is now being investigated for misappropriation of company funds. I found out today the board actually increased my budget two years ago and Irving incidentally forgot to make me aware."_

_"So you declined the position to run, not just Runway, but every Elias Clarke publication?" Andy was gobsmacked._

_"Darling, you are aware of the hours I give to Runway, the hours are taken away from my family, my relationships. It has been the reason for so many missed occasions. Dinners, recitals, birthdays and anniversaries. Could you imagine if I was attempting to run ten magazines the way I do Runway? No darling, it would not be wise."_

_"Oh, of course." Andy looked down._

_Miranda dipped some bread in EVOO and sighed as she bit into the delicacy and closed her eyes. As they opened, she caught the burning gaze of the brunette opposite as she watched her. "I have recently realised that life is far too short to waste. I cannot say what tomorrow will bring, Andréa, but I refuse to waste any more time. So I have started implementing a structure which will allow others to take more responsibility at Runway, I will be leaving work at 5 pm each day barring a major catastrophe. It will do me and my girls good to spend more quality time together."_

_"That's amazing, the girls will love it." Andy sat back and grinned, she could imagine the squeals of delight ringing through the townhouse when the twins realised._

_"I also imagine it may be nice for us to have dinner occasionally, with and also without the twins. I understand you don't want to impose yourself at the townhouse but I would like you to make yourself at home," Miranda admitted._

_"Miranda, I...well..." Andy stuttered._

_Miranda leaned forward to speak quietly._   _"All I ask is that you consider it, your presence will never be unwelcome and I rather enjoy your company."_

_"Thank you, Miranda. I will take your offer into consideration. I do not want to impact the time you spend with Caroline and Cassidy though."_

_"My girls are extraordinarily fond of you, Cassidy especially. Caroline, well, Caroline is very much like me, she isn't always comfortable expressing her feelings, especially when they frighten her. She often comes across as standoffish, but she loves fiercely."_   _Miranda tried to explain._

_"I appreciate that, Miranda. I am able to see behind Caro's barriers like I can with her beautiful mother. I see beyond what she shows the world. I recognised she was angry when I left, I understood." Andy smiled softly._

_Miranda was stunned. "How?"_

_"When I brought them the_   _Harry Potter manuscript before they headed off to their grandmother's we spoke briefly. Caro made her opinion of me at that time quite clear. To her, I was just another assistant that would come and go and who would not see them as anything other than a pair of mini-Miranda's." Andy smiled. "I actually shocked them both that day when I spoke to them, not as a pair, but as individuals. They were equally astounded I could tell them apart."_

_"I always wondered how you did that. Their own father struggled." Miranda rolled her eyes._

_"They are similar but there are differences if you look close enough." Andy took a small bite of the octopus as Miranda looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Caro has your high cheekbones while Cass has a rounder face and your chin, her hair has more of a curl to it too. Their personalities come out in their demeanour. Cass is a little more relaxed where Caro can be a bit more apprehensive. Cass snorts when she laughs and it loud and somewhat boisterous. Caro's laughter is a little more sedate, it sounds like wind chimes, it's beautiful."_

_Miranda smiled softly, surprised by the words. "So how did you get them to change their mind about you?" Miranda asked. She was curious._

_"I spoke to them occasionally when I delivered the book, they would ask me about your day, wanting to ensure you had eaten and were taking care of yourself. I used to reassure them. They realised I cared, it wasn't just the job. When they found out you were taking me to Paris, they asked me to look after you for them. I told them I would try but then...Well, I couldn't do that. I couldn't take away your hurt, and though I wanted to I couldn't pull you into my arms and just hug you, I couldn't give that comfort."_

_"You wanted to comfort me?" Miranda breathed._

_"I wanted to take away the pain, to make things better. What Stephen did was cowardly and unnecessarily cruel. It was a shock when I realised why I responded so strongly." Andy admitted nervously._

_They continued to eat in silence as Miranda considered what the young woman had told her._ _Looking up Miranda whispered. "It wasn't my words in the car that made you leave, was it?"_

_Andy sipped her wine. "No, Miranda. You telling me you saw a lot of yourself in me was a compliment I thought I didn't deserve._   _I can admit that the strength of my feelings at the time scared me, I took flight rather than face them. What shocked me most perhaps, upon reflection, is that those closest to me at the time seemed to recognise it before I did. The last words my ex-boyfriend said to me before he walked away was the person's who's calls I took was the relationship I was in. I couldn't understand why his mind had gone there, but then Paris happened and I became aware that he was right in a way. I let my belief, that the way I felt was wrong, throw me into a situation that left me out of control."_

_"Christian?" Miranda asked softly._

_Andy stopped herself from nodding but looked down. "I didn't realise you were aware of that. Yes, Christian happened. I had agreed to dinner because he helped me get Harry Potter manuscript. I drowned myself in quite a lot of red wine that night, after that moment in your suite, trying to forget the moment I realised I cared more than I should for my boss. Well, the morning after I realised what a mistake I had made. I was no longer with Nate, he'd already left me, so it wasn't cheating, but my heart belonged elsewhere. Christian stood there that morning, in nothing but a towel, with this fucking inferior copy of Jaqueline's Runway in his hand, pleading with me to listen to his bullshit. I was furious. In that moment I just knew..." Andy looked up. "...I knew I had made a serious error in judgement. I felt dirty, I had cheapened my feelings and in the process, I broke my own heart."_

_"He was quite vocal about certain things after you left," Miranda admitted. "He's in Europe now, no one in New York Publishing will touch him," Miranda smirked._

_"I should have kicked him in the bollocks with my Christian Lou's." Andy hissed._

_Miranda chuckled. "I would like to see that, darling. Maybe I could invite him to New York with the premise of writing for Runway."_

_Andy laughed as she pulled some more octopus onto her plate. "Your Prada heels would do an awesome job too."_

_"Mm, as they say, shit splatters." Miranda's words as Andy took a bite of the octopus, caused the brunette to laugh so hard she started to choke as her food made its way down the wrong hole. She held her napkin to her mouth as she coughed through the laughter as Miranda stood giggling while she rubbed circles on Andy's back as their server came rushing over._

_"Is everything okay?" She asked nervously._

_Andy chuckled as she laid the napkin down and swiped her eyes with her fist. "Yes. Everything is awesome. Can you tell the chef his Oktapodi is to die for, almost literally." She husked as Miranda handed her her glass of water and she took a sip._

_The server grinned. "Ms Sachs, please try not to choke again, my boss would hate the amount of paperwork health department would land upon him."_

_Miranda sat back down and smirked at the two young women._

_"Call me Andy. And I promise I will try not to choke again." Andy chuckled. "You may have to ask my date to stop making funnies though."_

_"Oh no, that will not be possible, Ms Sachs."_

_"Andy." She reminded the young woman gently._

_The server smiled. "Okay Andy," She looked across at Miranda. "Have you finished with these dishes, Miranda?"_

_Miranda nodded. "Thank you, Alice, yes."_

_"I'll bring your mains shortly," Alice said softly._

_"You know her?" Andy queried._

_Miranda smiled, "Yes, she is a student at FIT. She interned with us last summer, working with Nigel and Jocelyn. She is studying Fabric Styling. She showed a lot of potential in the area. We requested she let us know when her studies are finished."_

_"That explains the look she gave you when we came in," Andy smirked. "Serving the Queen of Fashion."_

_Miranda rolled her eyes, "Do you know how she knows who you are?"_

_"Page Six or The Mirror?"_ _Andy teased. "There's been a bit of press surrounding the Dragon slayer's return as a dragon tamer. The Mirror has been particularly vocal." Andy grinned._

_Miranda shook her head and chuckled. "No, not through the press. You are legendary at Runway, darling. You are the one that got away and survived to tell the tale." Miranda swallowed some wine. "You generated hope within those seeking favour because you received a recommendation when everyone assumed you would be blacklisted." Miranda looked at her. "I'll admit I considered it at the time, to push you out of New York, but the reality was I wanted to witness the woman you would grow into. You have always peaked my curiosity, and you achieved the impossible."_

_"When John at the Mirror hired me he took great pleasure in showing me your recommendation, it went around the newsroom too. He then kept pushing for me to cover fashion and celeb news, and I appreciated it would throw me directly into your path, so I dug my heels in. It seemed like I was_   _being set up to fail. I thought you hated me, I was your biggest disappointment after all._ _" Andy closed her eyes. "I don't quite know what to think now. I asked you the other day how long you have cared for me, you looked horrified so I left it without being answered. I am beginning to realise though."_

_"I'm glad you are realising. I struggle like my Caroline..." Miranda trailed off as Alice brought their main meals and placed them down before moving away quickly. "...I know Maria has more than likely spoken to you, she probably told you information I would rather not have had mentioned or things I would have told you myself, once I was sure of where this was going."_

_"Where do you hope this goes, Miranda?" Andy asked breathlessly._

_"I like how you used hope rather than want. No matter how much I may want from a relationship, I have realised I will only ever receive as much as the other person is ready or willing to give." Miranda smiled sadly. "Hope doesn't require that we subject ourselves to unacceptable ideologies. With hope and a little imagination, I have the freedom to shape my expectations into an infinite number of possibilities." She looked across at Andy and saw her playing with her Arni Youvetsi, braised lamb shank with tomato orzo stew._

_"Please tell me?" Andy leaned slightly towards the older woman._

_Miranda tried her Paidakia Thedrolivano and hummed her pleasure as the flavour exploded on her tongue. She looked up and caught Andy's burning gaze. "I hope we can continue to have meaningful and engaging conversations,_ _like the one we are having now. That_ _we find we have a lot in common, but that perhaps you can still teach me something new_ _. How about you?" Miranda asked._

_"I hope our feelings settle into an unbreakable bond of trust, honesty and respect. That we can lean on each other when we struggle to stand on our own. I hope when we argue, which will no doubt happen, neither of us says anything so hurtful we can never take it back." Andy whispered._

_"And what do you want from a relationship?" Miranda entwined their fingers and gave Andy's hand a gentle squeeze._

_"What I want is companionship. stability and commitment. Someone who goes out of their way to show me they want me, someone who genuinely cares. Someone who isn't afraid to be sensitive and vulnerable even if it is only with me. I don't want someone with a hardened heart because the things that are going to mean the most are the morning texts and cute little love notes and nauseating shit like that. I want to belong, to not only have a place where I fit in but a place where my presence is missed." She took a deep breath and sipped her wine. She relaxed and thought of what she really wanted to say. "I want all of you, forever." She heard the gasp and looked up into startled blue eyes, looking back at what she said she realised her errant thought had escaped. Andy looked away embarrassed at her slip and untangled her fingers from Miranda's._

_"Don't be embarrassed, darling," Miranda said, her tone was gentle as she watched the young woman pick up her fork and continue to play with her food. "Have you eaten enough? You have barely touched your lamb."_

_"I just like to take my time," Andy admitted with a deep exhale. "I find when I eat fast I don't realise quite how much I'm eating, and I don't have the luxury right now to put myself through my paces at the gym to work off the excess energy."_

_Miranda looked across at her and frowned. "You look to be a size two?" She watched as Andy nodded once. "That is not large,_ _Andréa. In fact for your height, you could be classified as too thin." She pursed her lips. "Why do you feel you have to work so hard to maintain this weight?"_

_Andy laughed heartily. "Well, that is not something I thought I'd hear you ask. I maintained a four for a while after initially leaving Runway. When I first started training, I dropped weight rapidly but amassed muscle so I was heavier than I'd ever been. It confused me until Kate explained. I've been busy these last few years, I eat healthily because it makes me feel better within myself, I still enjoy a good dessert though, especially ice cream. I don't actively think about my weight but I don't want to be..." Andy trailed off and bit her lip. "...fat."_

_Miranda closed her eyes at the words, thinking of the pain she must have inflicted on this beautiful young woman with her words._ _"You were never fat, darling. You were beautiful as a six. Jesus Andrea, you would be beautiful as a sixteen, what makes you beautiful is not those long limbs, toned and muscled from exercise, it is not those delicious curves you will never really be able to hide, it is you, my darling, just you. You hold an innate beauty that time will only increase." Miranda sighed. "Anybody can love a body that's starved to an unnatural thinness, tanned, made up, styled and replicated to look like some crazy social ideal, but that kind of love doesn't usually last. Having someone who loves your body the way it is, not the embellished version, is what we should all look for. What's better than someone who looks at you and thinks you're the most beautiful thing they've ever seen when you're wearing an ugly, bulky and hideously lumpy cerulean sweater or when your face is free of makeup, your nose running and your eyes red-rimmed from crying."_

_Andy gaped at Miranda's words. Searching her eyes she saw the sincerity. She tasted her main meal and smiled. The dark savoury meat was complemented by the tomato orzo, which distinctly enhanced the lamb's flavour. "You looked beautiful that night." She muttered._

_"So did you when you started working for me." Miranda leaned in and told her softly."Do you know what I want from a relationship? It's very simple, really._ " Miranda sighed. _She caught Andy's eyes. "_ _Someone who displays interest, kindness and willingness. I don't want to spend my days with someone who is disengaged and largely uninterested. I want t_ _o be comfortable and at home with someone, the person I don't have to_ _pretend or put on airs and graces with._ _I want someone who is as interested as I am. To share and validate the experiences of my life and world by having this person share them with me. But mostly I want someone who is willing to talk about what things mean to them and how we can compromise to meet each other's needs, not just whine when theirs aren't met."_

_"I hope neither of us becomes ambivalent about our feelings." Andy breathed._

_"Me too, darling." Miranda sat back and picked up her wine glass. "And just so you know I think forever may not be long enough." She smiled tenderly at the brunette and was once again provided one the young woman's brightest smiles._

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Three days had passed since her date with Andy, and Miranda was frustrated. She had woken up on Wednesday morning to a disaster, the digital edition of the book had somehow been wiped. She had been required to stay at Runway late every night as they all worked to get a full copy together, causing her to miss dinner with her girl's, and she had not arrived at the townhouse until her Bobbsey's had gone to bed. To top the bad week off she had scarcely seen Andy although they had exchanged few texts. Maria had stepped in to assist with Andy's wound care.

Spinning in her chair she sighed as she looked at the Skyline view her office provided. She thought of the Press response to their date and the reports that Andréa had made a scene at the Breslin. The Page Six article that followed had quoted a formerly disgraced physiologist and their belief that Andréa was obviously suffering from a form of Post Traumatic Stress. The Mirror had spoken to April Bloomfield, who disputed the claims made by the New York Post. She had emailed Miranda to assure her that she was in search of some new staff and hoped they would choose to dine at the Breslin again.

Shaking her head, she remembered the course of their evening and allowed a soft smile to form when she remembered the brunette's words to the server and the words spoken of her Andréa's hopes.

Hearing quiet footsteps coming from the outer office and Emily's harsh whisper she spun around to face the room. She let her smile widen at the sight hovering in the doorway before her. "Andréa." She breathed.

"Hi." Andy's face was flushed, and she held a tray of Starbucks in her hand. "I thought you could do with a coffee fix. This week's been bedlam for you." She stepped into the office as Miranda rose from her chair.

"Your brace is gone." Miranda was thrilled. "Come, sit. Tell me about your week."

"Do you have time? How's the book looking?" Andy set the tray of coffee on Miranda's coffee table and unzipped her jacket awkwardly.

"You will be a pleasant distraction from everyone's incompetence," Miranda spoke softly. "And the book is as good as it will get. I should be home this evening in time for pizza night with the girls." She stepped towards the young woman and brushed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Hello, darling." She helped Andy out of her soft leather jacket and draped it over the arm of the couch. Stepping back she took in what Andréa was wearing. Her eyes blazed a trail up the brunette's slim form from the plain leather Burberry ankle boots, to the tight dark wash skinny fit jeans and up to the baggy Burberry cotton check print shirt. She unconsciously licked her lips.

Andy blushed and sat on the sofa careful not to jar her shoulder. "You look fantastic." She muttered as she raked her eyes over the white Donna Karan wraparound blouse Miranda had paired with a pair of Bill Blass trousers and her usual 5-inch heels. She could not tear her eyes from the swell of the older woman's breasts highlighted by the deep v-neck.

Miranda grinned as she spotted where the brunette's eyes were focused and moved to sit next to Andy. "My eyes are up here, darling," Miranda whispered. She couldn't help but smile as Andy looked up flustered.

"So...sorry..." Andy stuttered.

"Oh no, Andréa. I do not want your apologies. Do you like this blouse?" Miranda smirked.

"Um, it's pretty." Andy husked. "I always liked seeing you in those kinds of blouses. They fit beautifully." She clapped her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes suddenly mortified.

Miranda let out a tinkling laugh and pulled Andy's hand from her mouth and into hers. "Well, now I am aware I shall endeavour to wear them more often. Is there anything else that has captured your attention so effectively?"

Andy opened her eyes and searched Miranda's eyes for displeasure, seeing only amusement she let herself smile. "Those jeans from Sunday and the cashmere sweaters that fall off the shoulder, like the one you were wearing when you told me I'd be going to Paris," Andy admitted. "You also looked pretty awesome in my Versace t-shirt on Monday morning."

"I found your t-shirt particularly comfortable, it smelled of you." She looked at Andy and saw her confusion. "It's something light with a hint of vanilla and, I don't know..." Miranda frowned as she thought of the scent. "...Sandalwood?"

Andy's smile widened. "That's correct. There are three other scents blended in there too." At Miranda's raised eyebrow Andy continued. "Honey, jasmine and cherry blossom. They call the scent Harmony. I didn't realise it was so noticeable."

"It is very soothing," Miranda stated quietly.

"While we are talking of soothing scents, the unique Givenchy perfume you wear is sublime," Andy stated.

Miranda leaned forward and grabbed a coffee, taking a sip she hummed her pleasure as peppermint, chocolate and coffee flavours exploded on her tongue. "Absolute perfection." She husked.

Andy grinned as she helped herself to her own Peppermint Mocha. "I gave the two Emily's a Mocha each too. The original Emily scowled at it as if it would explode in her face. Please tell me she eats more than a handful of cheese cubes these days?"

"Alas, she is still adamant she is one more stomach flu away from her goal weight. I am hoping Serena will be a good influence as their relationship progresses." Miranda looked at her. "I overheard Serena telling her yesterday you looked better as a four," Miranda smirked. "Emily grudgingly agreed which prompted Serena to point out that a size zero is not a good look for everyone and being healthy was more important than being thin."

Andy grinned. "I hope that works. She's rail thin, although it makes her extraordinarily light on her feet."

"And how would you know that, Andréa?" Miranda leaned away from Andy, her eyes filling with ice as jealousy overwhelmed her.

Andy noticed the hardening of Miranda's eyes as they pierced her. "Um, well, uh..." She swallowed audibly. "Both Serena and Emily eased me through a few waltz steps on Saturday afternoon. I was nervous, with it being a dinner dance and...well, I didn't want to embarrass you with a display of my two left feet." Andy rushed through her explanation suddenly nervous. She could not understand why Miranda had unleashed the Snow Queen. "I should go." Standing quickly she gripped her jacket in her hand. "Um, I'll see you when you are less busy, Miranda."

Andy stepped away quickly fumbling with her jacket and muttering curses under her breath. "Fuck! I'm such a stupid ass...I'm so over this stupid fucking arm..." She fought the tears filling her eyes as she jarred her shoulder and bit her lip to focus her concentration on getting her arm in the jacket. As she shoved her arm through the sleeve, she stepped into the outer office.

Emily looked up and saw the tears in Andy's eyes. "I told you not to disturb her." Emily gloated quietly. "She's been in dragon-mode all week, and you then assume you can just waltz in there and..." She trailed off upon seeing Miranda leaning against the doorjamb.

Miranda watched Andy struggle for a moment with her zip and stepped quickly in front of her, seeing the tears she cupped Andy's face. "Don't go, I apologise for my behaviour. I was being irrational; it's just..." Miranda licked her lips and saw her assistants staring at her open-mouthed. "...come sit, let me explain. Please, Andréa." Andy nodded once her agreement. "Emily, cancel my 2 o'clock." She glared at Emily before turning to her second assistant. "Starbucks, two Peppermint Mocha's, hot." Miranda gently led Andy back towards the sofa, closing the door softly behind them. She watched intently as Andy swiped at her tears. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," Miranda whispered.

Andy took a deep breath, unused to allowing anyone to see her so vulnerable. She closed her eyes, a frown marring her usually smooth forehead and realised there was one way of coming through this unscathed. She channelled Alexis and let out a harsh bark of laughter. "My feelings? Like they matter." Andy spun around quickly as Miranda backed off shocked at the coldness in those expressive hazel eyes. "You think my tears are due to you being a bitch? No, Miranda, they are due to the fact I have a fucking hole in my shoulder. Now you stated you want to explain, so explain." She shoved her hands into her jeans pockets and waited as Miranda gaped at her.

Miranda realised that the brunette was using one of her own tried and tested methods of hiding her pain by channelling another persona. The cool detachment could only belong to Alexis, and it stung after having been enveloped by Andréa's warmth. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat Miranda decided to be honest with the brunette. "Out there I was about to say you could have anyone in the world and I am so..." She trailed off unable to voice the word screaming through her mind.

_**Lacking.** _

"...I am not what you would call an easy woman, Andréa, and I have the tendency to speak before thinking and I can be brutal when I am overwhelmed by particular feelings. There is a reason my relationships do not last, but this, what I feel for you, is like nothing I have ever experienced..." She watched as Andy's eyes softened, yet the frown deepened. "...I was jealous; for a brief moment in time I let it overwhelm me and I recognise it was irrational. I am sorry Andréa."

"Jealous?" Andy husked as her eyes softened further.

Miranda nodded quickly. "I acknowledge my behaviour is ridiculous; I mean we have had just one date but hearing about Emily being in your arms made me furious. I will admit that I want to be the only one that has that privilege, Andréa."

Miranda was stunned as Andy stepped up to her and using her right arm, now free of the brace, snaked it around her back with a slight wince, and pulled her close. She rested her cheek against Andy's left shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around Andy's waist as they swayed together for a few moments, delighting in their proximity. "Tell me about your appointment today?" Miranda asked.

"The doc's happy with how my shoulder is healing and I can start physical therapy in the middle of next week; however, she wants me to begin with those exercises I was shown before I left the hospital on Monday. I have to build it up gently, but I can go jogging again and I should be able to do some light work. I was surprised she let me off without the brace." Andy smiled as Miranda looked up and caught her eye.

"She probably saw that smile and melted," Miranda whispered.

"Nah, she was too busy asking after you. She read the Page Six coverage of our date. Her eyes expressed delight it was such an ordeal for you after I made a scene at The Breslin. When she fakely told me it was a shame I ruined our evening, Kate sniggered and told her that our date had been perfect once we had a slice or two from Fresh Pizza, at 99c a slice. The doc now believes you appreciate a cheap date." Andy's grin widened as Miranda chuckled heartily.

"Did Kate discuss dinner tomorrow with Seth, Eli and Carmen?" Miranda asked nervously.

Andy stepped back and entwining her left hand with Miranda's led her back to the sofa and sat cautiously. "Kate's serving dinner at their apartment, she told me dinner will be at 6:30 pm. Was it you that requested my presence?" Andy asked softly.

Miranda smirked and sat by her side, entwining their fingers again. "Kathryn didn't tell you? It was Seth's idea and Carmen agreed. Eli is withholding his judgement; he was always the most cautious of us." Miranda snorted. "Seth believes you either be a calming influence or you will smack all of our heads together."

A knock on the door caused Miranda to pause, and she looked towards the door as it was flung open, and Kate brushed past the second assistant. Taking the coffee from the young woman's hands, she marched into the office and placed them on the table. Kneeling in front of Andy and gripped her knee. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"I'm fine Kate; what was..." Andy trailed off as Kate glared at her sister.

"You made her cry." Kate hissed.

Miranda closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. "Kathryn, I will not answer to you. What happens between Andréa and me is none of your concern."

"Like Hell, it isn't." Kate seethed. " Andy, please?"

"Kate, Miranda is correct. If you insist on knowing, I actually hurt my shoulder after I was a bit clumsy with my jacket and I didn't want Miranda to see me cry. When I made to leave Em took it upon herself to believe Miranda wasn't happy for me to turn up at random, which is far from the truth. She was extraordinarily welcoming. As she has been with you by allowing you to storm into her office." Andy attempted to soothe the situation, not wanting Kate and Miranda to butt heads over her. "Katie, I appreciate how protective you are of me, but you have nothing to fear from your sister."

Kate sat back on her haunches and looked at their entwined hands. "If nothing went on why did Miranda apologise to you?" Kate asked. "I think that's what caused the most uproar."

Miranda chuckled. "Yes, that would explain the dumbstruck look on both my assistant's faces." Miranda caught Andy's eye before turning to Kate. "I had a moment of madness and let my inner dragon breathe fire. In return, Andréa introduced me to Alexis. It was an experience."

Kate chuckled. "Yea, that emotional detachment can be quite disconcerting." She admitted. Patting Andy's knee she stood and looked at Miranda. "I will apologise for barging in here like the proverbial mama-bear. I just..." Tears sprang to her eyes. "...I just don't want this to fuck up, okay?"

Miranda stood and folded Kate into her arms tightly. "I promise, no matter what happens with me and Andréa, you will not lose either of us." Kate pulled back quickly and Miranda brushed the tears from her little sister's eyes. "Now dry your eyes."

"Gah! Bloody hormones. I cried this morning when P.J burnt my toast." Kate admitted. Andy giggled as Miranda rolled her eyes.

"How would a pizza night with me and the twins sound?" Miranda asked Kate nervously.

"With real cheese?" Kate whispered. "None of that low-fat crap?"

"With whatever cheese you want." Miranda guaranteed with a smile.

"Awesome!" Kate caught her eye. "What about Andy?"

"Andréa has an open invitation. I will leave it to her to decide if she would like our company." Miranda turned to look at the brunette as Kate stepped to her side.

Looking up at the two women Andy noticed their pursed lips and pleading blue eyes and groaned. "You realise ganging up on me is not exactly fair, right?" She sighed.

"I never said I'd play fair, Andréa," Miranda stated with a smile.

"And you are aware I fight dirty, Andy." Kate laughed.

"You two are impossible." Andy groaned. "I best call Nige and tell him our date is off. We were going to do Mexican with Margarita's." Andy grinned at Miranda's look of shock.

Miranda turned and walked to her desk, picking up her cell she leaned against her desk and arched her eyebrow at Andy as she waited for the call to connect. "Nigel, it is pizza night at La Priestly's. I hope you will join Andréa, the twins, Kathryn, Phillip and I at the Townhouse?" Her smile widened. "Well, I would certainly appreciate one of your Margarita's...Yes, I'm sure the twins and Kathryn would appreciate your Cherry-Infused Dr Pepper Punch...We start preparations at 6 pm...Yes, I am also happy dinner is becoming a regular occurrence...I will see you then...Ciao." Miranda disconnected the call and looked across at the two women with a smirk. "Now that's all arranged, will you be joining us for dinner, Andréa?"

Andy smirked. "Yes, Miranda."

The loud bubble of laughter that followed reached the outer office and caused Emily to tumble out of her chair. She glared at the second assistant who was attempting to stifle her laughter and muttered. "I love my job, I love my job; I love my job..." She got to her feet and plonked herself heavily in her chair and placed her head on her desk.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was a huge success and Miranda, with the help of Maria, had gone all out.

There had been an excess of pizza as they created their own unique toppings but couldn't stick to the one flavour. Andy had started the process by sneaking a slice of Miranda's mozzarella, prosciutto, Basil and sun-dried tomato pizza which had caused Miranda to purse her lips before laughing loudly as Andy rolled her eyes and grinned. Kate and P.J both took a slice of Andy's double-topped cheesy meat feast. Kate, P.J and the twins had made half and half pizzas. Kate had stuck to a vegetarian option, which included an excess of pineapple and P.J topped his half with lots of cheese, salami, olives and mushroom, the twin's had helped themselves to those and eating Caroline's Bacon, sausage and pineapple and Cassidy's pepperoni, tomato, mushrooms, and onion topped pizza. It was Nigel's pizza was the most unique with chicken, blue cheese and cranberry relish, which he demolished on his own over much laughter as he teased Andy about her 'pedestrian tastes'.

Miranda, Nigel and P.J had made good inroads into the cocktails Nigel made up as Andy drank a single beer before switching to water. Kate and the twin's enjoyed their Dr Pepper Mocktail. As the twins started yawning Miranda pulled them into her arms and told them it was time to get ready for bed. They asked if Andy would tuck them in and after a quick nod from the editor she led the two young girls up the stairs and turned down their beds as they used the bathroom and got into their pyjamas. They settled into their adjoining rooms and she moved to Cassidy's room to pull her comforter around her and to whisper a quiet goodnight as she placed a kiss on the young girl's forehead.

"Love you, Andy," Cassidy whispered.

"I love you too, Munch," Andy spoke softly and seeing the small smile on Cassidy's face moved quickly to Caroline's room. "Are you ready to sleep, honey?" Andy asked gently.

Caroline looked up at her sleepily. "Will you talk to me for a minute?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Caro." Andy sat beside her on the bed and Caroline snuggled into her side.

"Mom really likes you," Caroline stated. "She's different now you're here, happy. She didn't laugh like she has tonight with Dad or Stephen." Andy sat back as Caroline struggled to find the words. "She's been scared."

"And that's why I'm here. I don't want your mom to be scared; I don't want her to fear for your safety." Andy spoke gently

"I know you love her and she could love you if you let her. But you will go away again and things will go back to what they were. She'll be sad..." Caroline trailed off before whispering. "...I'll be sad."

"Caro, your mom and I, well, it's difficult to explain our connection, but what we are building is important to me." Andy attempted to explain. "I don't want to hurt you guys; I know you were angry when I left the last time, I know you care about me, and you want you all to be happy. I do not want to cause your sadness. I love you all so much my little imp." Andy sighed. "Between you and me I kinda have a plan forming, but I can't make a concrete decision until I have spoken to Kate, P.J and your mom."

"Okay," Caroline mumbled sleepily as she snuggled further into Andy. "Will you stay until I fall asleep? I know I'm safe with you here."

"Of course, Caro. Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm here, I promise." She placed a kiss on Caroline's crown and sighed as the young girl relaxed.

Closing her eyes, she let herself think over the plans that were forming. She didn't want to get anyone's hopes up if it was not something she could accomplish, but she had hope.

Hearing a small click she opened her eyes to see Kate leaning against the doorjamb with her cell phone in hand. She was smiling down at the picture she had taken.

"Miranda sent me up to see what was taking so long," Kate whispered. "She'd have been up here herself but I doubt she'd make the stairs. The cocktails have hit hard."

Andy smiled and untangled herself from Caroline. Extracting herself gently she smoothed the comforter around the young girl's shoulders and brushed the fine red hair out of her face. Bending over the young girl, she whispered. "Love you, Caro." Looking around, her eyes scanned the room until they alighted on a notebook and pen. Sliding over she tore a sheet from the notebook and scribbled furiously on it before moving towards the bed and placing it where she knew the young girl could see it.

Kate caught her eye and gestured for her to lead them out of the room. As Andy passed, she captured her hand and gave her fingers a squeeze. "Are you okay?"

"It just hit me how much I've missed them," Andy admitted quietly. "I carry them with me, but I don't know if that's enough now."

"I know honey, I can tell. Come to breakfast tomorrow, I'll have P.J get those bagels you like so much and we'll talk." Kate caught her eyes as they moved towards the stairs. "P.J and I have some things we'd like to discuss with you."

"Are you firing me?" Andy grinned.

Kate laughed. "No, definitely not. You will always have a place with us, Andy. You are family."

"You are my family too; you know that, right?" Andy whispered as she carefully stepped down the stairs using the Bannister for balance.

"Nigel told me what you said to your parents on Sunday, about having made your own family in New York, L.A and in Europe. P.J and I are pleased you think that way." Kate sighed. "Have they attempted contact since being released from the hospital?"

Andy stopped and caught Kate's eye before her shoulders slumped and she looked down. "Yeah, they emailed on Wednesday. They are back in Ohio. They were distinctly vicious, especially after reading Page Six." Andy admitted. Kate waited as Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Th...they said they wished I had died." Andy clapped her hand over her mouth trying to hold back a sob.

Kate quickly pulled Andy into her arms and held on tight. "Shh, come on now. You are worth so much more than the people who are unable to accept you for the beautiful woman you are. You are loved, Andy."

"But not by the people who gave me life, and even my sister has vanished from my life." Andy husked as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know a parent's love is not always unconditional but..."

"But it should be." Miranda's voice pierced the air causing Andy to look up. Miranda stepped towards them unsteadily and held out her arms. "Come here my darling." Andy moved into Miranda's arms as Kate made her way back to the den. As she ducked her head, she felt herself being pulled closer and surrounded by Miranda's unique scent. "You matter, Andréa, truly."

They stood entwined for a few minutes as Miranda rubbed her hands on Andy's back, and Andy was soothed by the gentleness of the embrace. As she made to move, she gasped as Miranda's hands ran down her back to cup her backside. "Are you a little tipsy, Miranda?" Andy grinned into the editor's shoulder while Miranda's hands squeezed.

"Mm, maybe. You feel so good." Andy could hear the amusement in Miranda's voice as she whispered the words in her ear.

"I should put you to bed." Andy chuckled.

"Nonsense. I would rather spend time with you, and Nigel was making us another jug, Mojito's this time." Miranda stepped back without letting go of Andy's backside and raised her eyebrow as she grinned happily. Letting go of Andy she entwined their hands and pulled the young woman closer to brush a gentle kiss on her lips. "I've been waiting to do that all week."

"Mm, don't wait so long next time," Andy stated softly as she ran her lips up Miranda's jaw. She pulled back and offered Miranda one of her brightest smiles as the older woman shivered. "As much as I'd love to stay like this forever I'd also love another beer."

"Two drinks?" Miranda's smile widened. "How very brave of you, darling." Her tone was teasing as she pulled Andy towards the kitchen. Letting go of Andy's hand she pulled a beer from the fridge and uncapped it before holding it out to the younger woman.

"You know I can be brave when I want to be," Andy smirked and took the bottle.

"Mm, I'm certain you can, darling, I have experienced it first hand," Miranda stated with a smile. "Now we should join the others in the den."

Andy moved the bottle to her right hand and held the other out for Miranda. "Come on then, Sweetheart." The endearment rolled off her tongue easily, and she heard the answering gasp of shock. Looking up Andy met Miranda's eyes and was surprised by happiness shining in them. Stepping towards the older woman she raised her outstretched hand and brushed the forelock out of Miranda's face. Miranda leaned into her touch, closing her eyes she exhaled as Andy cupped her face and gently brushed her thumb across Miranda's cheek. Inching ever so slightly closer she captured Miranda's lips with her own and pulled the older woman flush against her. As the kiss was returned Andy became sure her brain had short-circuited.

Miranda used the young woman's momentary stupefaction to spin them around and walk Andy backwards towards the bench as their lips moved against each other lightly. As Andy's back hit the counter Miranda swiped her tongue against the young woman's full bottom lip and the move was answered with a groan that caused a jolt of excitement to unfurl in the pit of her stomach. Their tongues touched and Miranda felt like she couldn't exist without this young woman's lips and tongue moving against hers. She felt fear, amazement, and an insatiable hunger from the lips on hers, but she needed more. She moaned as Andy's hand moved from her face to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck as she deepened the kiss further.

The sound of Kate's voice stalled their passion as they heard her clatter from the kitchen and back to the den loudly. Biting her lip Andy met Miranda's eyes and saw the smirk on her face; she couldn't help but let out a giggle. Lifting her hand she brushed her thumb against Miranda's lip. "I seem to have smudged your lipstick," Andy whispered.

Miranda's smile brightened, and she followed suit, mirroring Andy's movements. "And you now seem to be wearing mine." She husked. "It's not quite your colour." Miranda winked as she stepped back and took a deep breath.

Andy lifted her beer to her lips and sipped it attempting to get herself under control. Closing her eyes, she hummed happily at the bright hoppy flavour. Opening her eyes she saw Miranda's eyes blazing as a blush crept up her cheeks. "We should...um...the den," Andy stuttered.

"Yes, of course." Miranda agreed. She held her hand out, and they walked hand in hand towards the den. As they stepped outside the room, they heard Kate whispering. "...And there they were, Andy pinned against the kitchen bench, necking like a pair of teenagers..." Andy looked across at Miranda and saw her fighting off a wave of giggles. Arching her eyebrow she grinned, and they entered the room and every pair of eyes watched them as Andy led them to the couch and they sat.

Nigel smirked as he handed Miranda her mojito. "I thought Six may have taken you to bed."

Miranda grinned as Andy blushed. "She offered; however, I believe it was on the proviso I sleep. Frankly, a mojito sounded much more appealing." She sipped her drink and hummed. "Now, I heard mention of necking. I had no idea you had an interest in Tuscan architecture, Kathryn?" Miranda raised an eyebrow as Andy inhaled her beer as she laughed. She held her shoulder as she coughed and continued to laugh until tears streamed down her face. P.J and Nigel roared along with Andy but Miranda and Kate looked at her with concern.

As Andy got her laughter under control her tears continued to flow and Miranda pulled her back into her arms and Kate sat on her other side with a comforting hand on her knee. "I'm okay." Andy breathed as she sat forward. "It's just so good to have all of you here with me, it's not something I ever expected." She looked at Miranda and smiled tenderly, raising their linked hands she kissed the older woman's hand. "Please don't ever change."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> \- This chapter may contain triggers for some as it depicts some violence

Andy woke up during the night knowing someone was talking to her in a small voice.

"Andy, can I get in bed with you?" The voice whispered. "I had a nightmare."

Opening one eye Andy looked at the little redhead and husked gently. " Yeah Caro, come on." She scooted to the cold side of the bed as Caroline scrambled under the comforter shivering slightly. Andy lay on her left side as the small body wrapped itself around her. "Do you want some warm milk or something?" Andy asked. Caroline nodded. "Stay right here and I'll make it."

"No, I don't want to be alone. Can I come too? I could help." Andy climbed out of bed and pulled a hooded sweater over her vest awkwardly. She grabbed another sweater and held it out for Caroline who grabbed it and giggled as it flowed to her knees. Rolling the sleeves up above her thin elbows she held her hand out for Andy and was led to the kitchen.

Andy let go and leaned down, holding out her good arm. "Put your arms around my neck, honey," Andy told her. As Caroline complied Andy straightened and moved Caroline up to sit on the counter. "Do you wanna talk about it, honey? Will you tell me about your nightmare?" Andy asked gently.

Caroline looked up at the brunette and understood she was safe. She nodded. "Do you remember how I told you about breaking my wrist?" Caroline queried hesitantly. "The only people who really know what happened is Cassi and our father."

"What about your mom?" Andy asked.

"No, not really. Mom returned from Paris and entered dragon mode." Andy moved around to gather milk and a saucepan. "She knows what Cassi told the hospital, then the police and the CPS got involved and the story hit the news. Mom had Leslie attempt to minimise the press but..." Caroline shrugged. "...it didn't really work, and things got ugly for a while."

Andy sat the pan on the stove and pulled a chair before Caroline. "Did you tell your therapist?" Andy asked. She was aware that Miranda had believed enrolling herself and her daughters in therapy after her divorce from Stephen would help them all.

"No, therapy was okay, mom tried to be open and honest, and she made more time for us, which was neat. But I struggle to trust." Caroline looked down briefly before raising her head and catching Andy's eyes. "Mom and Maria have said I can depend on you."

Andy leaned forward. "You can tell me anything, Caro," Andy assured her. "And whatever you tell me will stay between the two of us unless you say otherwise, okay?"

Caroline gave her a shy smile. "When I woke up, I was scared. I turned my lamp on and found your note." She pursed her lips and Andy could see her mother in mini-form. "Do you realise your writing's very untidy?" Caroline told her.

Andy giggled. "Yeah, I'm aware. It's hard at the moment though, Caro." She gestured to her shoulder.

Caroline looked shamefaced. "I didn't mean to be rude about it. Your note was nice. You told me that if I needed to feel safe to come to you, so I did."

"I'll be here anytime you need me, honey," Andy spoke gently as the milk bubbled. Standing she stirred it and watched as Caroline leaned up on the counter and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.

When Andy poured the milk, Caroline jumped from the bench and they made their way to the living room. And, placed her mug on the side table before easing herself into the La-Z-Boy. Caroline stood in front of her nervously. "Come on up, Caro," Andy stated. She watched as Caroline placed her mug next to hers and clambered on her lap gently. Pulling a throw from behind her head she settled them under it and they snuggled in as Andy reclined the chair.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" Caroline asked.

"No, kiddo. You're just right." Andy reassured. "Now, do you want to tell me what exactly brought you down here?"

"I dream about my dad sometimes. I usually climb in bed with Cassi but she kicks." Caroline was deadly serious which stopped Andy from laughing.

"Will you tell me what happened that night Caro?" Andy asked. "It might help."

Caroline moved slightly and settled into Andy as her arms wrapped around her waist. "You are aware how Cassi and I like to play pranks; well Dad had a new girlfriend. She didn't like him spending time with us and she said mean things about mom. Cassi decided we'd play a few tricks on her." Caroline frowned. "We started by removing all the cream from her pack of Oreos and replacing it with toothpaste. It was hilarious, but she grumbled about it. The next trick was emptying a bottle of talc into her hair dryer. When she turned it on it blew all over her face and hair. We also had Emily get us a replica of her favourite dress, in a size too small, we switched it and watched as it exploded Hulk style as she stepped down the stairs." Andy snorted at the imagery. "The final straw was us adding food colouring to the soap dispenser in the master bedroom, we didn't realise she'd wash her face with it. She stormed out of the bathroom before dinner, her face a lovely shade of blue, telling Dad we were monsters like mom and it was us or her." Caroline was hesitant knowing they had pranked Andy and nearly lost her the job. She expected the older woman's disapproval.

Andy let herself chuckle a little before turning serious. "They seem like fairly harmless pranks, Caro, nothing that would cause permanent damage," Andy told her. "Not enough to call you monsters. I hope you realise it's not true?" Andy held the young girl tightly as she cried.

"Dad agreed with her. He sent us to our rooms without supper and locked himself in his study. Hours passed and Cassi was starving; her tummy was hurting. I made my way downstairs to get her a granola bar or something. As I passed dad's study the door flew open, and he saw me." A sob caught in the little girl's throat. "He looked at me like he hated me and then he grabbed the top of my arm. It hurt so much, then he started shaking me while telling me it was our fault he couldn't keep nice people in his life." She hiccupped. "I could smell the alcohol and it reminded me of Stephen. I was angry at him so I told him that Amy wasn't a nice person, she was a troll and a gold digger, and she didn't like us or mom when she didn't even give us a chance, she didn't know us." Caroline looked up and Andy saw the heartbreak in the little girl's eyes. "He told me he hated us; he hated mom and regretted ever marrying and having children with her. He said he always knew we'd be messed up with a mother like ours, it was only to be expected. I cried to him I'd tell mom, and he told me to shut up, or he'd shut me up. He raised his hand and slapped my face, and then he pulled me closer, his hand still gripped my arm and he smacked me again. He kept hitting me, not just in my face, and his fingers were pinching my arm." Caroline sobbed into Andy and the brunette found tears flowing from her own eyes. "His hand moved down to my wrist as I pulled away and he attempted to follow. I reached the top of the stairs. As he hit me I fell backwards, and I felt my wrist snap. I screamed and he let go but I couldn't keep my balance and I fell down the stairs, hitting my head on the bottom step. He slammed his way back to his study, just leaving me there broken. It was Cassi who called the ambulance. He had passed out by the time the paramedics arrived."

Caroline snuffled into Andy's chest as she rubbed her hand on Caroline's back. She was furious. If she had Greg here, she would knock his head off his shoulders and into the next week. "I swear to you Caro, no one will ever hurt you like that again," Andy growled.

Caroline looked up and saw the tears flowing from Andy's eyes. Leaning to the side she grabbed the mugs of hot milk and handed one to Andy. "I'm sorry I made you cry," Caroline whispered.

"Don't you ever apologise for that, Caroline. My heart just aches. I wasn't here to help you throughout that. I should have been here...I should...Oh, I dunno..." Andy took a deep breath and sipped her warm milk as she tried to calm the anger flowing through her. "...I'm sorry your father said such hateful things to you and hurt you, Caro."

"We don't see him now, and he didn't fight for us. Amy came back to him and I heard mom tell Maria they are having a baby." Caroline explained. "He nearly went to prison."

"It's what should have happened, Caro. He did an unforgivable thing and he should have been punished for it." Andy sighed at the unfairness of the predicament. The man had gotten away scot-free; he could move on with his life, but he had left his child with physical and emotional scars. " Caro, I need you to listen." Andy looked down and caught the child's blue eyes. "His behaviour that night was not a reflection of you or your sister. You didn't deserve that. You played some harmless pranks, and he overreacted. I have never met a pair of children who are so full of joy and mischief as you and Cass; you both make my heart smile in a way no others ever could."

"Is that why you had the tattoo?" Caroline asked sleepily as she placed her mug down.

"Partly. I wanted...No, scratch that...I needed a reminder of you with me at all times. I didn't want to let myself forget you, no matter what Caro. You and your sister are special to me. You have been since the moment I met you." Andy confessed.

"You're pretty special too; most assistants would have told mom what we did to save their own skin," Caroline whispered as she snuggled into Andy further. "I love you, Andy."

"I love you too munchkin," Andy whispered. Andy sat stroking Caroline's back soothingly until she heard the little girl's breathing even in sleep. Leaning slightly Andy placed her mug on the table again and looked down to see Caroline was still fast asleep. Stroking her hair out of the little girl's face she spoke lightly against her red hair. "Goodnight, my little love. You're safe with me."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda woke up to find sunlight streaming through her window; she was dressed in a comfortable pair of flannel pyjamas. Opening her eyes she groaned as her head throbbed. "I'm going to die." She mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut. Turning her back from the window she opened one eye and saw a glass of water and two Tylenol on her bedside table. Smiling she reached for the pills and water and sipped hesitantly as the water hit the back of her throat and she moaned as it soothed her. She gulped the glass down before placing it back on her bedside table and eased herself upright. Looking at her alarm clock she saw it was 8 am, the twins would usually rouse her by now, with hugs and kisses.

A gentle knock heralded the arrival of her Bobbseys. Pulling the comforter over her she called for them to come in. Looking across at the door she saw Cassidy rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Mommy, where's Caro?" Cassidy asked.

"Surely she's still in bed," Miranda replied with an arched brow.

"No mommy, she's not there. I thought she may have come to sleep with you." Cassidy's lip wobbled.

"She can't have gone far, Cassidy. Will you get my robe and we'll find her?" Miranda smiled gently at her daughter as Cassidy ran to her bathroom and grabbed Miranda's favourite grey cashmere robe.

Miranda stepped out of bed and shrugged her robe on. Deciding against checking her reflection she held her hand out and Cassidy gripped it. They made their way hand in hand to Caroline's bedroom and Miranda scanned the room. Spotting the note on the floor she picked it up with a groan and attempted to read the untidy scrawl. Handing it to Cassidy she smiled. "It looks like Caroline may have joined Andréa in the night."

"But she always sleeps with me when she has a nightmare." Cassidy's eyes widened when she realised she'd told her mom Caroline's secret. Placing her hand over her mouth, tears sprang to her eyes, and she looked down.

Miranda led Cassidy to her sister's bed, and they sat beside each other. "Why didn't you or Caroline tell me about the nightmares?" She was stunned that she didn't notice how her daughter had been affected by the events of the past year.

"Caro made me promise. She didn't want you to worry." Cassidy tried to explain.

"I need to know these things, Bobbsey. How am I supposed to help her if I am unaware?" Miranda tried to be gentle. Sighing she stood up.

"Mommy, please don't be angry with Caro," Cassidy asked.

"I'm not my darling. I'm just sad that you felt it should be hidden from me." Miranda explained as she held her hand out to Cassidy. "Come on, I'll start breakfast and then I will retrieve Caroline. If I remember correctly Andréa mentioned she was having breakfast with Kathryn and Phillip." Miranda sighed wondering if anything had been found from the last letter she had received. She had given the young woman the existing security blueprints the evening before when she returned to the townhouse and Andréa had promised that she would try to minimise any disruption.

Walking down the stairs she could smell coffee brewing. Cassidy ran off to the living room as she stepped into the kitchen.

Maria turned and offered her a smile. "How are you feeling, Miranda?"

Miranda quirked her brow, and her lips tilted upwards as she smirked. "Like I need a vat of coffee to kick start my day. This is not your usual day, Maria."

Maria's grin widened, and she stepped to the coffee machine and poured Miranda a searing hot Latte. Pushing it across the breakfast bar Maria whispered. "Here, drink this. Andy text me last night, it sounds like she and Kate had their hands full with you." Miranda blushed as Maria sat opposite her and placed a warm hand on hers. "It is good for you to let your hair down occasionally, Miranda. Now it was my idea to be here, I have started a chicken noodle soup for lunch and breakfast is prepared,"

"Have you seen Andréa this morning?" Miranda asked. "I believe Caroline is with her."

"I went down there but did not want to disturb them," Maria spoke softly. "Caroline looked peaceful wrapped around that young woman." Miranda pursed her lips and Maria frowned. "Now don't be like that, Miranda. Don't push Andy away because she cares about your daughter's. Learn to appreciate it, it's good that Caroline feels safe with her. It shows she is learning to trust."

"I know, it's just..." Miranda hesitated. "...Maybe it's me that Caroline doesn't trust."

Maria scoffed and poured a black coffee. "Ridiculous. Go take this to Andy." Maria turned her back and whisked eggs as Miranda walked past her clutching both mugs. "Oh, and Miranda?" She arched her eyebrow. "Play nice, okay?"

"Yes, Maria." Miranda smiled as she made her way down the back stairs. It was a lucky day when Maria entered her life.

Stepping quietly into the living area she let her smile widen at the sight before her. Caroline was on her stomach sprawled across Andy's chest with her head tucked against the young woman's shoulder. Andy had both arms wrapped tightly around her daughter protectively. Placing the mugs on the coffee table in front of the sofa she stepped towards her daughter and brushed her hair gently. "Bobbsey, it's time to wake up now."

Caroline snugged into Andy more letting out a small whimper which caused the brunette to tighten her hold as she stirred. Andy cracked open one eye and looked up at Miranda. "Hey, you." She whispered hoarsely. "How's your head?"

Miranda looked down and smiled. "Better after the Tylenol and water. Do I have you to thank for that?"

Andy grinned. "Kinda, yeah. Kate and P.J helped to get you upstairs, but that's when things became a little difficult. You were pretty adamant you wanted a Scotch and..." Andy watched as Miranda turned slightly green. "...well, I eventually talked you into your pyjamas and you fell asleep," Andy smirked. "I didn't realise you were an octopus in your previous life."

Miranda swallowed and closed her eyes as random images filtered through her mind. "Nigel has a lot to answer for."

Andy chuckled quietly. "I suppose now isn't the time to tell you that you asked me to dance butt naked with you in the rain?" She grinned up at the older woman and Miranda's eyes popped open. Andy couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped at the shock emanating from the older woman's eyes. Her loud laughter caused Caroline to wake up, and she nuzzled into Andy's neck.

"Wha'cha laughing for?" Caroline asked sleepily.

"I was just teasing your mom, honey," Andy explained with a bright smile.

"She doesn't like being teased," Caroline told her sagely.

Andy looked at the older woman and offered her a wide smile. "I'm sorry, Miranda. I promise, no more teasing."

Miranda smirked and handed Andy her coffee, which she sipped appreciatively. "Why is it I don't believe you?" Miranda queried. Andy chuckled as Miranda reached for her daughter. "Bobbsey, breakfast will be served shortly. Come, it's time to let Andréa prepare for her morning."

Caroline looked at her mom and saw the resolve in her eyes. "Okay, mom." Leaning up she kissed Andy's cheek and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Andy." She whispered. Moving carefully she pushed the throw aside and inched from Andy's lap.

As Caroline stood up Miranda saw she was wearing Andy's sweater and grinned. "That sweater is like a dress on you, Bobbsey."

Caroline looked down and smiled at the Northwestern logo. "It's really warm, mom and it smells like Andy."

As Andy stood she placed her coffee down and stretched. As she arched her back, her hoody and vest rose showing toned abs. Miranda's lips twitched and her eyebrow rose at the sight. "Well look at you two matching," Miranda breathed, unable to take her eyes off the brunette who's Northwestern logo was stretched across her chest. Miranda observed as Andy flexed her right arm with a wince and frowned. "The doctor advised you to keep your exercises gentle, Andréa."

Andy grinned. "Yeah, I know. It's just ridiculously stiff and..." She looked at Miranda who was pursing her lips; obviously unhappy that she was pushing herself. "...Okay, okay. I'll take it easy if only to stop you giving me the Priestly glare." She watched as Miranda smirked at her, pleased to get her way. Shaking her head, she stepped up to Caroline and knelt in front of her. Brushing her long red hair from her face she whispered. "I'm going to get you your own Varsity hoody or sweater. Until then, you can keep that one, okay?"

Caroline threw herself into Andy's arms causing her to laugh loudly. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now go on upstairs, honey. I'll shower then join you for coffee before I go to Kate and P.J's." Andy struggled from her knees and Miranda held her hand out to assist as Caroline ran upstairs. Clasping Miranda's hand she eased herself up and caught the older woman's eyes. "Everything okay?" Andy asked hesitantly. She could see several emotions battling behind Miranda's eyes.

"Yes, fine." Miranda untangled her hand from Andy's and made to move from the room.

"Miranda?" Andy caught the older woman's fingers. "I'm sorry if I overstepped with Caro." She stepped closer to the older woman as she stopped moving.

Turning towards Andy Miranda caught her eye. "No, don't apologise, Andréa. Thank you for letting Caroline be with you, and for allowing her to feel secure. I did not realise..." She trailed off, biting her lip. "...I did not realise just how much the events with her father..."

"It's okay, Miranda. She'll be okay." Andy tried to reassure her with a squeeze of her hand.

"How can you know that?" Miranda asked.

Andy stepped closer and ran her fingers through Miranda's hair lightly. "Because she is strong, like the woman who gave her life." Andy gazed at Miranda and let her see the truth of her words. "She is her mother's daughter, Miranda, and she will survive with the absolute grace and beauty that carries you through this world. How could she do anything else with you as her role model?" Andy spoke softly but with conviction, and her words had Miranda's heart beating furiously in her chest.

"How...Why...Oh, God Andréa. You are like no one else in this world." Miranda's words tripped from her tongue as she tried to voice her thoughts.

"You are right." Miranda's eyes held confusion. "There is no one else in this world like me. So ask yourself one thing; do you think I would ever willingly hurt you or those beautiful girl's of yours?"

"No, I am aware you wouldn't," Miranda admitted.

"That's all that matters then, Miranda. Caro didn't come to me last night because she couldn't come to you. She came because she had realised she can trust in the strength of my love for the three of you. She could throw her heart out into the world and she knows I would catch it and keep it safe. That's all."

On hearing Andy using her usual catchphrase Miranda smiled. Pulling Andy closer she brushed her hair off her forehead and standing on her tiptoes brushed a light kiss there. "Thank you; Andréa. For caring for both me and Caroline last night. You are a very special woman, my darling and I..." Miranda trailed off as Andy's cell rang with Queen's You're My Best Friend playing loudly.

Andy stepped back embarrassed. "Fucking Kate," Andy muttered as she spun on her heels. "At least it's not 99 Luftballoons again." She picked her cell up and jabbed at the screen. "Mike's House of Meat, what's your beef?" Miranda snorted back a laugh as she sat on the sofa. "'Sup Katie-pie?" Andy listened. "Yeah, I just woke up...How dare you!" Andy sputtered. "It was a late night..." Andy blushed. "Tell P.J to shut up...No, I am not talking about that with you...No!" Andy giggled. "I'll be there before ten...Love you too. Tell P.J to watch his mouth, I still have a mean left hook." Andy smiled as she disconnected the call.

"They seem to enjoy teasing you," Miranda noted.

"They never really overstep the mark," Andy explained. "They worry about me, probably a little too much." Andy sighed. "I should get showered and dressed."

"Will you, um, what I want to ask, um..." Miranda bit her lip and stood up. "I'll be taking the twins to the park after lunch, will you join us?"

"That would be wonderful. I'll text you when I leave Kate and P.J's." Andy grinned. "And I'll see you upstairs shortly."

"I'll have coffee waiting," Miranda promised.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy arrived at Kate and P.J's apartment at 9:30 am and was welcomed through the door to a large hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kate dragged her into their living room where she'd set up a pot of coffee, juice, fruit, bagels and cream cheese. "P.J's in the shower, but help yourself," Kate spoke softly and Andy could see the questions in her eyes.

"Just spit out whatever it is you want to know." Andy grinned at her and poured herself a juice.

"Jeez Andy, how do you do that? The only person who can read me better than you is my husband." Kate sighed. "We left you dealing with Miranda last night, you had your hands full, and so did she." Kate grinned. "She was stalking you like you were the juiciest prey, totally predatorial." Kate giggled as Andy rolled her eyes. "So did you..."

"No." Andy breathed. She closed her eyes. "It wouldn't have been right, it would have been taking advantage of her inebriation."

"You're so chivalrous." Kate smiled at her friend. "Many would have delighted in being in that moment and taken full advantage." She gazed at Andy. "You look tired and you mentioned the late night." Curiosity shined behind her bright blue eyes.

"God, Katie. She had her hands all over me; it was all I could do to not pin her to the fucking wall and devour her." Andy blushed as she remembered Miranda's hands sweeping over her hips and up to her breasts. "I got her in the bathroom and took off her makeup; she sat at her vanity just smiling and telling me I was beautiful."

"She's not wrong, Andy," Kate told her.

Andy shook her head in disbelief and winced. "Nah, compared to her I'm distinctly average."

Kate scoffed and shook her head. "Whatever. So how did you get her to settle for the night?" Kate asked.

"I got her into her pyjamas and lay with her talking softly until she fell asleep against my chest," Andy said. "When I knew she wouldn't wake up I made my way through the house, I checked all the doors and enabled the security system and went to bed." Andy sighed. "About an hour later Caro came to me, she'd had a nightmare and wanted to talk; we had warm milk and talked until she fell asleep."

"Is Caro okay?" Kate was concerned. She was growing fond of her new nieces.

"She'll be fine. We talked about what happened with her father." Andy explained. "Fuck, Kate. If I could get my hands on him now I'd kill him."

"Can you tell me about it?" Kate asked.

"No, I promised Caro whatever she told me would stay just between the two of us. Even Miranda doesn't have the full story." Andy swallowed some juice as P.J entered the room with a large smile adorning his face.

"Hi, beautiful ladies." P.J grinned at Andy as she looked up at him, affection clear in her eyes.

"Hey, hot stuff. How's your head?" Andy grinned as Kate laughed.

"It's fine." P.J stated, glowing at his wife.

Kate looked up at him lovingly. "He prayed to the porcelain God for about two hours overnight. He was acting really sorry for himself until we spoke on the phone. I told him to pull himself together and man up. He downed a Bloody Mar and ran out for bagels."

"So hardcore." Andy giggled as P.J scowled playfully at his wife. "So..." Andy trailed off as P.J sat in an armchair. "...I'm here, you said last night you wanted to discuss things with me, Kate?" Andy was suddenly nervous.

"We've been talking, Andy. With the baby and everything, we are thinking of selling the business in L.A. Troy has made us an offer; he wants to keep the business name and purchase the house and land but..." P.J shrugged. "...I don't want to give up the good name I have built in the industry." He sighed softly. "But I want my babies to be surrounded by family, for me that is Kate and you. The rest of my family is gone, and most of Kate's family was over in Blighty but now we have family in New York. I can't ever say I've wanted to live in London, it's beautiful, but it's not home like the U.S is."

Andy was amazed. "I wanted to talk to you about a plan I had forming. I was going to ask if you would consider letting me set up a base here in New York. Now I've got Miranda and the twins back in my life I don't want to lose them again." Andy sighed. "I can't willingly walk away again, guys. So unless Miranda tells me to leave this is where I need to be." Andy looked at Kate and saw her looking thoughtful. "I honestly have no idea where this thing with Miranda is going. Part of me thinks she maybe just acting on her feelings now because she is scared and once her life settles again, she'll regret this." Andy looked down at her hands.

"No, Andy." Kate's whispered words made their way into her consciousness; she looked at Kate and raised her eyebrow waiting for her to explain. "I think Miranda has realised just how much time she let pass with her stubbornness and fear. She has been scared for a long time, Andy. This new threat to her is just another thing that has increased her pre-existing fears. She told me that seeing you get shot made her consider just how short life can be. She watched doctors working over your unresponsive body as you almost died and it brought everything into perspective." Kate caught Andy's eyes and reached out to place a warm hand on hers where it rested on her thigh. "She is in a position where her life is often scrutinised; this is not something she can just backtrack from now it's out there. This is something she is doing because she has met someone who challenges her, accepts her, and for some reason, she cannot hope to fathom, loves her and her daughter's. She is aware of the strength of your feelings, Andy, they shine brightly from your eyes."

"I'm scared Kate," Andy admitted. "My feelings for her have caused me to run before and...and it broke me. I know I haven't been living my life to the fullest. I hold back from forming relationships because from experience everyone..." Andy closed her eyes at the tears forming. "...They all leave eventually, Kate."

P.J stood quickly and with two strides was in front of Andy. Kneeling at her feet he clasped her hands in his. "We will not leave you, Andy. You are a part of this family, and as we have always told you, we always take care of our own, which that brings me to my next point. I want you to come in as a business partner when we move to New York."

"But...but...what?" Andy exclaimed.

"Kate has now retired from the business, with the baby on the way it is no longer suitable for her to be doing this work. As you know it's risky, and our child will need her. I'm going to propose that Troy buys the house and outbuildings, maybe even some of our high-risk client base. I am not letting him take over the business name though. I have poured blood, sweat and tears into it over the years and I cannot in good faith have my good name within the industry utilised by someone other than myself." He caught Andy's eye. "If you agree there would be a small change though. I was thinking of renaming us to Emerson-Sackville Elite Security," P.J smirked at Andy's look of disbelief. "Just consider it, Andy. You are one of the best and we have been amazed by the work you have put in to make our business succeed over the last two years. You put the time in at the command centre; you learned everything inside and out, and your suggestions made everything run smoothly and ensured Troy and Aaron returned from that job in Iran. And although I disagreed at the time you let the guys just say what they wanted to you, smiling politely and not retaliating. The only time you acted in retaliation was when Aaron insulted Miranda, and he's kept a wary distance ever since. He did not like being knocked out by a woman." P.J grinned. "We need your level-headedness to pull this off, Andy."

Andy looked up at Kate and saw her gentle smile. "You want to stay, Andy and we would like to know Miranda and the twins better, to be a family in every way, not just people that see each other at weddings and funerals. I know it's a lot to take in, just think about it."

"What if things don't work out with Miranda." Andy let her biggest fear be known.

"Then you will still have your work to fall back on. There are always assignments to throw yourself in, here in the U.S and overseas. You don't have to make New York your home. And I suggest you keep the house in L.A." Kate said.

"But that would be my collateral towards the business," Andy muttered.

"That's not important, Andy. We have more than enough to start up in multiple locations, without even selling the compound. I know if things didn't work out here Troy would take you in a heartbeat. Right now he knows it is likely you'll either follow us or strike out on your own." P.J was gentle with Andy. He didn't want to push her into a situation she did not want to be in. He held the hope she would join them and her request to set up a base in New York told him she was planning for the future she hoped for. "All I ask is that you promise you'll give it some thought, kiddo." P.J asked once again.

"Okay, I promise I will think about it. Now how about handing me one of those bagels?" Andy grinned at P.J as Kate chuckled and handed her the plate.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING**  
>  \- This chapter may contain triggers for some as it depicts some violence.

Andy had called Miranda on leaving Kate and P.J's and was jogging through a quiet section of the park to meet the Editor and the twins. As she jogged, her thoughts reflecting on Kate and P'J's offer, someone barged into her shoulder. Clasping it as pain radiated she fell to her knees and heaved, barely keeping down the breakfast she's recently consumed.

"You should watch where you're going." A snide voice came from above her. Putting a hand on the path before her to steady herself she saw the shiny leather shoes. Dragging her eyes upwards she took in the smart Armani suit with the open-collared shirt and the smirking face of Miranda's first husband looking down at her.

"Fuck you," Andy whispered hoarsely. Sitting back on her haunches she put her hand in her pocket and tried to speed dial P.J. "Greg, what the actual fuck? You had no right to stop me like that."

"Aw, so Miranda's little pet is hurt. You must have it bad if you threw yourself in front of a bullet for her although I can understand it somewhat. As you'll now no doubt know, she's not as frigid as they make her out to be; she's quite the tiger in the sack." Andy glared up at him furiously and tried to get off her knees and to rise to her feet. "Stay where the fuck you are." He hissed menacingly.

"What will you do if I don't?" Andy hissed. "Knock me around like you did your daughter. It's probably a good fucking job there are no stairs or I may take an 'accidental' trip down them." Andy spat the words out between her teeth. "How the fuck did you get away with it, Greg?"

Greg walked around her before kicking out at her and connecting with her ribs. Andy hissed in pain. "Goddamn fucker!"

"Yeah but I'm a fucker with connections. I knew the judge," Greg admitted conversationally. "He was an old golf buddy of my brothers. I have money and connections Ahn-drey-ah. That's what it always comes down to in this world. And so what if I disciplined my child, she deserved every slap for her disrespect and her disobedience. I told them both to stop with their misbehaviour. Caroline faced the consequences of her wrongdoing."

"You are pathetic." Andy coughed. "I can't believe what a sick motherfucker you are. To physically and emotionally cause harm to your child. To leave her with physical and emotional scars. To curb, with violence, the irrepressible mischief and playfulness of your beautiful child, a trait anyone else would delight in. You are scum. No wonder Miranda divorced you, it's no wonder your girls want absolutely fuck all to do with you. They are better off without such a feeble excuse for a man as their father."

"Watch your mouth, dyke bitch." Greg snarled.

"I'm so glad to see you're not letting your education impede your ignorance, Gregory," Andy hissed. "I'll say what the fuck I want to you, you fucking cretin."

"I said shut up." Greg kicked out again.

Andy whimpered again before glaring at him. "Or what? I am not a ten-year-old child you can push around, Gregory. I am an adult." Andy breathed. "One who can see just what a fucking pussy you really are. Does it make you think you're a big man to kick someone while they're down? You aren't a man, you are nothing but a worthless piece of shit." Greg's foot lashed out again catching Andy's stomach causing her to groan. Biting her lip Andy swore she would not let this man see he was hurting her. With defiance lighting her eyes she continued to taunt. "Kick me again, Gregory." Andy hissed. "Because when I get up, and I will, you will regret it. I'll rain down a world of pain on you."

Andy gasped when Greg's shoe connected with her ribs again. She saw Greg smirk as she felt the searing pain and heard the crack. "I am NOT pathetic. I am strong. I am a father, I am a husband and I am a protector. My ex-wife should be reminded of that; of what it is like to be with a real man. She needs to stop making a fool out of me by frolicking with a baby-dyke young enough to be her daughter." Greg was furious, spitting his words out with venom. "I will show you, I will show her, I will show them all, all who think it's okay to laugh at me." His foot lashed out at each point, connecting with Andy's arm first as she tried to protect her ribs. At the searing pain in her arm, she raised it instinctively as he kicked again, connecting with her ribs, stomach and kidney in quick succession.

Struggling to breathe Andy did the only thing she could think of, she raised herself and charged catching Greg unawares with her head to his chest in a full-bodied tackle. Tumbling him backwards she straddled the older man and grabbing the front of his shirt, made to punch him with her left fist. Greg moved his head quickly causing her to hit his shoulder ineffectually. Pulling him up with both hands she did the one thing she could think of. She head butted him in his nose, causing him to cry out and grasp it as it broke. Making to strike him again with her fist she felt her wrist being held. "Let me go." Andy hissed through her ragged breaths.

Kate's voice came from the distance, "No Andy, no more." Andy looked up to observe two pairs of gentle eyes staring back at her. "Let go of him, Andy, please" Kate whispered. "The NYPD is on their way and an ambulance."

"No, no hospital." Andy rolled off Greg as P.J turned him and placed his knee in the centre of his back as he struggled and whimpered. Andy tried to stand before sitting down clutching herself around the waist as she continued to struggle to breathe. "Please promise Kate, no hospital."

Kate knelt down beside Andy and unzipped her hoody. Pulling up her t-shirt to the side she saw the redness where bruises were forming on her side and stomach. "Take a deep breath for me. " Andy complied and whimpered. Kate pressed against the skin over the ribs causing Andy to yelp. "There may be one or two broken ribs, Andy. We need to make sure they will not cause any more damage. I'm sorry, honey. I know you will hate it but you need to go to the hospital."

Andy's breathing became more ragged as she tried to breathe shallowly and minimise the pain. "How did you find me?" Andy mumbled. She could hear the siren's approaching.

"The tracker on your iPhone, we set it up to monitor our runs and help when you misplaced it; remember? Miranda called me on Roy's cell after your call came through." Kate told her, sitting beside where Andy still knelt. "Can you stand?"

Andy shook her head and closed her eyes. "Miranda heard? I was trying to call P.J..." Andy whispered.

"Yeah, she listened to every word, kiddo..." Kate trailed off. "...and here she comes now. Oh shit. I'd say it's DEFCON-1, and hurricane Miranda is about to hit."

Andy chuckled and clutched her side harder. "Don't make me laugh Katie, it hurts."

"You'll be okay, kiddo," Kate told her as Miranda arrived and knelt by Andy's side.

"Gregory, however, will not be." Miranda seethed glaring at the prone form of her first husband as the police cuffed him and dragging him upright pulled him away. "I have captured the call in its entirety."

"Where is Caro and Cass, Miranda?" Andy asked biting her lip, her concern clear in her tone of voice.

"With Maria and Patricia. They do not know." Miranda stated, "I did not wish to concern them before I had all the facts."

"Good." Andy husked as the Paramedics arrived. Andy caught a familiar light voice and raised her eyes to see the Paramedic from the dinner dance. "You again." She grinned, which turned into a grimace as a searing pain went through her chest.

"I could say the same, Andy." Claire smiled down at her. "What have you been up to this time?"

"Oh, someone forced me to abort my jog." Andy coughed and grimaced. "I think my ribs are just bruised. Just strap me up and I'll be on my way, Claire."

"Not happening, Andy. It's back to Presbyterian for you I'm afraid. I'll go get the stretcher."

"I...I...I don't need the hospital." Andy stuttered at the retreating paramedic. "And I can walk."

"Don't be ridiculous, Andréa," Miranda stated. "You will have the finest care." She brushed the hair from Andy's face. "Please." She whispered.

"Fine." She took a shuddering breath and looked at Kate. "Do you think the police will let me have a free shot at that bastard?"

P.J walked over catching Andy's final words. "Kiddo, I explained what Kate, and I saw as we were coming to catch up with you to meet Miranda." He winked at her. "You defended yourself admirably. The officers want to speak with you, Kate, they'll want to speak with you later Andy."

"Wha..." Andy asked.

"Shh, don't worry darling," Miranda whispered. "He will not get away with this. This time, I swear, he'll pay for his actions."

"Miranda, I don't think he's the one..." Andy husked. "...He's pissed off but..."

"Darling, we'll discuss this later, please." Miranda pleaded as Claire and her off-sider returned with the stretcher.

Andy closed her eyes and nodded once.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was angry with the situation which had everyone except Miranda ducking for cover. Miranda was calm, she had sent Kate and P.J off to meet the twins, thanking them for ensuring Andy was okay. Looking at the brunette she saw her jaw and fists clenched as she battled with her anger.

"Andréa, please..." Miranda trailed off as Andy looked at her furiously.

"If that fucking doctor doesn't hurry I am discharging myself, Miranda." Andy seethed.

"You need to relax, darling," Miranda stated cooly. "The doctor is treating others."

"Relax? Knowing that fucker is just down the hall? He's lucky I am not down there tearing his fucking head off his shoulders." Andy's anger was getting the better of her. "I should have throttled him with my bare hands for hurting Caro, I should..." She trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes. "...I should have done something. Instead, I couldn't. I let him kick me like I was a stray fucking dog."

"You did do something. You brought him down, Andréa, and once he's treated for his broken nose, he will be taken to the precinct and questioned. I have advised the police we want full charges brought against him." Miranda tried to soothe Andy's hands out of their tight fists.

Snatching her hand away Andy looked to the side at the wall, unable to look at Miranda. Her pride hurt, she couldn't stand up for herself, never mind Miranda or the twins, and it made her furious with herself.

As the doctor entered the room she glanced down at her chart. "Andy Sachs?" She queried.

"Yes," Andy spoke through her teeth, her jaw still clenched.

The doctor looked up and recognised the brunette immediately. "I didn't think we'd see you back so soon. I initially treated you last Saturday before you went into surgery. I didn't expect to hear you'd been fighting."

"If you call fighting me kneeling on the floor as someone kicked the fuck out of me." Andy deadpanned. "Yeah, I was fighting hard."

The doctor snorted and stepped beside the brunette, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "Andy, I will need to examine you, would you like your visitor to wait outside?"

As Miranda stood up and made to move, Andy finally let herself look at the older woman. She recognised the sadness in the set of Miranda's shoulders, without even seeing it highlighted in the depths of blue. "No, that's okay," Andy whispered. "Miranda is always welcome wherever I am. She's my emergency contact in New York."

The doctor looked at Miranda, who looking surprised, nodded once. "I'll need you to remove your t-shirt, Andy."

"Well, if you wanted me naked all you had to do is ask, normally I'd have you take the time to treat me to dinner first though." Andy tried to lighten the mood, and the doctor snorted as Miranda rolled her eyes. "It's lucky I'm wearing decent undies. My momma always told me to ensure I was wearing nice underwear, you know, in case I was hit by a bus." Andy smirked as the doctor and Miranda chuckled.

"Being hit by a bus would soon soil your nice, clean undies." The doctor whispered confidentially.

Andy let out a bark of laughter which turned into a yelp as a searing pain spiralled through her chest and ribs. She clutched her side and closed her eyes breathing shallowly through the pain. "You're funny, Doc," Andy whispered, her voice laced with pain. Opening her eyes she hissed again as she tried to get comfortable. "And thanks for last week. It is appreciated." Andy took a deep breath and winced as she tried to pull her t-shirt over her head.

The doctor helped ease it gently over her shoulder. "Did you hit your shoulder, Andy?"

"It was knocked to stop me, why?" Andy was concerned when the doctor uncovered her wound.

"It's bleeding from the entrance wound, not much but..." Miranda glanced at Andy and snapped her jaw closed painfully, yet Andy detected the small whimper Miranda couldn't hide. "...It will need cleaning; I need to make sure the little healing that's occurred hasn't been affected by this incident. Once I've done that we'll give you a clean dressing."

Andy winced as the doctor unpacked and cleaned the wound. "It looks to be healing well, it looks like it's just been jarred which has opened it slightly."

"It was probably when I tackled him," Andy whispered, her jaw clenched as the doctor worked on packing her wound and covering it.

Once the shoulder was treated the doctor moved to Andy's ribs and pressed gently causing her to cry out. Pulling her stethoscope from around her neck she warmed it gently with her breath and listened to Andy's lungs, frowning slightly. "I want to complete further tests, Andy." The doctor stated. "I don't think your ribs are broken, and your injuries don't seem to be affecting your lungs, although with the pain your breathing is shallow. I'd still like to view the damage fully. I'll get the orderly to wheel you down to x-ray. I may also request a CT scan just to ensure we miss nothing and an MRI on your shoulder. The last thing we want is to find further tissue damage." The doctor's hand trailed over Andy's stomach gently. "There are extensive contusions forming on your stomach and around your kidney's; we'll make sure there's no internal bleeding while we're at it."

"Is this necessary?" Andy asked.

"Yes." The doctor replied firmly as she tugged a hospital gown around the brunette efficiently.

"You will ensure Andréa gets the best treatment," Miranda demanded.

"Of course, Ms Pri...Miranda. I'll send someone straight away and organise those tests." The doctor spun on her heel and exited the room quickly.

"Miranda, I..." Andy spoke but was waved off by Miranda. "...but, I..."

"Will you give me a moment, Andréa?" Miranda hissed as she closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Taking a few cleansing breaths, to get herself under control, Miranda opened her eyes and caught Andy's. "I do not want to listen to you apologising, Andréa. It should be I who..."

"No. Don't you dare!" Andy interrupted firmly. "I'll say it once again. Rather, me then you..." Andy swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "...or the twins. That bastard hurt Caro, you heard him." Miranda nodded and pursed her lips. "Disciplining a child I can understand, Miranda. I got plenty of whacks on my butt as a kid but I got more than enough hugs and love to make up for the occasional ass whooping. What he did though...fuck, Miranda...I don't have the words for the disgust I feel, the absolute rage. That wasn't disciplining her. That was a grown man losing control and hurting his child." Andy swallowed the lump in her throat. "He's not even sorry for it." Andy took a deep shuddering breath. "How could he do that to his baby? What's to stop him doing it to the new baby?"

"I know, my darling. I know how helpless you feel in your anger. That rage, I hold it too." Miranda admitted. "If I had never met him though, Andréa, I would not have my Bobbsey's, so I cannot regret that. I know I should have fought harder all those years ago, for full custody. He...the reason for the divorce...he was controlling and...and he hated my job at Runway...that I became more successful...he never physically harmed me, but...he was terrifying at times, his words...they could be so cruel." Miranda faltered, and she hid her eyes from Andy. "I never thought he'd hurt my children."

Andy shifted slightly and patted the bed beside her. "Miranda, come here." As Miranda sat gingerly, scared to jostle the young woman and cause her more pain, Andy's arm raised and she pulled Miranda onto her chest with a wince. Miranda curled into her side and wrapped her arm around Andy's waist lightly. Andy bent her head into Miranda's hair and inhaled her clean and unique scent before speaking quietly. "I won't ever let anyone make you feel less than the wonderful woman you are, Miranda," Andy promised. "I'm sorry for my anger, and if you think it's aimed at you, you would be so wrong. I am mad at myself and him, the damage he inflicted to my pride hurts more than the physical pain. If I can't stand up for myself, what hope do I have to protect you?" Andy whispered the words brokenly. "I can't keep myself safe from harm, Miranda, and I'm scared my weakness may be detrimental to you, and the girls."

Miranda looked up and saw the tears in Andy's eyes. Raising herself she cupped Andy's face, turning it towards her. Leaning slightly she caught Andy's lips in a gentle kiss before pulling away. "You are brave, and somewhat reckless, my darling." Miranda smiled softly as she stroked Andy's cheek gently. "Your presence in my life and that of my daughters; however, is not, nor could it ever be, to our detriment, Andréa. It enhances it in a way I never expected. Never doubt that."

Andy's breath caught at the gentleness and deep affection in Miranda's eyes. "What are we going to tell the twins?" Andy whispered.

"The truth," Miranda stated. "I do not willingly hide things from them, they have both been through so much and..." Miranda trailed off as an orderly tapped on the door, and without waiting for an answer, entered the room pushing a wheelchair.

Eyeing the two women curled around each other his eyes bugged out. "Is there a problem?" Andy asked.

"Nu...no." The orderly stuttered as Miranda eased herself from Andy's arms and smirked at the mischief in the hazel eyes.

"Well, it looks like the Mirandectony is no longer required. The lesion removed itself. Hooray!" Andy grinned at the older woman and Miranda returned it with a gentle smile of her own as the orderly continued to gape at them. "Now, are you just going to stand there gawping or will you take me to x-ray?" Andy asked rolling her eyes. "I would appreciate getting home sometime today. I have dinner plans."

"Oh, of course." Striding over to the bed with the chair he eased Andy from it and sat her gently.

As he pushed Andy past the older woman Andy caught Miranda's eyes. "I'll be back soon, Miranda," Andy reassured.

"I'll be waiting, my darling," Miranda told her gently.

As the orderly pushed Andy away Miranda recognised the warning tone in Andy's voice and couldn't help the smile that lit up her face. "If what you saw in that room gets leaked to the press I will have your head handed to Miranda on a silver platter. Do you understand me?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy came back to her room after an hour of tests to find Miranda sat scrolling through her cell. Seeing the brunette being wheeled in by a different orderly she offered a wide smile. "You're back. " Miranda whispered. "I had Roy drop us some coffee. Yours may be cold though."

"Oh, thank you, cold coffee is better than no coffee," Andy claimed as the orderly helped her get up onto the bed. "Thank you," Andy said with a smile. The orderly shrugged and left the room quickly. Miranda arched her eyebrow causing Andy to sigh. "The press got wind of the story due to the previous orderly; that's why I was gone so long. I overheard him on the phone between the scans and let's just say I kicked up a stink. I made it known, unless he was removed from his position, I would sue the hospital for breach of privacy, in fact, I still might." Andy looked up at Miranda and offered a rueful smile. "I would understand if you wanted to leave..." Andy trailed off as Miranda sat beside her on the bed carefully.

"I am not going anywhere, darling," Miranda told her. "I knew of the story breaking, Roy advised me. Kathryn and Phillip have offered to take the twins for the afternoon, apparently, they will introduce them to Bruce Lee movies." Miranda smirked. "They have also sat them down and advised them that there was an incident between you and their father. Caroline is saddened by the events and Cassidy is understandably angry. She wishes you had somehow kicked him in his privates."

Andy chuckled holding her side. "Privates?"

"Well, she was part way through saying bollocks but thought better of it, before I could warn her." Miranda smiled widely as Andy let out a bark of laughter.

As Andy was settling down the doctor came in with her x-ray and scan results. Attaching them to a wall mounted x-ray viewed the doctor took her time to examine the results. Turning around she looked at Miranda and Andy and approached them. "Well, I have your results. The MRI on your shoulder shows there has been no further damage. The CT Scan shows your third and fourth ribs are fractured, it didn't show on the x-ray. I will start treatment by deploying a cortisone injection..."

"No, no injections." Andy husked panicking.

"It will help, Andy." Seeing the brunette about to argue, with fear highlighted in her eyes, she stopped. "Okay, no injections. I'll organise pain relief to take now and you will be prescribed some strong pain medication and anti-inflammatories." The doctor looked at Andy and continued to explain. "You will need to apply an ice pack to your ribs for about 20 minutes every hour you are awake for the next two days. After that reduce it to 10 to 20 minutes three times daily as needed to reduce pain and swelling. You need to avoid cardio exercises that significantly increase your heart and breathing rates because that can irritate and inflame your ribs. No jogging, lifting weights and playing sports until you can take a deep breath with little or no pain. And absolutely no fighting," The doctor smiled as Andy huffed.

"Is there anything else that will help?" Miranda asked.

"No, that should be all. Andy is a healthy young woman, but the damage may take a few weeks to heal fully. Going off the bruising that has already developed, whoever did this did a number on you, and more bruising will appear over the next few days, Andy. You will be extraordinarily tender so rest as long as you can. Now, if you notice any shortness of breath or an incessant cough, please see your physician as shallow breathing from broken and cracked ribs can lead to Pneumonia." The doctor smiled softly down at the two women. "I'll organise your discharge paperwork, and the police will be provided with a report about the extent of your injuries. Please take care of each other. Hopefully, I won't see you again in here anytime soon." Patting Andy's leg with a wide smile, she spun on her heel and walked from the room.

"Oh thank God," Andy mumbled as the doctor left. "All I want to do is have a hot bath and curl up somewhere comfortable."

"I don't think a bath..." Miranda trailed off. "...well, the one next to your bedroom is small and..."

"Will you get to the point, Miranda?" Andy teased.

"Use mine, I know it means navigating the stairs, but it would be much more comfortable." Miranda offered nervously.

"Mir..." Andy tried to speak.

"It will be more comfortable for you, Andréa. I will not tolerate any arguments from you." Miranda's eyes were set in determination, and Andy couldn't do anything but agree.

"Yes, Miranda." Her heavy sigh had Miranda's lips twitching and her eyes sparkling with amusement, she was reminded of the young women who had entered Runway as her assistant. "And as for dinner..." Miranda trailed off and smirked. "...Well, that will now be held at the house, Maria is cooking up a feast as we speak."

"But...but it was your idea to have it on neutral territory, at Kate's." Andy sputtered.

"Things change, and your health is more important. You will rest this evening, Andréa, even if that means I have to tie you down." Miranda smirked.

Andy's jaw snapped shut, and she flushed bright red at the imagery her mind provided. Closing her eyes, she turned away from Miranda's knowing gaze. "Acceptable," Andy growled determined to get her rampant hormones under control.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Their return to the townhouse was quick. Roy had picked them up in Miranda's SUV and drove them into the garage at the back of the townhouse before heading back out quickly with a quick wave to Andy and a nod to Miranda.

Miranda had helped Andy in through the back of the house and into the kitchen where Maria was putting the finishing touches on their dinner. "Mm, that smells so good, Maria." Andy smiled at the older woman who clicked her tongue at the back of her teeth at the sight of the brunette.

"Go, get comfortable, Corazoncita. I will bring you a sandwich and some soup." She looked at Miranda who nodded once. An acknowledgement that Andy would be okay.

"Maria, please give us some time. Andréa has expressed an interest in having a soak. We'll be upstairs." Miranda spoke softly and caught the look of surprise on Maria's face. Turning to Andy she smiled softly. "Go on up to my en-suite, I'll just run downstairs and get you some clean things."

"Thank you, Miranda." Miranda's gentleness amazed Andy. Turning to Maria she grinned. "Would you cover my shoulder, please?"

"Yes, sit." Maria pivoted and gathered the cling wrap and tape as Miranda made her way from the room and Andy sat at the breakfast bar with a sigh. "I need to..." Maria gestured to Andy's hoody before unzipping it and gasped at the sight of the deep purple and blue bruising across Andy's midsection, on leaving the hospital she hadn't bothered putting her t-shirt back on, unwilling to ask for help or put herself through more discomfort. Gritting her teeth Maria spat out her next words. "I could kill him for marking your beautiful skin." She shook her head sadly. "Hijo de puta." She hissed angrily as she moved around to Andy's back.

"Did you just call me a Son of a Bitch?" Andy chuckled.

"No, no. That puto pendejo." Maria was getting frustrated as she taped cling wrap to Andy's shoulder and neck. "Never you, Andy." Maria sighed. Maria stepped around the brunette turning her back to the stairs leading from the lower level apartment to fix the front of Andy's shoulder. "Do you know how unusual it is for Miranda to allow someone to use her bathroom?" She whispered. "Pendejo numero dos had to use the guest bathroom," Maria smirked as Andy hid her smile.

Looking over Maria's shoulder Andy saw Miranda standing hesitantly in the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed. "I can understand that. Men are messy and gross." Andy smiled. "I used to hate having to share a bathroom with my ex, Nate. He was a sloth."

Miranda snorted causing Maria to spin around, suddenly flustered. Miranda made her way into the kitchen, Andy's clothes held closely to her chest. "I got perfectly infuriated with Stephen's talent at leaving toothpaste all over the vanity and sink, and why men can't seem to aim correctly is beyond my comprehension."

Andy chuckled and held her side. "Yeah, I get that. Or why they can't put the seat down or even bother to raise it sometimes."

"That's why I like you so much, Andréa. You are completely on my wavelength in this matter." Miranda smirked at the brunette. "Now I see Maria has worked her magic on your shoulder. Come, I'll fix you a bath."

Andy stood cautiously and hissed as the skin on her side stretched. Closing her eyes, she breathed through the discomfort before moving beside the older woman. Miranda turned and pulled Andy's hooded jacket back over her shoulder and zipped it up. "Just in case." She whispered with a smile.

Clasping Andy's hand she gently led her towards the stairs as the front door burst open and the twin's barrelled in followed closely by Kate and P.J.

"Mommy," Cassidy shouted, spotting the older woman and running towards her at full speed. Miranda let go of Andy's hand and caught her daughter swinging her up into her arms and settling her on her hip. She smiled at Kate and P.J as they passed them to make their way to the kitchen, P.J was carrying a deep filled pie which caused Andy's eyes to light up.

"Andy!" Caroline yelled launching herself at the brunette.

Andy caught Caroline by the shoulders. "Easy tiger." She murmured with a smile.

Caroline looked at Andy searchingly as she tried to smile at the young girl reassuringly. "Are you okay?" Caroline's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Yea, beautiful girl. I'm just a little bruised, so I will have a bath and try to relax." Andy told her gently. She knelt before the young girl, careful not to twist painfully. "If you are gentle, I'd love a hug."

"That isn't necessary, darling," Miranda told her. "Bobbsey..." She trailed off as Andy met her eyes.

"It is necessary, Miranda," Andy replied softly. "A hug will be the best kind of medicine and I think we both need some reassurance."

Caroline stepped closer and placed herself into the circle of Andy's arms, pressing herself lightly against the brunette. "I was so worried." She admitted as her tears flowed.

Andy held on to the young girl for a few moments, rubbing her back before sitting back on her haunches. "I'm okay, Caro. I promise. I'll be a little sore for a while but I'll heal as good as new and continue to kick butt."

"Good." Caroline stepped back wiping the tears from her eyes. "What will happen to dad?"

"That depends on the police, honey. There are Argus cameras in the park so..." Andy raised one shoulder in a half shrug. "...We must wait and see." Andy raised herself carefully off her knees and ruffled Caroline's hair. "Now I'm gonna conquer those stairs."

"Why are you going upstairs to bathe?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"Um, well..." Andy trailed off as Miranda put Cassidy down.

"Andréa needs room to manoeuvre comfortably. That is not something her bathroom will allow. So she will use mine." Miranda explained.

"Oh, that kinda makes sense," Cassidy mumbled.

"Kind of." Miranda corrected her daughter automatically causing a smile to erupt on Andy's face. She remembered the first time Miranda had corrected her, something she had not done since her return.

"It does kinda make sense, yeah, Cass." Andy teased causing Miranda to roll her eyes.

"Darling, I know you can do better than using those infernal informal contractions," Miranda told Andy with a smirk. "I thought you were a wordsmith?"

"Eloquence is sometimes lyrical, sometimes powerful, but always an overstatement and always a projection." Andy grinned at the older woman as the twins giggled. Looking up the spiral stairs she sighed. "Now, if only I could project myself up the stairs, or apparate. That would be truly magical."

"Magic is believing in yourself, my darling. If you can do that, you can make anything happen." Miranda whispered as she clasped her hand and carefully led the younger women up the stairs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

 

Miranda led Andy into her bedroom and through to her en-suite. Turning and running Andy a bath she added bubbles to the flowing water. As steam filled the room, and the bath filled, she helped her undress and step in, keeping her eyes averted until Andy had submerged herself and was covered by the bubbles. Andy sighed and caught Miranda's eyes as she sat on the stool in front of her vanity. "Do you find me ugly?"

The assumption surprised Miranda. "No, my darling. Definitely not."

"Then why do you look away?" Andy was curious and her brain was hazy from the pain relief, which seemed to have worn off somewhat but stopped her from filtering her thoughts as she normally would. "I know if it was me helping you I wouldn't be able to tear my eyes away. You are so beautiful." She sighed dramatically.

Miranda snorted. "My darling, the last thing you need is me ogling you, like a pre-pubescent schoolboy and making you self-conscious." Andy's admission that she found her beautiful stunned Miranda. It was true she kept herself fit, but she wasn't close to the woman she used to be. Her age was showing, her firm muscles were slackening and the fine lines around the eyes and mouth had deepened. "And I'm far from beautiful." She ran her finger down her slightly crooked nose, it was something she always thought as ugly, marring what she considered an average face.

"You're kidding, right?" Andy exclaimed. "You are stunning, and I wanna kiss that little bump on your nose, it's just so you, imperfectly perfect." Andy grinned as Miranda's head shot up. "Yeah, totally kissable." She hummed happily and closed her eyes as she let the water soothe away her aches.

"I will consider your words a reflection on the very strong pain medication you have taken, Andréa." Miranda stood up. "I will leave you to bathe in peace. I will be in my bedroom preparing for dinner. Just call out when you are ready to get out."

Andy's mouth pursed into an adorable pout causing Miranda to smile widely. As she stepped past the bath Andy's hand grasped her hand and tugged gently. "Stay," Andy asked hesitantly, suddenly vulnerable and not wanting to be alone.

Miranda looked down at Andy and offered her a reassuring smile. "I will just be next door, I will even leave the door ajar." Miranda's spoke the words lightly but tears welled in Andy's eyes. Spotting them Miranda knelt quickly beside the bath and brushed Andy's bangs from her face. "My darling, what is it?"

Andy sniffed back the tears unwilling to let them flow. "I'm scared." She whispered. "I can't...I don't want to be alone. Please, stay. I promise I won't be here long and..." A hiccuping sob broke free and Andy clapped her hand over her mouth and screwed her eyes closed. She didn't need to see Miranda's pitying expression or disgust at her excessive display of emotion.

Miranda leaned forward and wrapped Andy into her arms, unconcerned about how wet her clothes were becoming. "Shh, my darling. I am not going anywhere. Please, Andréa, don't cry."

Andy's sobbing became harsher as she held on tightly to the older woman, who held her gently. Miranda held on to the young woman, stroking warm hands over her back until the tight grasp on her loosened and the wracking sobs becoming subdued hiccups. She was uncomfortable where she was pressed into the porcelain tub and her clothes were thoroughly soaked. Leaning back slightly she noticed Andy's nervous expression as if she was expecting to be verbally lashed, and it tore at her heart. With unaccounted gentleness, she ran her hand up Andy's arm and cupped her neck and jaw in her palm. "You are not alone, Andréa, and it is okay if you want to rant, rave, cry or scream. You have been through two extraordinarily difficult situations, which have left you vulnerable. But you have people who lo..." Miranda stumbled over her words. Licking her lips she continued. "...love you. You are loved, my darling. You are beautiful and fierce and you may be scared but a little fear is healthy."

Andy let out a final hiccup before letting go of Miranda. "P.J always says the same." She husked as Miranda leaned back on her haunches. "Can you pass me a towel? I think I'm done." Andy moved to stand carefully as Miranda turned her head and reached behind her to grab a fluffy bath towel.

Looking up Miranda saw the back of Andy's coltish legs. Finding the slender, tanned and toned legs directly in front of her eyes she couldn't help but examine them. Blushing furiously she let her eyes take in the straight and beautiful muscle lines and found herself mesmerised by the flexing of Andy's calf muscles as she bounced on the balls of her feet and rotated her ankles. Tearing her eyes up she examined the toned thighs and her only thought was she wanted to worship them, and the woman they belonged to. She wanted those smooth, strong, muscular legs wrapped around her or entangled with hers as they cuddled. The idea was tantalising and made her mouth dry. Scrambling to her feet she could not formulate words as Andy turned gingerly. Holding her hand out with the towel, Miranda stuttered. "Here you go. I'll just..." Miranda bolted from the bathroom.

Andy watched her retreat and spotted the blush rising on Miranda's face. She had known Miranda was staring at her legs, her skin had tingled in a way that only Miranda's eyes on her caused. Allowing a small smile to form she wrapped herself in the towel and followed slowly but found the bedroom empty. Sighing she made to turn back to the en-suite when a noise to the left of her caught her attention. Observing the slightly open door she was amazed when Miranda's clothes sailed through the air to land at her feet in an untidy pile. Stepping towards the open door she saw Miranda and stalled at the sight of the older woman. She wore nothing but an unfastened blouse, that showed her La Perla bra and panties, and she was pushing the clothes hanging from a rail to the side furiously as she searched for something.

"Don't just stand there, my darling. Come help. I can't find my Sass Bide jeans." Miranda looked over her shoulder at the brunette who seemed stunned by the sight in front of her. Turning back to her search she smirked and Andy stepped behind her.

"Where do you want me...um, to look?" Andy took a shuddering breath, unable to tear her eyes from where Miranda's blouse covered her backside and left her slender legs on show.

"Over there." Miranda waved to the other side of the large closet.

Andy stepped across the closet and smiled as she moved through Miranda's clothes, recognising many that Miranda had worn since her return to New York. She loved the space as something uniquely Miranda, with her Givenchy scent surrounding them. "Um, black?" Andy asked softly as she found a match.

"Mm, yes," Miranda stated offhandedly.

"Here," Andy said, pulling them off the hanger and turning to hand them to her. Her breath caught as Miranda turned towards her. She let her eyes blaze a trail from Miranda's face to the skin between the open blouse, her eyes hovered at Miranda's slightly rounded stomach and her breath caught. She wanted to fall to her knees and kiss, lick, nibble and bite the softness there, knowing it was a part of the editor that had been shaped by the growing and nurturing of her two beautiful little girls. Miranda saw where Andy's eyes lingered and suddenly apprehensive, pulled her blouse closed and crossed her arms over herself. "No, don't hide. It's a part of you and it is beautiful, Miranda. You are gorgeous. That..." Andy gestured to her. "...what you are trying to hide from me, it has changed over time, it grew to accommodate those two little miracles of yours and..." Andy swallowed. "...and in my humble opinion that is magical."

Miranda's eyes widened at the words. but moved her hands to take the jeans from Andy. Stepping towards the brunette she smiled softly. "Thank you, Andréa." She whispered.

Andy grinned and raised her arm with a wince to cup Miranda's face. Looking down into Miranda's eyes, she whispered. "It's the truth, nothing more."

"Give me a few moments, my darling and I will help you with your clothes." Miranda requested softly. "I promise I shan't take too long." She watched as Andy turned and walked out of her closet. Taking a deep breath Miranda tried to get herself under control, fighting against an onslaught of tears at the young woman's words.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was lay on the couch in the den as Miranda flitted around the dining room setting the table. Kate was helping Maria with the final touches to their dinner and P.J was playing Wii with the twins in the living room. The house felt light and laughter rang out on the ground floor as Kate and Maria talked.

Finished with setting the table, Miranda looked at her watch, there was still a little time before her other siblings were due to arrive. Leaving the dining room she made her way quietly towards the kitchen and Kate's riotous laughter greeted her arrival. "And then...and then I had to pick her up at the restaurant. When I arrived she was standing out front, in plain sight, as her date sat waiting at their table, oblivious to her escape. She'd climbed out of the bathroom window and legged it away from the woman as fast as her long legs could carry her."

Maria's laughter flowed, and she bent over, hands resting on her thighs as she tried to get her laughter under control. Straightening, she caught the Editor's eyes and grinned. "Miranda, Kate was just telling me the heroic rescue of Andy from the date from hell."

"Mm, I'm so glad Tuesday ended better than that. But the poor woman must have been mortified." Miranda spoke softly and smiled at Kate. "Although her loss is my gain."

Kate grinned. "Andy being Andy, text her from the car to tell her she had taken ill and was making her way home." Shaking her head, she smirked. "And she has had to dodge repeated requests to pick up where they left off ever since."

Andy's voice came from the doorway and Miranda could hear the amusement in her tone. "Did you tell them why I sent the S.O.S, Katie?"

Kate shook her head and grinned at Andy. "Nope."

"Well, Ms Bellview's lack of decorum was a concern, as were her octopus hands, which incidentally did their utmost to get into my pants under the table." Andy looked at Miranda. "It had gotten to the stage where I was ready to break her fingers just to keep them away from me." Andy moved into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and held it to her ribs under her t-shirt, letting out a slow hiss as she sat at the breakfast bar. "By the time I text my S.O.S I had tried multiple things to end the date. The woman's hands continued to roam my thighs as she leaned close and whispered increasingly disgusting suggestions about what she wanted to do and vice versa."

Miranda poured them both a glass of water and sat by her side and listened to Kate laugh. Miranda was curious about how Andy had reacted to the woman's lack of manners. "So what did you do in retaliation apart from escape through a window?" Miranda smirked.

Andy blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "I spat out my first forkful of food and announced, loudly, that I had never tasted something that tasted so much like dog shit. I chugged a coke and belched loudly and blew it in her face. I cried and told her my period was overdue and I wanted to eat my weight in cheese. I over shared fake personal issues, and yet nothing put her off. My last act was to tell her I needed a _'dump'_ and I ran to the bathroom." Andy rolled her eyes. "She told her brother Troy, who I worked with, and who had set us up, that she found it refreshing that I wasn't scared to just let it out and that she had seen the real Alexis."

Miranda couldn't help the snort of laughter that bubbled up as Andy's blush increased as she told them of her behaviour. Kate was laughing hysterically even though she had heard the story multiple times before. "Oh dear God," Miranda whispered as she held her stomach, which ached from her laughter.

"That night was the last time I attempted to date," Andy stated.

Miranda stopped laughing and looked at the brunette in disbelief. "Until now."

Andy looked down into Miranda's eyes and offered her a shy smile. "Yes, obviously..." The front doorbell caught their attention and Andy watched as Kate made her way down the foyer to answer. Maria moved out through the back of the kitchen, still chuckling.

Miranda sighed. "We should move to the living room, my darling."

"I'll stay where I am while I finish icing my ribs," Andy explained softly as Seth rushed into the room like a whirlwind, his wavy silver-white hair flopping over his forehead and into his eyes.

Seeing the woman sat side by side talking softly he grinned a genuine lopsided smile. "Wotcher, Miri!" Miranda jumped slightly before spinning in her seat and eyeing her older brother.

"Good evening, Seth." Miranda couldn't help but smile at her brother as Andy slid from her stool with a wince.

"Wotcher, Andy." He grinned at the brunette before noticing the pain in her eyes. Stepping forward quickly he put a warm hand on her upper arm. "Hiya, love. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She caught Carmen and Kate's eyes over Seth's shoulders. Her mouth dropped. Seeing Carmen was like looking at a mirror image of Miranda. She had not yet met Carmen in person, only ever having spoken to her on the phone. "Hi, Carmen."

"Andy." Carmen greeted her with a smile, "You look just like I imagined you would."

Andy grinned. "Well, I wish I had such a good imagination. Do good looks run through your family or something? You're all extraordinarily blessed with excessive gorgeousness."

"Well, aren't you a smooth talker?" Carmen chuckled as Seth, Miranda and Kate grinned and Andy blushed.

"Um, I...well, I..." Andy stuttered causing Miranda to chuckle.

"Sit, darling, and keep that ice where it is." Miranda requested as she stood and pulled Seth into a hug. She did the same with Carmen. "Now, where's Eli?" Miranda asked quietly as she stepped back. Seth looked down while Carmen bit her lip. "He's not coming, is he?"

"No," Carmen admitted. "He saw the news about Gregory and refused to join us. His wife, Isobel, has asked that we pass along her apologies."

"Isobel?" Miranda queried.

Seth looked at Miranda and smiled. "Yes, he married Isobel Baer."

Miranda swallowed. "I see." Her defences came up and Kate and Andy recognised the signs immediately.

Kate was gobsmacked. "Isobel? She was...I didn't think..."

Miranda frowned. "It is in the past. Come, we'll settle in the living room before dinner. The twin's and Phillip are already there."

"I'll get the twins and that big lug of mine to switch off their game," Kate stated. As she stepped past Miranda, she squeezed her hand gently.

Miranda gestured for them to follow her, leaving Andy in the kitchen stunned, her thoughts whirling. She couldn't believe Miranda was banished from her home while Isobel was welcomed into the family as Eli's wife. Sitting quietly for a few moments she continued to hold the ice pack to her side before putting it back in the freezer.

Another quiet knock at the front door hand Andy inching through the foyer to answer it. Opening the door slightly she saw Seth's partner George and an unknown man beside him. "Hi, George." Andy grinned up into his gentle dark eyes as he chucked her under her chin.

"Hiya, trouble." He grinned to his companion. "This is Carmen's other half. Aaron, this is Katie's sidekick, Andy."

Aaron held out his left hand and Andy grasped it carefully, extending her arm more than she had since she removed her brace. "Nice to meet you." He mumbled nervously.

"Come on in, I'll take you up to the others. Unfortunately, it'll be slow going. I'm not so great on the stairs," Andy grinned ruefully and gestured for them to enter the home. "Um, if you like you can put your coats in the first closet there."

"Ah, Andréa. There you are." Miranda's voice came from the stairs and she turned to look up at the older woman.

"Hey, sweetheart. This is George and Aaron, Seth and Carmen's husbands." Andy grinned.

"Welcome, come on up, it's the second door on the right, I was just going to get a bottle of wine. Do you prefer red or white?"

"Red," Aaron stated as George claimed. "White."

Miranda smirked. "I'll bring a bottle of each. The twins are keeping everyone amused."

Aaron brushed past Andy and made his way up the stairs quickly as Miranda stepped to the bottom. George stayed by Andy's side. "Seth and I were worried. Are you okay, Andy?"

"Yeah, George, I'm fine. Between Katie, P.J, Miranda and her twins, I'm being well taken care of." Andy grinned. "I'll be back up and running in no time."

"Good. Well, I'll go on up and meet my nieces." He smiled gently at Miranda. "Thank you for inviting us to your home, Miranda. Seth has always spoken of you with fondness."

"He has? Well..." Miranda trailed off and shrugged as George made his way up the stairs.

"Will you be okay, Miranda?" Andy asked softly as she stepped beside Miranda.

"I don't know, my darling. I've been on my own for so long, this is just.." Miranda took a deep shuddering breath. "...overwhelming."

Andy tilted Miranda's head to catch her eyes. "Miranda, take a few deep breaths and relax. I have one bit of advice for you that both you and Maria gave me on Tuesday." Miranda looked into the expressive dark eyes and felt herself relax. "Like with us, you need to navigate these changes one day at a time. Okay?"

"Acceptable. Now I'll get the wine, but first..." Miranda stood on her tiptoes and brushed a light kiss on Andy's lips. "Thank you, my darling." Andy watched as Miranda sashayed down the corridor towards the kitchen. Pulling herself together she looked up at the stairs and sighed. Grasping the bannister firmly she moved slowly and towards the family."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner was a little strained. The twins, P.J and Kate did what they could to break the rising tension, with Caroline and Kate talking to Carmen about baking and Cassidy asking Seth and George about their lives in London. George and Seth explained that they owned their own auction house and Cassidy sat enraptured. P.J spoke to Aaron about Arsenal's latest defeat in the European Football league.

Andy listened to bits and pieces of the different conversations but struggled to focus. Excusing herself, she made her way slowly down the stairs to her own bathroom where she took two Vicodin. Resting both hands on the basin of the sink she took deep breaths and tried to relax.

Hearing the familiar footsteps entering the room she turned to see Miranda leaning against the doorjamb. Raising an eyebrow, she questioned Miranda silently. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Andy chuckled. "I needed meds and thought five minutes away would allow you all to speak freely," Andy admitted.

"Seth and Carmen know about Isobel." Miranda sighed. "Kate thought it best to tell them when I came down for the wine. Aaron overheard and wanted to leave. He puts up with Seth and George but he is a little..." Miranda shrugged. "...well, Carmen put her foot and told him they were staying."

Andy scoffed. "Does he think gay is catching or something?"

Miranda smirked. "Mm, maybe. Will you join us again?"

Andy sighed. "Yeah but first there's something I really need to do." Andy's eyes dropped to Miranda's lips, and she pushed off from the basin and towards the editor. Standing in Miranda's personal space she cupped Miranda's face in her palm. Miranda leaned into her touch, her eyes falling closed. "Is this okay?" Andy whispered. Miranda nodded before turning her face to press a kiss into Andy's palm. Andy stepped closer and Miranda's breath caught at her nearness. "I can't get the image of you from earlier out of my head," Andy admitted.

"Andréa, I..." Miranda raised her eyes and saw Andy's were shining with affection. "...this is probably a bad idea, you happen to be injured and..."

"I am not asking for you to pin me against the wall and ravish me, Miranda, although that sounds appealing." Andy grinned and stepped back "What I want to ask is if you'll have dinner with me, or go to the movies?"

"The movies?" Miranda queried, breathlessly.

Andy nodded nervously and grimaced. "Yeah, like another date and..."

"Acceptable." Miranda grinned as Andy let out a sigh of relief. "Now that wasn't so scary, was it?

"Petrifying." Andy smiled as Miranda chuckled. "I had hope though."

Looking up into Andy's eyes Miranda saw the blazing happiness and knew they were building gently towards something special. She could see that Andy was someone who could turn her world upside down, and yet she wanted just that. "My darling, how could I refuse you?" Miranda whispered as she brushed Andy's hair from her face.

Andy looked away and her eyes reflected sadness. "Easily, I think. I could bear my heart to you and you could spin on your heel and..."

"No, Andréa. Never again." Miranda swallowed. "Knowing you, as you are now, has been a revelation. I see so much of the young woman who stormed into my office and fired back at me with the warmth of passion, the woman I did not understand how to react to because of the wild beauty within you. You have grown into someone I could never have imagined. Your strength and courage always blazed deep within you, but now it is a roaring fire that cannot be tamed by fear..." Miranda faltered as Andy's eyes met hers. "...You have always been someone capable of lighting the fire of my soul, Andréa. I realised long ago I had made a mistake that night at your apartment, I didn't know how to find you and fix it. I tried...I went to your apartment to find you had left, and I hoped you would return so I could..." Miranda bit her lip and pushed into Andy's personal space. Running her hands through Andy's hair she pulled her in for a kiss. Her tongue swept along Andy's bottom lip and the young woman gasped as she had the night before. Andy wasn't as surprised by Miranda's actions this time, tilting her head slightly she closed her eyes as her tongue brushed against Miranda's delicately and they both moaned, losing themselves, within the moment they were sharing, as their lips moved against each other.

Andy broke away gently, her breathing shallow and her eyes still closed. Miranda hummed and leant her head against Andy's chest, wrapping her arms lightly around Andy's back. "Oh, God." Andy husked. "What you do to me, woman."

"Mm, that was even better than I recollected, my darling." Miranda let herself smile. "But dinner awaits. We will revisit this moment, my Andréa, soon."

Andy's eyes blazed open at the words and she couldn't help the bright smile that formed. "Can't we forget them and stay here, like this?" Andy whispered.

"Mm, as much as that sounds like an acceptable plan, I believe we have some Apple Pie and vanilla ice cream with your name on it," Miranda smirked as Andy's smile brightened.

"Okay." Andy extracted herself again from Miranda's arms and walking from the room caught and tugged at Miranda's arm. "Come on, sweetheart."

Miranda rolled her eyes and let Andy pull her back up to the dining room. As they entered the room Kate broke out into a wide smile and nudged P.J who guffawed loudly. Caroline looked up at the two woman and smirked as Cassidy tilted her head and tried to work out what was different about the two woman. Cassidy's eyes brightened as Andy sat back down. Looking at her mom she whispered. "Mom, why's Andy wearing your lipstick?"

"Oh Bobbsey, that's a funny story. Andréa was insistent that the colour wouldn't suit her, however, I proved a point. It looks so much better lightly applied on her lips than it does on mine." Miranda's lips twitched as she fought the growing laughter at Kate and P.J's knowing smirks. Seth and Carmen looked at each other in disbelief while George grinned.

"Oh." Cassidy sounded disappointed.

"What's the matter munchkin?" Andy asked gently.

"Oh, well. I kinda hoped it was because you were having a sneaky kiss." Cassidy mumbled.

There were a few chuckles around the table as Andy bit her lip and caught Miranda's eye. Miranda raised an eyebrow and smirked. Leaning towards her youngest she asked the thing which concerned her the most. "And if I was kissing Andy? How would you feel?"

Cassidy caught Caroline's eye and Andy once again had the impression they were communicating silently. Caroline grinned and stood up and made her way to Andy's side. Andy patted her knee and Caroline climbed up carefully and caught Andy's eye. "It's okay with me." She rested her head against Andy's chest as Cassidy looked up at them frowning.

"Cass, come on up here too," Andy spoke softly as she gently moved Caroline to make room for her twin. Cassidy clambered up and Andy winced as the little girl settled.

"I'm okay with it too, Andy," Cassidy whispered.

Miranda stood and cleared the places at the table and Carmen and Kate stood to help. As she passed Andy and the twins she placed soft kisses on all three heads. Andy raised her head and smiled softly. "Would you like your pie now, my darlings?" Miranda asked. The unanimous yes's that followed had her giving them one of her rare genuine smiles.

As the three sisters left the room P.J glanced at Andy and saw her settled with the twins, each of them seemed content. "Andy, are you sure you're comfortable?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah. This is the best." Andy winced as Cassidy fidgeted.

Seth and George smiled as P.J laughed loudly. "Come on, terrors. Back in your seats."

Caroline pouted as Cassidy looked at Andy's face and noticed the pain in her eyes. "Are we hurting you?" She asked.

"No munchkin, the pain is there regardless of your little bums being in my lap." Andy smiles reassuringly but Cassidy slid off her knee. Andy's smile faltered as Caroline did the same. They looked at Aaron turning puce and held onto each other's hands, suddenly worried. Andy hadn't noticed him becoming agitated at her and Miranda's interaction. "Is there a problem, Aaron?"

"Disgraceful," Aaron mumbled.

"What did you say? You need to speak up if you want me to hear you." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Andy, leave it." P.J spoke softly.

Andy ran her fingers through her hair and shrugged. She turned from the man dismissively. "Whatever."

The twins pulled their chairs either side of Andy and sat down. Caroline patted Andy's leg, and she smiled down at the little girl. "Love you, Andy." She whispered.

"I love you too, honey," Andy stated softly. She turned to look at Cassidy. "And you too, kiddo."

Aaron stood up and pointed a shaking finger at Andy. "You have no concerns about your actions, do you? How warped will these children become thinking this thing between you and their mother is normal?" Andy's face turned pale. "It is not normal, it is against mankind's design for one man and one woman. You sit with those innocent little people on your knee or wrapped around you and you talk of love, of it feeling good. What would a disgusting little dy..."

His head snapped up as Miranda's voice carried through the room, interrupting his tirade. "You will leave my home."

Seth stood quickly. "Miri, no."

"Yes." Miranda spat placing the three pieces of pie down as Kate and Carmen hovered in the doorway. She turned to Aaron. "You have insulted someone I care deeply for, someone my little girls love, someone Kathryn and Philip view as part of their family. You can never know what security the feeling that having someone so extraordinarily loyal and brave in your life offers. What this woman, whose heart is beautiful and pure, brings to each person whose life she touches. You cannot see her magnificence because you remain blinded by your petty ignorance."

"But...but..." Aaron was apoplectic.

"You are nothing to me, Aaron, a stranger willingly invited into my home on account of my elder sister. But I have gone thirty-three years without this so-called family and I will go thirty more before I allow you utter one derogatory comment against my Andréa." Miranda's tone had turned steadily colder as she spoke. "Get out!" Her tone had the twins burying themselves in Andy's arms which had encircled them protectively at Aaron's words.

Andy placed a soft kiss on both heads before standing and channelling Alexis. "You heard the lady." her tone was cold, her expressive eyes hard as she looked at the man. She watched as he shrugged and gestured for Carmen to follow. Carmen shook her head, embarrassment clear in her eyes.

Aaron looked to be about to argue when Andy stepped beside him and whispered. "You are lucky I have cracked ribs and a bullet hole in my shoulder 'cause your disrespect deserves an ass-kicking. I will warn you once, you will not embarrass your wife further in front of her family by demanding she leaves."

Aaron's shoulders straightened, and he turned to glare at the brunette. Her expression did not change, and he had to admit she was fierce. He saw a determination in her eyes that was unwavering. Shrugging he stepped past the women in the doorway, glancing briefly at his wife. "Are you coming?"

Carmen looked nervously at him before her searching eyes met Andy's gentle ones, they held reassurance yet they held a ferocity that left her speechless. The shake of her head told him she would not leave with him. Letting out a huff of displeasure he brushed past the woman and made his way down the corridor, Andy following closely at his heels.

She moved past him to the closet and pulled his coat from its hanger and handed it to him. As he snatched it from her hands he glared at her once again and she offered him a small, shark-like smile. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Aaron."

He continued to glare as she opened the door and gestured for him to move. "You think you are some hot shit, don't you?" He hissed as he stalked past her.

"I think nothing." She smiled widely. "I know I'm _'hot shit_ '." She threw the door closed as he stepped onto the stoop and made her way slowly back to the dining room. Looking around the room she saw the looks of disbelief and shock and sat down. "Well, this has been an interesting evening. That's the second time someone's called me a dyke today. She looked down at herself in her casual attire of baggy jeans and a t-shirt and shrugged. "Oh well."

Kate looked at her friend, her eyes showing gentleness. "You handled that well, Andy. And F.Y.I, you are fine the way you are."

Andy glanced at Carmen to see her nodding her agreement. "Katie's right. If he'd said it to me, he'd be wearing his bollocks as earrings."

Andy caught P.J Seth and George's sniggers at those words and let herself smile. "Well, it seems I can't charm them all..." Andy bit her lip. "...Or hog-tie them."

The laughter that followed from the adults was a relief from the tension of the night and Cassidy swiping the last of P.J's vanilla ice-cream from his bowl had the twins giggling as P.J pounced and pulled them into a tickle war.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

 

The weeks passed quickly with Andy doing what she could to secure the townhouse. That first week after her run-in with Greg she had drawn up plans for a total overhaul of the security system Miranda installed years before. She wanted Miranda to study them and be happy to sign off on the work. Miranda did so without eve looking at the plans, waving her hand dismissively and telling her to do what she thought was best.

As her ribs eased in the second week, she wanted to start the process of establishing the new system, in between her P.T sessions, starting with a safe room in the basement.

It held a few connecting rooms in the basement accessible via the back stairs or through the kitchen. One room held a bathroom, the others weren't being used but Maria told her they were to for storage, should the need arise. The bathroom's only entrance was from the room she would use as a safe space for the family. She needed the bigger space for what she had in mind but the location was perfect. Andy smiled as she went to work, she could take as long as she needed as Miranda and the twins happened to be having dinner with Seth and George before they returned to London with Aaron, Eli and Isobel. Carmen was staying a few extra weeks to help Kate start their move from L.A to New York. They left for L.A that morning leaving P.J to sort the business arrangements and the re-branding of PJE Elite Security.

That first day she took great pleasure in taking a sledgehammer and knocking out a wall. Once done she moved to her bedroom, stripped off her dusty clothes and lay down on the bed. She was soon asleep.

Wearing a pair of cut-offs and a tank, she made her way down to the basement the next morning and started work tearing out the existing drywall. It took the full day. She made her way through the house to get a drink and to shower. Miranda had no idea when she returned to the townhouse a little later, they chatted happily over dinner before curling up on the couch together and watching a movie with the twins.

The next two days were spent reinforcing the insides of the walls with steel sheathing before installing new drywall, she wanted it to be perfect. She ached after these days but hid it well. When Caroline and Cassidy queried what she'd been doing, she smiled and tapped Caroline's nose playfully. "You'll see, kiddo's."

She had spent that day with removing the wooden door and its frame. With P.J's help, she replaced it with a steel doorjamb and a heavy slab steel door which opened inwards. She installed a keypad entry allowing the door to be locked instantly and spent the rest of her day painting the room.

By the time she finished, she knew she had pushed herself too much. Her shoulder and ribs throbbed painfully, but she hated sitting around doing nothing. She felt weak. Sitting down against the wall she admired her handiwork with a small grin and let herself consider the things she had yet to do. She had organised a sofa, bunk beds, drawers and some shelving to be delivered the following Monday, and P.J was to help her assemble the room. She would ask Maria and Cara to help stock the room with provisions. Letting her eyes close momentarily she sighed, she'd let herself rest for ten minutes before going to get ready for her date. She fell asleep.

Gentle hands running through her hair woke her up and as she blinked sleepily. She saw the frown marring the older woman's forehead. "Miranda?" She husked, smiling softly.

"What on Earth have you been doing with yourself, my darling? You look done in." Miranda asked.

"Working." Andy was still sleepy and let her eyes fall closed again. "Mm, you smell good."

Miranda shook her head. "My darling, Andréa?" She tried to get Andy to wake up properly. "Would you care to explain this?"

Andy's eyes blazed open, suddenly wide awake, and she swallowed nervously. "A surprise. It will be a safe room, but it's not quite done. You weren't meant to see it yet." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have run it past you before knocking down walls and..."

Miranda sighed and eased herself down next to the brunette. Pulling her close she viewed the work Andy had done, she was stunned. "What you have done in here doesn't concern me, it's amazing. You have created a safe space for me and my Bobbsey's. But what if you'd been hurt, my darling?"

"I was careful," Andy whispered. "I took my time and..."

"Andréa, my God, will you listen?" Miranda knelt and moved in front of Andy, catching her eyes, she grasped Andy's hands in hers. "I was worried. I came home an hour ago, we are supposed to be going to dinner, and I couldn't find you when I went to your rooms. I have spent this last twenty minutes searching this bloody house from top to bottom. After texting Kate, Cara and then Maria, it was actually Cassidy who told me to check down here."

Andy looked down at her watch. "Oh shit, I forgot the time, dinner..." She looked at Miranda. "...I'm sorry, sweetheart, just give me ten minutes to shower and dress and we can go, we still have time to make our reservation and..."

Miranda shook her head. "Where we have our date is unimportant, my darling. We can eat out anytime, and frankly, I believe you might fall asleep into your dessert." She smiled softly. "The twins are with Kathryn, Phillip and Carmen at the movies. How does Indian food sound?" Andy's stomach rumbled causing Miranda's eyes to twinkle as she smirked. "Well, it sounds like your stomach agrees." Miranda eased herself up onto her feet and watched as Andy rose unsteadily before leaning against the wall. "Have you eaten today?" She asked.

"No," Andy admitted, biting her lip.

"Come upstairs. I'll order food while you shower. Unless you'd prefer a bath?" Andy shook her head. Miranda offered her hand and was pleased to find it being clasped with no hesitation. Looking around the room she couldn't help but smile at the effort the young woman had made. Andy had painted colourful butterflies and dragonflies on the white walls. There was a little red-haired fairy wearing green sitting on a toadstool playing the panpipes and one wearing purple that seemed to be running after the butterflies with a net in hand. Recognising the wall held the same detailed intricacy as Andy's tattoo her heart soared and she spun around and pulled Andy in for an Earth-shattering kiss. They spend a few moments kissing softly, enjoying the moment. Breaking the kiss Miranda whispered. "Thank you for this, my darling. Both Cassidy and Caroline shall feel your presence here should we ever need to use this space. It will let them remember they are loved and protected." She smirked. "However, you seem to have forgotten your while tiger."

"No, I haven't." Andy grinned and pulled Miranda to the corner where she saw piercing blue eyes, a similar shade to her own, the dusky pink nose and the black facial markings and stripes on the white background, the stroked of the paintbrush had been done lovingly and the tiger's face looked regal and a little sad. "You are here watching and protecting your little imps." Andy smiled softly.

Miranda's breath caught at the words and the image on the wall. Nodding once she hoped the young woman would not see her lack of words as disapproval, she was speechless. Andy had somehow captured her heart. She was suffused with warmth and she knew she was safe.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The two weeks that followed saw her installing the new security system. She moved through the house effortlessly, earbuds in, singing loudly, much to Maria and Cara's amusement.

The new security was top of the range. It would become the main controller for the new home system she was implementing as part of the process, communicating effectively with multiple in-house products. She had upgraded Miranda's home to a high-speed network, a new lighting system was installed and a home cinema and sound system. The twins were ecstatic.

The alarm systems itself had accessible keypads by the front and back doors, in the small apartment entrance, the new safe room and Miranda's bedroom, which was triggered with a code or programmed to recognise fingerprints There were magnetic sensors on external doors and windows and motion sensors and passive infrared detectors placed throughout the house. When the alarm system was armed, any intrusion detected by the sensors caused the sounders to be activated. The noise would be deafening. The system, with the use of the security sensors, would do more than detect intruders. The various sensors in the home included motion, doors, windows, temperature and light.

When the security system was armed to Holiday Mode, lights and music would be switched on at suitable times in the day or night to give the impression that the house was occupied. The heating in the home could be automatically switched on or off or turned up or down in response to being set to away or night mode and set with a time programme to automatically arm the security system and switch off selected lights at night and even to water the garden. It would calculate the sunrise and sunset times based on the time of the year and location which would be determined with coordinates. The motion sensors in certain areas in the home would trigger the alarm in away mode and turn on certain lights in night mode and switch them off automatically when no more motion was detected after a period of time.

She installed external motion sensors on the back patio leading to the garden so if anyone approached the house from the back it would switch on lights and trigger a recorded warning message. Balancing precariously on a ladder, much to Maria's shock and concern, she installed CCTV at the front and back of the house which connected to a DVR in the safe room she had created. Miranda could also see who was at the doors from any device connected to the home network. The images captured by DVR would also be securely uploaded to a cloud server in L.A and files were password protected. Only Miranda had access to the password.

When the work was completed P.J, Kate and Andy did extensive testing and were happy with the results. Maria stated the house would be like Fort Knox and Cara jumped out of her skin the first time she approached the house from the back; while they tested the sensors, and the warning rang out.

Miranda said little of the changes, rolling with the small disruptions to her home life over the two-week period it took to complete. She had, honestly, been overwhelmed when Andy had handed her he plans. The amount of thought, not to mention work, that was going into the new system was astounding. It wouldn't just let her arm or disarm the security system from a website or via her iPhone, but also let her adjust the heating and air conditioning, remotely unlock any of the doors, turn lights on and off, and even monitor her energy usage. Each system could be monitored through her phone, tablet or laptop.

She appreciated Andy had tried to minimise the disruption and welcomed all the changes, especially the ability to access her Runway VPN much faster and securely. She was even heard bemoaning the fact she couldn't make her morning coffee making an automated process, something that had Andy laughing loudly. The next day it was Miranda laughing as Andy handed her a Krups programmable espresso and filter coffee machine.

When the work was done Andy sat back and let herself relax, knowing at least Miranda was secure in her home. Miranda seemed more relaxed and as they sat late that night drinking wine and talking, Miranda told her how scared she'd been.

They were lying on the couch, Miranda positioned between Andy's legs and resting her head against Andy's chest. They had settled in that position while watching a movie with the twins, and after tucking them in bed, they had returned to the same place, finding comfort in the closeness. "Thank you, Andréa. For securing my home, for letting me feel safe for the first time in what seems like forever." After spending time in silence, Miranda's soft tone started the brunette out of her own thoughts.

"You're welcome, Miranda," Andy stated. "You should be able to feel safe in your home."

"I've been so scared," Miranda admitted. "I do not know who is behind all this. I have somehow made enemies out of my ex-husband's, my old boss and possibly many others. I do not know what I would have done if you hadn't returned."

"You would have reached a point where you would have sought help, Miranda. Having your children here would have given you no choice. That I can offer small reassurances means more than I can express. I will keep you all safe for as long as I am able."

Miranda settled in closer. "I believe Irv's plan to scare me into retiring may have worked, or I would have been shot. Only you would think of stepping in to save me." Her expression was thoughtful. "Kathryn and Phillip are being tight-lipped about their plans. I know Kate had business in L.A last week and Phillip remained. I thought Kathryn would take a step back now she is to become a mother?"

Andy caught the slight pursing of Miranda's lips and smirked. She had not yet given Kate and P.J her decision, but she knew she needed to. But first, she wanted Miranda's opinion. "Sweetheart, what do you think about me staying in New York?"

"Your work is in Los Angeles, Andréa," Miranda stated. Her forehead creased with a small frown. "I would never ask you to give it up."

"I wasn't expecting you to ask me to do that, Miranda." Andy chuckled. "What if I could keep my job and stay? I mean, I'd sometimes have to travel but..." Her words were cut off as Miranda spun around to face her.

"Do not give me hope if there's no substance to this, Andréa. I could not bear it if it was false." Miranda whispered fiercely.

"What happened to you living on hope?" Andy asked.

"Please, do not tease me." Miranda's tone was broken and Andy pulled her close and kissed her crown.

"I am not teasing." Andy tried to offer her reassurances. "I can work from anywhere in the world but I will not force my presence on you if this is something you do not want. If you tell me, after all this, to leave, it will break my heart but I will do it. I'd return to L.A or go to Europe, leaving Kate and P.J here with their family."

Miranda pulled back and caught her eyes. "Kathryn and Phillip are staying?" She was dumbfounded.

"Yes, you have more family now, Miranda. A loud, crazy family. P.J will tease you and Kate will threaten to punch him regularly. Then there will be the baby who will no doubt be as loud as it's Daddy, as stubborn as its Mommy, as creative as Auntie Miranda and as mischievous as its cousins. You'll be surrounded by so much noise there will be times you will yearn for peace and quiet. But this family, although they will drive you insane, they will stand by you, fight for you, cry with you, and make you laugh so hard. You will learn to trust each other and you'll love freely and passionately. And you'll do this because P.J and Katie won't give you a chance or choice to do anything else." Andy grinned and ran her fingers along Miranda's jaw. "Trust me, I know."

"And you'll stay?" Miranda queried again.

"Until you tell me to leave. And any time I have to go away for work, you'll know I will return to you, because you hold my heart, Miranda." Andy smiled shyly. "You never really let it go."

"Acceptable," Miranda whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy hadn't told Miranda but the lab analysis had come back regarding the substance on the threat she had received.

The name provided from the D.N.A and fingerprint analysis was unknown. A man called Simon Richard Tate, she had requested a mug shot, which showed a much younger man, but it was obviously the man Miranda had married. The smirk on his face was a familiar sight. She'd called in a few favours with the guys in L.A and she was having Stephen followed by one of her favourite P.I's, Shay. Initial reports showed that he spent a lot of time in a known brothel in the Lower East Side.

She had started her own investigation using every resource she could to complete a spectrum of background checks.

The first thing she found was a birth regarding Stephen Rhys Tomlinson was a birth certificate, She researched his history. She found an address in the suburb of Lincoln Park, Chicago, where his parent's had lived for years. The real Stephen Tomlinson's father was a doctor and his mother was a high school Math teacher. He was a successful Investment Analysis, having graduated Magna Cum Laude from Harvard. He lived a solitary life, not dating with any seriousness and he spent many years of employment with the same company. Taking a leave of absence upon the death of his parents, who had tragically died when a drunk driver had rammed them off the road in a police chase, his employers had received a letter of resignation six weeks after his parent's death in which they were advised he would move to New York. They provided a letter of recommendation at Goldman Sachs. There was no siblings or family to question.

The life of Simon Tate was vastly different. He had been raised in Washington Park, Chicago, the son of a known prostitute. There was no father listed on his birth certificate. Simon Tate had been arrested for multiple misdemeanours as a child and a teenager from petty theft to assault. Reports showed he was a known to the police and believed the world owed him.

Looking into the background of the man she followed him to his mid-twenties when he was in a bar fight with a young man over an unnamed woman. Simon Tate had smashed a bottle and stabbed the victim in a blind rage. Before he could be restrained, he ran and made his way to the woman's apartment, it was believed he then set it alight. This couldn't be proved even though he was seen running from the blaze. Neighbours saved the young woman, and the police acted quickly to arrest the young man. He was charged with and found guilty of manslaughter in the first degree. He was sentenced to fifteen years in prison.

He spent twelve years in prison, using his time to gain a Bachelor's degree in Accounting and Economics before he completed his Master's degree in Accounting. He helped other inmates to increase their math skills and upon being paroled he showed signs of rehabilitation. He obeyed the law, refrained from drug and alcohol use, got employment at a small accounting firm while he completed a CPA exam. He kept all appointments with his parole officer. Six months after finishing his three-year parole, he seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth.

Doing more digging she found the Death Certificate for Simon Tate. He had crashed his car so severely that the car set alight. The body was unidentifiable, The only thing that remained from the fiery inferno was some belongings that had been thrown from the car in the impact of the crash.

Simon Tate was a ghoster, stealing the identity of Stephen Tomlinson, and his role in society. Andy realised the motives for ghosting were complex, for whatever reason Simon Tate was interested in gaining another person's identity for his own ongoing use. The new identity gave Tate a fresh start in life, which he used to gain and maintain respectability. He had built up a reasonable credit rating and had married her beautiful Miranda.

Andy was furious at the man's ability to ease his way into someone like Miranda's life and the lives of her children, she knew first hand how wary Miranda could be. She swore that he would not get the opportunity to earn anything further from the dissolution of the marriage. His fight for alimony and third-party custody of the twins would not be successful.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kate stepped into Andy's living room, with P.J following closely behind, as Andy put her findings into a concise timeline. Kate's small cough made her jump. "I wish you wouldn't do that." Andy hissed.

Kate smirked. "What on Earth are you doing?" She asked.

Andy placed her laptop on the table and gestured for them to sit. She showed them the information she had found. "I think you both need to look at this. It is far beyond anything I can handle, guys." She explained. "I'll go make us some coffee.

As Andy stepped into the kitchen, Kate caught P.J's eyes and saw his frown. They knew it must be serious if Andy felt she couldn't handle it. They took Andy's laptop and flicked through the documents she had compiled. The findings made Kate gasp. As Andy made her way back from the kitchen, coffee in hand, she whispered. "Have you told Miranda?"

Andy placed the coffee's down gently, pushing a cup of decaffeinated towards Kate. "No." Andy shook her head and looked down. "Katie, how the fuck do you tell someone the person they trusted enough to marry is not the person they thought they were?" Andy asked. "How do you pull the rug out from under someone like that? Everything she believed as the truth about that asshole is a lie."

P.J closed the laptop lid and patted Andy's knee. She looked up into his serious eyes. "It will be better coming from you, Andy." He spoke gently. "You need to tell Miranda the truth."

"And what truth would that be?" Miranda's cold voice came from the doorway and Andy looked up nervously.

Kate and P.J stood quickly. Looking down at Andy, Kate offered her a small smile. "We'll leave you to talk. Call us if you need anything, okay?"

"But your coffee..." Andy wanted them to stay, to give her time to find the words to explain.

Kate shook her head as P.J stepped from the room. "Another time, kiddo."

Andy stood and looked at the Editor. "Please, sit. I have things to tell you, Miranda." She swallowed audibly as Miranda brushed past her and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"You can start by explaining why you have been lying?" Miranda's tone was icy and looking into her eyes she saw the hurt.

"I have not been lying to you, Miranda. I would never do that. I have, however, been withholding information, and only so I could complete further investigation." Andy sat down next to the older woman and opened her laptop. Clicking a few folders she entered a password and Stephen's mugshot appeared on the screen. "The D.N.A and fingerprint analysis from your letters came back, Does this young man look familiar?" She turned her laptop towards the older woman.

Miranda peered at it closely. "That's Stephen." She whispered shocked. "What was he charged with?"

"This is Simon Tate. Born 28th February 1956 in the Washington Park area of Chicago. He was sentenced to fifteen years in prison aged 24 for manslaughter in the first degree after stabbing someone in a bar fight." Andy told Miranda the facts calmly. "He served twelve years and completed three years parole. Six months later he was declared dead after an unidentifiable body was found in a burnt-out car, which had crashed at high speed. The police found some identifiable objects, which they believed were thrown from the car on impact." She pulled the laptop towards her and opened another file. "This is Stephen Thompson." The photograph showed a heavy set man with kind blue eyes and dark hair. "Stephen Tomlinson, born August 31st, 1955 in Lincoln Park, Chicago." Andy sighed. "This Stephen graduated from Harvard and worked as an investment analyst in Chicago, he was well respected, enough that after he told his employers he was moving to New York, they provided a recommendation for Goldman Sachs."

"How could this happen?" Miranda stood and paced. "Stephen told me about his upbringing in Lincoln Park, his father was a doctor and his mother a teacher, he told me, at great length, how much their death had affected him. He spoke of his education at Harvard and his work." Miranda stopped pacing and glared at her. "So tell me Andréa. How the fuck does this happen?"

"They call this, what Tate has been doing, ghosting. It usually occurs from the knowledge the victim is dead. This ensures there are no risks from having two living people use the same Social Security number." Andy was hesitant in the face of Miranda's anger. "The information I have found is easily accessible if you know where to look and if you have contacts, like the ones I have generated over the last few years. They were both born in Chicago, they both worked in accounting. Maybe they had somehow met and formed a relationship. Maybe Tate coveted Tomlinson's identity and did him some harm. That is just speculation though, the only person who knows the truth is the fake Stephen." Andy blew out a frustrated breath of air. "This is way beyond anything I have ever handled, Miranda. I think this needs specialised attention. I am not the right person for this job."

"No!" Miranda exclaimed. "You cannot dump all this on me and then walk away from this." She was furious, the tiny voice in her head was telling her Andréa was running away.

"I am not going anywhere. But I can honestly say I do not understand how to bring the bastard down." Andy was honest. "This is a whole other ballgame." She looked up. "I think it should be taken to the police."

"No, I will handle it. I need copies of all you have found." Miranda was firm.

Sighing, Andy could do little but agree. "Of course, Miranda."She copied the files to a USB drive and placed it on the table.

At Andy's assent, Miranda took a deep breath and tried to think of all she had been told. She kicked off her shoes and jacket and continued to pace, her thoughts turning darker as she considered everything. If she was so wrong about Stephen, or Simon, whoever the fuck he was, what did that say about her ability to judge character? If she had been so wrong about him, what was to say she wasn't wrong about others. Who could she trust?

She looked at the brunette in front of her, sat watching her, concern expressed in those gentle eyes. She could trust Andréa, she told herself. Andréa had never let her down. And yet, the little voice inside her head reminded her of Paris, of the young woman's abandonment of her on the steps of the Petit Palais. She turned and glowered at the young woman who just sat there looking at her.

Andy saw the emotions battling in Miranda's stormy blue eyes and let her fight whatever demons in her own time. When the other woman spun around to glare at her, Miranda's eyes reflected momentarily hate and she gasped. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she fought to keep them at bay. Channelling Alexis she glared back for a moment before standing. "I'm going, you evidently don't want me here." She shook her head and grabbed her cell and wallet off the coffee table and pushing past the older woman, she made her way to the door that would take her out of the house.

Miranda followed the urge to go after the brunette, catching up quickly she caught her arm. She couldn't stop the words spewing from her mind. "That's right, run. That's what you are best at, after all."

Andy spun around, her fists balled by her side as she took a step back away from the woman. "Fuck you, Miranda. You do not know me. Deep down you still see that fucking foolish young woman who entered Runway and somehow became your assistant because I let you see glimpses of her. But she is not all I am anymore." Miranda was shocked at the hardness in Andy's eyes and the coldness of her tone of voice. Her mouth dropped open and she couldn't answer the ferocity. "I will not stay where I am not wanted, as I have made that clear multiple times. Your eyes and your words have proven just how much dislike you have of me. I am certainly not staying where I am so clearly loathed. I'm fucking stupid when it comes to you, Miranda. You pull me in and then take a fucking sledgehammer to my heart. So fuck you if you think I will ever give you the power to hurt me." Andy continued to glare at the woman stood in shocked silence. "Thank you once again for the education." She spun around to walk away but was spun back around and pushed into the wall forcefully. She winced as her shoulder jarred but her lips were ensnared in a hungry kiss.

Andy responded immediately, biting down on Miranda's bottom lip she drew a gasp from the editor and her hands came up into Andy's hair. Manoeuvring the older woman she spun them around and held against the wall, pinning her with her hips as their lips continued the fight. Biting, licking and nipping at each other's mouths. Andy gentled their kisses slowly, and using her tongue, massaged Miranda's, drawing the anger from them both. Closing her eyes, Andy let herself become lost in the moment, and her body moved unconsciously against Miranda's, causing her to moan.

Andy's eyes blazed open, and she saw Miranda looking thoroughly tousled, her lips slightly parted and swollen from their kisses. Pulling away as if she'd been burned, she turned her back on the older woman. Miranda touched her back lightly, her warm palm burning against her skin. "I do not hate you, darling. It would be impossible, knowing you, to do so." Miranda whispered breathlessly. "How could I hate you, Andréa? I love you."

Andy let herself be led back to the sofa but kept her eyes averted. She couldn't even imagine what she could say in response to Miranda's declaration, ashamed of what she had said to the editor.

"Please, say something Andréa." Miranda pleaded as she knelt in front of the young woman, trying to catch her eyes.

"I can't." Andy husked. "I just...I..." She looked up and caught Miranda's eyes. "I wish I could hate you, but I can't. No matter what, no matter if this breaks my heart, I still fucking love you. I'll always love you." She shook her head. "But that's the thing about love, Miranda, it's the things we love the most that ruin us." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I do not want to be the one that destroys you."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

They reached a silent impasse, neither willing to bite the bullet and talk about that day Andy dropped the bombshell that Stephen was not who he said he was. The atmosphere in the townhouse was tense. Everyone recognised something had happened between the two women, but no one dared speak of it.

Andy continued to work towards keeping Miranda safe. She took Roy out and did defensive driving instruction with him. She also showed him how to look for any signs the car had been tampered with. Other than work, she had backed off entirely, erecting a wall around herself that no one could penetrate, not even Kate and P.J.

After nearly losing control with the editor against that wall in her living area she believed she needed space to breathe. Part of her wished she'd never returned to New York, she'd got her hopes up about Miranda, but acknowledged there was a lot that the older woman needed to get over, primarily the thought she had been abandoned in Paris. She wanted to set the record straight but did not understand how to proceed without being met with La Priestly and having her concerns brushed away as unimportant.

Miranda had buried herself in work, the annual Runway benefit needed planning and there were other events that required her attendance. She had Andy accompanying her to events, both proving how adept they were at acting like a happy couple, both very aware just how far from the truth it was. When she was home, she locked herself in her study and pretended to work. She was frustrated with herself, questioning everything she knew about herself, her ability to judge a character, she wanted to speak with Andy, but was unwilling to put her heart out here only for it to be rejected.

Kate and P.J let out frustrated mutters regarding both their stubbornness, with Kate threatening to bang their heads together.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Weeks passed and the tense atmosphere of her home was getting to Miranda.

It was Friday, and she had ensured she had the weekend free, with the plans to enjoy family time.

Upon her return to the Townhouse, she caught the low thrum of music coming from the gym she had installed off the basement and lots of laughter. She had a punching bag installed when Andy had agreed to stay, but due to the young woman's injuries, she appreciated Andy had not yet made use of the space.

Miranda kicked off her heels and stalked towards the open door that would lead her down.

Old Skool hip-hop accosted her ears and she couldn't help the smirk as she recognised the song as Rapper's Delight by The Sugarhill Gang. She could hear Andy's voice joining along as the twins and Kate laughed.

 _**"...and I'd like to say hello** _  
_**to the black, to the white,** _  
_**the red and the brown** _  
_**purple and yellow, but first, I gotta** _

_**Bang bang, the boogie to the boogie** _  
_**Say up jump the boogie to the bang bang boogie** _  
_**lets rock, you don't stop** _  
_**Rock the rhythm that'll make your body rock** _

_**Well so far you've heard my voice** _  
_**but I brought two friends along** _  
_**and the next on the mic is my gal Cass** _  
_**C'mon, Cass, sing that song..."** _

Cassidy roared with laughter and Miranda's heart soared. She hadn't realised just how much she'd missed the unbridled joy her daughter's laughter created. As Cassidy's voice joined with the music, she clapped a hand over her mouth.

 _**"I got bodyguards, I got two big cars** _  
_**that definitely ain't the whack** _  
_**I got a Lincoln Continental** _  
_**and a sunroof Cadillac** _

_**So after school, I take a dip in the pool,** _  
_**which really is on the wall** _  
_**I got a colour TV so I can see** _  
_**the Knicks play basketball** _

_**Hear me talkin' 'bout chequebooks, credit card** _  
_**More money than a sucker could ever spend** _  
_**But I wouldn't give a sucker or a bum from the** rucker_  
_**Not a dime 'til I made it again...** _

Andy's loud laughter drowned out Cassidy's voice, and her own laughter joined in as she stepped to the door and looked in at her two daughters dancing around the brunette.

 _**Well it's on an' on an' on, on an' on** _  
_**the beat don't stop until the break of dawn** _  
_**I said C-A-S-S-I-E, a D with a double E I said** _  
_**I go by the unforgettable name of the gal they call Cassiedee** _

_**Well, my name is known all over the world**_  
_**by all the foxy ladies and the pretty girls**_  
_**I'm goin' down in history**_  
_**as the baddest**_ _**rapper there ever could be...**_

 _**Now I'm feelin' the highs and you're feelin' the lows** _  
_**The beat starts gettin' into your toes** _  
_**ya start poppin' ya fingers and stompin' your feet** _  
_**and movin' your body while you're sittin' in your seat** _

_**And then damn, you start doin' the freak** _  
_**I said damn, right outta your seat** _  
_**then ya throw your hands high in the air** _  
_**ya rockin' to the rhythm, shake your derriere..."** _

"Mom," Caroline exclaimed, rushing towards the older woman. Andy and Kate still laughed at Cassidy as she shook her butt.

Looking up as Caroline moved away, Andy saw Miranda laughing with a raised eyebrow. It was such a free sound her heart clenched. She really loved the woman, and in her own stupidity, she had pushed her away. Andy tried to temper the anger she held at herself, for the mess that was now her relationship with Miranda.

Her hands came onto Cassidy's shoulders to still the dancing and smiled gently down at the little girl. "Honey, your mom's home, and as much as I'm sure she loves seeing you wriggle your little butt, you should say hello."

Miranda grinned as she was almost bowled over by Cassidy as she babbled about her afternoon. "Mom, Kate and Andy were sparring. It was awesome. Kate threw Andy on her butt and pinned her in a choke hold, Then this song came on and Andy made it about us three and we danced, and..."

'Bobbsey, slow down. I'm sure we have time for you to tell me about your afternoon. Over dinner perhaps?" Miranda was gentle, not wishing to curb her little girl's enthusiasm. "Go on upstairs and wash up for dinner, it will be served soon." She watched as Caroline and Cassidy ran back up the stairs.

Andy put her mitts back on and punched at the bag hanging from the ceiling, her face screwed up as the occasional hit stretched her chest and neck muscles.

Miranda watched in concern and glancing at Kate she also saw her anxiety over the brunette. Kate stepped towards her and pulled her into a brief hug, whispering. "She'd adamant she will get the strength in her shoulder back. What she is doing won't damage her shoulder, the chin-ups P.J, and I caught her doing though..." She trailed off. "...I can't imagine it's good to put the stress on her shoulder like that."

Miranda stepped back, shocked. "Chin up's? How?" She whispered.

They hadn't noticed Andy had stopped. Throwing her mitts on the floor she growled. "Like this." Running to the door she launched herself up, gripping the frame with the tips of her fingers. Pulling herself up quickly, Andy completed 5 chin ups quickly before letting go and landing on her feet nimbly, stalking towards the pair. Spinning around, she glared. "I would rather you not talk about me as if I am not here Kathryn. I expected better."

"And I expected you not to burst my husband's nose with a well-timed head-butt when he tried to stop you from being stupid." Kate seethed. She had thought the sparring session would have calmed the brunette, she understood how antsy she got when she couldn't exercise. They had sparred for an hour as Andy's iPhone played random songs. The last half an hour had seen Andy seemingly happy, and then Miranda had arrived. Kate closed her eyes as the reason behind the anger sank in. "Jesus Andy."

"He should not have grabbed me from behind." Andy spat, losing control. "It's not like I did it on purpose, it was an accident." Andy's fists were clenched. "I wouldn't hurt you or P.J, you know that, so why throw it in my face that for a moment I was scared." She looked away, not wanting to see the pitying looks from the sister's.

Kate bit her lip, for Andy to admit to being frightened left her wondering if she was coping with the shooting and the assault. "I know, Andy. I'm sorry." She stepped towards the brunette and pulled her into her arms. "I understand why you want to be at full strength, I understand you get scared, especially when you're surprised by something, and it's not surprising after everything. I understand why you lashed out when P.J grabbed you. But this anger...This isn't you, Andy...You are the calmest and often the gentlest person I have ever met." She swallowed nervously. "But I see the reason behind all this." Kate turned her head and looked at Miranda as she spoke. "You're hurting, Andy, and you do not know how to fix it. But if you are honest, if you speak to Miranda about whatever happened, you could work towards making it right. That conversation needs to go both ways though. And I think both of you are scared that the other will reject the concerns you have." She gestured for Miranda to come close and pulled her into a three-way hug. "Please, just talk to each other." She observed Andy's shoulders shaking as she cried quietly. Stepping back, she saw Miranda pull Andy closer and try to soothe her and quietly moved from the room.

"My darling?" Miranda tilted Andy's face and swiped the fast-flowing tears. "I meant what I said. I love you, and all this, well, frankly it's been overwhelming." Miranda continued to wipe the tears. "Please, Andréa. Promise me it will not happen again, that you talk to me, it hurts when you distance yourself."

"I don't want to hurt you, but it seems I can do nothing but." Andy sniffed. "I forgot what it meant to save each other. I forgot so much, too caught up in my own...I'm sorry."

"No!" Miranda declared. "No, I do not want your apologies."

Andy looked crestfallen before turning away, thinking she had left it too late to fix their budding relationship. "I understand," Andy whispered.

Miranda sighed heavily at the brunette, realising the depth of her insecurity and fear. She hated knowing she caused it. "I do not think you do, Andréa, in fact, I think you misunderstood greatly. I do not need your apologies." She placed a hand on Andy's back. "Because you have nothing to apologise for. I acted no better than you. I kept you at arm's length." She spun Andy around and pulled her in for a hug. "I was scared you wanted to leave."

"Never." Andy husked as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"Will you join us for dinner? Maria has made enough cottage pie for ten hungry people." Miranda was hesitant, but she had missed Andy's presence, she was scared that once the brunette sat and thought about things, she'd change her mind.

"I should go check on P.J and apologise," Andy whispered. "When he grabbed me from behind, I head-butted him and then pulled him over my head by his wrist, I think I may have broken him." She bit her lip as Miranda stepped back.

"I shall invite Phillip and Kathryn for dinner." Miranda sighed. "It will be good to recommence the family dinners and you shall see he is okay." Miranda caught her eye. "Kathryn is taking the twins shopping tomorrow." Miranda seemed nervous. "Would you have a breakfast date with me?"

"What made you think of a breakfast date?" She smiled.

"Well, a little birdy was once overheard asking why breakfast dates weren't more popular. Pancakes and pyjamas somehow seemed more romantic to her." Miranda smirked as Andy gaped at her. "I will, however, ask that you forgo the pyjamas, although casual wear will be acceptable."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy welcomed the lightening of her heart. "On one condition. Will you come out on the bike with me after breakfast?"

"You want to take me on your bike?" Miranda husked. "Yes, that would be an amazing experience."

Andy caught her eye. "Are you sure?" Andy could sense Miranda's nervousness "I can continue as I have been. I appreciate you are struggling with everything, it has most probably made you doubt everything, but if you can't trust me..." Andy trailed off as Miranda's fingers were placed on her lips.

"I trust you, Andréa. I admit to battling with myself over it, but I cannot ignore what my heart tells me. You once left me in Paris, but I realise it was done for self-preservation, and if I had asked you to stay before you left New York you would have done so. I left it too late to keep you with me and I couldn't find you. But now you are back and you have told me you will not leave unless I tell you I do not want you here. I cannot say what will happen, my darling, but you being here is all I want. You are all I want, Andréa."

"I can live with that," Andy whispered.

"Good." Miranda smiled happily. "Now, about the lyrics of that song..." Andy laughed and Miranda couldn't help but join her as they made their way towards the kitchen.

Andy stalled. "I should shower, I am all sweaty and..."

"You are beautiful, Andréa." Miranda continued to propel them forward. "And I like this look on you." She turned and scanned Andy head to toe, marvelling at the defined muscles of her arms shoulders and legs. Eyeing her face she saw the blush rising from her chest, up her neck and face. She smiled and licked her lips. "Yes, this look is acceptable." Miranda moved forward. "And I am certain you shall look just as acceptable in your leathers."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The evening had passed quickly. P.J had arrived back at the townhouse while Andy showered and when she returned to the kitchen, she saw the beginnings of a black eye and he was holding his shoulder stiffly, but he was jovial about it. Over dinner, when the twins expressed their concern, he told them all about the first time, in France, when he'd experienced what he called the Sachs punch and ended up with bruised ribs. It had caused sniggers when Kate told them he's sulked for at least three hours after it happened.

They moved from dinner to the family room and had a game of Monopoly, with Andy acting as the banker. Miranda was euphoric when she won. Andy took the twins to their rooms and tucked them in as Miranda and P.J talked over a glass of whisky and Kate made herself and Andy some tea. The sat talking quietly and enjoying the uninterrupted family time.

The evening ended, with Andy pulled into a large bear hug off P.J, where he pulled her off her feet and gave her a smacker of a kiss on the cheek. Kate had punched him in the arm and demanded he put her down, but her face showed a wide smile and her eyes sparkled with amusement as she pulled Andy close and whispered softly in her ear. Whatever she said had Andy blushing. Miranda held up a finger in warning when P.J turned to her and he grinned. Standing on her tiptoes she brushed a kiss on his cheek. "You are a good man, Phillip. I am happy my little sister found you."

P.J blushed nearly as brightly as Andy had and grinned as the sisters turned to say their goodnight's with plans being made for Kate to take the twins the following day.

The morning arrived but Miranda did not have the luxury of lying in bed. As soon as it hit 6 am, she was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her Bobbsey's, whipping up pancake batter, and slicing fresh fruit. Cassidy came into the kitchen yawning loudly as she was flipping pancakes onto a plate. "Where's Caroline?" Miranda asked.

Cassidy waved to the door that led down to Andy's rooms and grinned. "I caught her padding down there at 2 am."

Miranda sighed. "Sit, eat, and please save some for your sister. I'll fetch her." Miranda shook her head. "Andréa need not keep having her rest disturbed."

"Andy told us she doesn't mind. She doesn't sleep well when she's alone right now." Cassidy explained, hoping Caroline wouldn't get into trouble.

Miranda was shocked. "She told you that? Did she say why?"

"She said she sometimes has nightmares too." Cassidy yawned again and stepped to the fridge. Pouring herself some juice she moved sluggishly to take her seat, not realising Miranda had stalled.

Miranda's eyes stung with the coming tears at the thought of Andy losing sleep because of her return to New York and the events that had happened. Taking a deep breath she tried to hide the pain she experienced that her daughters knew of such things but she was not, and it was not surprising, the last two weeks had been difficult for them both, but she would make it up to the young woman.

Drifting she poured coffee into two mugs and moved past Cassidy towards the doors that would lead her down. Stepping quickly down the few stairs she entered the living area to find it empty. Sighing, she poked her head around the bedroom door and smiled at the sight, Andy was spooned protectively around her daughter and they were both sleeping peacefully. Stepping closer she placed the mugs on the bedside table and whispered in Andy's ear. "My darling, it's time for Caroline's breakfast."

"Five mo'e minutes." Andy groaned. "No wan' get up, it's warm 'ere."

Miranda moved around the bed and swept Caroline's hair from her face. She was met with the sleepy piercing blue-green eyes of her eldest daughter. Smiling down at her she whispered. "Bobbsey, breakfast is waiting. I made pancakes." She was thrilled to see Caroline's answering smile. "Go on up, I will wake Andréa."

"Okay, mom," Caroline whispered, gently extracting herself from Andy's embrace as she stood Miranda noticed her once again wearing Andy's hoody. Caroline blushed. "I'll see you upstairs, mom." She clattered up the stairs.

Miranda laid down in the spot Caroline had vacated and smirked as Andy snuggled into her side. "Mm, M'randa." Andy snuggled in further, her nose brushing against Miranda's neck. She couldn't stop the moan as Andy's lips followed. "Mm, you taste good," Andy whispered.

"My darling, Caroline and Cassidy are eating, I brought you coffee." She turned her head and found her lips captured and hands coming up into her hair. Closing her eyes against the demanding lips, she was pulled closer as Andy hummed. Breaking the kiss she opened her eyes and fell straight into Andy's swirling darkened orbs. "Good morning, Andréa." She whispered, offering a shy smile.

"Hi, beautiful lady. Not that it isn't great to wake up to you, but what are you doing in my bed?" Andy grinned as Miranda blushed.

"Trying to wake you up." Miranda husked. "I replaced my daughter, who discovered there were pancakes ready and clattered upstairs like a herd of elephants. There's coffee on your bedside table." Miranda grinned as Andy rolled over and grabbed a mug. Handing it to Miranda as she sat up she sat up herself and clutched the other between her two hands as she fought a yawn as she settled into a comfortable position. "Cassidy told me you've been struggling to sleep."

"Sometimes, yes. It's like I'm in these scenarios and there's nothing I can do. I'm either battling masked men." She caught Miranda's eye and saw the frown. "That's an old one, from my time with Mia." Andy sighed as she sipped her coffee. "Then there are the dreams that the knife-wielding asshole in Australia stabs Hillary, Irv shoots you or Greg hurts the girls, and I'm just there, unable to save anyone. I feel so powerless." She admitted.

Miranda put her coffee down and turned to gaze at the young woman. "You are not powerless, my darling." Miranda smiled. "I need you to repeat after me." Andy looked at her curiously. "I am strong because I know my weaknesses."

Andy's eyebrow raised, and she smirked. "Affirmations? Really, Miranda?"

"Just do it," Miranda stated. "Oblige me, please."

"Okay, okay." Andy laughed. "I am strong because I know my weaknesses."

"Good." Miranda smiled happily. "I am beautiful because I am aware of my flaws."

Andy chuckled. "You should tell yourself that." Miranda's eyebrow rose and Andy grinned. "Okay, I am beautiful because I know of my flaws."

Miranda smiled. "Now with more belief. I am fearless because I recognise illusion from reality." She listened as Andy spoke the words firmly. "I am wise because I learn from my mistakes," Andy laughed and spoke the words back before looking at Miranda for the next declaration. "I can laugh because I have known sadness."

"I can laugh because I have known sadness," Andy whispered seriously.

"I am too big a gift to the world to waste my time on self-pity and sorrow." Miranda declared firmly. Andy pounced, catching Miranda once again in a searing kiss that had her toes curling. "You are a powerful force of nature, my darling," Miranda whispered breaking the kiss. "Never forget that."

"I promise." Andy husked sitting back against the pillows.

"Good. Now I want to hear you say it, and then I will leave you to get ready for the day." Miranda spoke gently as Andy looked at her.

"I am too big a gift to the world to waste my time on self-pity and sorrow. I am a powerful force of nature." Andy told her.

Miranda kissed her softly and eased herself off the bed. Her coffee still clutched firmly in her hands. "You have an hour until Kathryn arrives, my darling."

"Okay," Andy told her. "I'll be ready."

"No pyjamas," Miranda warned teasingly.

Yes, Miranda." The editor smirked as Andy watched her leave the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was amazed by the sight of Miranda in black True Religion jeans and a red Burberry plaid shirt, with a pair of black Burberry Kerry leather ankle boots when she walked into the kitchen. It almost matched her own outfit or blue jeans, a black DKNY t-shirt and Boots. They both wore their leather jackets as they walked, holding hands in companionable silence, the two blocks it took to get to E.J's Luncheonette. As they arrived Miranda led them silently to a booth. Miranda gestured for Andy to settle and slid in beside her.

"Miranda?" Andy whispered. "I think we were followed by paparazzi."

"Yes, I'm sure we were," Miranda smirked. "Does it bother you excessively?"

"No, I'm happy to be here like this, with you." Andy was firm. Looking at Miranda she caught the pleased surprise in the blue eyes and grinned. "And I hear their Homemade Corned Beef Hash is divine, mm, with soft fried eggs."

"I thought you wanted pancakes?" Miranda rested her head on Andy's shoulder as she looked over their shared menu.

Andy put her arm around Miranda and held her closer. "No, if I was going to eat pancakes I would have eaten with the twins," Andy stated. "I'm sure yours are as good as anyone else's."

"Flatterer." Miranda husked.

Andy placed a kiss on Miranda's head and frowned when she heard the telling click of a camera, scanning the room she saw the culprit. Miranda looked up and followed the young woman's gaze, smirking she used her hand to pull Andy's face to hers in a gentle kiss. They were oblivious to the clicks of the camera but as Miranda broke their kiss and grinned Andy glared furiously the young man where he was pointing his camera at them. He stood up with a squeak and ran from the diner. She could sense Miranda's shoulders shaking with genuine laughter and snorted. "I think I scared him." She whispered.

"My fierce protector," Miranda whispered settling into Andy's arms. "You'll have the entire New York paparazzi quaking in fear in no time at all."

"As long as they leave you all alone, I don't care," Andy stated softly. "I can handle them writing I am a dragon tamer, a gold digger or a crazy loon, depending on their mood, but I am over them saying shit about you three."

"My darling, we are used to it," Miranda told her as the server appeared. Looking up Miranda grinned as she was greeted cordially. She introduced Andy and ordered for them. They would have a share plate of Churro Pancakes, Andy would get her Corned Beef Hash with sunny side eggs and she would have the Farmers Market Egg White Frittata. The server knew to keep the coffee coming, and an orange and grapefruit juice had been ordered.

They held a quiet conversation as they ate, in moments of silence they gave each other small smiles, to ensure the other knew they were comfortable and happy until the food was gone and Andy took a deep breath, holding her mug of coffee between her hands. "Do you have questions about coming on the bike with me today?"

"So many." Miranda let out a nervous breath. "How long have you been riding?"

"About 18 months. P.J and Kate taught me when we returned to the States and then I got a motorcycle endorsement on my driver's licence and took a state or Motorcycle Safety Foundation rider-training course. Once I had those P.J bought me the bike, it was part of a bet I won in France. Kate's been riding Pilly with me since I was being taught on hers."

"Pilly?" Miranda queried.

"Pillion. Basically, it's the seat behind mine. Many bikes like mine don't have them, but we got my Hog customised." Andy told her.

"And what kind of motorcycle is it?" Miranda queried.

"It's a cruiser. A 2008 Harley Davidson FXSTC Softail Custom." Andy grinned at Miranda's confusion. "It is flame-coloured."

"So a red?" Miranda asked.

"No, sweetheart. It is black pearlescent, in certain lights, it looks blue, red and purple but has a flame design on the fuel tank and rear mudguard. It also has a custom seat and exhaust." Andy smiled happily, she loved to talk about her pride and joy. "After the mods and customisations, it is potentially one of a kind." Miranda was stunned. "It features a hidden rear suspension system with springs or shock absorbers to absorb bumps in the road. It's brilliant."

"Have you had any crashes?" Miranda asked.

"No, maybe if I drove like a dick on a sports bike." Andy grinned as Miranda snorted. "I drive steady, I like to enjoy my time on the road and I do not have a death wish. I think it's partly why I drink little, I would rather get home safe than put myself and others at risk."

"Good to know, now will you show me this _Hog_ of yours?" Miranda asked, with a small smile.

"Sure it should be at the house now, P.J was bringing it while we were having breakfast." Andy gestured for the bill and when it was brought Miranda tussled it from Andy's hands and placed cash down on top of the bill. "Miranda, I..."

"Hush now darling, as my supposed girl-toy you should let me treat you to breakfast." Miranda slid from the booth and held her hand out to Andy, watching as the brunette rolled her eyes. "Please, darling. I will even let you buy me lunch."

"Promise?" Andy asked taking her hand and untangling herself.

"I promise you, my darling," Miranda told her, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy explained a few key points to riding pilly as they walked back towards the townhouse and Miranda was focussed on the detail she was being provided.

"So the passenger has more influence on a bike's dynamics than I, the rider." Andy finished talking as they reached the house. Looking at the curb Miranda was stunned to see the shining machine.

"What about protective gear?" Miranda asked, suddenly nervous.

"Well I asked P.J to pick you some things up this morning, I don't believe your measurements have changed much since I worked at Runway. So I got you a helmet, a better protective jacket, there are pants too, but your jeans should be fine, and some gloves." Andy explained. "They should be waiting for you inside the house." Andy grinned as excitement flashed in the older women's eyes.

"Come along then my darling, I can't wait to see what you have chosen." Miranda smiled as Andy followed her up the stoop. She opened the door and disarmed the alarm quickly before her eyes landed on the large packages on the table the book was usually left on. "Just give me five minutes, my darling." She picked up the items and moved quickly up the stairs.

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen," Andy told her, a wide smile on her face. "I'll just grab my stuff." She moved quickly down towards her bedroom and opened her closet. Pulling her black and red Bell Rogue Airtrix helmet from the items Kate and P.J had brought her from L.A, she couldn't help her smile widening.

Looking around, Andy decided she'd change out of her Kevlar-reinforced, stretch riding jeans and into her leathers after Miranda had expressed her wish to see her in leather. Kicking her boots off, she changed quickly into her custom leather pants, she had yet found any that covered her long leg, and men's pants didn't fit well either. She kept on her leather BMG Montana Jacket and put her Specter Road Motorcycle boots back on her feet.

Grabbing her helmet and gloves she made her way back up to the kitchen and gaped at the sight that greeted her. "Wow," Andy whispered, licking her dry lips. Miranda was stood, in her new Scorpion Haley Leather Pants, Burberry boots and shirt, holding up two leather jackets.

"My darling, how do you expect me to choose?" Miranda questioned.

Andy grinned. "Which one do you like best?"

"They're both beautiful." Miranda scowled.

"Put on the Leopard and White print one," Andy stated, pointing to the new Cortech LNX jacket. "That was my choice." Andy watched as Miranda put it on, she had chosen it because it fits a woman's shape, and the leopard print was done in an unusual caramel colour outlined in vibrant blue. "Now try the other one on," Andy told her. "You need to be comfortable."

Miranda took off the white leather and swapped it for the black Scorpion Elektra Jacket. She zipped it up and frowned before taking it off. "I prefer the fit of the first one." She caught Andy's eye. "How did you know?"

Andy's smile was bright. "Miranda, it's so you, how could I not know it." She gestured to the black jacket. "Kate chose that one, I have a similar one back home, but wear this one, it's broken in and comfortable." She caught Miranda's eyes. "You look beautiful, Miranda. Now, are you ready to ride with me?"

"Yes." Miranda picked up her matte black Bell Rogue helmet and stepped towards the brunette, her eyes travelling up from the tip of Andy's toes to her eyes. "I was right, you look amazing in leather, and I had a feeling you would after seeing you in that leather Hermes skirt."

Andy swallowed at the heated gaze the older woman was offering. "Yes, well...um..." She trailed off and blushed as Miranda smirked and walked past her towards the front door.

"Do not dawdle, my darling," Miranda stated happily

Andy moved to catch up. "Remember what I said. If you're scared, punch me. If you want to pull over, punch me." Andy told her. "I need to make you feel safe to enjoy this experience so hold on tight. All that matters is that you feel secure." She sighed. "I should have picked up some Bluetooth headsets."

Miranda caught her eye and smiled. Placing a hand on Andy's jaw she kissed her softly. "I know you want to keep me safe, my darling. I shall let you know if I feel anything but, I promise."

Andy sighed and moved to her bike. Sitting on it she fastened her helmet and put her aviators on as Miranda copied her movements from the curb. Starting the engine, she put in neutral before standing up, with her legs spread wide and the seat pinched between her thighs. Holding the front brake she gestured to Miranda with a quick nod. Miranda mounted from the left as she had been instructed without using the passenger peg as a stepping stool even though Andy had stated she'd be prepared for it. As the older woman settled behind her, she sat back and checked the positioning of Miranda's legs and feet and the older woman held her waist in a tight grip.

"Remember to look over the shoulder of the turn," Andy told her, her face turned to the side. "And keep looking at the road ahead so you can be prepared for whatever manoeuvre is coming up. I will keep every input smooth as possible. There will be no hard braking, or heavy acceleration, or quick direction changes. It will be slow and steady, but not boring. Okay?" She saw Miranda's nod of acceptance as she took a shaky breath.

Andy sped up slowly and pulled into the moving traffic, delighting in the feel of the older woman behind her, her hold firm and a joyful laugh escaping from her throat as she drove them towards the Brooklyn Bridge. She would take Miranda to the Hamptons.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Chapter 21

They pressed close with Miranda's arms tight around Andy's waist as they drove the two hours it took to get to the Hamptons without stopping, As Andy hit East Hampton, she slowed to a stop and found a parking spot. Cutting the engine she turned her head. "You can alight now, Miranda," Andy told her gently.

"Nuh-no." Miranda's eyes closed, and she took a few calming breaths.

She kicked the kickstand down and sat wishing she could look at the older woman. Hearing her shuddering breath she felt Miranda's arms squeeze her waist.

Miranda shifted and moaned in the back of her throat as she tried to alight. The sound had Andy's eyes widening, and she moved from the bike, taking her helmet off she shook her hair free looked at the older woman stood before her, with her head bowed.

Placing her helmet on the seat she stepped quickly towards Miranda. Andy unstrapped Miranda's helmet and took it from her head gently, sweeping her iconic hair back into place "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She raised Miranda's face to catch her eyes and saw the deep flush and bright eyes. She offered her a gentle, reassuring smile.

Miranda caught her lips in a searing kiss and moaned again. "My God, Andréa. That was exhilarating." Her voice was low and husky and it sent a shock-wave of desire through her. Unable to stop herself she kissed Miranda back, deepening their contact as they pressed against each other, her arms snaking around the older woman while still holding her helmet.

Breaking the kiss Andy whispered. "As much as I would love to continue this, we'll walk a little. Let you get your land legs back." She grinned. "And maybe we can find something to eat for lunch later."

Miranda stepped back from the embrace and looked around, finally realising where they were. "Mm if you like, my cottage is nearby. We can get comfortable until lunch." Miranda stated.

"Okay," Andy agreed. She was happy to be spending this time with Miranda. She scooped up her helmet, holding both by the chin straps in one hand. Miranda took her other hand, and they walked.

"There's Luigi's? They do some delightful sandwiches on focaccia." She gestured up the road. "It's about a fifteen-minute walk but I thought we could pick up lunch now."

"Mm, whatever you want," Andy stated as they walked along Main Street. She spotted the Starbucks and the small smile she had been wearing widened. "But I need coffee. Do you want your usual?" Miranda hummed her agreement and took the helmets from Andy as they ducked inside the coffeehouse. Andy waited in line to order their drinks as Miranda sat in a comfortable armchair. Within minutes she was back, placing a searing hot latte in front of the Editor. "Here you go." She sat opposite the older woman and watched intently as she closed her eyes and took a sip of the coffee. She couldn't help but notice Miranda relaxing as the coffee worked its usual magic.

"I can feel you staring, my darling," Miranda whispered, smirking a little.

"I'm sorry, I..." Andy trailed off. "...Well..." She blew out a frustrated breath. "Can I ask you something?"

Miranda's eyes blazed open, piercing the brunette. "You may."

"Well, um, well...Oh shit, this is hard." Andy became flustered. Leaning forward towards the older woman, she asked the thing that popped into her head after parking her Hog. "Did riding on my bike..." She closed her eyes. "...Did it arouse you?" Andy whispered the words.

"My my, Andréa. What a forward question." Miranda's tone was light and teasing. "I believed you may have noticed my disinclination to remove myself from your motorcycle. There was an element of freedom and danger in riding with you I have not experienced elsewhere in my life. And it is true I did not wish to let you go once our journey ended, however..." Andy's eyes opened wide. "...That was due to my proximity to you as we rode. There was quite a delicious amount of friction between my body and yours and although it was unexpected, it was enjoyable." Miranda caught her eyes and offered a smile. "Andréa, I honestly do not think you realise what your presence does. You are beautiful, charming and also incredibly sexy."

The words stunned Andy. "Prox...To me...Me? Sexy? Woah! No way!" The knowledge scattered her thoughts and she couldn't produce concise sentences.

"Quite." Miranda grinned. "Now drink your coffee. We'll have our small walk to Luigi's and then we can ride out to the house."

Andy sat back and grinned at the older woman. "Do you wanna know something, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Hm?" Miranda hummed her acknowledgement as she sipped her coffee.

"I think you are the most beautiful person on this planet, and you amaze me daily. And I think you are smoking hot in leather." Andy grew flustered as Miranda raised an eyebrow and babbled. "I mean, well, not just in leather, but all the time and..." She grinned shyly. "...This is so not coming out the way I wanted it to. I am not smooth, with anybody really. Nor am I excessively confident outside of my work and when talking to attractive people...And...And you are stunning, and you get me all tongue tied and flustered, and I wanted you to understand you affect me too..." She ended lamely.

"Now there is the young woman I remember with delight. It is wonderful to see her again." Miranda's smile widened as Andy blushed. "Ah, the icing on the cake. I will find out where that blush starts one day..." Miranda licked her lips and smirked as Andy's eyes darkened. "...Soon."

Andy's heart beat furiously at the words and she couldn't stop the wide grin that split her face. "I look forward to it." She stood and held her hand out for Miranda and as she clasped it, she tugged the older woman to her feet. "Thank you, Miranda."

"Whatever are you thanking me for?" The thanks confused Miranda.

"For being honest with me, for taking a chance on this, on me." Andy's words were sincere.

"Silly girl." The words stunned Miranda. "What chance did I have, my darling? It seems the fates are conspiring to throw us together. I would not throw away a second chance of having you in my life."

"I'll give you as many chances as you need," Andy whispered as she led them out into the warmth of the mid-morning sun.

"Good to know." Miranda husked.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was amazed looking around the mom and pop Italian deli and thrilled by the choices. Miranda chose a grilled steak with mushrooms, onions and melted mozzarella, with a side of tortellini pesto salad. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the 6-inch square slice of grandma's pizza. She ordered that and a meatball hero.

They moved to the side waiting for their order as Sarah Jessica Parker greeted Miranda, while her husband, Matthew, ordered their lunch. Miranda offered a social smile, not letting go of Andy's hand, before introducing them. "This is my girlfriend, Andréa."

Sarah looked shocked. "I thought it was Page Six, well, being Page Six." She eyed the brunette and offered a warm smile. "I can't believe you jumped in front a bullet for the woman you love, how awfully romantic."

Andy shuffled from foot to foot, embarrassed, before she shrugged. "I'm sure your husband would do the same for you."

Sarah looked at Matthew, who grinned. "Well, I'm sure he would, but tell me about yourself, Andréa."

"Andy, um I mean, well only Miranda calls me Andréa." She grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"How did you two meet, Andy?" Sarah asked.

Andy grinned. "I worked for Miranda a few years ago."

"You worked for her, wow." The admission stunned Sarah.

"Yes, Andréa was once one of my Personal Assistant's," Miranda told the actress.

"Wait, Andréa? You're the one that left?" Sarah asked. Everyone in the fashion world knew of Andy Sachs.

Andy looked away from the petite woman. "Yeah, that's true. I left Runway quickly, and I worked for the New York Mirror for a time. I've lived in L.A for the last few years doing other things."

"Movies?" Sarah asked. "TV?"

Andy laughed loudly. "God, no. I work for a small company offering security services to high profile clients." She saw the shock in the woman's face. "It's moving to New York and I'm in talks to become a partner. I've been taking time away, after being shot I'm not ready to go back."

"Well, that's understandable," Sarah spoke gently.

Matthew stepped beside his wife as the server gestured to Andy that their food was ready. "Come on SJ, if you're done grilling Andy we'll let them get on with their morning." He looked at Andy. "You resemble the woman who stopped Hillary Clinton from being stabbed in Australia."

Andy chuckled and shook her head, unwilling to lie outright but wanting to keep her alias free from their curiosity.

"It was lovely seeing you both." Sarah grinned and brushed air kisses against Miranda's cheeks before doing the same to Andy. "You're both glorious in leather."

Andy smiled politely as Miranda bade the actress goodbye and grabbed their food order. As Miranda led her from the deli and towards the bike, she wore a small smirk. "Why didn't you admit to being Alexis?"

"Alexis provides me with a level of anonymity that working as Andy Sachs wouldn't. Andy Sachs exists within the company database, and if anyone looks too closely, they would just see the administrative side of things, my time in the command centre and doing the office work. My records as Alexis, however, are different, they outline every job I've done in my time with P.J and show my licencing and various other documentation. Everything linking me to Alexis is unbreachable." Andy grinned.

They continued to walk in silence, Miranda pondering on the things she wanted to know. "What made you decide on this career?" Miranda asked as they reached the bike.

"I'll explain it to you Miranda, but let's go to the house first. I'll need directions." Andy stated.

"Acceptable. Head south-west on Main St, rather than turning to make your way back the way we came in from the city, continue straight onto Ocean Road. Just before you hit the Main Beach turn right into the gated community, Cottage 10 of Bayberry Close." Miranda smirked as Andy repeated the directions and nodded. They both pulled their helmet's back on and Andy put their lunch in the small saddle bag on the rear wheel. "Why is the front wheel so much larger?"

Andy smiled. "P.J and I added a chopper kit which added about eight inches to the wheelbase. The front wheel is a 23-inch, the rear 18-inches. I like the appearance although the bike handles a little slower."

"Oh." Miranda didn't know what any of it meant but she loved the way the young woman handled the machine confidently. Andy sat on the bike and started the engine, with her legs spread wide and the seat pinched between her thighs as she nodded at Miranda who climbed on gracefully and clutched her waist. She moved easily through traffic, enjoying the feel of the editor pressed close, and delighting in the knowledge Miranda enjoyed it too.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Within five minutes she was pulling through the automatic gates. There were ten cottages tucked away behind the dunes and only 150 yards from the beach. She continued on to the last cottage and brought the Hog to a standstill.

The pale blue wooden cottage was picturesque, with white window and door frames. Miranda stepped along the path towards the entrance and opened the door wide. She pulled herself from the bike and grabbing their lunch followed the older woman as she opened the house.

As she entered the cottage, Miranda led them to the left and into a long galley kitchen and pulled two bottles of water from the panelled Sub-Zero refrigerator. The kitchen boasted all new appliances, custom cabinets and stone countertops. "Go sit, make yourself comfortable." Miranda breathed.

She stepped out of the kitchen and into the spacious living room and took in the details. The room was light from the many windows and elevated ceiling. At the end of the room to the right was an open sliding door which led into the master bedroom, there was a circular window above the bed, which filtered light through the room. At the other end of the living room was a dining table and four chairs there was another door leading to a second smaller bedroom with an en-suite. French doors led out to a private landscaped patio surrounded by hedges. She smiled. It would be somewhere to unwind to the sounds of the surf.

The cottage was light and airy with white walls and wide plank hardwood floors. Splashes of colour dominated the room from the furniture, comfortable chairs and a sofa in blue. Shrugging her jacket off, she set it down on the armchair and opened the French doors. Stepping out, she breathed in the salt air as the breeze gently ruffled her hair. She took in the flowers and elegant outdoor furniture.

"This is one of the larger cottages." Miranda's voice spoke quietly. "It was my haven from the hustle and bustle of the City. I can bring the twins soon." At Andy's expression of confusion, she sat down and smiled, patting the chair next to her. Andy sat down and stretched her arms out before her as Miranda sipped her glass of water. "I purchased this cottage just before I found out I was pregnant. There are certain rules. No families, no pets, and no children under 12 staying overnight. I have not made use of this place for a long time although I admit to spending a week here upon my return from Paris after you left. I found myself unable to face the loneliness of the Townhouse without my Bobbsey's and trying to work out why I was so upset about your disappearance from my side. The on-site caretaker keeps it maintained, and they keep the fridge stocked with Pellegrino."

"I'm surprised you haven't fought the committee about their rules," Andy stated. "The twins would love it here."

"Oh, things will change, my darling. I forget how much peace I find here." Miranda's tone softened as she looked at the flowers. "Now, you said you would tell me the story of how your career plans changed so drastically."

"I was, kicking 26 years old and unsure of what I wanted from my life. As I told you, The Mirror left me jaded and I think I was at a rebellious phase in my life. I maintained a 4.0 in college and got my degree through hard work. Although I proceeded against my parent's wishes by not studying law, I was a poster child. They could turn to their friends, with some pride, and say ' _Look how well our Andy's doing_.' I had a steady job, at Runway and then at the Mirror." Andy stood up and paced. "I was living the New York dream, but I was not happy." Andy continued to pace as Miranda watched her. She stopped and turned to the older woman. "The biggest difficulty I faced back then was telling my parents I was gay and not having them accept it. I saw it as yet another challenge I would overcome, I would somehow make them proud of me. I've always thrived on a good challenge, you offered me that at Runway, and the Mirror did not. Working for P.J and Kate has offered me more challenges than I ever expected. And they are good people. They saved my life."

"I heard you say something similar to Kathryn but didn't understand. Will you tell me?" Miranda wanted to know everything about the young woman.

Andy sat back down and took her glass of water between her hands. Sipping it her thought moved to that night in Bangkok. "When I left New York, I headed out to Bangkok intending to make my way through various parts of Thailand. I had done India and Nepal with Nate a few years before and this was my first time travelling solo. My first night in Bangkok was almost my last. I took a wrong turn off on the Kao San Road, not realising I was being followed. I ended up in an alley with three men." Andy closed her eyes. "One of them had a knife, and it was not the little money I had they wanted." Miranda shuddered as images of what could have happened flooded her mind. "Kate and P.J came upon the scene as I was trying to talk my way out of the situation. They stepped in and disabled the threat and took me for a beer."

"And then?" Miranda asked.

"I realised that night that should the worst have happened, the embassy would not inform my parents. I had changed my emergency contact details to Runway shortly before Paris. It would have been you or Emily to receive the call to say I was dead, or worse, that their brutal rape broke me." Andy stated. "I had no one. It was a blow to my confidence."

"Oh, my beautiful Andréa. I would have moved Heaven and Earth to bring you home." Miranda whispered, placing a warm hand on Andy's.

"I didn't know that back then, I thought I was alone in the world." Andy used her free hand to lift the glass and sip her water. "My parents had turned their back on me after I told them about my sexuality, my brother and sister were angry at me for being absent from their lives. Nate, Lily and Doug had walked away before Paris with claims I had changed beyond all recognition. Nigel was hurting after Paris and had distanced himself, I found out later that he was furious I left. I honestly thought I had no chance at any relationship with you after walking away, the recommendation and then that final night in my apartment. Kate and P.J offered me their friendship and trust willingly, and although I was wary, I needed to believe there were still good people in the world, ones who may not find me lacking. They offered me the job with them three days after meeting them and I was hesitant to take it, not knowing what I could offer. I travelled to the South of France with them, where they taught me everything they knew, and then when it was time for them to return home from their honeymoon, we moved on to Los Angeles."

"You met them on their honeymoon?" Miranda was astonished.

"I actually crashed their honeymoon spectacularly. They will tell you they'd have it no other way." Andy grinned. "We grew to love and respect each other. They became my best friends and my family. They save me from the worst of myself and somehow bring out the best in me. They encourage and support me. They even offered to speak to a few of their friends about jobs in the media when I questioned my abilities. The other guys gave me a hard time when I returned to L.A with them. It made me more determined to succeed. I did not want to return to my old life."

"And yet you are here? I am part of your old life." Miranda stated.

"Yes you are, but I am not the same person, Miranda and although I did not want to return to my empty life in New York, I could not forget you or the twins. I couldn't let go." Andy caught her eyes. "I am stronger, braver and I am closer now to being your equal then I was back then. I have money, it's true it's not on the level you have attained, and I have yet to reach the Forbes 100 Richest list, unlike some." Andy grinned as Miranda rolled her eyes. "I own my home, I have a business to grow. And I will ensure it succeeds, not only for me but for my best friends and their coming child."

"Why do you love me, Andréa?" Miranda swallowed. "I cannot offer you much in this life. I am so much older than you and you will no doubt outlive me. I..."

"Do you love me, Miranda?" Andy asked.

"Yes." Miranda's tone was firm, she could not deny the strength of her feelings for the young woman.

"I could ask why, but I won't. Each person has their reasons for loving someone."

"I would happily find the words to tell you," Miranda stated.

Andy smiled and scooted her chair closer. "I remember the moment you went from being my gorgeous boss to the most beautiful woman I know. It was at the Met Gala after that small thank you. I fell, hard, without realising. It got so that seeing you at Runway and having you appraise my outfit each day became the highlight of my day because for that moment I was your sole focus. You were the first person I thought about when I woke up and the last person before I went to sleep. When I got the job at the Mirror, you were the first person I wanted to tell, even after being told of the world in your recommendation. I walked past Elias Clarke that day, not expecting to see you. But there you were. I hoped for some acknowledgement but received the look, you know the one that has the clackers running in the opposite direction?" Miranda listened, her head tilted to the side, enraptured by Andy's words. "I loved your little quirks, the way your head tilts to the side when you are listening to something you find interesting, the brush of your fingers or the arm of your glasses against your lips when you are deep in thought. They held me captivated. You fascinate me in a way no one else I have met has ever been able to." Andy caught the blazing blue eyes. "And when I am with you it's hard to remember how I lived without you for so long and it's hard to imagine a future without you in it."

Miranda stood up quickly and slid onto Andy's lap, pressing herself close as she searched Andy's eyes. "And you say you aren't smooth." She smirked into Andy's laughing eyes. "You could charm anyone with words such as those."

Andy's smile widened. "It's a good job you are the only one I want to enchant."

"I love you, Andréa. Despite my best efforts, you got under my skin in a way no one else has before." Miranda smiled softly as Andy's expressive eyes held hers. "You have always treated me with kindness and respect, you accept all my faults and flaws and I find stability, comfort, and safety in you. You enrich my life. I adore the way you look at me, with fire in your eyes. I love how our bodies connect like a puzzle when I lie on your chest watching movies, or when I embrace you on the back of that motorcycle. I love the way you cherish my daughters, I love how you kept your promises to them you would never disappear from their lives. Your strength of character astounds me. You take my breath away." Miranda placed a gentle kiss on slightly parted lips. "I felt bonded to you in those moments on your motorcycle. It was almost magical. I trusted you with both of our lives knowing you would keep us safe." Her lips continued to move gently over Andy's, and Andy pulled her closer when her arms encircled Miranda's waist. Deepening the kiss, she moaned.

Andy broke the kiss and Miranda caught the desire in her eyes. "Miranda, we should stop before...Oh, God." Miranda's hands were on the skin under her shirt, her thumb and forefinger teasing her nipples and sending shock waves of pleasure through her. As Miranda's hands and lips continued to move, coaxing reactions with touches from long forgotten erogenous zones, the sensations overwhelmed Andy. She stood up quickly, the older woman still held close wrapped around her, her teeth scraping the pulse point in her neck. Moving them quickly into the cottage she moved them to the bedroom.

Andy's gentleness amazed Miranda, as she placed her down on the soft mattress. The young woman hovered over her hesitantly, resting on her forearms at either side of her head. "Miranda, there is still time to stop." She said, searching Miranda's eyes. "We could just lie here and talk...I..."

"Don't you desire me, Andréa?" Miranda turned her head away from Andy's searching gaze.

"Miranda, sweetheart, please look at me," Andy asked softly. She looked up into gentle dark eyes. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in this world. And I want to give myself to you entirely." Miranda watched as Andy swallowed the lump in her throat. "But I do not want to rush this and have you regret it. That would break my heart." Andy stroked her hands along Miranda's jaw. "I still need to stop whatever Stephen is planning. I need to stay focused."

"Promise me one thing," Miranda demanded. "When this is all done you will bring me back here and we will make love. No interruptions. Just you and me in this bed."

"I promise I will love you long and hard. I will stay in this bed with you and make love to you throughout the day and well into the night until neither of us can move an inch." Andy smiled down at her. "I have waited so long for this, for you, but I will wait a little longer to ensure you are my sole focus. Because loving you for the first time will be something I want to remember for the rest of my life."

"Acceptable." Miranda husked, her hungry eyes on Andy's lips as she spoke. "But there are other things we can do for now." Miranda pulled Andy flush against her and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Andy took control, swiping her tongue against Miranda's and enjoying the small shudder in the older woman, they spent a few glorious minutes making out before Andy teased little kisses towards Miranda's cheeks and down to her neck. Miranda moved her head to give her greater access, and Andy nibbled lightly down the column of Miranda's throat before moving up the other side of her neck slowly. She sucked, bit and released skin quickly, not enough to mark the beautiful woman below her but to let her know she felt playful. Miranda arched into her, her hips and breasts causing friction, and it drove Andy wild. She trailed her lips back up to Miranda's and bit down gently on her bottom lip before releasing it and kissing her softly. She pulled away for air and looked down on a perfectly dazed and tousled Miranda Priestly.

"Oh God, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Miranda whispered.

"From you, Miranda. My lips speak to yours, whispering of my absolute rapture in your beauty." Andy grinned cheekily as Miranda blushed. She laughed when Miranda reversed their positions and hovered over her.

"Flatterer," Miranda whispered. "You should have stuck to writing with words like those coming forth from your beautiful mouth."

"I may give writing another chance once things have settled down." She looked up at the older woman who was straddling her thighs and grinning down at her. "But I would like to see what other words your lips can coax from me." She sat up and wrapped her arms around Miranda's back.

Miranda's hands came up into her hair and brought their mouths together as she whispered. "I will kiss you so hard words will become redundant, and should you allow it, I will kiss you in every beautiful place in the world, so you can never visit them without tasting me on your lips."

"Oh God, Miranda, yes," Andy whispered. "I would allow that."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am popping up trigger warnings.   
> There are small descriptions of physical and sexual violence...

Things returned to normal after their trip to the Hamptons. Keeping themselves busy with dinner's out, with and without the twins, movie and family nights with Nigel, P.J and Kate and the events Miranda needed to attend, the weeks passed quickly.

Miranda was keeping busy with plans for the annual Runway benefit. She organised for Balmain to design a tuxedo for Andy, who went to the fittings happily as they took her measurements and designed her a custom black Halter neck tuxedo dress. She was thrilled in a way but also concerned about her tattoo being noticed.

When she raised it with the older woman, Miranda waved her concerns off with a small smirk and a brief kiss on the lips, telling Andy she would look beautiful and that she would be the envy of every single person at the benefit. Andy's smile grew even brighter at those words and she pulled Miranda in for an even deeper lip-lock, running her hands up Miranda's neck and into the back of her hair. They broke the kiss when breathing became difficult and Miranda groaned as Andy pulled away.

"It's getting harder to let you go, my darling." Miranda husked.

"I know, I feel it too," Andy whispered. "I promise, we will get there..." She trailed off and bit her lip. "...Are you prepared for tomorrow?"

The court case Stephen started, to fight for third-party custody and alimony, was due to take place the following week and although she tried to hide it, it worried Miranda. The threats had petered out, nothing had happened to the cars, and yet Andy continued to be vigilant, still having Stephen watched, waiting for him to make his move. Shay told her someone followed Stephen to the house and was watching the coming's and going's. He triggered the recorded warning message at the back of the house and was captured on the CCTV. Copies of the footage and the information Andy found had been passed along to Miranda's legal team and they had issued a restraining order. Stephen would be given the option to drop the proceeding's, or his deception would be brought to light.

"Mm, yes, I suppose. Maxwell believes his legal team drop the case when we provide copies of the information you have uncovered. I hope he's not stupid enough to go ahead. If this got out..." Miranda closed her eyes.

"You have done nothing wrong, Miranda," Andy told her, cupping her face and tilting her head to catch her eyes. "This is not on you, he sucked everyone in, it is part of his swindle, the lie he has been living, and he needs to be stopped." She placed a soft kiss on slightly parted lips. "This needs to be dealt with before it reaches court. You have taken steps to ensure your safety. I am here, sweetheart." She smiled. "Now, the twins will be with P.J and Kate for the weekend. Maria will be in the Montauk with Cara and Roy. Tomorrow night we have that charity event, on Saturday night we can settle in for a quiet dinner. I'll cook and maybe after dinner, you'll let me kick your gorgeous butt at Scrabble."

Miranda scoffed and bit back her smile. "As if you will win, my darling."

"Hey, I live on hope, okay?" Andy continued to smile softly down at her. "And I thought we could go out on the bike after breakfast on Saturday, I could even teach you to ride if you want?"

"You would do that?" The offer stunned Miranda.

"We can do anything you desire, sweetheart," Andy reassured her, pulling her into the circle of her arms and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Stephen was furious. His lawyer made contact that morning questioning him about the past he tried so hard to bury. Miranda had somehow found out about it and passed the information on to her legal team. As he ended the call, he felt powerless. He believed Miranda owed him, thanks to her he lost everything he had carefully crafted for himself as Stephen Tomlinson. She was his downfall, and he hated her.

He recollected the threats he made, he had wanted to frighten her enough she would not fight him, to bring her low, but now it was time for him to act on his words. He knew Miranda's brats would be at school, their routine had not changed at all in the three years since he began the divorce, and by watching the house closely he overheard Cara and Maria discussing the errands they needed to run until it was time to pick up the twins. A petite redhead had come for Patricia and taken her away.

He reached the house via the neighbours garden, he would have to scale the seven-foot fence, but it would stop that damned warning from triggering from the back patio. That had been a shock, the security in place, no doubt organised by Miranda's efficient assistant. He'd seen the brunette make a reappearance in Miranda's life. Ahn-drey-ah had always been stupid, just look at the time she came upstairs and interrupted that argument, and getting herself shot by that poisonous dwarf showed she hadn't changed. He couldn't believe the lengths these fashion bitches would go to, to protect their so-called Queen.

The word according to Page Six was that Miranda and Ahn-drey-ah were dating, but he didn't believe it. Miranda couldn't bear to be touched, growing more frigid as their marriage progressed. She'd then turned the divorce around on him, proving his infidelity and weakness for high-class whores. He walked away from the marriage with nothing but debt. He was barely keeping his head above water and then he lost his job when he made a pass at that slut in the office.

Moving quietly through the Upper East Side with a backpack slung over his shoulder, he sensed eyes on him but thought it was nothing, believing he was being paranoid. Scaling the back fence of Miranda's next-door neighbour, he kept to the shadows until he was in the small gap between the two houses. Launching himself upwards he groaned as he hoisted himself over. Landing awkwardly he twisted his ankle and hissed as pain radiated through the joint.

Limping quietly, he saw the window leading to the laundry the kitchen. Grinning to himself he knelt in front of it and taking a flathead screwdriver from the backpack he carried, he removed the metal window beading by inserting the screwdriver into the beading channel at one corner and prying it out a little at a time. Inserting the screwdriver between the glass and frame, he used light force to lever the glass out of its mounting. The window came out relatively easily, and he placed it to the side.

Sliding into the open window feet first he had to twist to get his shoulders through the narrow space, coming away with grazes as the brick caught his shoulders and arms through his lightweight jacket. He landed again on his ankle and groaned. Sitting down on the cement floor he let the pain wash over him and fuel his anger. This was all Miranda's fault and she would pay. Standing up he limped through the laundry and sat on a stool kept in there, listening for movement. If there was a movement, it meant someone would have disabled the security system leaving him free to do what he needed.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy spent her morning at the shooting range with P.J, honing the skills she had neglected while being out of action with her shoulder and ribs. She had been concealing her small Model 60 Magnum in an ankle holster when attending events with Miranda. Not wanting the older woman to worry she failed to mention it, but it made her believe she more secure in the unknown situations she found herself in, especially after being shot by Irv. Her preference for trousers assisted in this, and luckily Miranda had not questioned it.

Entering the townhouse after her afternoon of physical therapy she was looking forward to a hot bath to relax her aching muscles. Entering her little apartment quickly, from its entrance, she disarmed the alarm and made her way up to the main part of the house. Miranda had texted her to advise she would be on her way home soon and that there was a garment bag, holding her clothes for the evening, in the usual closet.

As she moved through the house, she thought back on the afternoon of P.T. She was slowly building the strength back up in her shoulder. It would never be what it was, but she had managed a cartwheel the day before with minimal discomfort. It had impressed her P.T instructor who stated he wished all his patients had her determination. That afternoon she had pushed herself even further completing 100 one-armed pushups, the effects across her neck and shoulder, the deep ache making her aware that there was still damage to the muscle.

The small click of a door closing caught her attention, and she looked in the direction of the laundry. Standing still she listened further but all she could hear was the ticking of the clock above the oven in the kitchen. Shrugging she moved away, muttering about being paranoid. As she exited the kitchen into the foyer she caught the sound of shuffling and rolled her eyes. "Fuck, I need to get a grip. I'm jumpy." She muttered. She hated the silence of the house when she was alone, but knew Miranda would be home soon.

Stalking to the closet she was opening the door when a movement in the corner of her eye captured her attention. Continuing with her movements, she only had to turn her head slightly to see Stephen in the shadows. Muttering a curse she pulled the closet door open and made to step behind its cover.

Pretending to bang into the frame she bent and pulled her Magnum from the holster on her lower leg, cocking it before straightening. As she stood tall, she spun around with the revolver raised and met the cold eyes of Miranda's ex-husband. She saw the rope attached to the belt loop of his jeans and the flathead screwdriver in his hand.

"Hello, Stephen, or should I call you Simon?" Andy smirked at the disbelief in the older man's eyes and shifted slightly so the gun was pointed between them. "Whatever, I've been expecting you "

Stephen's strength surprised Andy as he forced the revolver away from his face. A shot rang out as Andy accidentally gripped the trigger. The gun clattered to the floor, spinning towards the front door as the bullet lodged itself into the wall beside the door to Miranda's study sending splinters of wood and plaster spraying flying.

Stephen lunged, burying the flathead into Andy's upper arm as she twisted away from him, throwing her palm forward. It connected with his nose, breaking with a loud crunch and he stumbled backwards, dropping the screwdriver in his haste to clutch at his face.

Andy charged, knocking him off his feet and propelling him into the wall with the force of her tackle, stunning him enough for her to shower him with punches to every inch of him she could reach. She observed him relaxing as she connected with his temple. Looking down she saw he had one eye open, the other closing as it swelled from the force of her fists. She noticed the hatred in the gaze he levelled at her.

Taking her momentary lapse to his advantage, Stephen caught her off guard and reversed their positions, flinging Andy to the ground with so much force her head ricocheted off the hardwood floor causing a starburst to explode behind her eyes. He pinned her with his full weight as his blood poured over her face and chest. His eyes burned with anger and he brought both hands up around her throat and squeezed.

Andy heard her own heartbeat as she wheezed for air. She could sense her heart slowing in pace and fought the darkness swirling at the edges of her consciousness, Her lungs burned and her eyes were bulging as Stephen slowly cut off her oxygen supply. She clawed at his hands with her fingers and digging her fingernails into his wrists to dislodge him. Gripping Stephen's left wrist she snapped it back with all the force she could muster causing him to howl in pain as his hold on her loosened. She took deep, ragged breaths as Stephen rolled off her clutched his wrist to his chest.

Andy took a deep breath which hurt her ribcage. Inching her arms under her she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Her head swam, and she retched. Andy fought to get enough oxygen into her lungs and tried to clamber towards her Magnum. Stephen caught her and grabbing her hair in his good hand dragged her backwards towards Miranda's study. "I will make you pay for that, Ahn-drey-ah." Stephen hissed through his pain. "I will make Miranda watch as I fuck you and then carve you up, you won't be pretty when I'm done with you. And once I'm finished with you, it will be her turn."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The day had passed quickly, with the final touches finally made for the benefit, thanks to Emily's competence. Miranda made her way home with Roy, he was taking Cara and Maria to Montauk for the weekend once he dropped the editor off at home. Miranda's legal team had advised her Stephen would not be proceeding with his fight for alimony and third-party custody. He had dropped all legal action against her. Her legal team had placed the documentation she had provided in a Safe-Deposit Box, protected for future reference if they needed it.

They made good time travelling through the early evening traffic. She would have time for a quick shower before getting ready for the event that evening. Andréa would be home, she had planned to complete her physical therapy before returning to get ready for their evening. Firing off a quick text off to Kathryn she received an immediate response, a photo of the twins putting makeup on P.J. Unable to stop the smile that formed she counted herself lucky. She had her beautiful girls, Andréa and a growing family. It was more than she ever expected.

Arriving at the townhouse, Roy stepped quickly from the car to open the door for her. As she moved gracefully from the vehicle, she gave Roy a small nod and whispered her thanks.

"James will drive you tonight, he'll be close by when you are ready." Roy smiled at her.

"Acceptable, enjoy your weekend." She murmured stepping around the man, she watched as he slid back into her Mercedes and drove away.

As she reached the stoop leading to the townhouse, she caught her name being called by a tall, thin man. She recognised him as Andréa's friend, Shay, the P.I who had been trailing Stephen. He rushed over breathlessly. "Um, I think your ex is in there. P.J isn't answering his cell and Andy's rings out to voicemail." He panted. "I was following him but lost him at the back of the houses and..." He had tears in his eyes. "I'm uncertain, but I think there was a gunshot...I'm sorry, I am not trained for this...I observe, I note things down, I'm invisible."

A wave of apprehension hit Miranda like a tidal wave. "Call the NYPD. Tell them there has been a break-in at the Priestly residence. Kathryn sent me a text moments ago. Try to reach her, if you cannot reach her, try Phillip again." Miranda took a deep breath, counting to five.

"I don't think you should go in there," Shay muttered nervously.

"I cannot leave Andréa to deal with this alone." Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to steel herself from her rising panic. "Kathryn and Phillip live a block over, at 112 East 74th. Go." She swung away from the stuttering young man. Squaring her shoulders, she moved gracefully up the steps and unlocked the door.

As she stepped into the foyer she kicked something and it slid across the floor, looking down she spotted the gun and the flathead screwdriver. Easing out of her shoes she padded over to the revolver and bent and picked up the firearm. She looked around as she straightened. The closet door was wide open and there were splatters of blood all over the foyer, there was a dent in the lower part of the wall opposite the open closet and shards of plaster and wood near her study.

Moving quietly she stepped towards the study and she detected deep grunting breaths. Closing her eyes, she prayed for Andréa. Looking down at the revolver she found the weight in her hand reassuring.

Peering around the door she let out a sigh of relief. Andréa was lay on her side, her knees pressed tightly into her chest. Stephen towered above her, grunting as he fought with Andréa's clothes one-handed. Every time he made to move the brunette she shifted, curling herself even tighter, her eye closed and her jaw clenched with her determination not to let him touch her.

Getting Andy on her back, he straddled her quickly forcing the breath out of her, her eyes opened and Miranda saw how bloodshot they were. She listened to the brunette's ragged breathing. She heard his whispered words as Stephen cursed her, telling her in graphic detail how he would make sure she tore as he fucked her from every orifice. He snapped the button of her jeans open and forced his hand into the gap, cupping Andréa intimately

"I will fucking kill you," Andy growled hoarsely, trying to buck him off. Her instinct to fight became powerful as he rubbed her.

"You will not get the chance," Stephen whispered. "I hoped you would be ready for me. No matter. It seems I'm going in dry. I am used to it after Miranda."

Miranda saw red, she was thankful Kathryn provided her with a few tips about handling a gun, even if she had never fired one. It was something she had not told Andréa about, not wishing to cause her more concern. Pulling the hammer back using her thumb, she listened for the telltale second click.

Stephen overheard the clicks, spinning around quickly he saw Miranda raising the gun. "You do not have the nerve to shoot me." He roared furiously. "You are weak and pitiful, like this one, thinking she could fight me and win."

Miranda ground her teeth as Andy groaned, still trapped between the man's thighs as he sat on her chest. Stephen berated her for her lack of understanding of him. He ranted at her about his life turning to shit since she entered it. She had ruined him and he would make sure he ruined her. He would take away everything she loved. Her Andréa first and then her Bobbsey's. She would be left alone, with nothing but her regrets to haunt her. She could save no one she loved from him.

As Stephen rose, holding his wrist awkwardly, he limped towards her. She closed her eyes and taking a deep breath, pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him in the stomach. Opening her eyes she saw him stall. It took a moment before he realised Miranda had shot him, his brain struggled to process the fact.

Kathryn had explained a bullet, on average, travelled at 1,126 feet per second. She knew from what the doctor's had told her when Andréa was shot the skin was completely destroyed or torn away in shredded flaps to be stitched back together. After being shot, there would be a hole that would cave in, causing further damage to nerves, muscles, and blood vessels.

Miranda had thought she was aiming for his shoulder, but her aim had been off. She regarded him curiously as blood formed quickly through his shirt and he stumbled to his knees when he made to take a step toward her. As he looked up into her eyes, she spotted the trickle of blood running from his mouth. Dropping the revolver her feelings overwhelmed her. Closing her eyes, she tried to process what she had done as P.J called out from the foyer followed by his heavy footsteps.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy sat up and hearing the movement Miranda's eyes blazed open. Her eyes were empty of the usual fire or ice, they looked haunted as she looked down at Stephen, seeing the disbelief etched still in his now lifeless eyes, and then across at her. There was a pool of blood around Stephen where he had bled out.

A detective led Miranda away from the room as another gestured for someone to check on Andy. When the young male paramedic went to touch her, she recoiled and cried out, closing her eyes as fear flooded through her. The paramedic stepped away from Andy quickly holding his hands out placatingly.

Hearing the cry P.J advanced closer and noticed the button of Andy's jeans open. He closed his eyes and fought his nausea, hoping above everything, she had not been harmed beyond repair. Stepping towards the detective he leaned in and whispered about Andy's state of disarray. The detective spoke into his cell quietly and pushed the paramedics from the room before looking at P.J as if to say  _what now._ P.J knelt in front of Andy and spoke softly. "Hey kiddo, can you open your eyes and look at me?"

Andy's eyes blazed open and taking in P.J's concern, she recognised him as someone she could trust and propelled herself into his arms. He held her gently as she sobbed into his neck, muttering incoherently as he ran his large, warm hand up her back. "She hates me," Andy muttered finally, having cried herself into a state of peace, surrounded by P.J's familiar cologne.

"No, honey. Miranda loves you, she protected you when she thought you could not protect yourself." P.J tried to reassure her, even though he had marked Miranda's unresponsiveness as he walked into the room. He hoped it was just the shock of the night's events. He would hate to see Andy or Miranda's hearts broken by the situation. "The detectives are waiting to speak with you. Do you need me to call Gideon?"

Andy shook her head. "No." She whispered, licking her dry lips as she pulled away from his embrace. They watched as Stephen's body was bagged and transported from the room.

"Okay, I'll check on Miranda." He stood and held his hand out to her. As she grasped his hand he eased her gently to her feet and led her to the comfortable chair. "I'll get you a glass of water first." He smiled down at her sadly before making his way to the dry bar in the corner of the room and fixing her iced water. Stepping quickly back towards her, he nodded at the detective and walked from the room.

Looking at the mess in the foyer, P.J shook his head and pulled his cell out, firing a quick text to let Kate know what was happening. The twins did not understand but would need to be told once the police had questioned both Andy and Miranda. Moving through to the kitchen he saw Miranda at the breakfast bar nursing a scotch. She caught his eye. "Can you pull the footage from the CCTV for the detectives?" Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"Sure, Miranda. Do you need anything else?" He asked gently.

Miranda shook her head. "That's all." She whispered, her eyes cast downwards into the amber contents of her glass before she knocked it back and poured herself another, sipping it down quickly as it burned its way down her throat.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It took hours for the police to question Andy and Miranda and leave. They had found Stephen's entry point and fingerprinted the area.

Andy refused hospitalisation but allowed a female EMT to patch her arm where it had been pierced by the screwdriver.

Detectives tried to assure Miranda that they would try to have any charges diminished under the grounds of justified homicide, it would, however, depend on what they found in the footage P.J pulled from the local server.

Miranda continued to stare off into space, making inroads into the scotch without saying a word or showing she had heard anything.

As the last of the police officers and detectives departed, Andy sat in front of Miranda and strived to catch her eyes. She whispered. "Thank you." The words of gratitude had Miranda's eyes blazing with anger.

"And what, pray, are you thanking me for?" Miranda was furious.

"You saved me," Andy stated.

"I killed a man, in cold blood. I have his blood on my hands. You would not understand." Miranda ran her hand roughly through her hair.

"Make me understand then, Miranda. Talk to me. Not cold, concise details, but feelings." Andy shook her head and groaned. "Tell me what is in your heart."

Gulping down her scotch she poured another and downed it. "Hatred, guilt and also an immeasurable amount of relief," Miranda whispered. "It is terrifying. I have asked myself what I could have done differently? Why did he have to die at my hands?" Miranda demanded answers that Andy couldn't give.

"If it was you, I would not have hesitated to end him. If he hadn't got the better of me or if I was stronger." Andy stated. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, Miranda. You did what you had to ensure your survival and mine."

"Don't you see though, Andréa, at that moment my survival was not important. All that mattered was you." Miranda turned away, unable to look at the brunette. "I am responsible for my own actions."

"Your actions are justified," Andy told her gently.

"I was too late though, Andréa. He touched you, he had his hand buried inside your fucking pants." Miranda spat the words. "You are as tainted by his touch as I am. That fucking rat bastard."

"He did not penetrate me." Andy tried to reassure the older woman.

"Do not lie." Miranda hissed furiously.

Andy stood and ran her hand through her hair, wincing at the tenderness from being dragged. "I am not lying. Yes, he cupped me, yes his fingers touched certain parts of me. But he did not penetrate me, and that is thanks to you. Whether or not you want my gratitude, you have it." Andy made to move around and placed her bruised hand on Miranda's shoulder.

Miranda jerked away quickly. "Do not touch me." She hissed, losing control of her anger. "In fact, get out!"

Andy felt the sting of tears. "You don't mean that." The words came out brokenly.

"Do not dare to tell me what I mean." Miranda launched her empty glass across the room and it shattered as it hit the wall. "I said get the fuck out. I cannot bear to look at you or have you touch me. Leave, now."

A sob broke free from Andy's aching throat, moving swiftly she clattered down to her living area. Looking around she grabbed her laptop bag, cell phone and her leather jacket and helmet before slamming from the house.

Miranda heard the roar of the motorcycle and the screech of tyres as Andy disappeared into the night. Looking up she saw P.J standing apprehensively in the doorway. Picking up the scotch bottle she brushed past him and headed up the stairs to her bedroom slamming the door and throwing the lock into place. Sitting on the edge of her bed she closed her eyes and fought against the unbearable knowledge she may have fucked up, again."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

After Miranda had told her to leave Andy drove around aimlessly for hours trying to think of somewhere to go, but she could only recall one, Nigel's.

Nigel opened the door to her in the early hours and his eyes reflected his shock at seeing her covered in dried blood, her hands and neck were forming deep purple bruises and her upper arm bandaged.

Pulling her into his loft, he sat her down gently. "I'm sorry. I had nowhere else to go." Andy husked

"What happened?" Nigel asked.

"Ste...Stephen was at the house when I returned from my physio session. We fought, but he got the better of me. He tried...touched me...dirty." Andy stuttered the words as her tears flowed.

"Oh no, honey. You are not dirty. It is his actions that are filthy." Nigel tried to tell her.

"Were filthy, he's dead. Miranda...my gun..." Andy took a deep breath and hiccupped as another sob broke.

Nigel gathered her in his arms and rocked her close. Murmuring gentle words of reassurance as she sobbed into his pyjama top. As she settled, he asked if he should contact Miranda.

"No. No, please. Not her." Andy's rising panic left him bewildered.

"It will worry her, Six," Nigel stated.

"No, she hates me, Nige. This is all my fault. I couldn't stop him. I'm tainted for her now, she doesn't want me anymore, not to see me or be touched by me." Andy husked. "Miranda told me to leave, to get out. She cannot love me, its all been a lie, it must be. She was so angry with me."

Nigel stood enraged. He did not understand why Andy would say what she had unless Miranda had said something to her. "Did she say that? That you are dirty?"

Andy nodded. "Tainted by Stephen's touch, like she is. He said he'd fuck me." She let out a hard bark of laughter which held a note of despair. "To use his words, go in dry. And then she shot him. He bled out, P.J tried to save him but..." She took a shuddering breath. "...too late."

Miranda's behaviour stunned Nigel. He surmised Andy would need careful handling. She had struggled after being shot and then assaulted by Greg, this remained just another thing for her to overcome and he couldn't comprehend how she would do that after hearing Miranda's words.

"I understand it is probably meaningless, but I am sorry I dragged you back here and got you tangled up in this mess. You can stay with me as long as you like. Miranda won't learn your whereabouts, in fact, no one will unless you give me express permission to tell them, that includes Kate and P.J." Nigel realised he would do what he could to support the beautiful young woman, who had been broken by careless words from the person she loved. He was furious at Miranda for the pain she had obviously inflicted. "Come, I'll get you some clean clothes and get you cleaned up." Extracting her from the circle of his arms he caught her eye. "You are not to blame for this, Andy. You are as much a victim as Miranda. I hope Stephen burns in Hell."

"Well, he certainly won't be going to Heaven." Andy recognised the questions in Nigel's eyes. "I'll fill you in more tomorrow." She whispered.

Nigel nodded his agreement and standing up, held his hand out to her. "You are safe here, Six. That I can promise you."

  **xxxxxxxxxx**

The days after the incident with Stephen were hell for everyone involved. The press stayed ruthless, camping out front of the townhouse. Miranda had sat the twins down as she tried to explain what had occurred. They barely spoke to anyone after discovering Andy had left, especially their mother.

Caroline retreated into herself and each night found the twins curled up in each other's arms as she slept restlessly surrounded by Andy's Northwestern hoody.

Miranda returned to Runway as normal on the Monday after the incident but everyone could testify she had lost her spark, and everyone did what they could to make things run smoothly.

No one close to Miranda discovered where Andy went after her disappearance into the night. Maria, Cara and Roy returned to the city as soon as they learned what happened and Kate spent the weekend packing up Andy's things and P.J moved them to their apartment.

Andy text P.J, reassuring him she was still alive. What shocked P.J and Kate the most, was being told Andy's house in Van Nuys had been put on the market the week before, one of Troy's new guys showed interest but could not reach Andy. It showed she wasn't planning to return to L.A soon. The fact it happened before the incident showed she was planning to settle elsewhere.

Kate seriously did not understand what had caused Andy to flee, all P.J could tell her, having caught the end of the conversation, was that Miranda had told her to leave.

With that in mind, she made her way to the townhouse ready to wrangle information from Miranda. She would not leave until she learned exactly what happened between her sister and best friend.

Knocking on the door, it stunned her when it Cara opened it. It was late in the evening and Miranda ought to have been home hours ago. Cara gestured for her to come in and they made their way to the kitchen where Maria was sat with her face in her hands.

"Where is she?" Kate asked.

"We don't know. She stormed off after an argument with Caroline." Cara explained. "Mom stepped in and Miranda fired her."

"What the fuck? No?" The news appalled her.

Maria lifted her head and Kate caught the anguish in her eyes. She nodded, showing Cara's words were the truth. "She is hurting, all I wanted was to ensure she did not hurt Caroline. The twins are struggling right now." She looked at Kate. "What happened to this family, just a short time ago we were all so happy. True, there were moments of difficulty, but there was hope. And Andy...that poor woman, she did not deserve what happened. That pendejo took her and...Christo, she did not deserve that. Have you spoken to her?"

Maria was becoming worked up. "P.J received a message, that is partly why I am here. I need answers." Kate stated. "If you both wish to leave, I will wait here with the twins."

"Thank you," Maria whispered. She gestured for Cara, who followed her from the house quietly.

Kate moved to the kettle and brewed tea. Moving quietly through the house, it amazed her at how little sign there was that someone had fought and died there. Emily had organised the clean-up admirably.

Moving up the stairs she poked her head around Caroline's bedroom door and saw the young woman was sleeping, wearing Andy's hoody. Shaking her head, she did the same with Cassidy and found the young girl was still awake.

"Hey, honey," Kate whispered. "Can I come in?"

Cassidy nodded and Kate placed her tea on the bedside table before sitting next to her niece. Cassidy snuggled into her side. "Mommy fired Maria."

"So, I gathered," Kate whispered.

"She pushes everyone away. That's why Andy left us again." Cassidy stated. "Caro's not happy."

"I imagine no one is happy, honey. What happened was terrible, and we only possess half the story." Kate ran her hands through Cassidy's hair. "Why are you still awake?"

"Caro goes downstairs looking for Andy. when she's scared. Mommy found her heading down there wearing Andy's hoody and she flipped. She screamed at Caro that Andy was gone and we would never see her again. Caro got mad and told mommy Andy wouldn't leave unless she told her to. Andy said that once, and we recognised she loved us all more than anything. So, whatever mommy said to her must be bad for her to leave. Mommy tried to pull the hoody off Caro and when Caro curled up on the floor, she clapped her hand over her mouth and cried. That's when Maria stepped in. She told mommy she was scaring Caro and mom told her to get out. She told Maria she was nothing more than a housekeeper, and she had no right to interfere."

Kate kept running a soothing hand over Cassidy's back as she spoke.

"Did you hear from Andy yet?" Cassidy asked.

"She sent a text P.J on Saturday, and then again earlier today. It worries us. She's my best friend, and she's disappeared. It seems like she is leaving me because I now have you girls and your mom."

"Mom's downstairs in Andy's room. It's where she's been going to cry." Cassidy mumbled. "Please talk to her, we miss our mommy...and Andy."

"I'll do what I can, Cass. I can't promise to fix this." Kate bent and placed a kiss on Cassidy's head before picking up her tea and moving swiftly from the room.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy spent the weekend holed up in Nigel's loft, he had nipped out to Bloomingdale's and bought her enough clothes and underwear to see her through at least a week, waving away her offer to reimburse him.

They spent the rest of the weekend talking. Andy opened up to him, telling him all she had found out about Stephen and Miranda's reaction to it all. She spoke of her fears and how worthless she was and he let her cry, soothing her as best as he could.

Nigel had stayed away from Miranda as much as possible at Runway that day. He was angry with her although Andy told him his anger was misplaced. He could see how much Miranda's words and behaviour had cut into the beautiful young woman's psyche.

As he returned home early, after a frustrating day of dealing with people's incompetence before it reached the editor, he smelt the food cooking. Walking into the kitchen, it stunned him when Andy handed him a glass of wine and told him to sit at the table.

Sitting down, he was pleased when she placed a bowl of rich Irish stew in front of him and offered a shy smile. There was a basket of crusty rolls in the centre of the table. "This is just my small way of saying thank you."

"Mm, you are spoiling me." Nigel offered her a large reassuring smile. "Thank you for this, after the day I've had, it is very much appreciated."

"How was she?" Andy asked nervously.

"I don't really know, I kept my distance. Everyone overheard Emily muttering about her being withdrawn." Nigel shrugged as he dipped his bread in the stew and let out a hum of pleasure. "My word, Six. If I'd known you cooked like this, I would have married you years ago. I'd be fat, bald and bespectacled." Andy grinned, but her eyes didn't hold their usual lustre. "How did you get on at the station this morning?"

"They took my formal statement and photographs of my injuries. I offered them a DNA sample to help the Chief Medical Officer. They took copies of my concealed carry licence and the rest of the paperwork I use for work. I gave them copies of the threats and the investigation I completed. There'll be no charges drawn against Miranda. I made sure they had everything to ensure they dropped the case."

"You're still protecting her?" Nigel shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't simply stop loving her, no matter how much she has hurt me. But I recognise I can't stay in New York." Andy whispered, looking down. "I need to put myself back together, Nige and I won't be able to do that here."

Nigel sat back in his chair. "Will you go to L.A?"

"No, I've had a cash offer on the house, well above the asking price. I spent the afternoon organising things, professional packers and storage. I'm leaving tonight, I must be at JFK in a few hours." Andy admitted.

"Where?" Nigel asked.

"I'd rather not say," Andy told him. "If I tell you, she'll be able to get it out of you."

Nigel pursed his lips. "Will you keep in touch?"

"Yes, I won't disappear on you again. We can email until I get a new number." Andy promised. "You have been amazing this last few days, Nige. I can't grasp what I'd do without you."

"Promise me one thing." Nigel husked. "Claw your way out of the darkness. The world is missing your beautiful smile."

"I promise, I will try." Andy offered a sad smile. "Once I am gone, can you give these to Miranda and Kate?" She placed two envelopes in front of him.

"For you, Six, I will do anything," Nigel admitted. "I will miss you."

"We'll see each other again. There's always Fashion Week. We'll meet in Paris, have coffee and cheesecake in that place I like..." Andy's eyes brightened as Nigel chuckled as memories of their last coffee date in Paris entered his mind.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kate stepped into what was Andy's bedroom and found Miranda curled up under the comforter. Although she was dry-eyed there were indications, she had not long stopped the tears. Her nose and eyes were red and puffy, and her tears had smudged her mascara.

Kate sat beside her and placed a hand on Miranda's shoulder. Noticing the flinch, Kate removed her hand and spun her feet up onto the mattress, sitting against the headboard. She turned her head and observed her older sister, trying to decide what to say.

Miranda beat her to it. "I can still smell her perfume in here."

"Yeah, she made herself comfortable. Which is why it has been such a surprise she left." Kate stated, she scooted down and lay against the pillow facing Miranda.

"I wondered how long it would take you and Phillip to question it." Miranda swiped at her nose and sniffed. "Phillip caught me telling her to leave, but I do not understand if he overheard what came before."

Kate shook her head. "No, he heard you tell her to go and her running out of here," Kate said.

"You will hate me too," Miranda whispered brokenly. "But you will never hate me as much as I hate myself."

"Tell me what happened, please Miranda. Andy would not just disappear into the night like that, not after everything." Kate fought against her rising tears. When P.J told her how Andy had reacted when approached by the paramedic, it stunned her. Andy was fearless, the night in Thailand had shown her and P.J that. It was surprising from one so gentle.

"When I saw Stephen pin her, her eyes flashed open, there was so much despair in them and then she tried to fight. She arched up, trying to dislodge him, his hand was in her panties and he whispered that he would go in dry. I knew he would too, he did it often enough when..." Miranda licked her lips and closed her eyes as she took a deep shuddering breath. "...I had picked up Andréa's gun from where it landed in the foyer and cocked the hammer as you had shown me. He spun around, removing his hand, but he was still sat on her chest, pinning her. He moved towards me, I was aiming at his shoulder, but I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath, and then there was all this blood and shock filtering through his eyes." Miranda's tears flowed. "There was so much blood, Kathryn, and when I close my eyes, it is all I see. I see it over and over, the life slipping away from him. He was my husband, and once upon a time I loved him, but in those final moments as he'd spouted his hatred of me I observed my contempt of him sitting in the pit of my stomach. Stephen belittled me and my work when we married, he drank and whored his way around the high-class brothels. He hated my children, and they disliked him. And I was so blind to it, seeking the perfect life, a husband suitable to be on my arm as I schmoozed and my beautiful children."

"And what of Andy?" Kate asked.

"I gave her the space I believe she required to recover, and then the police arrived. As they led me from the room, I heard her cry out, there was so much pain and anguish in that cry, I spun around to return to her but they would not let me. I watched as a paramedic rushed from the room, he caught the detectives eye and whispered about needing a female EMT on site. She would not let him touch her. I worried this had been the final deed that would break her, and I knew it would be my fault. I dragged her into this, she was hesitant because of our past relationship, and I over-rode it with that fake dating scenario, which I wanted so badly to be real." Miranda closed her eyes, knowing she was coming to the hardest part of the tale. "When everyone left, Phillip had moved to the side of the house to board up the window. Andréa came and tried to thank me and then to reassure me. I told her how I felt. How terrified, guilty and relieved. I admitted the only thought I had when pulling the trigger was stopping him, my one thought was of her survival, but she had not come away unscathed." Miranda whispered the next words. "I told her his touch tainted her, as it had with me."

Kate leaned back at those words and closed her eyes. "And?"

"And, she told me I had her gratitude, as far as she was concerned I had saved her. She moved around and wrapped her hand over my shoulder, I saw the bruising and the guilt was overpowering. I told her not to touch me and to go. When she tried to talk I lost control, I threw a glass across the room and I told her I couldn't bear to look at her or have her touch me, and yet all I wanted was to wrap myself up in her arms. I was an absolute shit with her, and she did what I asked. She left. She left me, and I have no one to blame but myself. In her deepest pain, I turned my back on her. I broke my promise to her when she was shot. By saving each other that night we were to be committed to providing comfort and aid when the other needed it, to look after each other. Andréa had never failed in that, but I failed her. I once told Andréa we always had choices, now I have to live with mine, no matter how hard.

"Miranda, have you considered therapy?" Kate asked. She was stunned by what Miranda had admitted to saying to Andy but could understand the emotions behind the loss of control.

Miranda snorted. "I have tried therapy, we did family therapy after the divorce and I even attempted a few solo sessions. Do you honestly believe being psycho-analysed would help me, there are 30 years of damage to contend with?"

"Can you honestly say you are happy living with the guilt, the anger? Do you want to push more people away? First Andy, then Maria and maybe Caroline. Who's next?" Kate gritted her teeth. "Who will you push away next? Tell me, Miranda, what else are you willing to lose?" Kate stood up and brushed her hand through her hair, to keep her fiery temper in check. Pulling something out of her pocket she placed it beside the editor. "I found this when I was clearing out the room." She spun around and left Miranda looking at the small velvet ring box.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It surprised Miranda to find a letter addressed to her, in Andréa's tidy script, on top of some proofs on her desk. Looking in her purse she saw the ring box. It had amazed her when she looked down at the 14K palladium white gold ring. It held a natural untreated 1-carat purple sapphire and two small emerald accent stones. Standing she moved quickly and closed the door to her office, telling Emily she wasn't to be disturbed. Moving back to her desk she picked up the letter and tapped it against her lips contemplatively. She was unsure if she wanted to read the words she knew Andréa would have scripted carefully.

Taking a deep breath, she opened it and unfolded the sheet of paper.

_**Miranda** _

_**By the time you read this, I will have left New York.** _

_**You asked me a question the other night, and I wasn't sure how to answer. You asked me why Stephen had to die at your hands.** _

_**It is something you have to ask yourself and I realise it will be the most painful question you will ever answer.** _

_**If you were to ask me what the most painful moments in my life were, it would be a toss-up between leaving you in Paris, that final night in my apartment and Friday night. But there are other painful moments I have endured. Ones that have coloured my world and who I am. I've mentioned I am not the same woman you knew as your assistant, but I do not imagine you realise the depth of darkness I hold within me, I tried to protect you even from that.** _

_**I have asked myself the same question.** _

_**My story is one that still gives me nightmares. It is something I have not yet come to grips with. My answer is complex, and I will have difficulties expressing exactly how I have, and still feel about killing someone, albeit accidentally.** _

_**I guess the beginning is always the best place to start. When I took another man's life I was just doing my job, but it was also more than that. I protected someone I came to care about. As I fought armed men, I disarmed one and knock the other out. As I was fighting, I looked towards my client and ended up being smacked in the head, I saw stars. When I shook my disorientation away I saw the man dragging her into the back of a van. I ran, spun the man around and punched him, harder than I've ever punched anyone. He fell and his head smashed into a tow ball. He died from that blunt force trauma. Could I have done anything differently? Most definitely. Would I? No, probably not.** _

_**I hold sadness over killing someone, robbing the man's family of the most precious thing in life. I experience immense sorrow for this I am full of guilt and shame over my actions. I would want no one else to feel the way I do but I realise I am not inherently evil, Miranda. I am flawed, I understand this. I am not perfect, I make mistakes. My actions cost someone their life and I have justified it the best way I can. It was an accident, I was doing my job, he would harm someone. My most selfish, the one that triggers the most guilt, better him than me.** _

_**Life is an adventure in forgiveness and you must learn to forgive yourself before you can move on, and that is one of the hardest things to do. I'm always my worst critic and no doubt you will be the same., You need to let the guilt, shame, fear and sadness go. Sometimes, the hardest thing is developing the courage to talk. After the incident with Greg, I wish I had sought someone to talk to. I suggest you do the same. Find someone to talk to, please. Trust in those around you.** _

_**Deep down, I always knew coming back to New York would be hard. I appreciated I would find being so close to you difficult. I let everything we were experiencing together cloud me, the promises we made in the hospital after Irv shot me, sharing my hopes with you on our first date. Every single moment with you is ingrained in my soul. I planned for a future I had no right to. I lost sight of Alexis and let your Andréa take her place.** _

_**I used to believe I was invincible, and I can now see I was cocky. I bought into the hype surrounding me, I thought no matter what the job, I would succeed. I was wrong. I do not think I will carry much confidence in whatever I do following this, or if I build it, it will be slow.** _

_**Deep down I can identify my life has value as does the life of those around me. It may scare me, and I appreciate I will face loneliness in the coming months but finding out I am unworthy of love and respect has been too hard a blow to recover from. I don't know how to put myself together after this. After you.** _

_**I cannot hate you, Miranda. You heard my words that day I explained about Stephen. I'll always love you, but loving you, as I feared it would, ruined me.** _

_**Andy.** _

Miranda sat back in her chair, stunned. She knew Andréa would hurt, but she hadn't thought she would leave so entirely, but then she remembered the words spoken softly in the dimness of the Greek restaurant on their first date.

_"I hope when we argue, which will no doubt happen, neither of us says anything so hurtful we can never take it back."_

Miranda let her thoughts filter through the times they had shared since Andréa's return, times she would never let herself forget. Fleeting conversations, kisses, time spent wrapped in each other's arms and the feeling of security only Andréa had ever provided.

_"If you tell me, after all this, to leave, it will break my heart but I will do it. I'd return to L.A or go to Europe, leaving Kate and P.J here with their family."_

Picking up her cell, she dialled Kate. "I think I know where Andréa is..."

Miranda trailed off as Kate interrupted. "Genovia? Yeah. She'll be gone for six months, if not more."

"Kathryn, do you know a good therapist?" Miranda whispered.

"Andy left me a few numbers, I'll email them to you," Kate stated softly. "She will change her cell number, but her email never changes."

"Thank you, Kathryn," Miranda whispered. "But I am sure I am the last person she wishes to hear from."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy landed at Manchester Airport in the middle of the morning and made her way, as instructed. through baggage claim and immigration. As she walked through the departure lounge she saw the sign holding her name and looked up into twinkling brown eyes as they pushed shades down a nose to gaze at her.

She took in the baseball cap, dark sunglasses, casual band t-shirt, ripped jeans and converse worn by the Crown Princess, Amelia Renaldi. "You look like shit, Andy." The voice was low and Andy let herself relax.

"Well, you certainly remember how to make a gal feel good, Mia," Andy stated. "You look..." Andy trailed off and bit her lip. "...better than me, I expect, but only just. I assumed Joe would pick me up. Why are you here?" She found herself pulled into a fierce hug.

"Grandmère and Joe were having a heated discussion at the hotel, I thought I'd keep you away from that particular argument. For now." Mia whispered. "I have the car, how about we burn rubber?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Andy grinned.

"We'll grab a coffee for you on the way back," Mia claimed happily.

"With you driving, I will need it." Andy cheeked.

"We only have a small drive back to the city. We'll be flying home tomorrow, but Grandmère has a dinner with some other dignitaries this evening."

"In rainy Manchester?" Andy looked up at the grey sky, it fit her mood.

"Hey, we go where we have to. Now, you haven't seen miserable until you've been to Sheffield." Mia grinned as Andy shook her head.

"Will you tell me about your recent travels?" Andy asked.

"Later, first let me tell you about Joe and Grandmère's argument." Mia led Andy to the electric blue Mini Cooper she was driving. It charmed Andy and she put her bags into the trunk before sliding into the passenger side easily. As they drove Mia talked. "So Grandmère thinks we should get you some therapy before we even think of letting you work, and Joe believes otherwise, he believes throwing you in the deep end will be sufficient to pull you out of the doldrums, keeping you busy, your mind and body occupied."

"And what do you think?" Andy asked nervously.

"If you want to work, you work. If you consider therapy would be useful, we have a good medical team waiting to assist. If you want to sit around for the rest of the summer that's okay with me too. We can head to the beach house and veg out." Mia sighed. "I offered for you to come to us because we care about you. You saved my life, twice, Andy." Mia gave her a look from the corner of her eye. "Grandmère will step down next year, she has given me the rest of the year to prepare for my coronation. If you only stay for the summer, I would be happy. If you stay permanently, as I have offered before, I understand you will always keep me safe."

"I think your faith in me is unwarranted," Andy told her quietly.

"I don't. You were always confident, we need to build it up again." Mia stated softly. "You have time to work out what you want to do."

"Yeah, all I have now is time." Andy looked down at her hands and flexed her fingers painfully, remembering times they trailed through Miranda's hair gently easing it out of the flexible hold created by hairspray. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the flood of memories.

Mia stopped the car and placed a warm hand on top of hers. "You will love Genovia's white sandy beaches and turquoise waters, it will also be gloriously sunny." Andy looked up and saw Mia parked them outside a small coffee shop. "Do you know what I love about being here? No one has a damn clue of who I am. Now let's get that coffee."

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Miranda stalked into the small Parisian cafe. She left the Dior show upon finding out, from a flustered and stuttering Emily, the reason for Nigel's absence at the show. His presence was missed instantly, and she started the show with pursed lips, to the panic of Galliano. Lifting her signature Gucci shades from her face, her eyes searched for the woman who haunted her dreams. She spotted Nigel at a corner table staring into his almost empty mug. There was a half-finished slice of cheesecake in the middle of the table and an empty cup, holding a hint of lip gloss at the rim.

Over the last two months, things with Nigel had been tense. Miranda understood from Kathryn that Andréa made her way to him after that night and he had yet to say a word about it, but she often caught the anger blazing in his eyes.

Nigel looked up and caught her eyes, tilting his head slightly for her to approach. "You missed her, she must possess a radar or something, she rushed out of here like her ass was on fire." Seeing the questions in Miranda's eyes, he licked his lips. "She's still not right. She tried to put on a brave face, but she isn't the same." He sighed. "She's having therapy. From the little she said, it seems to go well but..." He trailed off and bit his lip.

"But?" Miranda needed answers.

"But it's like her heart is missing, there's no fire in her eyes, she's just...it's like she's numb to everything, she's a shell of the person I know. There are dark circles under her eyes like she isn't sleeping. She's lost weight, she barely took two bites of her cheesecake, and it was a favourite." He grew angry. "That woman I spent the last 45 minutes with is not the Six I remember." Nigel found himself frustrated, "The Six I know is a fighter, she has raw strength to withstand anything. She cares about the world around her. Goddamnit, Miranda. I could throttle you for the pain you inflicted on her. She could cope with Irv, Greg, even Stephen. What she cannot cope with is the fact you tore her fucking heart out when she needed you the most."

"I appreciate that." Miranda sat heavily in the chair opposite Nigel and ran a hand through her hair. "Don't you imagine I would undo that night if I could?"

"Do you realise she cannot even contemplate returning to her work?" Nigel finished the dregs of his coffee and gestured for two more. "She has no confidence in her ability because she thinks she failed you."

"What shall I do? Every time I try to find the words they aren't good enough," Miranda whispered.

"You imagine your words aren't good enough, try living with the fact _**you**_ aren't good enough, _**you**_ are unworthy, contaminated, unclean. Those are the thoughts going through that young woman's mind since that night. She is carrying that burden because of some throwaway words expressed in anger." Nigel fumed. "You hold so much control over yourself in most circumstances, where the hell was it that night?"

"I don't know what to tell you." Miranda hissed.

Nigel spoke quietly as he leaned across the table. "You need to apologise to her, Miranda. She still loves you. I witnessed it in her eyes every time I mentioned your name, which since I work for you, happened often."

"And what would I say?" Miranda closed her eyes to hide her tears and fiddled with her sunglasses.

"Exactly what you would say if she'd been here when you stormed in. Tell her about the twice-weekly therapy you've been having." Miranda gasped in shock, she thought the only people who were aware were her family, and perhaps Emily. "Tell her you are sorry. Tell her Caroline misses her. Tell her nothing is the same without her. Let her grasp she is worthy of your love."

"I cannot comprehend how," Miranda admitted.

"Well, fucking work it out." Nigel sat and watched his oldest friend as she struggled to compose herself. "The Miranda Priestly I admire wouldn't just roll over thinking she was beaten. The Miranda I prize above all would fight for the woman she loves. That woman would do anything and everything to get what she wanted. You love Six. Fight for her."

Miranda nodded as the server brought their coffee. Picking up a fork she sliced into the cheesecake and tasted the delicacy. It amazed her when the lemon flavour exploded on her tongue, it was an amazing treat and it saddened her that Andréa could not find enjoyment in it.

"Tell me about your therapy, Miranda? Is it helping?" Nigel asked.

Miranda nodded and talked openly and honestly to her oldest colleague about how the therapy was helping her to explore her feelings, thoughts and behaviour, allowing her to put perspective on the things she found distressing throughout her life.

As she spoke she found no judgement Nigel's demeanour as she talked of how she learned to be honest with her therapist and from that with her family. It helped mend bridges caused by Andy's disappearance from New York, from her relationship with the twins to that with Roy, Cara and Maria.

For once in her life, she had no qualms about sharing her experiences with Nigel. She spoke of the cognitive therapy she was trying. Together, she and her therapist identified negative thoughts patterns and behaviours and she was replacing them with healthy ones. She wanted to change and to say those closest to her understood she loved and respected them.

Nigel sat back, amazed at the lengths Miranda would go to, to guarantee she was mentally and emotionally healthy.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Fashion week was over and the Runway conglomerate returned to the U.S brimming with inspiration, or so they claimed. She had seen little of it in the ten days since their return, in fact, the incompetence was rife.

Miranda was tired. Paris taxed her patience, and she found being away from her children, after everything that year brought, was unacceptable. On multiple occasions, she almost called Cara to have them pulled from Dalton and on the next flight. The only thing that stopped her was the upheaval such a move would cause. Caroline was doing much better, she still slept surrounded by Andréa's hoody, and she could often be found in their safe room starting at the drawings on the wall, but her nightly trips to Andréa's room had ceased.

Her legal team were working on the cases against Irving and Gregory knowing they would go to trial imminently but Andréa had not responded to any of their correspondence, they did not even know if she would be present at the trials.

Miranda hoped her Andréa would return to the city. Even if only to see the two men who hurt her put away for a long time. They had charged Irving with first-degree attempted murder and first-degree reckless endangerment with a gun, and if found guilty, would spend at least twenty years in prison, before being considered for parole. They charged Gregory with second-degree assault and menacing in the second degree and would face up to seven years.

Miranda understood it was time to apologise to the young woman, and unsure if she would see her, decided a letter would be the best way. She appreciated if she sent it via the White House, the Palais Royale of Genovia, it would somehow reach Andréa. She hoped neither Amelia nor Clarisse decided it would be in her best interest to keep it from her.

Miranda reflected on everything she wanted to say. Pulling out her personalised stationary she called Emily. "See I am not disturbed."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily had come into her own in the last few months, handling the press like a pro. Miranda was sorely tempted to advise her to look into moving to Public Relations within Runway or getting her a position with Leslie, she would hate to lose the woman as her assistant, but she was meant for better things.

"Thank you, Emily." Miranda waved her end airily, hiding a smirk at Emily's impression of a codfish before she left her office.

Looking down at the thick paper, she pulled out her Mont Blanc and wrote.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy lay on the terrace looking out over clear turquoise waters off the coast of King Herbert's Island. It was a balmy 25 degrees Celsius, and she was trying to work up to writing in her journal. Three months had passed since she had left New York and although her bruises had healed, the pain in her heart was relentless.

P.J had continued with his plans to include Andy in the business in New York, he kept regular contact by email, reassuring her that even if she never wanted to take up the reins as a security professional, there would be a place with them in the business. His updates provided her with snippets of news from Miranda, Kate and the twins, none of whom had tried to make contact.

She had met up with Nigel in Paris almost two weeks before, but she had not been comfortable, expecting to see the editor at every turn. She had seen her at a distance and it had been intolerable. She'd experienced the need to leave Paris, her anxiety becoming unmanageable, and she had done so the afternoon she had left Nigel at the little cafe she loved.

Kate's absence from her life hurt, but she understood the importance of the new connection she had formed with the editor and she would never ask her to choose between them. She was also struggling with the pregnancy. After a tussle with paparazzi outside the townhouse, she had collapsed and had been placed on immediate bed rest.

Andy frowned as footsteps approached. Looking up she saw Queen Clarisse gazing at her, curiosity in her eyes. She made to stand and follow the usual protocol but was waved down.

Clarisse sat beside her and placed a letter into her lap and bit her lip. "This arrived at the Palace," Clarisse spoke softly. "They did not open it, but the staff did not know what to do with it.

Andy looked down at the envelope and recognised Miranda's neat script. "Thank you, Your Majesty. "

"How many times must I tell you to call me Clarisse?" The Queen muttered rolling her eyes.

"Well, you said it's okay in private but...well, it doesn't seem right somehow," Andy stated shyly.

"How is your therapy going?" Clarisse asked. It was something she had fought both Amelia and Joseph about, wanting the young woman to be mentally healthy, regardless of if she stayed with them or not.

"It's going..." Andy trailed off. "...The doc is treating me for chronic PTSD, depending on how long it lasts they may come to consider it delayed-onset PTSD."

"You have been through quite a few traumatic experiences, and New York was particularly harsh on you. Those events are not something you would easily bounce back from. Did Amelia tell you about the therapy she had after the events in Paris?" Clarisse asked.

"She said she had recurring nightmares. I should have stayed, tried to reassure her she was safe." Andy tried to push down the guilt. Once her job with Mia had been over, she had recovered from her dislocated shoulder back in L.A, leaving the Princess to get on with her life.

"Therapy was useful for her, to process everything. You, however, did other things, including travelling to Australia with Hillary and then working for Miranda." Clarisse spotted the flicker of pain at the mention of Miranda's name. "You love her, still?"

"I always have, part of me thinks I always will. But she hurt me. She was angry, I get that. The situation would leave her out of control, but she made me feel..." Andy stopped, trying to remain calm. Closing her eyes, she took a few long breaths. Her therapist had told her it was often better to speak about the painful moments rather than holding them all inside, and she sensed she could trust Clarisse. "...I am unworthy, dirty. Miranda told me his touch tainted me." Andy admitted for the first time since she left Nigel in New York.

The words stunned Clarisse. Amelia had told her that Andy had lost confidence, not only in herself but in her ability to do her job. She hadn't realised how the young woman had come to the conclusions she was not good enough and that she was to blame for that vermin's actions. Careless words had done their damage. "Maybe I should not have handed you that letter, I saw the New York postmark."

"That's fine. There are certain things I must face. I cannot continue to run away from them." Andy smiled sadly.

"Well, you have done no running since Manchester. You look amazing with a tan and your hair is growing long, it is good to see you have put weight back on, you had us worried." Clarisse looked to the horizon. "I thought, if you were amenable, we could all have dinner here on the terrace, the view at sunset will be spectacular."

"That would be lovely. I would enjoy that very much." Andy smiled at the Queen.

"Then it will be so." Clarisse stood and looked down at Andy. "I hope you realise you are welcome here for as long as you need, and you are safe." She looked at Andy. "The first time you came to Genovia, once Amelia warmed to you, I remember walking through the Palace and hearing your laughter or singing as you played guitar and piano. It was a welcome noise, Amelia struggled to settle into Palace life and she seemed happy at last. I hope whatever haunts you, becomes somewhat dimmer given time and you take up some of your hobbies again."

"I have not been inspired, but I have been writing again." will Andy gestured to her journal. "Hopefully the other things will come back and I can find the same joy in them I used to."

"You must live on hope, Andy," Clarisse told her softly. "Now, I shall leave you to your letter, I will be around should you need an ear."

As Clarisse left her Andy reflected on what the therapist treating her has advised. They couldn't pinpoint why she had developed PTSD. It was most likely a culmination of her experiences, and the way the hormones and chemicals regulating her the brain responded to the stress.

Her biggest symptom was the intense nightmares she'd been having and the difficulty sleeping, even before Stephen. Her dreams had gotten so bad she forced herself to stay awake and, in her tiredness, she'd lashed out at Joe. That was when Clarisse had won her argument with them about therapy. And Andy, in her guilt over the incident, had agreed wholeheartedly.

There were other symptoms too. Life after New York left her tense, and she startled easily. She fought against moments of blind panic, attacks that left her feeling out of control. It was the emotional symptoms she found the worst. She angered easily and went from handling intense guilt to being emotionally numb. As Clarisse pointed out, she had lost interest in the things she previously found enjoyable and held a sense of hopelessness around her. She held on to what Miranda had told her that night, focussing on the negative beliefs the words generated.

Her therapist talked often of her avoidance tactics. By running to Amelia, she was staying away from the places and people that may trigger memories of the events that had brought her to this place in her life. That is how she started writing again. As she struggled to process her swirling thoughts and feelings her therapist had given her homework, making writing in a journal part of her daily routine. Some days her writing came easily, others not so much.

Andy wanted her old self back, the Andy that left Runway and made a life for herself in New York and then L.A. She recognised she would need to develop the skills that would help with the PTSD, ones she could apply to future problems. She needed to let go of the thoughts and feelings that were unhelpful, the guilt, the doubt, and fear. It was a process that could take months, but she would do what it took.

Her therapist held the belief that exposure therapy would be useful. She was exposed to a fear gradually but in a safe environment. This imaginal exposure let her tell her therapist the emotional and detailed recounting of her traumatic memories in the order in which the events unfolded. It included being open about her thoughts and feelings. She would repeat the process until the recounting no longer elicited high levels of distress or until she experienced the memories as such rather than something happening repeatedly.

Miranda's legal team had been trying to contact her about the cases against Greg and Irv, but she had no interest. The apathy concerned her therapist, and they discussed the possibility of anti-depressants but she decided it would be a last-ditch effort if things didn't improve. Her therapist hoped that her return to New York as they brought the cases against Irv and Greg, which would take place the following month, would help her realise that the fear she experienced was no longer dangerous and that it would ease her anxiety.

Looking down at the letters, she sighed. She did not want to read the words, but would not let her own fear win. Starting with Miranda's she opened it hesitantly, closing her eyes at the scent of the older woman's unique perfume on the personalised stationery. Opening the letter, a folded square piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

_** 10/18/2010 ** _

_**Hello, my darling.** _

_**I have been typing and deleting emails I have written to you for the last 12 weeks. Honestly, I do not know what to say or where to start.** _

_**How are you?** _

_**Not a day goes by I have ceased thinking about you.** _

_**I guess it's true that sometimes, the most beautiful things in life, don't last. I met you in the most unexpected way when you stormed into my office in that hideous blouse and skirt combo all those years ago, and I lost you just the same. I know I shouldn't have expected too much from your return, after all, I started this thing between us with falsehood, but what could I do? You are something beyond amazing and deep down I appreciated you deserved better than I.** _

_**You may not realise from my actions that night, but you saved me from something unimaginable. Thank you for being there for me in my darkest time and for actually lifting me up.** _

_**I never met a person that made me experience such highs and lows until you. You are the most beautiful person I ever beheld in my life. You're perfect and I cast you away in my anger, with cruel words that no doubt cut to your very heart. Those last tears I witnessed you shed have stabbed my soul a million times since. I am responsible for breaking your heart and I don't know if I will ever forgive myself for that although with help I am working towards forgiveness for my other mistakes.** _

_**Night after night since that frightful evening I lie awake thinking of where I went wrong. I am aware of the mistakes I made, I understand the way I acted was unforgivable, but I wanted the chance to apologise.** _

_**I'm sorry for breaking your heart. My heart broke too, Andréa, and for the first time, I appreciate the horrendous low that heartbreak causes. I love you more than I should have allowed myself and it was my stupidity, in the moments you needed me the most, caused you to flee from me. You were always honest, you told me you would not leave unless I told you to. I should have paid better attention.** _

_**And because I let myself overlook your words, I am now the silly old woman who cries silently most nights, who closes her eyes thinking she will wake up from this nightmare and find you close by. I search every crowd for one sign of your dazzling smile and ring your old cell number, even knowing you had it disconnected, in the hope I hear your sweet voice on the other end.** _

_**When you love someone from the bottom of your heart you don't let them go easily, you don't give up on them, you don't break promises you made to them, you don't plan a lifetime with them then just throw it away, as I did.** _

_**I am sorry for forgetting my vows to you, to provide comfort and aid if you were ever in need. I swore on that rainy Sunday evening after Irving had shot you while saving me I would not fail you, and yet I did. I failed you in the most profound way.** _

_**I cannot forget you, and I don't think I ever will, Andréa. My therapist has told me you cannot fully recognise someone upon meeting, but we always saw right through each other, we hid nothing. You are the only one, other than my children, who understood me.** _

_**Have you found happiness in the last three months, my darling? I hope so, all I want for you is to be content. I hope you found a measure of peace away from New York.** _

_**It may hurt to be apart from you, but I'll get there, right? It will get easier, surely?** _

_**I wanted you to remember that you are always with me, I carry you in my heart, always.** _

_**Miranda** _

Andy closed her eyes. "Do you have any idea how difficult it's been during the past months as I tried to bring myself back to life, Miranda? I'm trying to mend my shattered heart. But you annihilated it, and I don't know if it's even possible to put it back together." Andy whispered her words across the ocean as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I think there is a part that stayed with you, that I will never be whole. How do I fix that?"

"You get back to yourself and you go find that missing piece." Mia's voice hit her from behind and she jumped, swiping furiously at her telltale tears.

Turning she searched the Princess's eyes and saw her clear worry. "What if I find I can't forgive her?"

"Have you forgiven yourself?" Mia asked softly. "Do you see you are worthy?"

"I'm working on it," Andy whispered hoarsely.

"Well you'll realise when it happens, the pain will ease and you'll be lighter. At that time, I'm sure you will find you forgive Miranda." Mia moved forward and pulled Andy into her arms and hugged her. "She is human, Andy, and like all humans, she is prone to making mistakes. What is important is that we learn from our mistakes? Not one of us is perfect, honey." She pulled back from the embrace. "Now, what are you going to do?"

"There are two weeks to be ready to face Irv and then Greg, The D.A's office held off going to trial because of my therapy, but it's six months and...Miranda will be there, and Katie..." Andy felt panic overwhelming her and closed her eyes to regulate her breathing, using the meditation skills she'd been practising for years.

"We'll make sure you are ready, Andy. You have all of us fighting your corner. I will come to New York with you, we'll stay at the Genovian Consulate." Mia smiled. As she stepped back her foot landed on the small piece of paper. She bent and scooped it up. "Here, this must be yours." Mia handed her the square and Andy frowned as she unfolded it. Recoiling, she almost fell. "Andy?" Mia grabbed her arm and kept her steady. "Andy, breathe, please." Mia urged Andy to remain calm. "What is it, honey?" Mia asked

"Payment for services rendered," Andy growled.

Mia looked down at the cheque and whistled through her teeth. "That's a lot of zeroes." Mia watched saw as Andy's eyes hardened and flashed with their old fire as she tore the cheque into eight and clutched them in her fist.

"That goddamn fucking idiotic woman." Andy seethed. "She can shove the cheque up her stupid ass. I didn't do what I did for fucking cash." Andy paced as she let her temper flow. "I did it because I love her. God, she's impossible." Andy growled deep in her throat. "Just wait 'til I see her, I'll fucking tell her."

The sight of the Andy she once knew amazed Mia. "Come on inside, Andy. I got you a gift."

"It's not two million bucks, is it? 'Cause trust, I will shove it up your ass." Andy seethed.

Mia let out a loud laugh. "I wouldn't dare." She held her hand out and as Andy clasped it, she led Andy towards the cottage.

Sat in a chair was a tall rectangular box. Andy looked at Mia and saw her grin. "Go ahead, Andy." Andy moved slowly and took care to remove the lid from the box. Looking down she saw the Gibson Hummingbird Pro Sunburst acoustic guitar.

"Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, what on Earth?" Andy was astounded.

"Grandmère, Joe and I hope you may find the inspiration to play again, even if it means we have to hear you singing god-awful country songs that speak of nothing but no good men and heartbreak."

Andy snorted back a genuine laugh, suddenly feeling lighter than she had in months.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dinner passed quietly with the Queen, Joe and Mia making idle conversation. Andy sat quietly as they discussed the upcoming Coronation. Genovian members of Parliament had initially insisted Mia needed to be married before she took the crown. Things changed after she nearly married someone for the sake of it. Mia had been brave and had argued with parliamentarians about being forced into marrying someone, and they cast the unanimous vote she could still be Queen. Clarisse and Joe had used the day to get married themselves. Mia was adamant she would only ever marry for love.

Deep in thought, Andy missed Joe's question. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you ever planned on marrying?" Joe smiled gently.

"Um, well, most states do not recognise same-sex marriage yet, but maybe one day.", Andy looked down. "I would have to find someone willing first."

Mia grinned. "I'm sure the lady octopus would be willing." Joe chuckled having heard the story at one of Mia's infamous parties.

Andy snickered. "Yeah, but I wouldn't be." Her smile disappeared. "I planned on asking Miranda before everything turned to shit. I had the ring and everything. Once the job was over, I planned to whisk her away for the weekend, just the two of us, and...well, it wasn't to be."

"Do you think she would have said yes?" Andy's admission stunned Clarisse.

"I don't know." Andy shrugged. "She never tried to hide me away. I think I could have made her happy." Andy sighed. "It was all I ever wanted, her happiness, even when she infuriated me, which was often."

"And what about your own happiness, Andy?" Joe looked at Clarisse and saw the love and happiness returned in her eyes.

"Honestly, I think my happiness has always been tied with hers, even when I first worked for her I wanted to make her life easier, to make her eyes sparkle with satisfaction rather than anger or worry. I always hated seeing her disappointed." Andy scoffed. "I'm sure that sounds pathetic."

"No Andy, it sounds a lot like love," Clarisse stated. "I will tell you a story about what I thought was a hopeless love." Clarisse sipped a glass of wine as Joe smiled gently at her. "As Queen Regent, Joseph and I were two people who were never supposed to be together but were made for each other, nonetheless. And what we have is the kind of love that only grows stronger over time and is rooted not just in attraction but also mutual admiration and respect for one another..." The Queen trailed off.

Joe spoke softly, seeing Clarisse struggling to find words. "We bring out the best in each other. I have watched as Clarisse has ruled Genovia, which is not an easy thing, I have kept her safe. I am not intimidated by her position, which I have always understood is far above my own. She is an inspiration to her fellow countrymen, to Mia and also to me." He grinned. "I think we proved to Mia that regardless of how old you are you have to grab love with both hands."

"They make a kick-ass team. When I first learned about being Crown Princess of Genovia, Joe helped me when he didn't have to, and that was because he cared so much for Grandmère. They worked together to give me the confidence to be ready to take the crown." Mia grinned. "Because of them, I learned to embrace my individuality, and although I have held of becoming Queen, I'm now ready and I'm sure Grandmère is ready to step down and relax."

"Mia will make a wonderful Queen as long as she stays on her two feet at events, I've known no one so clumsy." Clarisse grinned good-naturedly at her granddaughter. "What I meant by this is that you sometimes have a rare connection with someone, it's inexplicable, it is something that will stand the test of time and it is, no matter what happens, meant to be." She looked at Joe and her smile was soft. "I think I will bid you, young ladies, good night, I am in the mood for a walk along the beach and maybe a dance. Come along, Joseph." Joe stood quickly and held his hand out to his wife and they walked away.

"God, they're so cute," Andy laughed a little.

"Aren't they," Mia smirked. "Do you know why Grandmère told you her story?" Andy shook her head. "Even when you feel there is no hope, you cannot dismiss love entirely." Mia stood as the staff came to clear the table. "I will check on Fat Louie. You coming?"

Andy shook her head. Sitting back, she sipped her water. She held no hope for a future between her and Miranda, unable to see a way forward from that night. Standing abruptly, she made her way inside and pulled the guitar free from its case. It was time to say goodbye for good. She had the perfect 4 chord song to get it all out so she could look towards healing and move on. She sounded out Dolly Parton's I Will Always Love You but found she couldn't sing the words as tears streamed down her face.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a guest reviewer (on FFnet) state the following,
> 
>  
> 
> **"Something is off. Wish Andy would snap out of it, its getting boring maybe she needs to get laid"**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As an FYI from someone who suffers from anxiety, there is just no snapping out of it and getting laid does nothing to ease the torment of mental illness. And saying such an inane thing is offensive to those who struggle daily.
> 
> The comment almost prompted me to write even more angst while Andy and Miranda steer beyond the events with Stephen instead of moving towards the happy ending I had written for the next two chapters. It p*ssed off an author who has poured blood, sweat and tears into a fic written for other people's enjoyment, however, I will continue on as planned, for no other reason for all those who have left reviews, comments and kudos across both FFNet and AO3.
> 
> This is for you, my loyal followers and reviewers (Too many names to mention), who give me the courage to continue to write. 500 kudos later...I am beyond thrilled. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the coming chapters

Irv had pleaded not guilty to the charges filed against him at his arraignment. Assistant District Attorney pushed for the judge to hold him without bail and they had remanded him in custody to complete a stint on Rikers. He had also waived his rights to the grand jury hearing knowing indictment would happen, regardless. The prosecution team offered a plea bargain, which he refused and yet the conspiracy charges had been dropped. The witness account of the evening all showed his guilt and something that would put him away for a long time. Irv's defence attorney had not filed motions to suppress statements or physical evidence from proceedings and he decided that he would have a bench trial rather than by 12 of his peers.

At 9:00 am Andy stepped out from the cab outside the New York Supreme Court wearing a charcoal Versace three-piece suit with black Christian Louboutin pumps. They had delayed the trial after her therapist wrote a report she was not ready to testify against the defendant. The judge granted the prosecution an extra two weeks on medical grounds. Irv's trial had been going on for four days as they advanced through the opening statements witnesses and evidence of the night. Now, on the fifth day, it was time for herself and Miranda to testify.

Andy had watched passively from the gallery after the judge decided her testimony would not be affected by hearing other witness accounts at the trial. Placing her sunglasses firmly on her nose she looked around and frowned at the milling press. Moving quickly forward, she had almost reached the door when she was spotted.

"Andy, hey, what do you think about the proceedings against Irv Ravitz."

"Hey, Andy. How's the shoulder?"

"Hey, Andy. How does it feel to know you are incapable of doing your job?"

"Was it only another job or love?"

"Andy, is it true the Dragon dumped you the night she shot her ex?"

"So what is it like fucking La Priestly?"

"Do you prefer Andy, Ahn-dréy-ah or Alexis?"

Andy spun around, her fists clenched. As she glared at reporters, she saw Miranda's town car idling at the curb. "No comment." She hissed. Spinning on her heel she moved quickly into the court and found a bench. Sitting down, she bent over, placing her head between her legs and took deep breaths, hoping to get her overwhelming panic under control. How the actual fuck had the press found out about Alexis? She caught the familiar click of heels and closed her eyes as Miranda's perfume surrounded her. "Just go away, Miranda."

"I cannot do that, Andréa. Are you okay?" Miranda was hesitant.

Andy lifted her head and saw the concern expressed in the pools of blue. She snorted out a harsh bark of laughter. "Fucking peachy keen, jellybean."

Miranda couldn't help rolling her eyes but smile blossomed on her face as she took in the sight of the younger woman. She'd styled her hair in a chin-length wavy bob, framing her high cheekbones, Her bangs swept to the side. She was tanned, and she had filled out to a solid size two, tipping towards a four. It was a look reminiscent of the young woman she had first met. "You look beautiful." Miranda blurted. "I wasn't sure if I'd see you."

Andy turned and made to move away to the elevators, Miranda keeping stride walked by her side. "If I hadn't had a subpoena I'd be out enjoying the blue skies of sandy beaches of Genovia." Andy's frown showed her unhappiness as she entered the enclosed space and hit the button for the 14th floor. "It was a fucking asshole move. Like I need any more fucking trig...reminders." As she spoke the elevator bustled between floors with throngs of attorneys, defendants, court officers and administrative workers and her cussing had people eyeing her.

Miranda glanced up at Andy before looking ahead. "I hope they get through today quickly. They will call me to the stand today, according to the prosecution."

Andy ignored her and stepped from the elevator. Looking around saw a clerk stood outside the courtroom. Moving towards him he explained that the prosecution was busy, and something had delayed the proceedings. They would call her once the proceedings were ready to begin should she find somewhere quiet to sit, advising her the building had a coffee shop and a newsstand available in the lobby. Andy nodded and moved away as Miranda frowned. She followed the brunette towards the coffee shop.

Andy was muttering under her breath as she queued for her coffee. She could feel the heat of the editor behind her as she stepped towards the counter. "A triple venti no-foam latte and a Double Double, both searing hot, please." Andy moved away, seating herself in a comfortable chair and pulled her journal out, writing. Noticing Miranda hovering she looked up. "You can sit, you know."

"I wasn't sure if you would appreciate my presence," Miranda spoke hesitantly.

"I ordered your coffee, didn't I?" Andy smirked as Miranda sat and pulled the Book from a Runway tote bag with a stash of post-it notes and a red fine-tip marker. "Oh, I have something for you." Rummaging in her wallet Andy found what she was looking for at handed Miranda the small squares that were once a cheque for $2 million dollars. "I don't want your money, Miranda. In fact, I never signed the contract that P.J and Kate brought from L.A." She swallowed. "I was never in your employ, I decided once you told me we could...date...well, I concluded it would not be appropriate."

"But I paid Kathryn and Phillip..." Miranda sputtered.

"For the upgrades to your security, yes. For my work, not a dime. You covered my medical expenses without me digging in my heels. That was more than enough." Andy's initial anger at seeing Miranda's cheque had disappeared. She bent her head and scribbled again.

She had discussed her feelings in depth with her therapist once she knew she would return to New York. Miranda had been the one issue she had not spoken about, not willing to admit that her heart was shattered. Her therapist was pleased by her honesty, believing it was a step in the right direction in overcoming everything, she had worked through the anger, had curled up and cried and had found a modicum of peace but she was unwilling to put her heart back on the line for the editor.

"What are you writing?" Miranda asked.

"It's part of my therapy, a way of working through things. I keep writing about the events as they occur in my mind, in the hope, they will become memories and not situations I keep re-living." Andy explained.

The explanation stunned Miranda. "You re-live those moments?"

"Every night. I told you that morning we went out to the Hamptons. Things just got worse after I left." Andy looked up and saw Miranda looking broken. "I refused to let myself sleep and one evening, shortly after arriving in Genovia, Joe startled me and I lashed out. It took three Palace guards to subdue me and Queen Clarisse suggested a therapist. She brought one in from Paris who specialises in PTSD."

"Are you getting better?" Miranda whispered, fighting tears.

"Each day is a little better, but there's no quick fix for this. There are days I take half a dozen steps backwards. It is finding out my triggers and..." Andy stalled as Miranda stood up quickly.

"Excuse me, one moment." Miranda grabbed her purse and stalked off, and Andy was sure she saw the older woman swiping at free-falling tears.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda found the nearest bathroom and locked herself in the stall. Resting her head on the door she let her tears fall. She hated how powerless she was in the face of the damaged soul that was Andréa Sachs. The young woman was so complacent, but also guarded and wary of her. It seemed like the events had extinguished the light that always shone brightly within her.

Having spoken to Princess Amelia the day before as they walked through the court, she was provided with quite a few home truths as the young woman ranted over certain behaviour towards her friend, not just by her, but Kathryn too. Miranda had not realised that her little sister had ceased contact with the brunette, she believed it was something they did not speak about. She knew Kathryn's absence from Andréa's life would hurt the brunette. She had stated to Kathryn that day in her office she wouldn't lose her or Andréa, but she had not considered that Kathryn would be the one to keep her distance after everything.

A knock on the stall door caught her attention. "Will you be in there long, I need to pee." The door between them muffled Kate's voice, but it was unmistakable. Miranda unlatched the door and let it swing open. Swiping under her eyes she gazed at her little sister. "What's up, Miranda?"

"Just...I was...Andréa..." Miranda closed her eyes. "She is saturated with pain. She has lost so much."

The comment confused Kate. "Lost?" She queried.

"I spoke with Princess Amelia yesterday. As you can predict she had quite a few things to say, most of which valid. Andréa feels the absence of the people she thought of as friends." Miranda clenched her jaw. "Fix this."

"Family comes first," Kate whispered. "I wanted to be there for you, you needed someone too."

"She is your family, I have overheard you tell her so multiple times. She is loyal to you and Phillip, Kathryn." Miranda brushed her hand through her hair in frustration. "I cannot believe you kept your distance due to some false belief I would have an issue should you support her, after what I said, how I've wished I could turn back time and take back those words I uttered. You are her best friend, and you disappeared from her life. Can you imagine how alone she has been? It is not like she has anyone else, her own blood disowned her because she identifies as something other than heterosexual, they told her they wished she was dead. No matter how much we reassured her don't you think a portion of her may believe it was a valid point?"

Kate stepped back, astounded by the force of Miranda's ice, as the door opened behind her. "Katie, Miranda." Andy's eyes flickered between the two women as she held two takeaway coffee's as she stood in the doorway. "Um, well, you can be overheard from outside and..." Andy trailed off as she took in Kate's baby bump. She couldn't stop her wide, genuine smile. "...Jeez, Kate, you look amazing."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Kate grinned ruefully, unsure if they would be okay.

Andy handed the coffee back out to P.J and moved forward quickly, pulling Kate into her arms carefully as much as possible with her large stomach. "I thought you were on bed rest?" Pulling back she saw the question in Kate's eyes. "P.J mentioned it in an email."

"I was. I'm okay though, as long as I take it easy." Kate assured her. "I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, Kate. Enjoying beach life." Andy offered a weak smile, showing both Miranda and Kate the obvious lie.

Miranda snorted. "You are still a bad liar, Andréa. Now, I left the book in my haste." Andy looked at Miranda and saw the smudged makeup around her eyes, her nose was red and shiny.

Moving out of Kate's personal space she headed towards Miranda and taking her elbow pulled her to the vanity. Taking Miranda's purse she located the small makeup bag she always carried and rummaged through it until she found the items she needed. "Tilt your head" As Miranda did what Andy told her and she worked quickly and quietly to repair the damage, Miranda's chin held gently in one hand. "There, now you are perfect."

"I'm far from perfect," Miranda whispered, stunned at Andy's gentleness and efficiency.

"Maybe not, but as a wise woman recently told me, as humans we are prone to making mistakes," Andy smirked. "Now, if you are finished berating your little sister, I recommend getting your coffee off P.J while it is still hot. Nigel has the book."

"Yes, Andréa." Miranda offered a genuine smile.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

It was after 11 am when the trial began. Everyone except Miranda made their way to the gallery, and after further evidence was given, they called Miranda to testify. She took her oath firmly before the Assistant District Attorney approached.

"Ms Priestly, in your own words can you tell the court about the night in question?" The Assistant District Attorney had prepped Miranda, and she understood she would have to provide clear and concise answers.

"Please, call me Miranda," Miranda asked. "Well, Andréa and I were attending a bi-annual dinner dance held for Elias Clarke executives. We had dinner and were dancing when Andréa became distracted by a commotion at the door. Two men ran towards the dance floor, one was waving a gun." Miranda swallowed nervously. "Andréa pulled herself from my arms and kicked one man in the groin. As he doubled up, she moved to put him in a stranglehold to make him unconscious. She told someone to restrain him and then she kicked off her shoes and moved towards where I was stood beside Irving. The man was waving a gun at me, he told me I would die." Miranda faltered and closed her eyes briefly.

"I understand this must be hard to recount, but we need to hear it." The Assistant District Attorney urged Miranda.

"Andréa tapped the man on his shoulder to get his attention, I pleaded with her to do something, anything really. The moment left me petrified. I saw her grip his wrist and heard the crunch as it snapped. He dropped the gun, but it went off. She jabbed at him and as he stumbled back, she caught him in a right hook. As he sank to the floor, she asked for a belt and told everyone not to touch the gun as she tied his ankles up. I looked down and saw Irv was bleeding from a wound in his thigh. Andréa led me away to a chair before asking for a scarf which she used to stem the bleeding. When he groaned, she told him to shut up as it was just a scratch and if he hadn't been hiding behind me, he would have had his penis shot off." The comment caused laughter from the gallery and Miranda looked up to see both Mia and Nigel chuckling.

"Were those her exact words, Ms Priestly?", The Assistant District Attorney asked knowingly.

"No," Miranda closed her eyes and spoke. "She said,  _'if you hadn't been so busy cowering behind Miranda like the fucking pussy you are, you'd have had your dick shot off'_."

Mia hissed out a loud yes at the recounting. The judge eyed the young royal warily.

"Irving responded with the news I should have been the one that ' _copped the bullet'_. He then called Andréa a cunt.", Miranda tripped over the word, disgusted that she had to repeat it. "Andréa questioned his meaning about the bullet being meant for me and while she waited for answers she pulled her cell out. She wanted to capture his words. He admitted to hiring the two thugs, he wanted to scare me into thinking about retiring. He expressed disbelief that Andréa had protected me and asked why when I am such a cold bitch. Andréa explained. As she finished he lunged for the gun and pointed it at her, I got up, panicked. I caught her laughter, not her usual boisterous cackle, but one filled with despair. Andréa told him to shoot her, she had his confession and what would a few more years be added to a lengthy sentence if he did it properly. She told him she had nothing to live for, no children. She felt she was in love with someone who she believed could never love her in return. She told him to shoot her, it would do her a favour and put her out of her misery." Miranda couldn't stop her tears. "He saw me moving towards them and changed his focus on to me, aiming the gun at my head. Andréa moved so quickly as the gun went off, sweeping me against her chest and tucking my head down protectively. She fell as the police entered the building. There was so much blood, and her pulse was so faint." Miranda looked up and met the startled brown eyes of the woman she loved. "I tried to stop the bleeding by pressing down hard on the wound, but the blood just pooled around my hands. She had saved my life and almost lost her own. I needed to save her."

Miranda's words stunned Andy. They had not really discussed what had happened that night before being ferried off in the ambulance to the hospital. She surmised Miranda's blood donation saved her, not the actions as she treated her wound.

"Does Andréa love someone who cannot return the feelings?" The Assistant District Attorney smiled at the older woman in the witness box, offering reassurance.

"She is, in fact, loved, very much so, much more than she will ever comprehend," Miranda whispered.

"No further questions your honour." The Assistant District Attorney looked towards the gallery and saw the young woman had her hands balled into tight fists, she was pale and tense as Princess Amelia of Genovia muttered in her ear. She sighed. She had looked over the therapist reports regarding the young woman's PTSD and it allowed her to delay things but she had a sense the defence would rip both Miranda and Andy to bits.

The Assistant District Attorney sat down as Irv's attorney stood up. "Ms Priestly, Miranda. What is your relationship with Andréa Sachs?"

"I am her former employer and I suppose you could now call me her ex-girlfriend." Miranda was honest.

"And when did your relationship start?" Irv's lawyer was a toad, just like his client.

"Objection, your honour. Miranda and Andréa's relationship has no bearing on this case." The prosecution jumped to her feet.

"Objection overruled." The judge intoned. "You better have a good reason for this line of questioning."

"Yes, your honour." He offered Miranda a smirk. "Please, answer the question."

"We started the relationship the day after Irving Ravitz shot Andréa." Miranda looked down.

"Why was Andréa Sachs at the dance with you?" The defence attorney asked.

"I had no date, Andréa was free, and so I asked her to be my date," Miranda stated blandly.

"So it wasn't to offer you protection due to the threats you had been receiving from Stephen Tomlinson?" He asked.

"No, I wanted to take Andréa out." Miranda lifted her head her jaw set.

"So you wanted to date a woman half your age, who is not your social equal? I find that unbelievable." He was baiting Miranda and was delighted by the tightening of her jaw.

"Look at her." Miranda spat through her teeth, gestured at where Andy sat, her head down, in the gallery. "It is unbelievable that anyone in their right mind wouldn't want that beautiful, fiercely loyal woman on their arm. I have loved Andréa Sachs for years. I will always love her." Miranda was apoplectic, her fury making her tone icy.

"Your honour, I would like to submit further evidence that suggests Miranda Priestly paid Andréa Sachs for her security services. The relationship between them is a farce." The criminal defence attorney moved to his clerk and grabbed a sheath of documents which he approached the bench with.

"This is a contract between yourself and PJE Elite Security?" The judge was incredulous.

"Yes, it is," Miranda admitted. Trailing her mind back she smirked. "And if you look at page two and three, you will see Andréa did not sign the contract. I paid PJE Elite to connect a new security system." Miranda pursed her lips. "It is true Andréa's return to New York was to discuss offering personal security, however, we found the mutual attraction, that has always been present between us, was too much to ignore." Miranda licked her, dry lips. "In her infinite wisdom, Andréa did not wish to be in my employment if we were to navigate a relationship, and it is not like she could offer much protection after a bullet hole ripped through her trapezius."

The judge looked down and scanned through the contract as Miranda's lawyer Maxwell frowned. He'd been helping PJE Elite re-brand to Emerson-Sackville Elite and understood from what they had advised him, employee documentation was kept on a secure server. There had been a serious breach of privacy. Leaning over he whispered to the prosecution.

"This line of questioning is unnecessary. Whatever you were trying to prove has failed." The judge was firm. "There was no professional relationship between Andréa Sachs and Miranda Priestly but even if there was it would have no bearing on these proceedings."

"No further questions your honour." Irv's attorney's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I have one further question for Miranda." The Assistant District Attorney stood. "A woman of your standing would want to ensure you have your privacy maintained when hiring individuals. What knowledge do you have of PJE's confidential client and employee files?"

"I once asked Andréa why she did not want people to link her to Alexis Sackville, she advised me she preferred having a sense of anonymity in her work. She told me that Andy Sachs and Alexis Sackville existed in the company database as individuals. She informed me that everything linking her to Alexis was, as far as she was aware, unbreachable. This shows those contracts could only be illegally gained. I am sure I would have heard if the DA's office issued a warrant for the files. To my knowledge, someone has released the information to the press overnight. I will have my legal team investigate and I will suggest to Phillip and Kathryn that they also bring have a complaint raised, and the breach investigated by the police." Miranda eyed Irv as he gulped nervously and tugged at the white t-shirt under the orange jumpsuit he wore.

"No further questions, your honour." The Assistant District Attorney smiled happily.

"You may step down Miranda. I will call a recess. We will recommence proceedings at 14:00 hours."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as the judge swept to his chambers Irv was led limping to what was, colloquially known, as the Tombs. The defence attorney left the room followed by those watching the trial. Andy stood up unsteadily and fled without a word. Kate eased herself up and looked towards the door. Setting off with a waddling gait after the brunette.

"Leave her." Mia's quiet command had Kate stalling. "She needs time to process and refocus."

"What would you know?" Kate hissed loudly as Miranda stepped close.

"I've been there for the last four months, Kate." Mia glared. "I did not turn my back on her, I did not make her think she is unworthy." Kate made to interrupt her. "Andy has PTSD. She's in the middle of therapy which is helping her manage her triggers. It started with her talking through everything, including the negative beliefs she had somehow accumulated about certain things and her fears. They moved to exposure therapy. She talks of the events that brought her to this point, she writes about them, she listens to recordings of herself recounting every moment she re-lives when she closes her eyes. Over the last two weeks, she has done twelve sessions of EMDR. I don't know what it entails something to do with eye movement and desensitisation, we don't talk about her therapy unless she wants to." Mia frowned. "Through it all, she has been having Stress Inoculation Training, it's helped her learn massage and breathing techniques and other ways to stop her negative thoughts by relaxing both mind and body. That is what she'll be doing now."

"I didn't realise," Kate mumbled.

"Why would you? You haven't emailed, there have been no calls. Even she..." She waved her hand in Miranda's direction. "...made contact, and boy, if you saw her reaction after the initial tears, it was pure Alexis. And that night she picked up the guitar we got for her, and she played for the first time since she left New York, and she's played it every night since. She doesn't sing, but she's taking better care of herself, she has put weight on, and is kicking every single one of my guard's butts." Mia shook her head. "She has so much strength and courage, but she cannot see it past the pain in her heart. If you all love her as much as you claim, you need to understand she is not the Andy Sachs that came to New York and dated the Devil." Mia turned away. "I will get her a coffee. Once she's in control, she'll need something comforting."

"I'll come with you, if that is okay, your highness?" Miranda spoke softly.

Mia's lips quirked. "Acceptable." She led Miranda from the courtroom.

Miranda rolled her eyes, unable to stop her chuckle. Tilting her head to the side she looked at the Princess. "You know, you and Andréa are similar and she also displays the same impertinence. Are you sure there is no genetic bond between you?"

Mia laughed. "Grandmère asked the same. Come, I'll tell you about Andy's first attempt at mattress surfing."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The prosecution did not call Andy to testify against Irv after the recess, insisting it wasn't necessary after all the testimonies, and now all the evidence was in. The defence case included no witnesses, not even Irv. The Assistant District Attorney's closing statement was clear-cut. The witness statements and Irv's recorded confession proved, beyond all doubt, his guilt. If someone fired the gun, the bullet was meant it for Miranda Priestly, and they should commend the bravery of Andréa Sachs. Her final statement was a specific sentence recommendation to the judge, the maximum sentence available, life. The defence attorney's closing statement was brief. His bone contention was Miranda and Andy's fledgeling relationship considering their professional relationship and the belief it was not a premeditated murder attempt.

The judge had ordered a pre-sentence investigation and report after the second day of the trial. The reports provided him with information on the Irv's background, possible mitigating circumstances involved in the crime, the likelihood of successful probation and suggested programs of rehabilitation. He could not, in good faith, after hearing the witness statements, give the lower sentence.

The judge cleared his throat and spoke. "I have taken all the evidence presented and the Probation Departments pre-sentencing report into account but before I get on to sentencing, I have two people I need to address." He looked at Andy and Miranda. "You are not victims, you are survivors. You're both extraordinarily strong, and I hope you overcome the events that have transformed your life and your relationship." Licking his lip he continued. "I allowed the prosecution to delay this trial as I am aware, due to medical grounds, that you may not have been able to face your demons, Andréa. I hope you find closure from these events." Miranda placed a hand on Andy's back, offering her support.

He turned to Irv. "Regarding the charges levied against you, Irving Ravitz, I find you guilty of both attempted murder in the first degree and reckless endangerment in the first degree. You have shown no remorse for your actions. The prosecution has proven, through your own confession to the survivor of your actions, you hired the men who stormed into the rooms, we heard their testimony you handed them a gun, they had no knowledge you loaded the firearm prior. But it was you that pulled the trigger on the woman who bested all your workplace manoeuvring. In a display of petulance, you threatened a young woman with the said gun and she laughed down in your face, daring you to shoot. The courts have eliminated indeterminate sentencing for the first-time violent felony offenders. For attempted murder in the first degree, I sentence you to twenty-five years. For the charge of Reckless Endangerment in the first degree, I sentence you to seven years. That is thirty-two years. You will receive jail credits for the time you have already served." Irving's shoulders fell and his brow was sweaty. "You will pay restitution on an amount yet determined and your attorney can ask me for a restitution hearing so I can determine what a reasonable amount is for the survivors. You have 21 days to appeal, Do you acknowledge the receipt of your appellate rights?"

Irv nodded. "Yes."

Anything else to add?" Irv and his attorney shook their head's. "That's all. I dismiss the court."

As Irv was being led away Andy stepped away from everyone. "Hey, Irv?"

"Yes, what?" Irv blustered.

Andy looked at him from the tip of his shoes to the crown of his head. "Orange is not your colour."

Miranda's loud laughter echoed in his ears as they led him handcuffed from the room and back to his small bunk on Rikers Island.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda invited everyone to dinner. Only Kate and P.J declined as Kate's ankles were swelling and she felt nauseous. Andy expressed concern and let Kate lean on her heavily as they drifted towards the exit of the court. Roy had sent a text and warned Miranda there was a large press presence outside the North Entrance and upon circling the building suggested the South Entrance, there was press present, but nowhere near the level of the North. Mia had called her guards to keep the press at bay as she pulled them through the doors.

The few milling paparazzi surged upon seeing Miranda's signature silver hair and shoved camera's in their faces, the flashes blinding them. Andy held on tighter to Kate and batted a camera out of her face. "Get out of my fucking way." She snarled. Someone elbowed her in her shoulder and she stumbled, letting go of Kate. Miranda stepped up and shielded her sister as Andy twirled around, standing with her hands on her hips glaring at the perpetrator. "You should watch what you are fucking doing unless you want to be in there for assault. There is a fucking pregnant woman here, so back the fuck off."

"Can you give me a few words about the sentence today, Andy?" The reporter asked.

Andy scoffed. "After you barged my shoulder and tripped me? You must be joking, right?"

"Please?" The young man was desperate. "Just a few words."

"Name and paper?" Andy asked.

"John Baine, New York Mirror." The young man was breathless in the face of Andy's ferocity.

"Tell Greg Hill he's a dick." Andy snarled. She pointed to a female reporter who stood on the sidelines writing on a notepad. "You, who are you?"

"Megan Stein, New York Observer." Andy grinned and gestured for the young woman to follow. This would make her career.

"I want to you to quote me verbatim, okay?" The young woman nodded as Andy leaned in. "They served Justice. That's all."

"That's all?" Megan queried softly.

Andy spoke firmly. "Yes.  _T_ _hat's all_." Andy looked around. "You will get no further comments. I'll ask that you back off and let me and my family and friends go about our business. It has been a long few months." Andy spun on her heel and stepped towards the waiting cars where Kate, P.J, Mia and Miranda were waiting.

As she reached the four, Kate doubled over with a loud groan and they heard liquid hitting concrete. Andy and Miranda looked down to see the pooling wetness on Kate's maternity dress.

"Oh, shit," Andy whispered. Leaping to action she opened the door and pushed Miranda into the seat bodily, receiving a squeak of displeasure. P.J followed quickly as Miranda slid across the back seat and she helped Kate carefully into a position next to her husband. "Roy, keys." She demanded of the stunned driver. "Quickly unless you want to be cleaning amniotic fluid from the upholstery for the next few weeks.

Roy launched his keys at her and she snatched them from the air as he moved around the car to the passenger seat. She looked at Mia and grinned before pulling her into a quick hug and throwing herself into the driver's seat. She heard Mia's low chuckle as she switched on the ignition and pulled out into oncoming traffic with the squeal of tyres. Roy held on to the dash firmly as Andy sped towards the Presbyterian.

"Andréa, you need to calm down..." A loud cry cut off Miranda's words as Andy sped up.

"Yeah, yeah, by the sound of things we really have the time to move at a glacial pace." Andy's words were lighthearted and as she took in the rearview at the people sitting in the back, she caught the amusement in three sets of eyes as Roy chuckled from the seat next to her.

"She's back." P.J exclaimed happily as Kate breathed through a contraction.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Andy walked down the busy New York streets, heading towards BLT Steak. As she ambled, having allowed plenty of time, she reflected on the six months she had been away from the City. She walked along the sidewalks with confidence, her eyes hidden behind large sunglasses as she scanned the surrounds carefully.

Andy allowed her thoughts to flitter to the week before she left, something she did frequently. Andy wasn't sure she'd made the right decision about leaving the New York again after Thanksgiving, but she still had decisions to make about her future and needed time to think things through. She'd found herself on a plane to France, ready to continue her therapy and work towards healing.

Andy had found peace after everything and it allowed her to work occasionally. She had made the conscious decision to take small jobs again and had was writing, both of which had brought her back to New York.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Andy paced the waiting room while Miranda sat regally in an uncomfortable chair. Nurses had rushed P.J and Kate away to a delivery suite hours before and the wait was making her edgy._

_The door sprang open and Andy stopped at the sight of P.J. "She wants you." He whispered hoarsely. Miranda stood up and smoothed her skirt. "No, Miranda. She wants Andy. She screeched the bloody room down when the doctor said no to having you both in there." Andy caught the flash of hurt in Miranda's eyes as P.J caught her attention. "You'll need to scrub up, we're close, she's fully dilated."_

_Andy rushed away and charged towards the nurse waiting with scrubs. "That woman would have a room full if she could get her own way."_

_"Will you go tell her sister that, Miranda isn't one to wait patiently," Andy smirked._

_"Just try to keep her calm, will you? Her poor husband has had his hands full for the last few hours and all she's doing now is muttering how she wants her Andy."_

_Andy passed the nurse and entered the delivery suite to find Kate on the bed, her hair was stuck to her forehead and her eyes shut tight as she panted through a contraction. Andy moved to the head of the bed. " Breathe, Katie."_

_Kate exhaled slowly. "You're here..."_

_"Where else would I be?" Andy grinned as Kate rolled her eyes. "So, will you tell me why I am in here and your husband is soothing Miranda's ruffled feathers?"_

_"I'm scared, kiddo," Kate whispered._

_Andy brushed the hair from Kate's face. "You'll be fine." She tried to reassure the redhead._

_Kate caught Andy's eye. "I'm not scared about the baby, Andy. Don't be dense. I'm scared I fucked up with you. I'm sorry." Kate groaned. "Oh God, I want to push." She cried._

_"Do you want me to get P.J, he said you were close?" Andy asked, becoming slightly panicked._

_Kate nodded. "Yes, but please, Andy, tell me I haven't fucked our friendship up."_

_Andy bent over her friend and kissed her forehead. "You will always be my best friend, Katie-pie. There's nothing you could do that I won't forgive."_

_"And Miranda?" Kate hissed. "Have you forgiven her?"_

_"Yeah, it seems that way, though I still need time. She hurt me, Kate," Andy admitted. "Now, I'll go get that big lug of yours, and the nurse." Andy stood tall and gave Kate a wide smile before leaving the room and getting P.J and the nurses attention. "She's ready."_

_P.J grinned excitement highlighted in his eyes as he ran back towards his wife's room._

_Andy sat down a few seats away from Miranda and closed her eyes. She meant what she had said to Kate_ ,  _she held no hard feelings towards her or Miranda, but she also knew she wasn't the same person. Irv, Greg and Stephen had left their mark on her. She breathed deeply realising the events of the day had left her emotionally wiped out._   _Using the techniques her therapist had taught her she focussed on her breathing and felt herself relax. She could sense Miranda's eyes on her and tried to stop the furious beating of her heart at the awareness._

_Miranda fidgeted and when Andy opened her eyes and looked at her she caught her eye, offering a small smile. "I had a phone call while you were with Kathryn. Maxwell advised me Gregory has changed his plea to guilty. The case will no longer go to court and he will be sentenced shortly, it could be before Thanksgiving next week, but more than likely after the holiday. I think he has realised, once news of Irving broke, it was unlikely he would win."_

_"No court..." The news stunned Andy, and relief overwhelmed her, not for her but for Caroline. "Shiiit!" She couldn't stop the wide smile. "It will be a relief for Caroline, knowing he is in a place he can do no further harm."_

_"And hopefully you too." Miranda clarified. "You can try to move on from all this."_

_Andy exhaled loudly. "It's not that easy, Miranda. It won't just magically make it all go away."_

_Miranda frowned and looked away. "You are never coming back to us, are you?" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "I continue to live on hope, but..."_

_Andy sighed. "I am damaged, possibly beyond repair. I don't know I can give you what you need, Miranda."_

_P.J walked back into the room a large smile on his face. Andy grinned at his happiness. "A boy." He whooped. "I have a son."_

_Andy launched herself to her feet and in three quick strides was in front of him and pulling him into her arms, leaning back from the hug she punched his arm. "Congrats, old man."_

_Andy backed off as Miranda stepped up and kissed his cheek. "A boy." She smirked. "It will thrill Cassidy, it seems Caroline now owes her ten dollars."_

_P.J and Andy laughed. "Come, it's time for you to meet the new edition to the family." P.J held his hand out for Andy as he led them towards Kate's room._

_They walked into the room and witnessed Kate staring down at her son, a small smile on her face, she looked tired and pale._

_P.J moved towards the crib and Kate scooted back on the bed with a wince. P.J bent and picked up the bundle carefully. He moved towards Andy as Miranda perched beside Kate, pulling her into her arms._

_P.J handed his son to Andy, and she cradled the baby to her chest._

_Andy looked down and spotted the shock of red hair. "He's stunning." She stroked his hand, and he gripped her finger tightly. Bending she kissed his head. Her heart clenched, and she knew he would have her wrapped around his little finger. Looking up she noticed Miranda, Kate and P.J were smiling. "So, what's this little one's name?"_

_"Kiddo, I want you to meet your Godson." P.J licked his lips nervously. "Andrew Miro Emerson."_

_Andy's eyes teared up. "Hey, little Andy. I promise you, no matter where I end up, I'm always gonna be there for you." Andy husked. A tear escaped and trickle down her face. Turning her back she used the corner of the baby's blanket to swipe at it. Getting her swirling emotions under control she moved carefully to Miranda's side and handed her the baby." Here, your nephew."_

_Miranda caught and held Andy's eyes. She gasped at the sight of the pain, hope, love and sadness battling in their depths._

_"Andréa,", Miranda muttered. "There is no rush for me to hold him."_

_"It is time for him to meet his other namesake." Andy took two steps back. "I'm gonna go back to the consulate, um, I will catch up with you all, maybe tomorrow."_

_"Andy, stay." Kate's whisper cut through the air._

_"I can't Katie, not right now." Andy stepped from the room quickly and as she moved from the hospital she let her tears flow._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy entered BLT Steak and stalled at the sight before her. Miranda sat next to a handsome man, his hand laid on top of hers at the table. The twins sat between them. Looking across the room she spotted her lunch date and was waved over.

She passed the Priestly table and looked down, the sparkling ring on Miranda's left hand drew her eye. The news the week before, that Miranda would marry Michael Illingworth the Third, had come as a blow. After a sleepless night, she realised it was something she would recover from.

Moving silently past, no one noticed her, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she stalked to the table and sat down heavily, shrugging off her leather jacket.

"We should have done this at the office." Her companion, Amanda, stated upon seeing her frown. "But I thought we should celebrate." She pushed a hardback copy of a book towards her and grinned. "The first copy hot off the press."

Andy's smile spread across her face as she looked down and saw her name in bold print. She looked up at Amanda. "I can't believe I am being published." Andy's voice was light. "And by Bloomsbury too."

Amanda grinned. "You deserve it. It is an amazing story and children all over the world will love it."

Andy glanced over at Miranda's table and caught the blue eyes staring at her in disbelief. "When will I get the rest of my author's copies?" She tore her eyes away and looked at the young woman opposite. Amanda had been the one to read her manuscript after Mia pushed her into submitting it to her. She'd devoured it and pushed for forward for consideration.

"They're being packaged as we speak. They should be waiting at your apartment later." Amanda stated. "So, what now?"

"I continue to work when I'm needed. I have a follow up in mind I've been outlining." Andy whispered. "I've found that I need to create an escape from the madness of the world."

Amanda knew some of Andy's past, she'd been open about her PTSD, and was tossing around writing about it. They ordered lunch and chatted about Andy's travels for work and her new apartment on Central Park South but Amanda knew she only had half the woman's attention as they tumbled into a comfortable silence.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Andy watched as Mia packed up her things ready to leave for Genovia. They had seen each other only sporadically since the trial. Andy woke up each morning and made her way to Kate's and they spent hours talking and laughing like the old days. Andy was content holding the baby as he dozed or watching him sleep in his bassinet. Her heart was full of fierce protectiveness over the small bundle._

_That day she planned to book into a hotel, upon leaving the Genovian Consulate by Mia's side, carrying a small bag and her guitar case, she found Roy waiting. "Hey Roy, what are you doing here?"_

_"Miranda sent me for you, she'd adamant there is no need for you to book into a hotel." Roy was obviously nervous about breaking such news._

_"So, I'm going to Kate's?" Andy asked._

_Roy shook his head. "No, the townhouse."_

_Andy closed her eyes and counted to ten. Looking at Mia she witnessed the smirk. "You knew?" She hissed._

_Mia shrugged. "You shouldn't be alone, and Caroline and Cassidy will enjoy seeing you." Mia had acted in Andy's best interests, she had emailed Miranda, which led to a lengthy phone call and plans being made. "You should be with your family for Thanksgiving tomorrow Andy."_

_Andy huffed, not entirely pleased. "Sorry Roy, I'm fully booked up this holiday. I have a hot date with my bed, my guitar and Netflix."_

_"Andy, c'mon. You know she'll fire me." Roy pleaded._

_"Don't try that shit with me, it was me that taught you that kicked puppy expression. And no, she won't fire you. A good driver's impossible to find." Andy grinned._

_Roy groaned. "Okay, okay, but you're telling her, and then I'll take you wherever you want to go."_

_"Fine." Andy hissed. Turning to Mia she offered her a glare. "No more meddling, Mia."_

_"Or what?" Mia challenged._

_"Or I'll tell your grandmother on you," Andy smirked as Mia huffed before pulling Andy into her arms. "I'll see you soon."_

_"There's no rush to come back," Mia whispered._

_"I'm not ready to stay," Andy admitted._

_Mia nodded and brushed a kiss on Andy's cheek before stepping away and sliding into her car, winding the window down she called out to the brunette. "I'll call you tomorrow, Andy and tell you what I'm thankful for."_

_Andy grinned. "I'm thankful for you, even though you're a pain in the ass." Andy slipped into the town car and as Roy sat behind the wheel, she saw his shoulders shaking with laughter. "I don't understand what you are laughing at, Roy."_

_"I can't wait to watch you try to deny the Priestly's anything, once the three of them hit you with the baby blues, you are toast." Roy continued to chuckle as he navigated traffic._

_"Hey, Roy." Andy caught his eye through the rear-view mirror. "You're a pain in the ass too."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Roy's laughter filled the car as Andy chuckled. They navigated traffic as their laughter settled and Roy gazed at her curiously. "Do you ever think of coming home, Andy?"_

_"I don't know if I can, Roy. There's so much happened here and although I'm trying to get over it, it's difficult." Andy was honest, she wanted no one to have false hopes about her return._

_"You still love her though, right?" Roy asked._

_"Always, but it's not that easy." Andy let out a frustrated breath. "I once told Miranda I hoped neither of said anything that couldn't be taken back. She did that and tore my heart from my chest. And although I tell myself every day the reasons for her words, her fear, guilt and anger, it's not enough for me to forget them. I live with the consequences."_

_"Did you hear she fired Maria the day you left New York?" Roy asked. "She did that in anger too, and Maria forgave her and came back. They took a while to get back to normal but Miranda has changed. She's softer at home, she thinks before she reacts."_

_"Maybe Maria is a stronger woman than I am then?" Andy queried._

_"Nah, I don't think strength has anything to do with it. You'll see for yourself, anyway." Roy stated as he pulled up outside the townhouse._

_"I'm not staying, Roy. So, I won't see anything." Andy was getting frustrated. Why was everyone pushing her? Why could they not give her space to be?_

_"I'll catch you tomorrow, Andy." Roy grinned as Andy stepped from the car, leaving her things, and moved up the steps of the townhouse._

_Miranda opened the door before she knocked and offered a smile._

_"I'm not staying, Miranda." Andy almost shouted._

_Miranda's smile faltered and her icy mask fell firmly into place. "Hello, to you too, Andréa."_

_Andy recognised the tone and stepped back. "I'm sorry, good afternoon, Miranda. Thank you for the kind offer but no, thank you."_

_Caroline interrupted her spiel by barrelling down the stairs, seeing her in the doorway she whooped and ran towards her, almost toppling her to the floor in her enthusiasm. "Andy, I knew you would come. I told Cassi too."_

_Andy swallowed nervously. "Hey, Caro. How are ya?"_

_"Better now you are here. Come on, Mom's made Pecan Pie and Pumpkin pie too, but that's for tomorrow." Caroline tugged her hand and closing her eyes she let the little girl drag her to the kitchen as Miranda gestured to Roy to bring Andy's things inside and shut the door firmly with a shake of her head._

_As they reached the kitchen, Cassidy greeted Andy with a hug and Cara gave a small wave. Maria stepped into her personal space and pulled her into her arms, rocking her gently. Andy felt safe with the older woman and tears formed. "You will stay, Corazoncita?"_

_"It seems, I have no choice," Andy muttered._

_"We all have choices, Andréa." Miranda stepped past her with her bag and guitar case, heading to her old rooms on the lower level._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy excused herself as they finished eating and stood up, moving through the restaurant she made her way to the restroom and leaned over the sink. Getting a paper towel, she ran it under the cold water and placed it on the back of her neck, hoping the cold water would help her focus. She had enjoyed lunch, but she had felt Miranda's eyes piercing her. Hearing the door behind her she stared at Cassidy and smiled as her blue eyes filtered with shock and joy.

"Andy, wait for me." Cassidy pushed into the cubicle and Andy rested against the vanity as the young woman did what she needed. Coming out of the toilet, she stood beside Andy and washed her hands. They searched each other's eyes through the mirror and Andy noticed the tears in them. "You don't hate us, do you? Is that why you don't stay? "

"No honey, not at all. Why would you think that?" The question surprised Andy.

Cassidy sniffed back her tears. "We brought you back to New York, and you got hurt because of us."

"Cass, I love you all very much." Andy knelt down and pulled Cassidy into her arms, holding her tightly, "Come on, I'll take you back to your mom." She stood up, settling Cassidy on her hip. "You're getting too big for this, my imp." She brushed her fingers under Cassidy's eyes. "Now, dry your eyes, I'd hate for your mom and Michael to think I've been upsetting you."

"You heard the news, I take it?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, I was in Philadelphia when it broke." Andy tried to smile. "Congrats..."

"He's a douche bag. We despise him." Cassidy frowned at her. "It should be you marrying Mom. She still wears your ring on a chain around her neck."

"I told her not to wait for me," Andy muttered, her thoughts flittering to the moment she realised Miranda wore her ring.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Andy hadn't slept easily that first night, and it was Maria that came to ease her into wakefulness from her dreams, concerned as she was muttering in her sleep._

_Thanksgiving had the family all together, Roy, Cara, Maria, Nigel, Kate, P.J, and the baby arrived early. Roy and P.J settled in to watch a never-ending supply of football games with Nigel offering commentary, and the women watched the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade._

_When dinner was ready they sat around the table making a lot of noise and laughter as Andy sat back, stuffed full of Turkey and all the trimmings. She'd eaten two pieces of Miranda's Pumpkin Pie, to the teasing from the adults and amazement from the twins._

_After dinner they had settled in the Den and Miranda decided it was time for a new Thanksgiving tradition, a gratitude chain. A way to share what Thanksgiving meant to each member of the family. She and the twins had cut 6x1 slips of coloured construction paper in autumnal colours and each person had to write one blessing they had received this past year or one thing for which they were thankful. Each guest read them as Caroline and Cassidy connected the ends on the first strip of paper with glue and then connected each link to the chain._

_"I am thankful for my health, and the health of this family," Nigel stated._

_"I'm thankful for Miranda's pumpkin pie." P.J grinned as Kate swatted him._   _"And for our family."_

_"I give my thanks to God, for the wonderful blessings he grants us," Maria said._

_"I'm thankful for love." Cara grinned at Roy._

_"I am thankful for the memories we are creating," Roy stated._

_"I am thankful for forgiveness," Kate whispered._

_"I am thankful for safety and security," Caroline stated._

_"I am thankful for hugs." Cassidy grinned. "And dogs."_

_"I am thankful for hope, even in the darkest of times." Miranda swallowed and her hand came up to fiddle at her throat._

_Everyone turned to Andy, and she looked down. "I am thankful for my pain, without it, it would be difficult to appreciate life's joys. And that joy is discovered in each of you. I am thankful for each of you." Her head came up, and she looked at Miranda as a familiar piece of jewellery came into focus. Her breath caught and Miranda tucked it away quickly._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom had to take a call. He wouldn't let Caro come to the bathroom with me." Cassidy interrupted Andy's thought's and frowned. "He said there was no reason for it unless we planned on causing mischief."

"Jackass," Andy muttered causing Cassidy to giggle.

"P.J has said the same, Kate said much worse and little Andy doesn't like him either. He cries when douche bag comes close." Cassidy grinned as Andy's smile brightened.

Moving quickly through the restaurant Andy deposited Cassidy on her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw as Caroline made to jump up to greet her, but a firm hand on her wrist and a hiss of words stopped her. She caught the muffled whimper. Bending slightly, she pecked Cassidy on her head. Moving around she loomed over the man's shoulder and saw he had a grip on Caroline's wrist, the one that had been broken. Swallowing her anger, she knelt beside Caroline and kissed her cheek. "Hey, you okay, little imp?" She whispered.

Caroline's eyes held her fear, and she shook her head once and looked down. Following Caroline's gaze, she saw the small wet patch and her heart broke for the little girl. Andy could recognise the tears of mortification sparkling in blue eyes. Standing up quickly she hit the table and sent their drinks flying, ensuring the majority landed on the man.

"You fucking dyke klutz." He jumped to his feet, letting go of Caroline and dabbing his trousers with his napkin.

Andy stepped into the man's space. "Yeah, that's right." She channelled as much of Alexis as she could and glared at him. "A dyke who will kick your ass from here to the Hudson if you ever lay a hand on either of those girls again. And once I am done tearing you, limb from limb I will make sure Miranda wears your shrivelled little gonads as earrings and calls them this season's must-have accessory." She grinned as he turned pale and backed away in the face of her ferocity.

"Andréa, what is the meaning of this?" Miranda's icy voice hit her ears and she spun around eyeing the editor, her anger clear in her expressive eyes. Her heart was pounding furiously.

"Ask him," She seethed quietly, not wanting to make a scene. She watched as Miranda flushed, struggling to keep hold of her own anger. "Or better yet, ask your daughters. I'm all for you playing happy families, it would be beautiful to see if this  _'man'_..." She turned to him. "...and I use the term loosely, didn't believe he had the right to restrain your daughter physically from greeting me or stop them from going to the bathroom together. Ask yourself how his behaviour affects Caroline when he grips her broken wrist so tightly she has to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain and fear." She bent closer, her voice low enough for only Miranda to hear. "Your daughter peed herself, and I knocked the table and drinks to save her any embarrassment when she has to walk out of her with a fucking wet patch on her skirt." Andy stepped away.

"I...Um...I.." Miranda had no idea what to say. It appalled her. She turned her cold eyes on the man she had agreed to marry and shook her head as she sat down. She made to stroke Caroline's hair from her face and was enraged when she cowered from her touch. "Michael?"

"They are unruly and need discipline." He buzzed furiously. "You saw what they did to the press last week when news broke of our engagement."

"Poster paint balloons off the balconies." Cassidy chirped to Andy.

Andy bit back her laughter and glared at the man balefully. "Jesus Christ, Miranda. Your taste in men is terrible. I thought the last one was bad, but I'm sure you'll need more than a single .357 to get rid of this piece of shit. I'd invest in a shotgun; the bigger cartridges do more damage." Andy knelt beside Caroline as Cassidy giggled. "Hey beautiful, I'm sorry for knocking a drink over you. Do you want to get fresh clothes?"

Caroline nodded quickly. "Please."

"You got a problem with that?" Ignoring the man entirely, Andy looked up at Miranda who now had Cassidy on her knee.

"No." Miranda breathed.

Andy pulled her new book from her bag and handed it to Cassidy. "My first copy. I thought you may appreciate something to read as you wait for Caro. I'll want that one back, but you'll both have a personalised copy later today."

"Really?" Cassidy was stunned and Caroline looked upset.

"Yes." Andy pulled her jacket off and shrugged it over Caroline, helping her with the long sleeves. "I'll be longer than that skirt." She whispered as she picked Caroline up and settled her in her arms.

As she walked away, she heard the man's whine at Miranda. "Surely you cannot believe that...that..."

"Do not even contemplate finishing that sentence." Miranda's tone was icy. "I believe Andréa may be right, my taste in men is deplorable. My taste in women, however, is exemplary."

Andy walked to the table and saw Amanda settling the bill. "Hey, Amanda. I need to dash. I'll phone you later, okay?"

"Okay, Andy. Talk soon." Amanda brushed a kiss on her cheek and waved her away.

Andy headed towards the front of the restaurant. Looking around she noticed Saks off Fifth across the road. Moving quickly, she crossed the road.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Caroline asked.

"No, my little love. That's my editor." Andy grinned as Caroline laid her head on her shoulder. "You know you get something better than Cass out of this lunch disaster. You get to hear the start of the story right from the author's mouth."

"Awesome," Caroline whispered, pleased.

Andy rolled into the start of the story she knew by heart, her thoughts on the moment she walked away, as they entered Saks and went in search of suitable clothes for the little girl.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_Thanksgiving Day ended, with as much noise as it started with. Andy had played her guitar as everyone else sang. She refused all coaxing requests for her to sing but occasionally hummed along with everyone else. Once everyone had left Miranda and Andy stood awkwardly in the foyer unsure of how to proceed now, they were alone. Andy decided for them._

_"Thank you for a wonderful day, Miranda. I will try to sleep, goodnight." Andy brushed past the older woman and found her hand being caught and stiffened._

_"Thank you for staying, my girls and I have enjoyed your presence again." Miranda squeezed Andy's hand. Getting no response, she let go and her shoulders sagged. "Goodnight, I hope you sleep well." Miranda turned away and made her way slowly up the stairs, her head bowed._

_Andy_   _prepared for bed and lay restlessly, unable to settle. Her heart and mind had been battling all day. A creak caught her attention, and she sighed when Caroline's voice cut across the silence._

_"Can I lie with you for a while?" Caroline asked._

_Andy looked at the little girl and noticed she was wearing her hoody. Pulling the blanket free she nodded and Caroline cambered next to her, wrapping her arm tight around Andy's middle. "Close your eyes and try to sleep, honey," Andy whispered._

_They settled together and an hour later Andy shifted as the bed dipped on the other side of Caroline. Opening one eye she saw Cassidy and smiled. Her arm came to wrap around the other little redhead and they settled into sleep._

_Andy woke up with a warm body pressed deliciously close. It was too tall to be either of the twins, the figure was slender and shapely. Half asleep her hands roamed, and she felt silk as they trailed over hips. Miranda's moan filled her ears, and she woke up fully, snatching her hands away and moving away quickly from the older woman's warmth._

_"Miranda, what the hell?" Andy whispered._

_"Mm, it seems there was a sleepover, and you did not invite me. None of you woke when I came to find my Bobbsey's, although you were muttering." Miranda's sleepy blue eyes looked up at her, they held a wealth of tenderness. "Neither Caroline nor I sleep well these days. I must admit it did not surprise me to find her here, sprawled across your chest. It was, however, a shock to find Cassidy curled up against you too."_

_"So, you climbed on in and..." Andy trailed off at the hurt in Miranda's eyes._

_"You muttered my name and whimpered. I wanted to reassure you even if only subconsciously. My apologies for the intrusion." Miranda slid from the cocoon of heat and shivered._

_"What do you want from me, Miranda?" Andy asked. "Just tell me, please. Do you want to break me even further because I should tell you that's not possible?" Andy watched as the editor grabbed her robe and shrugged it on._

_"I want to love you and to have you love me. I want to see the fire of that love shining deep within your eyes." Miranda stepped forward and searched Andy's eyes. "I do not see that. I see sadness and anger. I feel your pain, and it hurts to know I am the one who put it there."_

_"I can't do this, Miranda," Andy whispered._

_"All I am asking for is a chance, I have hope we can, given time, fix this." Miranda took another step towards the bed. "Just tell me how I can fix this, Andréa. To fix you, to bring back the lightness in your eyes." Miranda's tone held desperation._

_"You can't," Andy stated sadly, closing her eyes. "There's nothing you can do to fix me, I have to do that myself." Andy sighed. "Let me go, Miranda."_

_"Unacceptable. I love you, Andréa. I will wait as long as you need." Miranda sat beside her feet._

_"I am not worth it. I cannot keep you safe." Andy snorted. "I'm scared of my own shadow, I fear being touched, that when I can bring myself to be intimate with anyone all I will feel is his touch, spoiling the moment. I am so fucking angry, Miranda." Andy's tears flowed. "Do not wait for me, Miranda. It will just be another disappointment, I will end up disappointing you again. Do not wait for me because I have nothing to offer you anymore."_

_"You will regret this." Miranda sobbed as she stalked from the room._

_"I know," Andy whispered._

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They arrived back at the restaurant 30 minutes later with Caroline dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. She had a hoody on and her green converse sneakers matched.

Andy was still telling her the story of the adventurous tales of the vampire twins as they walked hand in hand through the restaurant. When they arrived at the table, Cassidy sat eating ice cream while Miranda drank coffee and read the book to her daughter. They were almost to the same point and Miranda slowed her reading until Andy caught up and they finished the chapter together. Andy smiled.

"Ah man, you got the better deal, Caro." Cassidy grinned and pushed the rest of her ice cream between Andy and Caroline. They took a spoon each and fought over the contents, giggling.

Miranda closed the book and ran her fingers over Andy's name. Andy noticed the ring was no longer on Miranda's finger and welcomed the sense of lightness. "It is a wonderful story, darling," Miranda whispered.

"Thank you." Andy swallowed nervously. "I found it while I was going through the stuff I had in storage. I started it when I was at Runway, all those late nights waiting for the Book. Now, with only working occasionally, I found the time to finish it and Mia encouraged me to send it to Amanda at Bloomsbury, apparently, they went to Princeton together."

The twins looked at each other, communicating silently. "Mom," Caroline was hesitant. "You know how you have that ticket to Adele tomorrow, why don't you invite Andy?"

"I offered it to Kathryn, and she accepted," Miranda uttered the words wanting to kick herself. The last thing she expected was to see the woman that still haunted her dreams. She had so many questions she had no right to answers to.

Andy grinned. "Oh, that's okay. You guys will love the show." Andy had an inkling of an idea forming. Pulling out her cell she fired off a quick text before gesturing to the server watching as he trotted over quickly. "May I have a coffee, please and more ice cream?"

"Of course, Ms Sachs. It will be right out." He glanced at Miranda and saw her nod of acknowledgement.

She would also take coffee to prolong her time with Andy. "What prompted you to go through your stu...things?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Um, well, I got an apartment in the city three months ago, I'm not fully unpacked or anywhere close to being organised, but I want to watch little Andy grow up and cheer him on at Soccer and teach him to throw a punch. P.J needs me pulling my weight with the business. I also need a base, somewhere to call home." Andy stalled as their server brought their drinks and dessert. "My therapist believes it is a positive step."

"It will be good to see you occasionally. Now tell me about this apartment, did you purchase it?" Miranda smiled gently as Andy waxed poetic about the beautiful 2-bedroom, 2-bathroom rental facing Central Park with views of the Pond and horse-drawn carriages from her living room and bedroom. She went into detail about the large living room with the decorative wood-burning fireplace and the large dining area, the imported oak wood flooring, the two master bedrooms with en-suite facilities and ample closet space, and the small full galley kitchen with new appliances.

Miranda sat back, a pleased smirk on her face at the sight of the fire in Andy's eyes as she spoke. Remembering her words from Thanksgiving her smile faltered, and she remembered she would have no place, except on the outskirts of his woman's life.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh, fuck." Andy hissed. "I can't do this." Her voice held panic as she thought of what she had planned.

"You wanted to make a swooping romantic gesture to catch your lady's attention." Adele sighed. "Just try it. I've heard you singing along with Kelli-Leigh and Sharleen so I know it's not because you're unsure of the words and Miles taught you to play it on the keyboard when you expressed an interest in learning it. You jam with Ben, Sam and Tim every night. Andy, you probably know my fuckin' set-list better than I do. I've watched you since March as you taught Sasha everything you learnt, and your confidence has grown. I want you to leave me in Sasha's capable hands tonight and go out with a bang."

Andy swallowed nervously. "Okay."

"This will be awesome. Did you hear anything back about the flowers?" Adele asked, having overheard Andy ordering a large bouquet of sunflowers, alstroemeria, and snapdragon flowers for the editor to be delivered with her personalised books to the twins the afternoon before. She had organised her own gifts for the Priestly twins with backstage passes, t-shirts and signed photos, posters and CDs.

Andy shook her head chasing the thoughts away. "No, I did get an email off the twins, thanking me for their gifts, and Caro mentioned the flowers had gone straight into Miranda's study, so that's something, I guess." She thought of the note she had penned to go with the flowers.

**_Hi Miranda,_ **

**_This letter and the flowers I sent won't fix what's broken between us, and maybe nothing will. This letter is a sincere apology for all my foolishness at Thanksgiving. I realise I made some huge mistakes, and I want to take full responsibility for those._ **

_**I realised that when you asked me to give us a chance it showed how completely committed you were towards me. Thank you for the faith you showed in me when I struggled to find that faith in myself.**_  

 _ **You were right when you said I would regret it, I did so the moment you left the room. I wanted to run after you, hold you and soothe your distress, but I let my own fear paralyse me.** _ **_My lack of trust may have created a wall around your heart, a wall that may be impossible to climb. I hope love can break down each and every brick._**

**_I learned so much in our time apart and made a commitment to myself to never hold back. The past isn't there to harden our hearts but to learn how to love more._ **

**_I would like to be friends rather than completely lose you and the twins. I can't deny that I still have strong feelings for you and I need you to understand that I still care deeply, I always will. That part has never changed, even in the depth of my despair. I love you all dearly._ ** **_I hope for more but realise I may have burnt bridges when I told you not to wait._ **

**_Yours_ **

**_Andréa_ **

"Well, fuck. I thought she'd at least send you a smiley face emoji or something." Adele grinned when Andy rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Yeah, that's Miranda's style. Send the woman, who's walked away twice now, a heart or a kiss emoji." The lack of response annoyed Andy, but she was more annoyed with herself. "The whole thing last year scared me. And I thought she would find me lacking once she realised how damaged I am. It terrifies me."

"You're much better now though, right?" Adele asked. "I mean, you sleep properly, you've grown your hair out and got meat on your bones, and you have your anxiety under control."

"Most days I'm good. I'm better than I was." Andy stated. "I was a fucking wreck."

"I may have made things hard for P.J when we negotiated security for the tour," Adele admitted. "I didn't take no for an answer where you were concerned," Adele stated. "I didn't know, I mean I saw the news and shit, but the press loves to exaggerate."

"It's all good. I've enjoyed touring with you again, and training Sasha." Andy grinned. "She's promised to keep me updated, and she knows she has to take care of you for me."

"You're all right, you see that right?" Adele stated.

Andy blushed. "I'll take your word for it."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda stalked into the theatre, her hand holding Caroline's as Cassidy held Kate's. Scanning the crowd she hoped to see Andy and pursed her lips when her presence did not become immediately clear.

Sitting in the front row, the sight of the back wall of the stage stunned her. It featured a wall of 96 cone-shaped lampshades. She'd heard from Nigel, who had been at the previous show at the Beacon, the rest of the show featured moving lights and lots of white light to focus on Adele at the centre of the stage. They designed the moving lights so they didn't appear to move from the audience's point-of-view and the decision to focus on sculpted white light for the stage was risky but had received acclaim on the European leg of the tour.

She continued to scan the room, her eyes searching for the brunette. As the lights dimmed, her hope disappeared. As Plan B opened the night, to Cassidy and Caroline's delight, she reflected on the start of her day, which found her having Emily locate Andy's address and arguing with her doorman, who'd advised her the young woman was not home, having left with her guest twenty minutes previously.

The news that Andy had an overnight guest was a shock she did not expect after receiving the letter and her mind jumped to many conclusions about the truth behind Andy's words. She'd gone to Runway and taken out her bad mood on the unsuspecting fools she called employees, whose incompetence had given her a headache by noon. Only Nigel had remained chipper in the face of her fury, and she overheard the whispers about him spending time with Andy and her visitor, bar hopping in the East Village. 

Opening the show with Hometown Glory the back of the stage was lit up with St. Paul's Cathedral projected onto a large screen. Miranda experienced a wave of homesickness at the sight and she swayed in her seat as Adele sang. Although she went to London Fashion Week every year she was so busy she barely had the chance to enjoy her hometown.

Adele moved through her songs, talking conversationally with the audience between them, and the fact the young women was so candid about her life amazed Miranda. She was a colourful character and she could see why Andy enjoyed her company. Adele was human and flawed, her music was personal to her, but it clearly echoed deeply with many, as the sold-out venues showed. She and Kate joined in the laughter at her anecdotes, and the twins listened enraptured as the brash young Brit cursed and laughed her way through her stories.

The stage lightened as the singer finished performing Right as Rain. Adele grabbed a mug of tea and smiled at the cheers and applause. "Thank you very much," She sipped from the mug and her smile widened. "This next song I will do for you is, um, another, kind of, optimistic song. Time is a healer. I'm a believer that enough time goes by, you know? The guy this song is about, not enough time has gone by since he was a fuckin' prick." The audience laughed and cheered. "So I will chat shit about him until I'm blue in the face." Adele giggled. "Oops, the rude girl came out of me then." Her hand came up over her mouth and her giggles turned into a loud cackle at the audience's laughter. "When I wrote this song, I was really optimistic. I thought the sun shone out of his arse and I love singing this song but when I sing my songs I envision the person who the song is about and I sing them at him. But the guy who this song is about, I do not envision his face, at all." Adele grinned. "I just think about punching it, a lot."

The audience laughed. "So anyone who's come to the show tonight with a loved one, or anyone who's come to the show tonight with a friend who you're in love with and you haven't told them, just fuckin' tell them, all right? Don't waste no time." Adele licked her lips. "So I'm gonna sing this for you, but especially for my friend, Andy, and for the woman she loves, who is in the audience tonight. This is One and Only."

The lights dimmed, and a spotlight appeared over the gag piano. As the music played Miranda gasped as the piano player was highlighted on a large screen, her shoulder-length flowing curls held up in a half updo and her sleeveless t-shirt, which almost matched the one she wore, showed the defined muscles of her shoulders and biceps. Another spotlight appeared where Adele sat in the centre of the stage. Cassidy and Caroline nudged each other and pulled their cell phone's out to video the performance and grinned as Kate sat back open-mouthed.

 _"You've been on my mind_  
_I grow fonder every day_  
_Lose myself in time_  
_Just thinking of your face_  
_God only knows_  
why it's taken me so _long_  
_to let my doubts go  
_ _You're the only one that I want_

 _I don't know why I'm scared_  
' _Cause I've been here before_  
_With every feeling, every word_  
_I've imagined it all_  
_You'll never know if you never try  
__To forget your past and simply be mine."_

Miranda had no idea the words would resonate deep within her but her eyes burned from unshed tears and Kate squeezed her hand. "Fucking hell, she's got balls of steel," Kate whispered.

Miranda nodded her agreement. "Impossible woman."

 _"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy_  
_To hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove I am the one who can_  
_walk that mile until the end starts_

 _If I've been on your mind_  
_Do you hang on every word I say?_  
_Lose yourself in time,_  
_At the mention of my name_  
_Will I ever know?_  
_how it feels to hold you close_  
_And have you tell me._  
_whichever road I choose, you'll go?"_

The light's lit up behind the singer illuminating the whole stage and Adele waved at the twins in the front row causing them to cheer and wave back.

 _"I don't know why I'm scared_  
_'Cause we've been here before_  
_With every feeling, every word_  
_I've imagined it all_  
_You'll never know if you never try  
_ _To forgive my past and simply be mine._

 _I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy,_  
_To hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove I am the one who can  
_ _walk that mile u_ _ntil the end starts."_

A piano solo cut through the air as Andy appeared on the large screen the camera focussed on her as her eyes closed and started to sang.

 _"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
_ _I know it ain't easy giving up your heart."_

Another spotlight landed on Adele's backing singers who joined her.

 _"Nobody's perfect_  
_(I know it ain't easy)_  
_Trust me, I've learned it  
_ _(giving up your heart)_

 _"Nobody's perfect_  
_(I know it ain't easy)_  
_Trust me, I've learned it  
_ _(giving up your heart)_

 _"Nobody's perfect_  
_(I know it ain't easy)_  
_Trust me, I've learned it  
_ _(giving up your heart)_

 _"Nobody's perfect_  
_(I know it ain't easy)_  
_Trust me, I've learned it  
_ _(giving up your heart)_

Adele stood up and kicked her heels off before moving towards the gag-piano, smiling widely as she sang and Andy played along.

 _"So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_  
_I promise I'm worthy_  
_To hold in your arms_  
_So come on and give me that chance_  
_To prove that I am the one who can,  
_ _walk that mile u_ _ntil the end starts_

 _Come on and give me the chance_  
_To prove that I am the one who can_  
_walk that mile u_ _ntil the end starts  
_ _now - ooh ooh."_

The stage went black and when the lights went up Andy had disappeared, replaced by Adele's usual pianist. Adele was making her way back to her stool and sipping at her mug.

"Well, I enjoyed that. That was my friend Andy on the piano and helping with the backing vocals. She's had a rough year, but she's one of the best people I ever met and came out of semi-retirement to tour with me. She brightened the European leg of the tour where I even played for a Royal friend of hers." Adele grinned at the side of the stage. "She's giving me her death glare but she'll thank me for tonight, one day when I'm singing at her wedding." Adele laughed. "Andy's gonna be published, a kids book that's gonna be bigger than Harry Potter. I'm giving her a shameless plug after she let me crash in her spare room. Check out her story when it hits the shops, it's fan-fuckin'-tastic. Anyway, onto the next song, this one's a cover from The Cure, Lovesong."

Adele continued with her set, finishing the night with Make You Feel My Love and then her encore, Someone Like You and the finale of Rolling in the Deep. As the lights flashed to the beat, lighting up the stage for her final song, Andy stood beside the backing singers, a blinding smile illuminating her face. Adele had the audience on their feet, urging them to sing, Miranda and Kate included. The twins stood on their chairs singing along and clapping to the beat as gold confetti rained upon them.

Miranda sat back down when Adele high-fived Andy as they left the stage, still stunned by the events of the night and questioning what it all meant. Looking down at her cell she saw one message lighting up her screen.

 **_Third time's a charm..._ **  
**_I have hope, Miranda._ **  
**_How about it?_  
_Will you take another chance on the not-always-so-smart, not-so-fat girl?_**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kate and the twins made their way backstage to meet with Andy and Adele. While the twins bombarded the singer with questions Andy pulled Kate to one side. "Where's Miranda, Katie?"

"She asked me to keep the twins for the next few nights then called Roy to get her," Kate stated.

"Where's she gone?" Andy asked, desperation colouring her question. "Please, Kate. I need to talk to her, we need to make things right."

Kate let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Miranda cried the other week, it was on the night that marked a year since Irv shot you. She had been telling herself she'd moved on from you as you asked her to. She got with that asshole and rushed headlong into a relationship of sorts, and that night, when he turned up at the house and found her in tears, he used the opportunity, her sadness, to ask her to marry him and she agreed thinking you would never come back."

"Katie, you and P.J knew about the apartment, about me working again and writing. Why didn't you tell her?" Andy was curious.

"You're the one thing we don't talk about, Andy, but her eyes have never stopped scanning every room looking for you, she never takes that damn ring from around her neck. And then yesterday while she sat in a restaurant of his choice her eyes finally landed on you. Not the you-you were last year, but someone that resembles the you-you used to be. The person she remembers from Paris, from that final night in your apartment, the size four you, with the long hair, easy smile and twinkling eyes."

"And that upsets her?" The stunned Andy.

"No, it makes her heart hurt, because she believes you will be different from the person she loves." Kate faltered. "She's where you planned to take her when all that shit last year was over. Go, find her, show her that the Andy now, is the same Andy she remembers from back when you worked for her, and the same Andy she let herself fall in love with last year."

"What if I'm not the same?" Andy asked breathlessly, she still doubted it.

"Oh, you are so much more than that now, kiddo. But I can see both the Andy I first met, and Alexis, and the Andy you became with her. Show Miranda that the Andy you are now is still the fierce, protective woman who loves her with her entire battered heart. She knows you love her children, yesterday showed her that, but she doesn't recognise that you still love her with the same strength." Kate grinned. "P.J's already brought your Hog around, your helmet is with your jacket, he left it with a stagehand as you always carry your keys."

"I'm gonna have to take my spare keys off you meddling people. You two are almost as bad as Mia." Andy smirked as Kate's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. "Andy pulled Kate in for a hug before releasing her. "I think it's time for me to fight for what I want." She turned and saw the twin's gazing at them, the expression in their eyes undecipherable.

"Go get her, kiddo." Kate chuckled.

"I'm goin' huntin'. I need to catch myself a rare white tiger." Andy stepped away as Kate exploded in loud laughter. She threw a wink over her shoulder at her as she stepped towards the twins. "My little imps, I will see you real soon, okay?"

Caroline looked up into her eyes. "You going to get mom?"

"Yes, I am." Andy grinned. "Are you okay with that?"

Caroline nodded happily. "Just tell her you still love her and then show her."

"Any idea how?" Andy asked biting her lip nervously.

"You could always kiss her lipstick off again." Cassidy grinned. "It made her happy the last time."

Adele laughed happily, her hands clapping together. "Little ones, you must tell me that story."

Andy hugged the twins to her and then Adele. Spinning on her heel she moved to Adele's dressing room and grabbed her leather jacket and helmet before running from the room. She could hear Adele's boisterous laughter as Cassidy and Caroline regaled her with tales of their time together the year before. As Andy reached her hog her cell chimed. She looked down and saw the text from Kate.

**_Drive safe, Andy_. x**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda paced the length of the cottage. She'd had Roy bring her to the Hamptons, and he would pick her up once she was ready to return. Being away from the city would give her time to think and try to work out her next move. Andy had laid down a challenge she wasn't sure she was up for accepting. What if this ended up being a mistake, just like all the others?

She could walk on the beach, listen to music, eat good food and drink even better wine.

Shrugging off her clothes she stalked to the bathroom and removed her makeup and jewellery before wrapping herself in a silk nightshirt. She moved to the kitchen and opening the fridge, pulled out a bottle of her new favourite wine, the Chilean, Errazuriz Vinedo Chadwick.

Hearing the crunch on the gravel outside the cottage she frowned. Peering through the small pocket window she gasped at the sight of Andy pushing her motorcycle towards the cottage before hitting the kickstand and turning towards the building. Miranda backed off away from the window, hoping Andy hadn't seen her peering out.

A smile erupted on her face, she acknowledged that this was the woman's way of meeting her own challenge head-on. The sheer level of bravery left her speechless. Knuckles rapped on the door and she looked down at herself. She would have to do. It was late, and she had prepared for bed, Andy would just have to understand. As she moved towards the door, she pursed her lips and hesitated, wondering when she thought of the woman by her ridiculous nickname.

Another knock came on the door, this time a little more urgently. "For the love of God, Miranda, will you open this damn door, I know you are in there. I saw you."

Miranda threw the door open, her lips still pursed. Andy stepped back from her glare and Miranda bit back her smirk. It was a reaction reminiscent of the young woman who worked for her. "Andréa, it is almost 1 am. What on Earth are you doing here?"

Andy took a deep breath and brushed past the older woman, she dropped the backpack on her shoulder to the floor along with her helmet and jacket. She looked up and saw Miranda looking affronted. "You didn't answer my text." Andy huffed as Miranda closed the door and turning stepped into Miranda's personal space. "I needed to see you."

Miranda stepped back into the door and Andy smirked. "Andréa, it is late, all I want is a glass of wine and my bed."

"Okay, I'll get the wine, you get into bed. We're talking things through though, but first..." Andy bit her lip and stepped closer. Bending slightly she brushed a tentative, exploratory kiss against Miranda's lips. Miranda's eyes fell shut, and she whimpered but didn't respond. "Wine," Andy muttered breaking away, a little breathlessly. Moving to the kitchen she left the older woman in the entry wondering what the hell had hit her.

Miranda got herself together and moved down the small hallway and into the living room. Taking a deep breath she sat on the comfortable couch and tucked her feet under her. She pulled a throw off the back of the couch and covered herself, suddenly vulnerable.

Andy stepped into the living room, the bottle of wine and two glasses in hand. "I thought you were heading to bed?"

"I did not believe my bedroom was the best place to discuss whatever it is you wish to talk about." Miranda fiddled with the chain at her neck. "Why are you here?"

"I hoped I would get an answer from you. Will you consider giving me another chance?" Andy asked quietly, placing the bottle and glasses down and sitting in the wide armchair. "I am ready for whatever life throws at me, Miranda, but I want that life by your side."

"What makes you think I want that, Andréa?" Miranda asked.

"You still wear my ring around your neck. The ring I would have given you if you hadn't sent me away." Andy was hesitant. She pushed Miranda's glass of wine towards her. "If I am mistaken, you only have to say so and I will leave you be."

"Won't you have a drink?" Miranda asked, bypassing Andy's words.

"No, I don't drink and drive," Andy stated. "And I don't feel like sleeping it off on the beach."

"I didn't realise your hair had grown so long." Miranda looked her over. "You look well."

"Yeah, I am as good as I can be." Andy gave a sad lopsided smile. "I should get out of here, Miranda." She stood up and move towards the door.

"Wait." Miranda jumped up and put a hand on Andy's wrist, as she turned she saw the new tattoo on her once unblemished forearm, an EKG Line interrupted by a flowing  **M**  and ending with the words  **Hope**  and a heart. It was raised and a little red around the edges, showing it was fresh. "Why did you grow your hair?"

"Because I am not going back into the industry full-time, I can't. Which is also why I am back to a size four and..." Andy shrugged. "I still meditate and jog, but it's more to control my anxiety than anything else. I can still kick ass but up against a 200lb man, I'm pretty much useless, but at least I am not scared any more, which is progress." Andy licked her lips, keeping her eyes averted from Miranda's. "Through therapy, I navigated my way through so many issues she could have made me her lifetime's work and paid well for it. Shit, she could have sectioned me at one point, and she could have justified it. It's taken me nine months to put myself together after everything, and now and then fear comes to bite me on the ass or I doubt myself. But through it all..." Andy trailed off.

Andy turned to gaze at the older woman and noticed the shine of tears in the depth of blue. "Go on," Miranda husked.

"...I never stopped loving you, Miranda. That's why I struggled so much. I did not believe I was deserving enough, I took those words you uttered to heart. But deep down I realise I'm worthy of you. I am not the sum of my experiences so far or the product of one man's weak endeavour to violate me. Each day I grow and I become so much more. I found I could endure everything as long as I held on to the hope I could face you again, if not exactly whole, then good enough not to be banished from your life." Andy shook herself free from Miranda's grip and moved away. She had bared her heart, and obviously, it was not enough to sway Miranda who stood open-mouthed. Squaring her shoulders she stepped to where she had dropped her things and scooped them up in one hand. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. Good night."

Miranda followed, she appreciated the brunette had exposed her soul and deserved the same. "You are as impossibly infuriating as you have always been, and your bravery, strength, kindness and generosity are unsurpassable. I am sorry my words to you, said in the heat of the moment, caused such lasting damage. I realised the moment you left I had made a mistake. I should have wrapped you up in my arms and held you close." Miranda stepped closer. "I understand I should not have tried to push things at Thanksgiving, I could see you were vulnerable, and it was an egregious error. I realised yesterday that things had changed for you, fierce light, once again, sparkled from deep within your beautiful eyes."

"When I received your letter in October, I raged at the horizon, hoping you could hear my words on the whisper of the wind. I had tried to pull myself together, but I couldn't mend my heart because there was a part left behind with you." Andy tilted Miranda's face to meet hers, keeping her warm palm on her cheek. "Answer me one thing, has my absence become easier?" Miranda shook her head. "Do you forgive yourself for your actions?"

"No," Miranda admitted, her voice hoarse as she fought her tears.

"But I have, I forgave you a long time ago and realised that final day of Irv's trial as you spoke about me to the judge. I was too wrapped up in my pain to realise before then. Once I did, all I wanted was to return to you, but I needed to work towards it and it seemed like I was being pushed in a direction I was not ready for and I lashed out. I needed to be the person you remembered, not an empty shell." Andy frowned. "Once I was ready, I was too late. You announced your engagement to someone else, and I told myself it would be something I'd get over because I told you to do it, to continue with your life."

"I did not...Michael, and I weren't..." Miranda faltered. "...I did not take him to my bed, Andréa. We met through my therapist and seemed to understand me, I was not ready for that step. He seemed safe..."

"It wouldn't matter if you had." Andy swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "And as an FYI, you don't need a man to keep you safe, Miranda."

Miranda turned her head and placed a kiss on Andy's palm, where it had rested on her cheek. "Will you stay, please have a glass of wine with me?" Miranda asked. Andy dropped her things back on the wooden floor and Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you have pyjamas?"

"No," Andy shrugged as Miranda stepped back. "I prefer to sleep naked." She muttered

Miranda caught the words as she sashayed back towards the living room. "Mm, acceptable." Her smile widened, knowing Andy's eyes were on her ass and legs.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They sat next to each other on the sofa, Miranda curled her feet under her again as Andy kicked her boots off and sat cross-legged. Sipping their glasses of wine their eyes met, and they held each other's gaze.

Miranda looked away first, staring into the contents of her glass. "How is your shoulder?"

"It's as good as it will ever be, I never regained full strength after leaving New York and stopping my Physical Therapy, it twinges and aches like a bitch, especially when I'm cold. I was in Genovia until Mia's coronation, it's a beautiful place, The average temperature sat at about 20 degrees Celsius so it wasn't so noticeable, but London in February was hellish. Adele was adamant she wanted me to tour with her. I agreed on the proviso she let me use the time to train Sasha."

"Sasha is a nice woman, although not as fierce as you," Miranda smirked as Andy chuckled.

"Oh, I think she'll surpass me in every way. She worked with Troy in LA after we left, she hated every moment. The men, once they understood she was straight, well, they thought it was easy pickings." Andy grinned. "I taught my cartwheel scissor kick, and she took P.J down with it yesterday afternoon while they trained." She finished her wine and placed her glass back on the table. "You realise I can't drive home now?"

"Mm," Miranda poured them both another glass of wine. "There is the spare room, although it is not made up..." Miranda stalled as Andy pulled the wine bottle for her hands and placed it down.

"Miranda, if I wear my t-shirt, can I sleep in your bed with you?" Andy was breathless, expecting Miranda's refusal.

"If you let me finish, darling, I was about to suggest that my bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. And, as long as you are comfortable, a t-shirt is not required." Miranda reached for her glass of wine and yawned. She was not ready to close her eyes in case this was just a dream. Sitting like this after so long was something she had not expected.

"What was your favourite song from tonight?" Andy settled her head against the back of the sofa.

"One and Only was beautiful, and the words resonated deeply, however for me it had to be Make You Feel My Love." Miranda sipped her wine.

"Why that song?" Andy asked.

"It reminds me of you," Miranda stated. "The warmth and love you surrounded me with, and the struggle I had in the beginning, when we first met, to trust you. I'd met no one like you, I don't think I ever could again." Miranda admitted. "Before you left New York I did not realise you were musically inclined. Then I learned you could play the guitar, and people told me you sang. Last night, Maria showed me a video she captured as you fitted the Security system, you were singing 4 Non-Blondes of all things." Miranda smirked and Andy chuckled.

Andy yawned and rubbed her eyes. Finishing her wine she saw Miranda toying with her empty glass. Taking it from her, she stood and took both glasses and the bottle back to the kitchen. Corking the wine she placed it back in the fridge and rinsed the glasses. As she placed them in the drainer and turned she stepped into Miranda and the editor's arms wrapped around her, surrounding her with warmth. She let out a shuddering breath. "The last time we were here, I promised that when it was time, I would love you long and hard."

"Yes, you did," Miranda remembered the moment and her heart rate picked up.

"Can I just hold you tonight?" Andy asked nervously.

"I would love nothing more, Andréa," Miranda whispered as she let go of Andy's waist and moved away.

"And you still haven't answered my question," Andy called out after the older woman.

"You'll get your answer in the morning, my darling." Miranda beckoned Andy with a crook of her finger. "Come along. You remember how I love it when you move at a glacial pace."

Andy rolled her eyes and followed the woman into the bedroom, her eyes bugging out as Miranda shrugged out of her silk nightshirt and climbed into bed in nothing but her panties. Andy's breath caught, and she sensed the blush forming. Miranda patted the bed next to her and her eyes held mischief as Andy stripped down to her underwear and crawled in beside Miranda. Lying on her side she opened her arms and Miranda scooted into them, fitting her head in the crook of Andy's neck as they settled into sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Miranda woke up alone, her head buried deep within the pillow Andy had been sleeping on. Scanning the room, she panicked when she detected no sign of the brunette, she could, however, smell coffee. Turning her head, she caught sight of the mug on her bedside table and spotted the note under it. Pulling the note free she squinted down at it and grinned.

 _**M, you need to stock your fridge with more than water and wine.** _  
**_I've gone for groceries and will be back before you've finished your coffee._ **

Miranda sat upright and held the mug between her hands. It wasn't searing hot, but it would do. She had slept wonderfully well, and for the first time in months, it left her refreshed.

Hearing the front door opening to the cottage she smiled at the muttered curses coming from the young woman. Slipping from the bed, she shrugged on her robe and padded through the living room and into the kitchen. "Will omelette suffice?" Andy queried without looking around.

"I can make us breakfast, go relax." Miranda placed her hand on Andy's back and observed as she stiffened slightly before relaxing. Spinning Andy around she searched her eyes and recognised she looked tired. "Did you sleep?"

"A little. I woke up around 4 am, a nightmare," Andy explained. "So, I walked down to the beach and watched the sunrise. I love it by the water, I find the ocean soothing."

Miranda frowned at the admission of nightmares. "Go sit, I will fix more coffee and breakfast." She shooed Andy towards the living room. "If you wish to shower and change you have time, there are clothes in the closet that should fit and I have a range of new underwear in the top drawer of my dresser."

"Later," Andy muttered.

Miranda busied herself for the next twenty minutes making egg white omelettes and brewing fresh coffee. Placing the plates of food into the warm oven she took two mugs of coffee and headed into the living room. She found Andy curled up on her sofa, asleep under her throw. Placing the mugs down she stroked Andy's bangs from her face. "My darling?" She queried softly. "Breakfast is ready, will you eat?"

"Nu-hu. No more M'randa when I wake up." Andy muttered curling up tighter around the blanket.

Miranda continued to stroke Andy's hair, whispering the words she should have said the night before. "I'll be here, Andréa. You asked me for another chance, and I need you to realise, as you once told me, you will get as many as you need."

A small smile lit up Andy's face. "I must be dreamin'." Andy cracked an eye open and gazed at Miranda sleepily. "For real?"

"When do I say things, I do not mean?" Miranda stated.

Andy frowned, considering the words spoken between them over their time together. "I hope there are times you say things you don' t mean, because otherwise..." Andy bit her lip and tried to remain calm, but her chin wobbled.

Miranda, realising her error, gestured for Andy to lift her head and sat in the corner of the couch. She pulled Andy back down so her head was resting on her thigh. Unable to resist, her hands ran through Andy's hair soothingly. "You are right, of course. I say things I do not mean. For example, I should have never called you the smart fat girl or my greatest disappointment." Miranda swallowed. "I should not have stated you were nothing more than a capable assistant or saying that bastard tainted you. There is a multitude of things I should not have said, many of which have kept you away from me."

Andy turned and snuggled her face into the softness of Miranda's stomach and her shoulders shook.

Miranda felt the growing dampness of the other woman's tears seeping through her robe and continued to soothe. "There are also many things I should have said and done differently, Andréa. I should have told you how dark my world is when you are not in it. I could have told you how I searched for you when you left that first time, the lengths I went to just to know you were still alive in this world before losing all hope and giving up when I hit dead-ends. I should have told you how beautiful you are, how beautiful you have always been, and not just outwardly." Miranda's hands stopped moving., "I need you to understand I am sorry for my past actions, but I swear to you, from this moment on I will work hard to ensure you fully know what a positive impact you have on my life, of how ardently I love you. I will try to subdue all your doubts and fears, my darling."

"And Michael?" Andy whispered.

"Gone," Miranda stated. "He is no loss to my life or, as I found the hard way, the lives of my children. People may have heard far more than I hoped as I chewed him out, right there in that restaurant. You were right though, I really have the worst taste in men." Miranda, once again, brushed Andy's hair back from her face. "I should have tried harder to make things right with you rather than falling into a relationship because what I have realised is the only safety I have ever found, the only place I am free to be myself, is with you."

Andy pulled back and looked up, her eyes still glistening with tears. "You are not someone I could forget. I already told you-you had left an indelible mark on my soul, and it is as true today as it was all those years ago. I admit I am not the same person, Miranda. I'm a little more battered and bruised but the woman you first knew and the woman you came to know last year, she lives inside me, she's just evolved a little."

Miranda's eyes softened. "Last night, when I opened the door to you, you stepped back. It was a move so familiar, from your time at Runway, but then you brushed past me with the same confidence and lack of hesitation you displayed last year when your eyes roamed from the tip of my Prada's to my eyes in the middle of the Elias Clarke foyer. That look burned its way to my heart and soul, my darling."

Andy sat up and sniffed. Her nostrils flared as she caught the scent of burning. "You let breakfast burn."

Miranda jumped up, pushing past Andy. "Oh, for heaven's sake." Andy snorted back a giggle and hiccupped as Miranda clattered away quickly.

Andy stood and stretched, she grabbed the lukewarm coffee mugs before following. She found Miranda glaring at the two, now crispy, omelettes. "I meant to come right back and stun you with my culinary prowess."

Andy let out a chuckle as she poured the coffee away and rinsed the mugs. "Sweetheart, you did that the night of the lasagne."

Miranda smirked as she turned to face the brunette. "Ah, I remember that night, I thought you were about to make a throwaway comment about marriage. I panicked and when you asked if I would teach you how to make it instead the panic turned to relief and then a sudden sense of disappointment."

"I saw your rising panic and didn't want to freak you out," Andy muttered. "Did you use all six eggs, the cheese and mushrooms?" Miranda nodded and Andy grinned. "That's okay, I'll head back out later and grab more supplies."

"I'll order in, I planned to order Pizza from Fierro's, for dinner," Miranda stated. "Will you be staying?" She hoped so but did not want to push Andy into a situation she wasn't comfortable with, not after Thanksgiving.

"You're kidding, right? I rode all the way out here late last night, I spent the night semi-naked next to you, if you think I am leaving now, you are mistaken. If I have my way, when you are ready to return home, you'll be on the back of that bike with me."

"I do not have my jacket or helmet." Miranda frowned.

Andy grinned and moved past Miranda to her backpack. "What, these?" She took Miranda's Leopard and White print jacket from her bag and shook it out before wrestling the helmet free.

"But, how?" Miranda was surprised.

As she explained Andy hung the leather jacket on the back of a chair and placed her helmet down beside her own. "I noticed them in the closet when I was last at the house and knew it was unlikely someone had moved them. So, I asked Nigel for help, and he roped Emily into grabbing the items for me, she cussed me out a little and whispered how much she loved her job. If they hadn't been there, I would have turned up here today once the shop opened and..."

Miranda stepped into Andy's personal space and on tiptoes brushed a kiss on her lips ever so softly before pulling away and resting her head on Andy's shoulder. "Your ability to think on your feet is astounding, my darling."

Miranda pulled back and stepping back into the kitchen she grabbed two clean mugs from the cupboard while Andy rummaged through the bags of groceries. "I got that marmalade you like; do you want toast?" Andy asked.

"Thank you, no. I do, however, need coffee." Miranda busied herself pouring fresh coffee and walked from the kitchen with Andy at her heels. As Andy stood undecided over where to sit, Miranda tugged her hand and pulled her down beside her. She ran the tips of her fingers over Andy's new tattoo. "Tell me about this, please."

Andy looked down. "I thought it was self-explanatory." Andy leaned forward and pulled her coffee mug into her hands, using the time to gather her thoughts. "The lifeline starts with the usual irregular spikes, showing the life I lived, and then it flatlined, that was my time after leaving New York the first time. Upon my return, it spiked into the M, for you, Miranda." Andy swallowed and took a deep shuddering breath. "Then it flatlined again before moving back into the irregular spikes. That was me putting myself back together again until I found hope in my heart." Andy placed her cup down and looked at Miranda. "It symbolises the preciousness of life and love, the remembrance that death is only a heartbeat away."

"Are there any other tattoos I do not know of?" Miranda husked.

Andy nodded and pulled her t-shirt up, pushing her Calvin Klein bralette up, she hitched her left breast up slightly. Miranda saw the flowing text underneath;  _'with every heartbeat'._ "That one's for you and the twins," Andy explained pulling her t-shirt back into place. Andy could see the wheels turning as Miranda thought about what she had told her.

Miranda sipped her coffee and sat back. "Why that phrase?"

"It sits under my heart, a reminder I love all three of you with every beat of mine." Andy blushed. "I had that one done a few days before..." Andy breathed. "...well, before I left for Genovia." Andy watched as Miranda placed her mug down, unsure of what was coming next.

Miranda unclasped the chain around her neck and pulled the ring free, she placed it in Andy's hand and curled her fingers around it until she held it in a loose fist. "When you are ready, I want that ring back, but there can be no hesitation on your part." Miranda caught her eyes. "You cannot walk away from me again, not even if I tell you to leave."

"Okay," Andy breathed, she opened her fist and looked down at the ring. It was warm from her hand and where it had been nestled against Miranda's skin. Running her thumb over the platinum band she flipped it and saw the small inscription.  _'Forever'_.

Miranda frowned. "I never noticed the inscription." Miranda looked up to see Andy biting her lip. "What is it?"

"Will you wear it?" Andy licked her lips. "I mean...Um, well...Shit!" Andy took a deep breath. "I didn't know Kate would give you the ring, I assumed she would pack it up with the rest of my things. But then I spotted it at Thanksgiving, and you still wore it even when you were with him, so...I understand if you don't want to or aren't ready, I mean, I kinda just barged in here last night and..."

"Andréa, whatever it is you are trying to say, the answer is yes. Now, will you stop babbling and put that ring on my finger?" Miranda smirked.

Andy did as Miranda told her. Leaning in she placed a kiss on her cheek as a blush rose across her own. "A promise, for the future."

"Acceptable." Miranda's smile widened. "Now, tell me are you ever going to kiss me properly or must I...mm." Miranda moaned as Andy's lips captured hers. The touch was gentle yet passionate, and they both leaned into it.

Andy's hands cupped Miranda's face as Miranda's tangled into her hair and Miranda swiped her tongue across a full bottom lip. Andy inched closer still as Miranda's hands moved to her shoulders and down her back, delighting in the warmth of the woman next to her. Her fingers inched under the white t-shirt the brunette wore and Andy moaned. Miranda deepened the kiss and pulled Andy closer again cupping her ass and using it for leverage.

Andy's hands moved under Miranda's robe she lifted Miranda onto her lap. Breaking the kiss, they both took ragged breaths as they searched each other's eyes. Miranda's eyes had darkened to a deep blue, and it dilated her pupils. "You okay?" Andy whispered breathlessly.

"Bed?" Miranda growled the question.

"I think it's time to stand by my promise." Andy stood up, swinging Miranda into her arms she carried the smaller woman to the bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was nervous as Andy pulled the comforter free one handed and laid her gently down on the unmade bed. Hovering over her Andy saw the nervousness and uncertainty. "We can stop..."

Miranda placed a finger over Andy's lips to stem the flow of words. "Love me, Andréa."

Andy twisted the ring sat on Miranda's finger. "Forever." She turned slightly and pulled her t-shirt over her head and Miranda took in the gunshot scarring. She sat forward and pressed her lips to it before moving to the small scar where Stephen had pierced the skin with his screwdriver. "They aren't pretty," Andy muttered apologetically.

"They tell a tale of your bravery, and that is never ugly." Miranda caught her lips in a kiss and pulled her down so she could experience the weight of Andy against her. They kissed leisurely, taking their time to connect until their desire for each other had Miranda removing Andy's jeans and her bralette and shrugging her robe off. Pressing skin to skin, in nothing but their panties Andy trailed her lips along Miranda's throat, over her collarbone and down her breasts.

Andy placed light kisses along the edges of Miranda's breasts. Flicking her tongue against Miranda's nipple, it sent a little shudder down the editor's body. Her hand curled, and she brushed the back of her fingers along Miranda's other nipple. Miranda's breath hitched and Andy could sense her growing excitement. She brushed her first two fingers back and forth over her breast. As Miranda's breathing became more ragged, she lightly tugged on it as her mouth moved, nipping and sucking. Andy slid the hand down between them and stroked over the front of Miranda's thong. Miranda gasped as the material slipped between her lips, coating it and making it wet.

Miranda's hips moved with the gentle strokes and she closed her eyes as Andy's finger pushed the material to one side and concentrated on her clit. She could feel her orgasm approaching. "Oh God," Miranda whispered. Her body spasmed as she climaxed. She thrust her hips against the fingers, prolonging her orgasm as Andy's teeth grazed over a nipple before soothing it with her tongue. "Agh, my darling." Miranda cried out as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Pulling Andy up, she brushed her own lips against the younger woman's. "Forever will never be long enough." She pressed their lips harder together and Andy returned it wholeheartedly, her lips caressing Miranda's as though her life depended on it.

Andy's tongue slipped between Miranda's parted lips and the two tongues swirled against each other. Miranda moaned deep in her throat and spun them until she was hovering on top of Andy, her thigh pressed into her. Andy broke the kiss and reversed their position causing Miranda to giggle. "My beloved now is not the time to top me." Andy grinned down at Miranda. "But you will get your chance."

Miranda looked up at Andy with a devilish smile. She had dreamed of this moment, often despairing that it would never happen. Miranda welcomed the strength in Andy's long body as she pressed into her and when Andy's lips kissed down her neck, she moved her head to allow further access. Andy moaned as Miranda's hands mapped the skin of her back.

Miranda smirked at the sound. She understood when she could return the favour Andy's desire would be her focus, she wanted to make the woman above her unravel. She wanted it to be everything that Andy ever hoped for. It had been years now since either of them had been intimate with someone and Miranda wanted to the moment she made love to the young woman to be a moment she remembered.

Slowly kissing her way back up Miranda's neck, Andy bit lightly on Miranda's earlobe. It was gentle, but it made Miranda gasp and arch her back. Miranda's hips moved against her. As they kissed, their bodies fit against each other perfectly. It was a deep kiss that continued as they wrapped their arms around each other, holding on tight as they rocked against each other. "You are beautiful, Miranda," Andy whispered.

"Oh, so I am no longer your beloved." Miranda sassed nipping at Andy's bottom lip.

Andy grinned. "Yes, Miranda." She sassed back.

Miranda's hands were on Andy's ass, kneading the firm globes. Her fingers moved under the elastic so she could touch the soft skin. Her hips now pressed hard against Andy's core and she found her desire rising again. Lifting her hips, she ground herself against Andy and her arousal built. Andy pressed down "Yes," Miranda hissed. She wanted more after waiting so long. "Please, Andy!"

Andy pulled back a little at hearing Miranda's words. Miranda whimpered at the slowing of the movement against her. Andy reached down and pulled off her panties, throwing them to the side. Lifting herself, she tugged at Miranda's thong and when the older woman lifted her ass, she peeled it down her legs. Andy lowered herself down and began slowly pressing her hips down, arching her back as she rubbed against Miranda.

Miranda gripped her wrists as she met each thrust and moving her legs, her clit pressing directly against Andy. Her hips rocked with the motion which was growing harder, trying to give Andy what she needed while easing the ache between her own legs.

Andy gasped at each thrust. "Mm, Miranda. So good." Andy muttered. "Oh fuck," Andy moaned. Looking down on Miranda, she saw she had screwed her eyes shut as her back arched, her head rocked back and forth.

Andy trembled and Miranda's grip tightened as Andy thrust with more urgency. "Come with me, please." Miranda pleaded. "So close." Miranda's words were enough to send Andy over the edge. Her body shuddered as she cried out as her climax overwhelmed her. The sensation had Miranda toppling over into a smaller orgasm as they continued to grind. Miranda continued whispering words of encouragement as Andy rode out her waves. "That's it, my darling. Let go! Just keep loving me."

As Andy quieted, she settled onto her side in Miranda's arms and the two of them lay slowly exploring each other. Miranda's fingers teased and her hand moved further down, between them. Her hand moved down further between Andy's legs. They opened to give her more access. It didn't take long for her fingers to become coated. "Don't stop." Andy cried. Andy pushed back with her hips as she cried out. She could feel the tips of Miranda's fingers barely hovering near her entrance. "Please, don't tease me." Miranda pushed two fingers into her and Andy thrust her hips to meet them as they slid in.

With each thrust, Miranda worked her fingers a little deeper. Andy's moans were like music and caused her to pick up speed, she curled her fingers and Andy cried out. "Oh, fuck yes!" Miranda's thumb moved to circle Andy's clit sending waves through her. Andy's body tensed and her orgasm swept through her. She was screaming out loud without being aware of it as her body bucked and spasmed.

Miranda stroked as Andy's walls gripped and released her fingers while her body thrashed. With some difficulty, she continued to pump them in and out and pressed firmly on Andy's sensitive clit. As one wave ended, another would begin and Andy was moaning. Her whole body went limp even with Miranda's fingers embedded in it. Miranda slipped her fingers out carefully and pulled Andy close.

Andy stirred and muttered. "I don't want to sleep."

"It is okay, beautiful. I will be here. We are together and can sleep now." Miranda pulled the comforter over them. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Andy's. "I am not going anywhere, my beautiful Andréa."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They spent the next two days barely moving from the cottage, spending much of their time wrapped around each other and making up for the time they had missed.

Andy was true to her word, she loved Miranda long and hard, through that first day and well into the night, catching small catnaps in between. Then it was Miranda's turn, she spent the Monday mapping Andy's body with her hands and mouth, finding all her exquisite erogenous zones and delighting in the shivers of pleasure she created when she bathed them with her full attention. They found contentment in each other.

Sunrise and sunset became Miranda's favourite part of their days as Andy prodded her into getting dressed and led them down to the Main Beach to watch the sun rising and setting over the horizon. Miranda found herself sat between Andy's legs as the younger woman wrapped them both up in the throw she insisted on carrying the few hundred metres. That morning also saw her carrying mugs of coffee for them to enjoy as the cool easterly breezes whipped around them.

Miranda knew she needed to head back to the city, but did not know how to bring it up with the brunette. It was Andy who bit the bullet and Miranda felt comforted. "I think we should head back to the city later. Your minions will wonder where you are, although they will experience relief with Nigel at the helm, and as much as Kate and P.J adore the terrors, they have their hands full with little Andy." Andy grinned. "Plus, I would like to take you on a date, and although the Hamptons is beautiful, it's a little restrictive, and I do not have quite the same choice in clothes."

Miranda returned her smile and her eyes twinkled. "I like that fact that you have ' _JUICY'_ emblazoned across your ass in those shorts. It made the walk down here quite appealing."

"Mm, yes I was aware," Andy smirked. "You made me conscious of this when said eyes did not leave said ass." She pulled Miranda closer. "I thought we could have breakfast before heading back."

"Acceptable. What would you care for?" Miranda asked.

"You, and maybe pancakes." Andy chuckled as Miranda smacked her thigh gently.

"I assume in that order?" Miranda smirked as Andy's stomach grumbled. "Maybe not."

"Hey, we've lived off toast and takeout since Sunday." Andy pretended to be offended.

"Are you complaining, my darling?" Miranda asked cheekily.

"Me? Never." Andy stood up and brushed sand off her ass. "Come on, well pack up and head off. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to terrorise a few people today."

Miranda rose gracefully. "I suppose if we must go there are worse ways to arrive at Runway than dressed in leather and on a  _Hog_ driven by a beautiful woman."

Andy held her hand out and grinned when Miranda entwined their fingers. "We'll stop for coffee, you must miss your usual centre of the sun hot caffeine fixes."

"Mm, perhaps I have found myself a distraction and a pleasure worthy of the horror cold coffee provides." Miranda led them back up to the cottage.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

After gathering their things together, Miranda pounced and pinned Andy against the wall. "Shit," Andy whispered as Miranda's hands made quick work of the barrier of clothing between them. She slid her hand into the pooling wetness behind the panties as her tongue traced her ear. Andy's hips thrust insistently against Miranda's hand.

Miranda slid a finger on either side of Andy's clit moving them down before thrusting them inside. Andy's breath came in quick, deep bursts. Her back arched, and she gasped as Miranda's thumb circled her clit, having found it was one of the many ways to have the woman explode. Andy's eyes closed and Miranda could feel Andy trembling against her. "I want you to come for me...hard."

"I am. Oh, Miranda." Miranda's thumb flicked over Andy's sensitive clit, "God, Miranda." Andy's back arched and pulled her fingers deeper inside. Miranda grew wetter seeing Andy in the throes of an orgasm. It was an erotic sight, and the noises pulled from the woman were sensuous and sexy.

She barely noticed when Andy reversed their position, pulling her arms over her head and holding them in one hand. Her other hand slid down as she trailed her lips across Miranda's jaw. Her fingers slid themselves between Miranda's legs. She smiled against the curve of the editor's neck. "It's my turn now." Andy teased her mercilessly until she exploded with a keening wail of Andy's name.

They showered before setting off for the city in comfortable silence, stopping in Long Island for coffee and, at Andy's insistence, a muffin. Miranda had used the time to send Emily a range of text messages advising her to have two  _hot_ no foam lattes waiting but had not given her a time.

Andy's cell chimed, and she looked down to see an S.O.S from Roy. A panicked Emily had called him seeking an ETA which he hadn't been able to provide having not been told of their return.

Andy grinned and tapped away giving him the planned ETA, give or take, and asked if he would tell Kate, Cara and Maria.

As Andy crossed the Brooklyn Bridge, Miranda's hold on her tightened. Heading up familiar streets she pulled quickly into a free parking spot and cut the engine. "What is it, Miranda?"

"We haven't talked about what happens now?" Miranda's words were low and conveyed her nervousness and rising panic.

"Well, I will help P.J when he needs it, and write the rest of my time. I need to organise my apartment, I can't have you and the twins spending time there surrounded by boxes."

"You want us to spend time with you, at your apartment?" Miranda clarified.

"Of course, sweetheart." Andy clasped Miranda's hands which were still tangled around her waist. "Now, I know I can always come to the townhouse but I want you to be comfortable wherever we spend time, and although my apartment isn't large, it's comfortable, or at least it will be given time and effort." She squeezed Miranda's hands.

"Earlier, you mentioned taking me on a date." Miranda queried.

"I thought we could reattempt dinner at The Breslin, possibly torment Amy more if she's still around. I may even see what dresses that surly salesgirl at Bloomingdale's can come up with." Miranda's low chuckle was like music to her ears. "I want this, Miranda. The whole deal, you, the imps and the rest of your crazy extended family. In turn, you get Adele, Joe, Clarisse and Mia. And trust me, unless you have mattress surfed with Mia, while Adele and Clarisse cheer you on, you have experienced nothing."

"Acceptable." Andy could hear the smile in Miranda's voice.

Andy kicked the engine into action and pulled into traffic carefully. Within fifteen minutes she was outside Elias Clarke and cutting the engine. As Miranda stepped from the back of the bike, in leather and denim, Andy followed and took her helmet from her head, fixing her hair back into place. "Wouldn't want your minions seeing you with helmet hair." She whispered happily. Miranda's cheeks were flushed, and she looked stunning.

"Thank you, my darling." Miranda stood on tiptoes and brushed a kiss on Andy's lips. Hearing the tell-tale sound of a camera, Andy spun around and shot the paparazzi in question a glare that had him running away. Miranda's laughter was loud. "You haven't lost your touch, I see."

"Nope, I learned it from the best." Andy's smile came easy, and it was wide. As she removed her own helmet, she saw Miranda's second assistant scurry past, coffee in hand. "Your kingdom awaits. I should get going, but I'll grab breakfast first." Andy gestured toward one of the little coffee shops.

"Unacceptable." Miranda entwined their fingers and pulled Andy into the foyer of the building as Eduardo rushed to open the security gate. "I'm sure I saw  _Emily_ rushing in here with our coffee, I shall send her out for those pancakes you wanted and bacon and eggs for me, I somehow worked up quite the appetite."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy left Runway and headed for her apartment. She planned to spend the rest of her day unpacking boxes and settling into life in New York. When she entered the apartment, she smelled scents of home cooking and looked around. All her things were tidied away and someone had flattened the stack of boxes holding her items from L.A and leaned them against the wall. Stepping around the L-shaped bend towards the kitchen she found a pot of tomato sauce on the back of the stove. On the counter lay a letter.

_**Welcome home, Corazoncita.** _

_**We helped you unpack, there are personal items, photographs and such, we did not interfere with, they are in your bedroom.** _

_**You are probably wondering why we did this. Family help their own, Corazoncita. You have family here, we wanted to give you that reminder.** _

_**Kate left as Andrew was with P.J and he has a meeting. Cara and I went back to the house to get ready for the twins return home. Cara will bring the twins here after school, which explains the dinner, there's fresh pasta in the fridge. Roy will bring Miranda to you instead of to the townhouse.** _

_**Enjoy your time together.** _

_**Maria x** _

The gesture surprised Andy and moving from the kitchen she saw the little touches that made the place home. Her desk was still by the windows where she could look over the pond but next to her Mac book stood a photo frame. Inspecting it, she saw it was a photograph of herself with the twins and Patricia, taken in the time she was still Miranda's assistant.

Walking through the room towards her bedroom she saw other photos in matching frames, moments caught on camera with her stood between Kate and P.J or beside Mia and Nigel, and one of her with Adele, stood under a spotlight, taken on Saturday night.

Feeling overwhelmed she moved to her bedroom and saw the boxed items ready for her to go through. These would be the hardest. They contained memories of her past, photographs of her family, old friends and two of her most cherished photographs, one captured at the first benefit she had attended with Miranda where they stood side by side wearing soft smiles, and one Nigel had taken of Miranda in Paris which he had sent to her cell.

She took her time going through the boxes and took out the items she wanted before carrying it to her closet and putting it away tidily. She placed the two photos on her bedside table and smiled. Now, the apartment was a home.

Settling on her bed she kicked her shoes off and stretched out. She let her thoughts roam and wondered what the future would hold. She knew, no matter what, she would have Miranda and the twins by her side. With this thought in mind, she let herself slip into sleep, with a small smile lighting up her face and hours later it was how the twins and Miranda found her.

With happy laughter erupting from them, they piled on the large bed and smothered Andy with kisses and basked in the security and warmth they found in her arms.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So this is it! This story is done and I somehow managed to wrangle a happy ending from it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you to all of you who have stuck by this fic and offered such positive comments and feedback, it is you guys who keep me going when I am despairing over where to take the story next. Each one of your comments brings a smile to my face and they are very much appreciated.**


End file.
